La 110ème Innocence
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Dans un futur sombre, Lavi a pour mission de protéger un bébé mystérieux porteur de la 110ème Innocence. Pour ce faire Miranda utilise la sienne afin d'amener son ami au sein d'un endroit écarté du temps et du monde. Cependant, cette manœuvre ne se déroule pas comme prévu, et Lavi est renvoyé dans le temps, trois ans en arrière. Trois ans avant la guerre perdue. Kanda/Allen(Yullen)
1. L'ultime mission de Lavi

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Manga : D Gray-Man_  
 _Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker (Yullen)_  
 _Résumé : Dans un futur sombre, Lavi a pour mission de protéger un bébé mystérieux porteur de la 110ème Innocence. Pour ce faire Miranda utilise la sienne afin d'amener son ami au sein d'un endroit écarté du temps et du monde. Cependant, cette manœuvre ne se déroule pas comme prévu, et Lavi est renvoyé dans le temps, trois ans en arrière. Trois ans avant la guerre perdue._

 _Détails : Possibilité de Spoilers jusqu'au volume 21 à peu près. Cette fanfic est la première que je fais sur ce fandom, bien que je connaisse ce manga depuis des lustres maintenant (à l'époque, je kiffais le couple Allen/Road d'ailleurs). Elle contiendra un M-Preg mais qui n'est en rien détaillé et seulement évoqué, de plus il y a une explication qui peut se dire être « rationnelle » héhé, car je n'aime pas les M-Preg qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe… ! Donc pour ceux à qui que ça peut déranger, pas vraiment de soucis à ce niveau-là. Je vais donc aussi essayer d'être le plus fidèle au manga possible bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fanfic. Comptez sur moi :D_

 **L** a 110ème Innocence

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **L'ultime mission de Lavi  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le bâtiment était en ruine, et seuls les quelques bancs en bois encore intacts démontraient que ce lieu était anciennement une église. À l'extérieur, des détonations sourdes étaient entendues jusqu'ici, produisant des tremblements de terre titanesques qui faisaient trembler les lourds lustres accrochés au plafond et qui brisaient les derniers vestiges des magnifiques vitraux.

Le champ de forces tout autour de l'église procréé par le rouquin qui se tenait immobile derrière les traqueurs permettait au lieu sacré de ne pas s'écrouler pour de bon. Cet homme était tétanisé d'une peur sans nom, serrant fermement un minuscule petit corps dans ses bras puissants. Le corps d'un bébé nouveau-né qui braillait avec force, mais dont les cris n'égalaient en rien les bruits extérieurs de la guerre.

Blême, l'Exorciste aux cheveux roux observait l'homme allongé sur l'un des bancs, partiellement caché par les traqueurs qui avaient fini par s'immobiliser eux aussi, certains tombant à genoux, d'autres s'approchant du rouquin pour essuyer le bébé et lui chuchoter quelques mots sans pour autant le lui arracher. Non, il ne lâcherait pas le bambin que venait de lui confier son ami aux cheveux blancs, allongé là sur le banc et dans son propre sang qui coulait lentement goutes à goutes, sur le carrelage brisé. Son célèbre bras gauche comportant l'Innocence était tombée, et sa main reposait lourdement sur le sol tâché par ce liquide rouge.

Les derniers mots de ce garçon inconscient aux cheveux blancs tachés de rouge résonnaient encore dans l'église tout entière, mais aussi dans l'esprit du roux qui sentit son cœur se serrer et ses larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues pâles. Le bébé gigota, il avait arrêté de pleurer et semblait s'être endormi.

« Monsieur, vous devez partir au plus vite. Mademoiselle Lotto utilisera son Innocence pour vous protéger, » annonça l'un des traqueurs en déposant une main pleine d'espoir contre l'épaule de l'Exorciste et Bookman encore debout.

« Non, je… Je ne peux pas partir, si je fais ça, ma barrière cédera et-… »

Mais sa voix se coupa, et sa gorge se serra. Il était trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Par ce qui se déroulait depuis des mois maintenant.

« Le Sieur Walker est parti, » reprit l'un des traqueurs qui passa une main contre le visage blême du garçon aux cheveux blancs pour clore ses paupières. « Votre mission est de protéger cet enfant et son pouvoir. »

Déglutissant, le roux sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il serra plus fort le bébé dans ses bras. Mais ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas du prénommé Walker visiblement vide de vie alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, ses cris déchirants remplissaient l'église, jusqu'à en faner les bruits extérieurs tenaces.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, » dit le traqueur au nom de Thomas. « Notre mission était de protéger Walker jusqu'au bout, nous avons réussi. Maintenant c'est à vous de remplir la vôtre. Coûte que coûte. »

Il semblait que derrière le bandage blanc qui cachait la partie inférieure de son visage, l'homme en question souriait doucement.

« C'est à votre tour de jouer, Lavi. Faites en sorte que le sacrifice de Walker ne soit pas en vain, » renchérit-il en passant l'une de ses mains contre le crâne du nouveau-né endormit pour caresser ses rares cheveux encore humides aussi clairs que ceux du maudit.

Il aurait aimé crier à l'injustice, jurer sur Dieu et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais le temps n'était pas au rendez-vous, et Lavi portait avec lui l'espoir du monde tout entier.

« Allez ! » le réveilla Thomas avec force.

Un reniflement que ne put dissimuler Lavi se fit entendre dans les ruines de l'église et il fixa à nouveau le corps sans vie de son ami et s'approcha de lui.

« Je te le jure, Allen. Votre enfant, je le protégerais jusqu'à la fin et je donnerai ma vie pour lui. »

La cicatrice sous l'œil gauche du maudit était presque effacée par le sang qui tachait son visage livide. Il était rare de voir Allen Walker aussi calme et paisible. Comme si la mort l'avait arraché avec souffrance, pour ensuite le bercer dans de doux rêves en récompense de ses efforts.

« Nous retiendrons les Noé et les Akuma le plus longtemps possible, » annonça un traqueur visiblement déterminé à mener à bien leur mission jusqu'au bout. « Maintenant, partez ! »

Après un dernier regard vers Allen Walker maintenant partit bien loin, Lavi tourna les talons, enserrant le petit être contre son torse. Au sein de ce bébé, vivait toujours deux de ses amis Exorcistes, et ça, pour toujours. Ainsi, le cœur serré, mais déterminé, Lavi hocha faiblement la tête et se dirigea vers les portes souterraines que lui désignait l'un des traqueurs.

Il devait retrouver Miranda Lotto au plus vite.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Comme l'avait prévu la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Miranda Lotto n'avait pas participé à la guerre et depuis des jours, méditait dans un coin reculé du Sud de l'Europe, protégé par quelques traqueurs et même certains membres de la section scientifique, tous les Exorcistes étant parti sur le front. Ici, elle récoltait le maximum d'énergie possible pour plus tard protéger l'enfant puissant qui devait bientôt voir le jour. Voilà la mission qui lui avait été confié quelques mois auparavant car seule son Innocence pouvait protéger l'enfant qui était comparé à un élu.

Son pouvoir avait pu nettement s'accroître suite à de nombreuses formations et entrainements avec d'autres Exorciste et maréchaux puissants dans l'optique d'une guerre ravageante potentielle. Et lorsqu'autour d'elle, les traqueurs s'agitèrent, elle sut que le jour fatidique était venu. Ainsi, elle se leva doucement, et se tourna vers la porte close du salon vieilli par le temps appartenant à une petite demeure excentrée du monde.

Cette porte ne tarda donc pas à s'ouvrir sur le commandant Reever qui paraissait anxieux, mais aussi essoufflé et au regard plein d'espoir. Il apparut à la lueur des bougies.

« Les traqueurs ont aperçu le maillet de Lavi venir jusqu'ici ! » s'exclama-t-il, la main toujours sur la poignée comme pour se retenir suite à l'agitation qui émanait de lui. « Ils sont surement de retour d'Angleterre avec le bébé ! »

Le cœur de Miranda se serra et elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse d'entendre enfin une bonne nouvelle. Ne pas pouvoir venir aider ses amis au combat était pour elle quelque chose d'éprouvant et qui lui faisait ressentir une certaine lâcheté qu'elle n'avait pas touchée depuis longtemps. Mais comme lui avait dit le défunt Komui Lee, son rôle était tout aussi important que les Exorcistes partis au front. Et maintenant, c'était à son tour de jouer.

« Dieu soit loué, » put ainsi articuler Miranda qui sentait déjà son Innocence briller de plein feu en son sein.

Reever lui accorda lui aussi un faible sourire, heureux de pouvoir retrouver Allen et Lavi sain et sauf. Son visage était éreinté, aux traits tirés par la fatigue et la désillusion, mais apparemment, leur espoir résidait toujours quelque part, et celui-ci se dirigeait droit vers eux.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Allen qui entra dans la pièce suivit par des traqueurs inquiets de ne pas voir le maudit. Miranda et Reever se figèrent et leur regard se plantèrent vers le nouveau-né endormit emmitouflé dans la couverture que maintenait fermement Lavi contre son torse.

« Il faut faire vite, Miranda, » annonça le rouquin avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « J'ai malheureusement été suivi par tout un tas d'Akuma et certainement des Noé. Ils veulent assassiner l'enfant. »

« Où-… Où est Allen ? » murmura la jeune femme Exorciste en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de repousser ses larmes naissantes.

Mais Lavi ne put lui répondre, sa gorge était bien trop nouée. Il baissa simplement les yeux vers le bébé endormi et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force lorsqu'il entendit Miranda sangloter alors que Reever et ses hommes chuchotaient tout bas, effaré par ce qui venait d'être dit tout implicitement.

Allen Walker était _mort_.

« Sa fille est en bonne santé, » fit alors Lavi qui ne pouvait rester plus longtemps cloitré dans ce silence pesant. « Elle s'appelle Rachel. »

En annonçant son prénom, il avait levé les yeux vers Miranda et Reever situés à quelques mètres de lui, et leur souriait doucement, laissant ses larmes de nouveau couler. Le commandant de la section scientifique plaqua l'une de ses mains contre ses yeux, ne pouvant supporter davantage les nouvelles qui venaient d'être dites.

Allen Walker était le Destructeur du Temps. Leur espoir à tous malgré les doutes quant au 14ème Noé. Et aujourd'hui, il s'était définitivement éteint.

« Rachel Walker… » souffla soudain Miranda en tendant une main vers le bébé pour ensuite caresser son crâne avec douceur.

Lavi ne l'avait même pas senti se rapprocher de lui, et le roux entrevit toujours dans les yeux larmoyant de son amie, une lueur d'espoir puissante et brûlante. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras maintenant, et Miranda Lotto l'avait compris.

« Il faut que vous mettiez Lavi et Rachel en sureté, » annonça ensuite Reever qui reprit difficilement constance. « Nos ennemis ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Il n'avait pas tort, il n'était plus temps de se morfondre, mais il était temps de bouger et faire en sorte que tous ces sacrifices ne soient pas vain. Pour Komui. Pour Lenalee. Pour le grand-père de Lavi. Pour Kanda. Pour Allen. Et pour tous ceux tombés sur le front bien trop tôt et injustement.

« Je vais nous envoyer tous les trois dans un monde parallèle où tu pourras élever cet enfant et faire briller l'Innocence en lui. Telle est notre mission, » annonça donc Miranda sans retirer sa main du crâne de la fille du maudit, tout en scrutant Lavi droit dans les yeux.

« Un monde parallèle ? » répéta le roux qui pourtant lui faisait dorénavant totalement confiance.

« Un monde qui n'est pas touché par le temps. Un monde où tout est figé, et donc, où rien ne peut nous atteindre. »

La puissance de cette enfant était unique et importante à protéger. Il pouvait s'agir du véritable Cœur Précieux ainsi que de leur seul espoir. Le Bookman hocha donc la tête de façon entendue et se laissa faire lorsque la jeune femme prit sa main libre pour rester en contact avec lui et insufflé à Lavi le pouvoir de l'Innocence en liaison avec le temps lui-même.

« Reever, vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » remarqua soudain Lavi tout en regardant les traqueurs et quelques survivants de la section scientifique qui se tenaient juste derrière lui, tous silencieux.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour un de plus, » répliqua Reever en secouant la tête. « Mademoiselle Lotto ne peut transférer qu'une seule personne avec elle, et le bébé est déjà un poids en plus. »

« Mais-… »

« Nous avons atteint notre mission, » le coupa le commandant en lui adressant un faible sourire qui pourtant, était loin d'être un faux. « Notre temps est révolu. »

Mission. Encore le mot _mission_. La Congrégation reposait sur les missions à boucler afin de briser le scénario du Comte Millénaire. Chacun terminait la sienne, et pouvait enfin se reposer un peu et profiter de leurs derniers instants. C'était la seule chose à faire maintenant n'est ce pas ? Après s'être tant battu pour terminer leurs _missions_.

« Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour-… » commença Lavi en serrant le poing autour de la main de Miranda.

« Nous le savons. On a confiance en vous. »

Les hommes derrière lui hochèrent tous la tête avec conviction et le cœur du rouquin se serra douloureusement. Il avait beau être un Bookman, un homme qui ne devait en aucun cas interférer avec l'histoire, aujourd'hui, il allait lui donner un tout autre tournant. Car à quoi bon raconter cette guerre si c'est pour que l'espèce humaine tombe à tout jamais dans l'oubli ? Non, il fallait que tout être puisse être mis au courant de l'avancée des choses et de la guerre qui avait été _gagnée_. Ainsi, Lavi était là pour changer les choses à tout jamais.

« Es-tu prêt, Lavi ? » lui demanda la dernière femme Exorciste.

« Vas-y, Miranda. Je te suis… » lui répondit douloureusement Lavi en quittant des yeux les hommes autour de lui qui attendait beaucoup du Bookman maintenant.

Ainsi, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le pouvoir maintenant crépitant, et instantanément, les murs de la pièce et le sol se tapissèrent d'horloges noires et blanches, comme peinte à coup de pinceaux. Lavi entrevit les membres de la Congrégation disparaissant comme floutés par le pouvoir, mais le bébé et Miranda restaient bien présents. De ce fait, le Bookman ferma lui aussi les yeux, emporté par l'Innocence.

Soudain, il y eut un tremblement de terre sous ses pieds et Lavi crut qu'il s'agissait d'abord du pouvoir de Miranda. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, intrigué par cette sensation de vide dans le creux de son estomac, il remarqua que l'espace autour de lui se brisait et que l'énorme horloge située au-dessus de sa tête tremblait dangereusement.

Des cris puissants se firent entendre, et Lavi crut reconnaître celui du Commandant.

« Ils sont là ! » s'exclama Miranda avec terreur.

À peine avait-elle dit ces mots que la jeune femme hurla de douleur et le visage de Lavi se tacha d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Miranda venait de se faire empaler par l'arrière, et juste derrière elle se présentait un Akuma Niveau 4, apparaissant suite à la destruction de la pièce englobé par le pouvoir de l'Innocence.

Lavi voulut crier mais il resta figé d'horreur, entendant les pleures du bébé et les rires de l'Akuma. Et soudain, l'horloge située au-dessus de sa tête tangua alors que toutes les autres se brisèrent en même temps que l'Innocence de Miranda. Incapable de bouger, tétanisé par la peur et cet étrange pouvoir imprégnant tout son être, Lavi leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'horloge immatérielle tomber droit sur lui et le frapper de plein fouet.

Cette fois-ci, son cri retentit. Mais il n'y eut pas de douleur. Pas de sang. Et… Plus de bruit. Seulement le son d'une pendule. Un tic tac régulier et presque apaisant dans la pénombre inquiétante qui l'entourait.

Et puis, le chant d'oiseaux quelconques. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu des volatiles chanter ?

* * *

 _Bon, c'est vraiment pas rigolo comme premier chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas, le soleil va bientôt apparaître, bien que quelque peu ternit par les nuages… HAHA_

 _Normal si vous êtes dans le flou en ce moment, ne partez pas si vite !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi si cette histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, gros bisous :-)_


	2. Retour dans un temps plus calme

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Retour dans un temps plus calme**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Cette fois-ci, son cri retentit. Mais il n'y eut pas de douleur. Pas de sang. Et… Plus de bruit. Seulement le son d'une pendule. Un tic tac régulier et presque apaisant dans la pénombre inquiétante qui l'entourait._

 _Et puis, le chant d'oiseaux quelconques. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu des volatiles chanter ?_ Ceux-ci étant soient terrassés par la guerre ou partis se réfugier dans des coins non animés.

Incrédule, Lavi rouvrit faiblement les yeux et il fut pris de panique. Miranda avait disparu, ainsi que les traqueurs et Reever qui l'entouraient anciennement. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était la même, à quelques exceptions près. Les vitres n'étaient pas brisées, le papier peint pas déchiré, les plantes en pots toujours en bonne santé et les meubles toujours debout. Le soleil traversait les carreaux colorés des fenêtres qui lui faisaient face et Lavi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, apercevant à l'extérieur des arbres feuillus et des oiseaux safranés voleter sereinement.

Incapable de bouger tant il était tétanisé par ce qui venait de se produire, le Bookman sentit le bébé contre lui bouger et enserrer la couverture salie de poussière et de sang séché contre son tout petit poing. Cette petite fille devait être nourrie et vite, mais aussi protégée de la fraicheur et des microbes alentour. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester planter là, les Noé et les Akuma pouvaient le débusquer n'importe quand.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ?! » s'exclama la voix d'une dame quelconque.

Lavi se retourna brusquement, ne sachant pas cette demeure encore habitée. Il fit face à une femme rondouillette qui portait de magnifiques tissus marocains dévoilant par endroits une peau dorée par le soleil. Visiblement, cette maison lui appartenait à la vue de la colère qui l'imprégnait. Mais bien vite son expression changea radialement quand elle aperçut le visage sale du Bookman.

« Du sang ! » s'écria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, maintenant affolée. « Vous êtes un assassin ?! Vous venez de tuer ce bébé dans mon salon ! »

Poussant d'autres cris stridents, la jeune femme partit en courant dans le couloir sans jeter un autre regard vers Lavi qui passa une main tremblante contre sa joue. Le sang était encore chaud, et aucun doute, il s'agissait de celui de Miranda Lotto. Pris d'un vertige, Lavi se précipita par la fenêtre qu'il poussa pour sauter par-dessus le rebord en pierre jaunie et atterrir au contrebas dans le jardin arrière.

Il fit attention de ne pas brusquer le bébé, et il courut le plus loin possible de cette demeure, ne voulant pas avoir d'autres ennuis ici. Et durant son parcours qu'il entreprenait à l'aveuglette, Lavi remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de guerre qui avait ravagé le monde entier suite à la fabrique excessive d'Akuma qui étaient venus tout saccager. La vieille mosquée était toujours debout derrière les sapins, et les rues marchandes étaient bondées.

Se frayant un passage entre les habitants pressés et bien vivants, Lavi réfléchissait sans relâche, enserrant plus fort le bébé contre son torse afin de lui éviter de sentir tous les effluves étranges, le protégeant des cris des passants et des coups de coudes qu'il recevait parfois.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? »

Était-il dans une des sphères du Chronodisque de Miranda ? Visiblement non, car en levant la tête, Lavi ne vit aucune trace de l'Innocence de son amie qui pourtant était là tout près de lui il y a quelques minutes encore. Et puis, la jeune femme avait peut-être maintenant un immense pouvoir mais elle ne pouvait pas remonter le temps comme ceci, ça aurait dû la tuer. À moins que c'était tout autre chose et que le Chronodisque l'ait envoyé dans le passé et l'avait lâché, n'ayant plus aucune emprise sur lui. Ou était-ce le fameux monde parallèle dont parlait Miranda ?

Pour vérifier ses pensées, Lavi chercha des yeux le moindre indice, et rapidement, il récupéra un des journaux gratuits entreposés sur un guéridon près de la gare. Et là il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Nous sommes en… 1896 ? » marmonna-t-il en lâchant le journal comme-ci celui-ci l'avait brûlé.

Toujours aucune trace d'horloge qui voletait quelque part. Aucune trace de Mirande. Ni de guerre. Seul le bébé et lui. La petite se mit soudain à pleurer et Lavi retomba rapidement sur terre, ayant rapidement fait le calcul. Il avait fait un retour en arrière de trois ans.

 _Trois ans !_

« Ne pleure pas, petite… Non, non, calme-toi, je suis là. Je vais tout arranger. »

Mais elle ne se calmait pas, et Lavi comprit vite qu'elle avait faim. Ne voulant attirer davantage le regard des autres –ce qui était difficile quand on se baladait en pleine ville avec des haillons qui était le reste de son uniforme d'Exorciste et que celui-ci était tâché de sang, mais aussi portant un bébé qui hurlait de plus en plus fort- Lavi quitta la place marchande en quête d'un hôtel.

Hôtel qu'il finit par trouver, un peu excentré, et il paya double le tavernier pour ne pas être asséné de questions quant à son accoutrement et au bébé. Une fois dans la chambre, il déposa le bébé au milieu du lit et partit se nettoyer le visage du sang de Miranda. Il eut du mal à regarder son reflet dans la glace tant qu'il n'était pas lavé du sang de son amie.

Le rouquin avait vu bien trop de décès. C'était ironique, car il avait été présent à la mort de presque tous les Exorcistes. Il était le Bookman après tout en un sens, c'était presque logique. Mais aussi très injuste. De plus, il était de nouveau seul maintenant, et dans le passé s'il en croyait ses yeux. En _1896_.

« Seigneur, Allen et Kanda viennent tout juste de se rencontrer à cette époque… » souffla Lavi en plaquant ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo, penchant la tête en avant, à deux doigts de vomir. « Et… Et moi, si je croise mon moi du passé… ? Je ne connaissais même pas Miranda, ni même Krory. Et puis… Et puis… »

Contre son gré, il remarqua que des larmes chaudes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, et à ce même moment, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Secouant vivement la tête, Lavi quitta la salle de bain, retira sa veste souillée de sang et de suie pour ensuite prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Oui, je vais te trouver à manger, » lui assura Lavi en berçant l'enfant avec douceur. « Je vais te ramener à la Congrégation, tu seras en sureté, toi et l'Innocence. »

Inconsciemment, il ne put empêcher un sourire venir gagner son visage. Car à cette époque, tous ses amis étaient encore en vie et en bonne santé.

Mais ceci n'était-il pas extrêmement dangereux ? Paradoxalement dangereux ? N'allait-il pas changer le cours des choses en revenant ici ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker était perdu. Oui, totalement perdu dans ce labyrinthe qu'étaient les sous-sols de Matera. Super pour une première mission –qui plus est, au côté d'un samouraï antipathique et grincheux du nom de Kanda- voilà qu'il se trouvait à errer à l'aveuglette au milieu des toiles d'araignée, à quatre pattes dans un conduit en pierre exigu.

Il éternua bruyamment, et jura encore une fois à l'encontre de ce réseau souterrain étouffant. Il devait prévenir au plus vite Kanda, et pire encore, Timcanpy avait lui aussi disparu. Bon sang, quel fiasco pour une première mission, satané Akuma de niveau 2 !

Cependant il se figea brusquement, et sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps alors que son cœur rata un battement. Cette vive sensation de fraicheur au sein de ce passage exténuant avait fait réel contraste et Allen fronça les sourcils, ressentant maintenant une bien étrange sensation. Comme si quelque chose venait d'être de trop. Quelque chose qui oppressait son cœur et son esprit.

Oui, aucun doute, quelque chose clochait, et le maudit n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Ce n'était pas la présence d'un Akuma car son œil gauche aurait été activé, ni même la proximité qu'il pouvait avoir avec un fantôme potentiel –même s'il s'efforçait de dire que ça n'existait pas-, non, c'était tout autre. Mais quoi ?

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Kanda et Thomas le traqueur quelque part derrière ces murs épais, et Allen sursauta tandis que son crâne se cogna contre le plafond bien trop bas et sale de toiles d'araignée. Lâchant un cri de douleur et de surprise, Allen se frotta vivement le cuir chevelu, pressentant déjà la bosse qui commençait à pousser.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de son cher compagnon de route aux airs boudeurs, Allen en oublia cette bien étrange sensation, et se décida à intervenir. Car il semblait que ses amis avaient des problèmes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lavi avait pu pénétrer facilement dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre, tout simplement car tout le monde connaissait sa tête et il lui avait été facile de dissimuler le bébé et arriver dans le hall principal. Et cette fois-ci il fut heureux de voir que personne n'avait eu le temps de venir l'accueillir, tous occupés ou en pleine mission, car il n'aurait pas été capable de leur faire face.

Il vérifia que le bébé dormait toujours profondément sous sa cape, et fit quelques pas, mais il remarqua bien vite que tout son corps tremblait indescriptiblement. Se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure, il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant d'oublier les souvenirs qu'il avait d'ici.

À son époque, ce hall avait était presque entièrement dévasté par les ennemis, et la Congrégation avait déménagé ailleurs suite à l'intervention d'une Noé au nom de Lulu Bell. Et dans cette enceinte se trouvait aussi très certainement, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Tap, Jeryy et puis, Lenalee si elle n'était pas en mission, tout comme Marie et Daisya. Allen, Kanda. Mais aussi, bientôt Miranda et Krory.

Il fit donc quelques pas, saluant quelques membres de la section de médecine qu'il connaissait de vue tout en dissimulant plus le bébé et son visage vieilli de trois ans. Bon sang, Miranda avait donc réussi à le faire voyager dans le temps, et ça ne semblait pas vouloir retourner à la normale.

« Hey, salut Lavi. »

Lavi se figea et osa un regard vers son interlocuteur qui le saluait au bout du couloir menant vers l'escalier principal. Le rouquin coupa net sa respiration et tenta de garder un air impassible face à l'Exorciste qui s'avançait vers lui, visiblement prêt à partir en mission à la vue de son équipement déjà près.

« 'Lut, Daisya, » répondit-il en essayant de lui sourire normalement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Dis-donc, tu es bien amoché. Tu as coupé tes cheveux, non ? » lui demanda donc l'Exorciste à la cloche, intrigué en arquant à sourcil une fois devant lui. « Perso' j'te préférais carrément avant. »

« Je te prie de m'excuser mon ami, Komui me demande et je crois que c'est vraiment important. Et puisque ça ne concerne pas sa sœur, ça doit donc être capital. »

Lâchant un léger rire, l'ami de Kanda et Marie hocha donc la tête tout en haussant les épaules. Au moins lui il ne se prenait jamais bien longtemps la tête, et Lavi fut heureux de constater qu'il semblait gober son mensonge sans broncher. Un peu d'humour à la Lavi était bénéfique dans ces moments-là.

« Bien dans ce cas, à la prochaine, futur Bookman. »

Et Daisya Barry le quitta après un bref sourire et un signe de la main tout en sifflotant joyeusement. Mais le roux resta un instant immobile au milieu du couloir, le cœur en miettes encore une fois. La culpabilité le rongea et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure vivement pour chasser ces atroces pensées. Mais rien à faire.

Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver. À Daisya Barry, disciple de Tiedoll, ami de Kanda. Il allait prochainement se faire tuer par un des Noé qui lui déroberait son Innocence. Lavi savait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose, qu'il pouvait changer l'histoire écrite. Mais ceci allait à l'encontre pur et simple du travail du Bookman qui était censé observer et non agir.

« Hey, Daisy', » lâcha soudain Lavi sans se retourner.

Le concerné se tourna vers le roux juste avant qu'il n'ait quitté le bâtiment et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Fais gaffe à toi. »

Même dos à l'Exorciste, Lavi sut que Daisya venait de lâcher son fidèle rictus mi-moqueur, mi-déterminé.

« Comme toujours ! » annonça-t-il simplement avec sa gaité habituelle.

Mais ces mots n'eurent pas le don d'apaiser le rouquin qui hocha pourtant la tête contre son gré.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. J'ai une mission bon sang, » se dit machinalement Lavi en reprenant vivement sa route après avoir senti le bébé bouger doucement contre sa poitrine.

Ainsi, il continua son ascension entre les murs de la Congrégation qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il avait quitté ces lieux avec les autres i peu près deux ans, et jamais il n'avait remis les pieds dans cet édifice.

Dans ce couloir, Komulin 1 avait été terrassé par Kanda. Ici, Miranda avait renversé le café qu'elle transportait avec Lenalee en direction de la section scientifique. Juste là, Allen avait récupéré un Lavi bourré pour aller le remettre sous ses couettes. Et là, Kanda l'avait réprimandé une énième fois avec Mugen pour l'avoir appelé par son prénom.

Tous ces moments étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Mémoire qui incluait ses réels amis. Et en cette mémoire, se trouvait aussi leur mort à tous. Morts qui nourrissaient d'affreux cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Komui sans frapper, Lavi n'avait même pas remarqué que ses joues étaient humides de larmes, mais le Grand Intendant fut plutôt surpris par sa présence et se leva alors lentement, déposant le crayon qu'il avait jusque-là pour dessiner des lapins stupides sur ses calepins. Comme toujours.

« Lavi… Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux… ? » demanda Komui en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « Et cette cicatrice sur ta joue ? Tes vêtements… Bon sang, tu reviens d'un bal costumé ? Tu n'étais pas en mission toi d'ailleurs ? »

Lavi se retint de lui dire qu'il s'agissait des nouveaux uniformes de la Congrégation qui elle, avait déménagé bien loin suite à l'attaque de l'Akuma niveau 4 entre ses murs.

Fort heureusement, il était seul dans son bureau, et Lavi ferma donc lentement la porte derrière lui. Suite à ce geste, le frère de Lenalee comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave et son expression se raffermit.

« Komui, il va falloir m'écouter attentivement, » annonça-t-il la gorge sèche, ressentant de nombreux souvenirs de pair avec cette pièce.

Puis, le Bookman dégagea entièrement sa cape et libéra un petit bébé endormit à peine né, enroulé dans une couverture toute blanche. Le Grand Intendant fronça les sourcils et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers lui.

« Lavi, tu t'es peut-être pris de sympathie avec cet enfant, mais nous ne pouvons pas-… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Lavi n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir de nouveau parler à Komui, le Grand Intendant, ni de fouler à nouveau ce bureau en désordre.

« Où est Allen ? » demanda soudain le rouquin qui voulait avoir une petite idée d'où était l'avancée de l'histoire à cette époque-là.

« Allen et Kanda sont partis à Matera afin de percer le secret de cette ville. Des traqueurs sont déjà sur place. »

Komui venait de dire cela machinalement comme si son esprit était focalisé uniquement sur Lavi et le bébé en face de lui. En effet, ce Lavi était bien différent, Komui n'était pas dupe. Il paraissait épuisé, mais aussi, un peu plus âgé, et il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite.

« Je-… Il va falloir me croire, Komui. »

La voix du Bookman était étrangement tremblante, et le Grand Intendant était de plus en plus perdu. Il y a deux jours encore, il envoyait un Lavi enjoué et joueur pour une banale mission en Europe. Aujourd'hui, il le trouvait dans un piteux état.

« Je t'écoute, Lavi. »

« Je viens du futur. Trois ans en avant, pour être exact. »

À vrai dire, en temps normal, Komui en aurait ri, mais ri jusqu'à ne plus respirer. Voyager dans le temps ? Ça se faisait ça ? Bien sûr que non. Mais, avec une Innocence ? Non c'était impossible, voyons. Cependant, Lavi avait l'air si sérieux mais aussi si détruit que Komui garda le silence, poussant son interlocuteur à continuer.

« Plus tard, vous allez recruter une Exorciste du nom de Miranda Lotto, et son pouvoir m'a amené ici par erreur alors que… Alors que nous nous étions engagés dans une guerre perdue. »

Cette fois-ci, Lavi vit vraiment le grand frère protecteur se raidir à ces mots et il lui laissa donc le temps de digérer un peu ses paroles insensées. Komui finit par plaquer une main contre son crâne, et rare était les moments où il perdait contenance comme ceci. Il dut se retenir contre son bureau en pagaille.

« Mais j'arrive avec un nouvel espoir, » reprit plus tard Lavi en tentant un sourire radieux qui fut finalement bien triste.

Inconsciemment, les yeux de Komui se posèrent sur le bébé que venait de tendre Lavi sans pour autant le lui céder.

« Un espoir… ? » répéta le Grand Intendant en tendant une main tremblante vers le bébé.

Un bébé aux cheveux blancs. Quel hasard. Non, ce n'était pas du blond platine. Mais du _blanc_.

« Il y a un an à peu près, à mon époque, en examinant Allen, Hevlaska a annoncé une nouvelle prophétie stipulant une 110ème Innocence. »

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Komui reporta son regard vers Lavi, retirant prestement sa main. Était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Non, Lavi n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de chose.

« Est-ce l'enfant… D'Allen Walker ? » l'interrogea soudain Komui dans un élan de lucidité.

Hochant lentement la tête, le rouquin reporta son regard vers le bébé endormit aux cheveux d'un blanc si pur et aux yeux légèrement bridés. Il entendit Komui lâcher un « Seigneur » étouffé, ne sachant ou en donner de la tête. Komui fit dont quelques pas dans son bureau, marchant sur des feuilles de rapports vieux comme le monde, et Lavi le regarda donc faire en silence.

« Tu viens du futur. Avec le bébé d'Allen… Et… Et… Est-ce Lenalee ? »

Komui venait de changer de tout au tout, observant Lavi avec un regard… Mauvais. Le rouquin lâcha un rire jaune, voyant que certaine chose ne changeait pas, surtout venant du Grand Intendant malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Vous parlez de la mère ? » lâcha Lavi qui avait l'impression d'être mitraillé par des balles invisibles venant tout droit des yeux de notre cher Komui. « Non, non. Il ne s'agit pas d'elle. »

Remontant ses lunettes, Komui se racla donc la gorge, reprenant une posture plus sérieuse :

« Trêve de plaisanteries, ainsi donc… Tu insinues que ce bébé posséderait une _110_ _ème_ _Innocence_? »

« En effet. Et selon certaines théories, il s'agirait du fameux Coeur. »

Cette fois-ci, Komui se figea et dérapa pathétiquement sur quelques feuilles échouées au sol, mais Lavi continua toujours sérieusement :

« Et les Noé ont finit par ouïr de cette histoire et on tout fait pour essayer de tuer Allen. Cependant, je l'ai récupéré à temps, le bébé je veux dire. Et-… Et Allen n'a pas… Il n'a pas survécu à ça, il était bien trop amoché et la chirurgie rapide pour extraire le bébé l'a-… »

Mais Komui s'approcha rapidement de lui, et prit doucement le bébé des bras de Lavi pour lui laisser le champ libre. De ce fait, le rouquin tomba à genoux, libéré de l'enfant, plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage et éclata soudain en sanglots au milieu du bureau.

Son cœur était anormalement rapide, mais il s'en foutait bien. Là, il était terrassé par le chagrin. Trop de ses amis avaient été tués par d'abominables façons et aujourd'hui, les morts étaient de nouveau à la vie. Ainsi, il resta abattu par sa tristesse alors que Komui s'accroupit à sa hauteur, passant une main contre l'épaule du Bookman qui se voulut réconfortante.

« Lavi, Lavi… Si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous allons changer l'histoire, tu m'entends ? Allen, et tous ceux qui ont péri d'où tu viens, resteront en vie… »

Mais la voix de Komui semblait elle aussi chargée d'appréhension et de tristesse. Pour dire plus clairement, Komui Lee était effrayé d'en savoir davantage sur cette histoire de futur terrible. De plus, des éléments étaient étranges, comme les paroles de Lavi quant à l'extraction du bébé qui avait retenu son attention. Mais il était apeuré d'en apprendre davantage.

« Nous-… Nous allons voir Hevlaska. Elle nous en dira plus si cet enfant possède une Innocence. »

« Elle… Elle s'appelle Rachel, » articula Lavi en calmant ses hoquets et ses larmes.

« Très bien. Nous allons amener Rachel en bas. Viens, » lui fit Komui avec une infinie douceur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lala avait fini de chanter. Allen avait rattrapé à temps le corps vide de la marionnette ainsi que l'Innocence. Et à l'entrée de la grande salle, Kanda et Thomas fixaient le jeune Exorciste qui venait de lâcher des larmes de colère et de tristesse.

Après quelques répliques rageuses à l'encontre de la Pousse de Soja, Kanda quitta l'entrée et descendit lentement l'escalier en pierre, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour lui aussi, depuis quelques jours, après l'arrivée de l'Akuma niveau 3, il y avait en lui comme un profond malaise. Un malaise indescriptible. Comme s'il suffoquait lentement. Comme si quelque chose était en trop quelque part dans ce monde et qui se répercutait en lui.

Se retournant vers la pièce circulaire d'où résonnaient doucement les pleurs d'Allen Walker, le kendoka serrait les poings avec fermeté. Pensant à cette Pousse de Soja, Kanda comprit qu'à nouveau, un problème venait de germer pour lui. Encore un autre parmi déjà d'innombrables.

Mais là, il ne sut pas quelle en était la cause.

* * *

 _Il me semble avoir vu dans l'animé, sur une tombe, la date actuelle du manga. Je crois qu'il s'agissait des années 1890, donc j'ai décidé d'utiliser cet espace temps, car j'avais besoin d'avoir une date précise en tête pour que Lavi puisse se rendre compte du retour dans le passé._

 _Voilà aussi un petit passage à Matera, en Italie, l'histoire avec Lala. Pour avoir une petite idée d'où se situe l'histoire à ce moment-là. J'ai adoré d'ailleurs cette mission, qui est bien la première. La chanson de Lala était sublime, l'Akuma Niveau 2 qui prend la forme d'Allen, original et puis… Kanda et Allen, quoi !_

 _Je vous remercier de me suivre, d'avoir mis en favoris l'histoire et aussi d'avoir commenté. Ça me fait super plaisir car cette histoire me tiens énormément à cœur ! Â bientôt pour le prochain épisode, héhé. Avec plus de scène concernant Kanda et Allen._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, bisou !_

 _PS : J'ai écris sur ma tablette dans le train un petit OS Yullen que je vais bientôt vous offrir ;)_


	3. Quand le temps fait le ménage

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Quand le temps fait le ménage**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Hevlaska fut surprise par les paroles de Lavi qui avaient été les mêmes qu'il avait fournies à Komui, et celle-ci promit au rouquin d'être la plus douce possible avec le bébé. Il n'avait que trois jours tout de même. Mais pourtant, avec regret, Lavi lui céda Rachel, et la petite toujours dans un profond sommeil fut prise par des mains délicates et protectrices afin d'être examinée par Hevlaska.

Et suite à ce geste, un petit papier plié en quatre tomba sur le sol juste aux pieds de Lavi qui en avait oublié l'existence, celui-ci dissimulé dans les plis des vêtements du bébé.

Komui fut intrigué et Lavi récupéra ce qui s'avérait être une photo taché de sang par endroits, qu'il déplia avec douceur une énième fois avant de voir à nouveau deux visages familier –presque- souriant.

Et il se remémora les dernières paroles d'Allen Walker dans cette église, une fois qu'on lui avait tendu un bébé pleurant à chaudes larmes.

 _Dans cette même église, Lavi était resté figé d'effroi alors que les traqueurs lui donnaient le bébé. Sa seconde main était enserrée autour de celle d'Allen. Celle contenant l'Innocence._

 _« Donne-lui-ça, Lavi… » avait murmuré le maudit les yeux pourtant fermés, la voix presque éteinte, le visage et le corps en sang._

 _Utilisant le reste de ses forces, Allen avait tendu à Lavi une photo qu'il avait toujours sur lui depuis un moment déjà, tachée de son sang, et le rouquin la lui prit avec douceur. Lavi s'interdisait de pleurer ou défaillir devant son ami. Pas du moment qu'il était en encore de ce monde._

 _« Afin qu'elle se souvienne de nous… » avait continué Allen en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, cherchant du regard le bébé._

 _Lavi s'était donc accroupi pour lui offrir la vue d'un bébé qui était le sien, et Allen sourit doucement, lâchant la main de Lavi pour caresser les cheveux de l'enfant. Lavi serra fort la photo entre ses doigts, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo précieuse pour Allen. Qui représentait les deux parents du bambin, en uniforme, prit dans leur nouveau Q.G. il y avait quelques mois déjà._

 _« Tu es sublime… » souffla Allen à l'égard du nourrisson._

 _Puis, Lavi avait remarqué avec horreur qu'Allen laissait de nouveau couler des larmes, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas de douleur._

 _« Protège la 110_ _ème_ _Innocence… Et Rachel. Pitié, » lui avait-il supplié en retirant sa main de l'enfant._

 _Cette même main rougeâtre qui tomba sur le côté, regagnant le sol. Allen Walker venait de s'éteindre et Lavi sentit son cœur éclater à nouveau. Comme le monde de Lenalee qui disait sentir son cœur mourir à chaque fois qu'un être cher pour elle disparaissait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était loin d'être la première fois._

 _Allen était l'un des derniers après tout._

« Lavi ? » l'appela doucement Komui qui le vit perdu dans ses pensées.

Le Bookman referma prestement la photo et la rangea dans sa poche pour ensuite se retourner vers son interlocuteur et lui lancer un sourire qui pourtant était bien loin des sourires spécial-Lavi. Mais Komui ne put exprimer ses pensées car Hevlaska prit donc la parole.

« En effet, Rachel possède bien une Innocence en son sein. Une Innocence petite mais prête à grandir en même temps que la compatible. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais vu. »

« Elle serait donc une symbiotique, » conclut ainsi Komui en positionnant quelques doigts contre son menton. « Comme Allen. »

Hevlaska acquiesça en silence tout en prenant soin de l'enfant qui dormait, cherchant d'autres informations en elle.

« Il s'agit d'une 110ème Innocence comme l'a annoncé Lavi un peu plus tôt, » expliqua-t-elle avec espoir. « Je ne peux dire s'il s'agit du Cœur Précieux ou non, mais cette Innocence me semble importante, Komui. Vraiment très importante. »

Lavi et Komui se lancèrent un regard entendu. Lavi avait donc raison depuis le début, et ça, s'en était finalement presque effrayant car ceci confirmait un futur terriblement sombre.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, je m'en vois navré, » annonça ensuite Hevlaska en déposant le bébé dans les bras de Komui qui se situait toujours contre la barrière.

« Tu nous en as déjà dit beaucoup, » répondit le Grand Intendant. « Lavi, remontons, je vais alerter les Grand Maréchaux afin que nous pussions en discuter. »

Mais le rouquin écarquilla soudain les yeux, plaquant brutalement une main contre son torse. Son cœur venait de se serrer atrocement et la douleur avait été brutale et nette. Les battements de celui-ci résonnaient dans sa tête en continu et lui explosait les tympans. Tombant à genoux après un cri de douleur, Lavi écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors que Komui se précipitait vers lui.

« Komui, il semble disparaitre… ! » reprit Hevlaska, inquiète. « Cette sensation de lourdeur que je sentais jusque-là devait venir de lui. Je crois que le temps essaie de le supprimer car dans cette partie de l'histoire, il y a deux Lavi qui sont vivants. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Komui en cherchant pourtant à aider le Bookman dans la douleur la plus atroce.

Plus les battements de son cœur allaient vite, plus Lavi se sentait partir. La souffrance était de paire, et d'une main tremblante, il retira la photo de sa poche, pliée en quatre et la fit tomber sur le sol.

« Donnez cette photo… À Rachel, » articula Lavi entre ses dents, voulant pourtant hurler face à la douleur.

Komui récupéra le papier sans broncher et se tourna vers Hevlaska.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?! » paniqua Komui à l'adresse de celle-ci, dépassé par les événements.

Lavi jura intérieurement, ne voulant pas partir maintenant. Il avait tant de chose à dire à Komui, afin de prévenir toutes les morts de leurs compagnons. Daisya Barry, les Maréchaux, Noise Marie, Yû Kanda, Arystar Krory, Howard Link, les membres de la section scientifique, tout comme Tap, Johnny, mais aussi Lenalee…

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lui cri ce qu'il se passait pour éviter tout ça, et gagner cette guerre.

« Lena-… Lenalee, elle-… »

Mais il pouvait à peine bouger les lèvres, il était dans l'incapacité de sauver la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Ni même son grand-père ou ses amis. Lâchant un autre cri de douleur, Lavi tomba au sol, et il entendit à peine Komui Lee appeler son nom.

Bordel, lui aussi allait y passer finalement. Tout comme les Exorcistes ayant perdu la vie dans le cadre de leur fonction. Durant leur mission. La _mission_.

« Ra-… Rachel… » murmura soudain Lavi dans un dernier souffle torride.

Il allait finalement pouvoir tous les retrouver, maintenant, non ? Il avait accompli sa mission lui aussi.

« LAVI ! »

Mais dans les mains de Komui, Lavi, célèbre Bookman de la Congrégation, âgé de 21 ans dans son propre monde, fut réduit en poussière étrange, ne laissant même plus place à ses vêtements. Komui recula et tomba sur les fesses, maintenant tout de même le bébé fermement contre lui, prit par la peur.

« Il y avait 111 Innocences dans ce monde, Komui… » annonça alors Hevlaska visiblement troublé et touché par la perte de Lavi. « Le monde a tenté d'effacer ce corps de trop, sa place n'était pas ici… »

« Mais… Et Rachel ? » demanda Komui d'une voix blanche sans se relever, fixant avec effroi le tas de poussière.

« Elle n'a pas encore été conçue, Komui. Pour le moment c'est la seule 110ème Innocence, mais je crains que si le temps soit changé et que si l'on empêche sa naissance, elle disparaisse dans l'ordre des choses… »

Trop d'informations en une petite journée qui devait s'annoncer pourtant paisible. Komui, tremblant, se leva donc tout en récupérant la photo qu'il avait perdue en reculant, et observa un instant le bébé, le cœur lourd. Il était à deux doigts de tomber à nouveau suite à ses jambes chancelantes, mais il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas maintenant.

« Komui, demande un Conseil. Il ne faut pas que les Noé s'emparent de ce bébé qui est notre unique chance pour le moment. »

Komui hocha donc la tête et porta alors la photo à la lumière, remarquant que sa main tremblait elle aussi. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant les deux personnes sur la photo.

« Surtout, pas un mot à Allen Walker, » dit alors Hevlaska à l'adresse de Komui sous le choc.

Mais bon sang, que faisait cet autre homme sur la photo, aux côtés d'Allen Walker ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

La Congrégation avait été partiellement détruite par l'Akuma de niveau 4 et Lulu Belle, et le déménagement s'annonçait imminent. Mais les petites routines habituelles ne changeaient pourtant pas. Quoiqu'à un poil près pourtant.

« Je ressens quelque chose… »

Allen venait de se figer dans son geste, et scrutait dorénavant un point invisible derrière lui, ignorant royalement son interlocuteur agacé.

« Je te parle, Pousse de Soja ! »

Ce dernier paraissait en effet bien énervé, mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs était plus préoccupé par cette sensation d'inquiétude qui venait de s'abattre sur lui, qu'intéressé par les paroles de ce samouraï de pacotilles.

« Pousse de Soja ! » répéta l'homme aux longs cheveux tout en serrant plus fort son poing à deux doigts de l'abattre contre la joue marquée de rouge du plus jeune.

« Hey ! C'est pas toi qui refuses de me parler en temps normal, Bakanda de merde ! » répliqua illico Allen piqué au vif, haïssant au plus au point ce surnom que Kanda, mais aussi que les autres s'efforçaient de lui donner.

« J'y suis bien contraint aujourd'hui à cause de toi, imbécile ! Ton œil gauche est si fabuleux mais en réalité tu es aussi myope qu'un vieillard ! »

Tiens, il parlait bien plus que d'habitude. Mais pour une fois, Allen avait mieux à faire, il devait quitter ce couloir au plus vite et partir très loin d'ici.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! » continua le Walker avec exaspération évidente, s'en voulant d'avoir percuté Kanda alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du Q.G. partiellement en ruine.

« J'étais au milieu du couloir, sombre andouille ! »

Oui bon, il n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'il fuyait à nouveau Howard Link et sa surveillance constante qui commençait à clairement l'étouffer même s'il avait un peu de sympathie pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il devait partir le plus loin possible. C'était une chance inespérée de pouvoir profiter d'un petit moment de solitude.

« Tu prends trop de place dans les couloirs ! Voilà ce que c'est de bouffer trop de Soba, » s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt, désignant la silhouette pourtant dénuée de toute trace de graisse appartenant au japonais.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! » s'égosilla presque Kanda en empoignant Mugen, son sabre chéri.

« Non sérieusement, je ressens quelque chose… »

Ainsi, l'attitude on ne peut plus sérieuse que venait de prendre Allen figea le kendoka dont l'arme resta tranquillement dans son fourreau. À nouveau, le maudit détaillait les alentours des yeux. Cette sensation était étrange, comme si quelque chose étant en danger, comme ci quelque chose venait d'être bouleversé. Un peu comme il y a tout juste un an face à la sensation qu'il avait eue à Matera.

« C'est ça va jouer aux Navajos, et la prochaine fois que tu me touches de la sorte, je te cou-… »

« Coupe en deux, je sais. Je connais la chanson, » maugréa Allen en reportant son regard vers lui.

« Non en _trois_. »

« Pourquoi en trois ? »

« Parce que j'ai raison et toi tu la fermes. »

Mais avant qu'Allen ne puisse répondre à cette ineptie, il entrevit Howard Link à sa recherche apparaître à l'embranchement du couloir, et ni une ni deux, il déguerpit au sens inverse, délaissant Kanda au milieu du couloir après un simple « Retient le pour moi ! » qui résonna longuement dans les oreilles du japonais. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rictus moqueur tout en se tournant vers le blond qui se dirigeait vers lui avec lassitude évidente, fatigué par les attitudes hyperactives que pouvait démontrer Allen Walker.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Kanda le coupa net :

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à le trouver, » railla-t-il simplement en passant près de lui sans même un regard.

Comme ceci, Kanda n'avait pas vendu la direction qu'avait prise Allen sans pour autant l'aider dans son périple. Certes il comprenait sa position suite à Link qui le suivait partout, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui venir en aide

Depuis l'attaque niveau 4 Kanda paraissait pourtant un peu moins indifférant à l'égard d'Allen, même si ça restait acerbe. Il l'ignorait moins comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire, mais leur collaboration restait houleuse et leurs échanges électriques.

Mais Kanda n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qui naissait –avec lenteur extrême certes- entre Allen et lui. Ils étaient tous en guerre, sérieusement.

De leur côté, Allen Walker et Timcanpy, durant leur fuite, tombèrent nez à nez avec Komui –que foutait-il ici ? Il avait du travail bon sang- dans le couloir menant à la cafétéria.

« Tiens, Allen, je te cherchais justement, tu peux m'accompagner dans mon bureau ? »

Le maudit s'était figé net alors que Timcanpy s'écrasa contre son dos, et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à quelqu'un de venir le chercher pour lui ? L'histoire paraissait donc très sérieuse s'il avait fait le déplacement jusque là, et Komui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rigoler.

« Et rapidement, Allen, » renchérit le Grand Intendant en passant déjà son chemin, voyant que l'Exorciste paraissait ailleurs.

« Euh, ou-… Oui ! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux blancs en suivant précipitamment Komui, espérant ne pas tomber sur Link.

D'ailleurs Komui ne lui avait pas fait la remarque quant à l'absence d'Howard Link à ses côtés, signe qu'il avait dût s'habituer aux manies d'Allen de vouloir avoir un peu de temps en pleine solitude loin de ce blond un peu trop imposant dans sa vie.

Ainsi, en silence, il suivit Komui jusqu'à son bureau qu'il ferma derrière eux. Et Allen se figea derrière l'Intendant, apercevant un autre Exorciste déjà assis en face du bureau du grand frère au _sister-complex_. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir digne de l'acariâtre qu'il était et Allen soupira longuement.

« Rebonjour, Kanda… »

« On se croise un peu trop à mon goût aujourd'hui, Pousse de Soja, » rétorqua Kanda sèchement en le quittant du regard.

« Oui, un peu trop mauvais pour notre santé, tout ça… » riposta Allen avec aigreur tout en s'installant à l'opposé de Kanda. « Et c'est _Allen_ , soit dit en passant. »

Ça allait donc être une mission accompagnée de Kanda, génial. Allen n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment. Il préférait éviter d'être confronté à Kanda maintenant, car il était lessivé de sans cesse enterrer avec subtilité l'intérêt qu'il portait à cet homme depuis des lustres. Intérêt qu'il cachait derrière leurs disputes qui finalement, avait été pour Allen un baume pour son cœur, montrant que les choses n'avaient pas changé finalement.

Mais en ce moment, avec toutes ces révélations, Allen avait besoin de calme dans son esprit, et pas se compliquer la vie avec une attirance absurde qui durait depuis des mois maintenant. La guerre, les Noé, les Akuma, la réincarnation du 14ème, le Siège Central… C'est sûr eux qu'il fallait se concentrer.

« Peut-être un signe du destin, » marmonna Komui en cherchant dans ses dossiers une fois à son bureau, plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

« Pardon ? » s'étranglèrent les deux intéressés.

Komui se réveilla soudain de sa torpeur et secoua vivement la tête :

« Ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance ! »

Et suite à ses dires dit tel un enfant excité, Komui prit un air on ne peut plus sérieux et se leva avec une feuille, puis remonta ses lunettes.

« J'ai envoyé Lavi dans le sud de l'Australie pour une mission de premier lieu, mais nous avons perdu contact avec lui ce matin. J'ai donc besoin de vous deux pour le retrouver et mener à bien la mission. »

« Nous voilà bien… Quel incapable, » râla Kanda, ce qui n'étonna ni Allen ni Komui.

« Eh ben, ce n'est pas à côté, » remarqua Allen qui n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds jusque là-bas.

Oui, ce lieu excentré avait été méthodiquement choisi pour être le plus loin possible de toute activité bien que la Branche d'Océanie se trouve être sur le continent, au nord du pays. L'Australie était dépeuplée et sans grand intérêt pour le Comte et les Akuma, ou du moins jusque-là.

« Votre mission est de récupérer un enfant d'à peine un an qui a été élevé en secret par des membres de la Congrégation, excentré du monde. Ils ont été attaqués à plusieurs reprises et depuis ce matin nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle… Que ça soit des personnes qui ont protégé l'enfant, ou de Lavi. »

Komui tripotait nerveusement ses doigts, anxieux par le changement complet de situation. Amener Rachel loin d'ici avait été une idée de Luberier, et ceci semblait avoir été un bon concept puisque l'Innocence du bébé rapporté par le Lavi du futur était encore faible et indétectable. De plus, ce petit manoir de campagne n'attirait absolument personne, mais évidemment, le Comte Millénaire en avait entendu parler.

Espérant réellement que l'enfant soit toujours en vie, et non pas entre les mains des Noé, Komui remonta ses lunettes et tapota maintenant nerveusement le rebord de l'accordoir du bout de son index. Il priait pour que les champs de force qui protégeaient bâtiment en question soient toujours intacts, et que c'était ça qui brouillait les communications.

 _J'ai envoyé Lavi sur les lieux…_ pensa Komui avec regret tout en joignant ses mains et y entrelacer ses doigts. _Il était le seul au Q.G., et je n'avais pas envie qu'Allen soit face à son propre gosse même si techniquement c'est celui d'un Allen du futur… J'ai pensé que ce Lavi du présent aurait peut-être à nouveau un lieu avec Rachel comme celui du futur et je l'ai envoyé là-bas… Mais je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, et maintenant aussi…_

« Hey, Komui, vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? » râla Kanda en croisant les bras, réveillant soudain le frère de Lenalee de sa torpeur.

« Hein, oh euh, pardon. Tu disais ? »

« C'te gosse-là, pourquoi allait le récupérer de si loin ? » répéta le samouraï avec nonchalance. « Il a quoi de si important pour que la Congrégation l'ait foutu si loin et l'ait secrètement élevé ? »

 _Je suis en train de modifier totalement le futur… À partir de maintenant,_ pensa à nouveau Komui qui prit une longue inspiration, espérant que lui et Luberier ait raison en envoyant Allen et Kanda là-bas.

C'était de la plus haute importance et les seuls Exorcistes encore présents ici étaient ces deux là et Miranda mais celle-ci n'était pas apte à partir.

« Cette petite fille est une compatible née comportant une 110ème Innocence, Hevlaska en est persuadée. Elle est donc d'une importance capitale, et il est maintenant trop dangereux de la laisser en retrait maintenant que les Noé semblent avoir entendu parler de cette histoire. »

Allen et Kanda froncèrent les sourcils, ayant pourtant toujours entendu dire qu'il n'y avait que 109 Innocences dans le monde, et voilà que dans le plus grand des calmes, le Grand Intendant leur annonçait le contraire, comme si cette information était on ne peut plus normale.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant, mais il faut me croire, le temps presse, » reprit-il en se levant tout en tendant deux dossiers aux Exorcistes une fois qu'il eut contourné son bureau en bazar. « Lenalee est partie hier d'Istanbul afin de regagner l'Océanie, mais sous les contraintes du mauvais temps, son périple a pris du retard, peut-être que vous atteindriez le continent en même temps. »

Ils acceptèrent avec suspicion les papiers de la mission qu'avaient rédigée Komui pour eux. Celui-ci avait fait en sorte d'en dire le moins possible sur l'enfant avant de ne pas bouleverser plus le futur déjà lourdement modifié depuis le passage du Lavi du futur jusqu'ici.

« Il pourrait s'agir du Coeur ? » lit alors Allen en feuilletant les papiers, incrédule du fait qu'une Innocence si importante soit à l'autre bout du monde dans un pays attaqué par des Akuma.

« Récupérez le bébé au plus vite, et revenez au Q.G., » compléta Komui avec sérieux. « Je ne tolérerais aucun écart quant à vos comportements mutuels… »

Il finit cela en foudroyant des yeux les deux Exorcistes habitués aux bagarres de rue partagées alors que Allen hochait la tête en souriant ironiquement et que Kanda retint un soupir las tout en se levant.

« Et Link ? Vous me laissez y aller sans lui ? » l'interrogea Allen en arquant son sourcil gauche avec intérêt.

« Si si, il est déjà au courant, » lui répondit Komui en remontant ses lunettes. « Mais vu que tu lui as faussé compagnie dès que tu as mis un pied en dehors de la cantine, il n'a pas pu t'en parler. »

Allen, mortifié, vit Kanda lever les yeux au ciel alors que le plus jeune se grattait nerveusement la tête lâchant un faible « j'avais juste une envie présente » qui ne fit rire aucun des deux.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant s'ouvrit à la volée sans même que l'intrus n'ait eu le respect de frapper. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers l'homme aux joues rougies par l'effort, visiblement irrité d'avoir couru indéfiniment à la recherche du maudit dans toute la Congrégation en ruine.

« Walker ! T'étonnes pas si un jour tu meurs de mes mains et pas de celles des Noé ! » s'exclama Howard Link avec exaspération évidente tout en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Allen lui offrit un sourire forcé et Timcanpy virevolta jusqu'au gardien du maudit pour se poser sur sa tête avec négligence et commencer un petit somme ce qui fit enrager Link encore plus.

« C'est bien que tu sois là, vous allez pouvoir partir maintenant, » dit alors Komui avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Finalement, il devait s'agir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance, ça aucun doute. Bien que ça irritait grandement Kanda de partir à la recherche d'un mioche brailleur, il ne dit rien à ce propos, comprenant que la situation semblait être très sérieuse.

« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, » annonça Allen en se levant, heureux aussi de pouvoir quitter la Congrégation, en ayant marre de rester enfermer depuis les révélations sur la 14ème et l'attaque de Lulu Bell qui l'obligeait à délaisser son métier d'Exorciste pour avoir celui de déménageur et réparateur.

C'est ainsi que les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte de la pièce, Link non sans râler sur Timcanpy qui titillait volontairement son nez à l'aide de sa queue jaune. Mais Komui les arrêta un instant du son de sa voix :

« Il y a beaucoup de flou sur cette histoire, je le sais. Mais il est d'importance capitale que cet enfant reste en vie. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Au moins, voilà une chose sur laquelle ils étaient tous les trois d'accord.

* * *

 _Oui, petit Lavi est partit en poussière. Enfin, c'est celui du futur, hein. J'aime trop écrire sur son cas pour l'éliminer directement d'entrée de jeu._

 _La fameuse photo dont parle Lavi (taché de sang et tout ça) c'est l'image qu'il y a en couverture pour cette histoire (que j'ai retouché exprès pour cette fanfic)._

 _Oui, Howard Link fait partit du voyage, car il est important et Luberier ne laissera jamais Allen partir seul. Et puis… Je l'adore ce gars aussi (Link, pas Lulu, hein!) (il a tellement changé depuis sa première apparition, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire)._

 _Un gros bisous à mes deux reviewuse "anonyme" **Kitsune** et **Eigh** , je suis heureuse que vous ayez aimé cette histoire, et merci ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, à la prochaine !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Un voyage dangereux**


	4. Un voyage dangereux

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Un voyage dangereux**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lenalee partit d'Istanbul après la tempête une journée après le départ des garçons de Scandinavie. Celle-ci avait été mise au courant de cette étrange histoire, n'ayant elle aussi jamais entendu parler de 110ème Innocence ni de bébé élevé par l'aile Australienne en secret.

Lavi de son côté était toujours injoignable et Bookman qui était en Amérique pour une mission d'urgence hésitait grandement à tout lâcher pour retrouver cet idiot.

Allen, Kanda et Link quant à eux, utilisèrent l'Arche pour aller en Chine, dans l'aile Asiatique et Bak les avait accueillis avec de sombres informations.

« L'aile Australienne est injoignable depuis hier, » annonça-t-il avec anxiété. « Le continent est pourtant peu peuplé, mais les Akuma s'y sont rassemblés en masse à la recherche de cette étrange Innocence. Le temps presse… »

Allen eut seulement le temps de dire un rapide bonjour à Fô entièrement remise car Link et Kanda le trainaient déjà jusqu'à la sortie pour prendre le bateau.

« Excusez-le d'être sociable, » avait donc ricané Fô en leur faisant au revoir de la main.

De ce fait, après quelques jours en bateau et quelques accostages, ils purent tous les trois entrevoir les côtes Australiennes. Le continent était grand, ils avaient donc encore une chance le temps que les Akuma ne trouvent l'endroit secret alors que Link lui avait les coordonnées précises de la localisation de l'enfant.

« Et il a fallu que Komui l'ait planqué à l'autre bout du monde, » ronchonna Kanda qui n'aimait pas rester inactif si longtemps sur un bateau.

« Au Sud de l'Australie pour être plus exact, » fit simplement Link en regardant sa carte une fois sur le port presque vide de vie si on omettait un marchand de journaux et un petit chat noir qui se roulait en s'étirant dans un coin.

« Évite d'enfoncer plus la situation comme ça… » lui chuchota Allen en montrant du bout du doigt un Kanda visiblement en colère qui marchait déjà en direction du petit village. « Où un certain sabre aura rapidement raison de toi… »

Link déglutit en percevant presque un démon virevolter au-dessus de la tête du kendoka bougon.

Sur la route, ils rencontrèrent de nombreux Akuma, la plupart de niveau 2, qui semblaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le continent, ce qui était une bonne chose finalement ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Il y eu aussi deux niveaux 3, mais pas ensemble et donc, plus facile à éliminer à trois contre un.

Les habitants quant à eux étaient soit mort, soit disparus sous les ruines ou bien avaient fui jusqu'aux côtes. Plus Allen marchait entre les décombres, plus il enrageait contre le Comte et les Akuma, les maudissant d'avoir assassiné tant d'innocents pour retrouver un bébé.

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama Link en courant derrière Allen après trois jours de voyage.

Timcanpy était en tête et le golem doré vit avec horreur que le bâtiment en question appartenant à la Congrégation était en feu et entouré d'Akuma niveau 2. Il piqua vers le bas et vola vers Allen pour lui intimer de se dépêcher en lui tirant les cheveux.

« Oui, Tim ! On arrive ! » répondit le maudit en accélérant le pas, entrevoyant de la fumée dans le lointain.

« Merde ! » jura le blond en comprenant que le manoir en question pourtant protégé par un champ de force spécial semblait brûler dans le lointain. « On arrive trop tard ! »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas encore affirmer ça ! » riposta Allen en courant encore plus vite jusqu'à la lueur rougeâtre qui tachait le ciel.

La barrière avait dû être brisée par les assauts répétitifs des Akuma et les choses s'annonçaient donc bien plus graves. Cependant, un mur en pierre immense et une barrière en guise d'entrée aux multiples roses entrelacées entre les barreaux, les empêchaient de regagner le manoir dans le lointain.

« C'est l'entrée du domaine ! » leur expliqua rapidement Link en essayant de pousser la grille pourtant verrouillée et bien trop haute pour pouvoir sauter par-dessus.

« Escaladons alors ! » s'exclama Allen qui commençait déjà à grimper.

« Si ton souhait est de te faire empaler par les piques en fer juste en haut, je ne te retiens pas. Au-dessus, il y a un sort de gravité qui te pousse vers le bas contre ces piques en fer. »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna Mugen, mais Link fut plus rapide et scia rapidement la jolie entrée à l'aide de ses lames, détruisant les barreaux et les plantes sans douceur, forçant ainsi le sort de protection déjà affaiblit. Le temps n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

« Quel travail de bourrin… » marmonna Kanda alors que Link poussait ensuite d'un coup de pied la grille qui s'ouvrit, à moitié défoncée.

« Si t'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide, et le faire toi-même, » lâcha Allen en faisant apparaître le Clown Couronné.

« Vous aimez tant vous salir les mains, alors autant vous laissez le sale boulot, » riposta Kanda en dégainant son sabre.

Allen ne quitta par des yeux le sabre menaçant même si celui-ci ne semblait pas être dégainé pour lui mais pour leurs futurs ennemis.

« Oh, c'est que tu penses à nous faire plaisir, quelle gentillesse Kanda, je n'aurais jamais imaginé… »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Pousse de Soja. »

Howard Link n'eut pas le plaisir de rappeler les deux jeunes garçons à l'ordre car trois Akuma de niveau 3 atterrissaient déjà devant eux sans qu'Allen n'ait pu les détecter suite à leur vitesse et à son esprit focalisé sur le kendoka.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! » râla Link en récupérant à nouveau ses lames qui brillèrent de rouge suite aux flammes vermillon provenant du panorama.

« Oh, nous, nous avons du temps, » s'extasia l'un des Akuma à l'armure bleue qui lui aussi amenait devant lui deux sabres aiguisés.

« Surtout pour des Exorcistes ! » renchérit son confrère jaune.

« Tss… » fit simplement Kanda en se plaçant devant Allen et Link.

Les ricanements de leurs ennemis se firent plus menaçants, et l'œil gauche d'Allen activé s'agitait suite à tous les Akuma présents aussi dans le lointain, surement en train d'assiéger le manoir où se trouvait leur protégé.

« Je m'occupe d'eux, allez chercher le gosse, » largua Kanda en activant son Innocence, ses doigts glissant aisément contre toute la longueur de la lame argentée.

« Kanda, ils sont trois et-… » commença Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te menacer encore une fois, Walker. Si cette Innocence est détruite, c'est la fin. »

Allen se remémora la scène dans l'Arche, lorsque Kanda avait décidé de rester en arrière pour retenir l'un des Noé, certes il l'avait vaincu mais ça n'était pas passé loin. Et les Akuma de niveau 3 restaient puissants, surtout à plusieurs.

« Grouille ! » s'exclama Kanda en s'élançant vers les Akuma qui furent heureux d'avoir enfin une cible.

« Walker ! » l'appela Link qui n'avait pas perdu de vue la mission, souhaitant profiter de cette diversion pour aller trouver l'Innocence.

Serrant les poings, Allen hocha donc la tête, n'aimant pas laisser ses camarades en arrière.

« On se retrouve au manoir, » dit alors le maudit en reculant d'un pas.

« Compte là-dessus, Pousse de Soja ! » répondit Kanda en sautant pour atteindre celui à l'armure jaune.

Heureux d'avoir eu une réponse de la part du kendoka, Allen ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire à son égard. Kanda restait Kanda, mais il montrait une facette différente à Allen maintenant. Petit à petit, il semblait s'ouvrir à lui, et Allen en était enchanté.

Link lança un regard énigmatique vers l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui souriait avec une étrange béatitude avant d'appeler à nouveau son nom. Ainsi, les deux hommes laissèrent Kanda contre les Akuma et se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment assiégé.

Pourtant, quelque chose chamboula Allen Walker lorsqu'il entrevit Link regarder prestement derrière lui. Il avait la désagréable impression que Link s'inquiétait pour Kanda. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui, l'un des Exorcistes les plus puissants de la Congrégation ? Et puis, Link connaissait trop peu Kanda pour s'inquiéter à son sujet, surtout suite à son caractère ronchon qu'il démontrait à l'égard du blond depuis son arrivée ici.

« L'Exorciste est à moi ! » se plaignit l'Akuma niveau 3 à l'armure bleue une fois que Kanda fut de nouveau à terre après avoir lacéré l'un des lascars sans la moindre arrière pensé.

« Tu rêves ! Tu as perdu l'autre en le balançant à l'aveuglette ! Alors celui-là est à moi ! » s'exclama le rouge en lui assénant un doigt d'honneur.

« _L'autre_ ? » s'étonna Kanda en fronçant les sourcils.

Cependant, il ne leur laissa pas plus de temps et il s'élança vers le rouge, empoignant Mugen avec force.

De leur côté, Allen et Link avaient regagné le bâtiment en feu, et Link sortait à nouveau ses armes, prêt à terrasser les niveaux 1 et niveaux 2 qui semblaient chercher quelque chose tout en tirant avidement sur la bâtisse prête à s'effondrer. Le champ de force avait finalement cédé et Link le remarqua avec horreur.

« Walker, c'est ici ! Fouille le manoir et trouve-le ! » lui ordonna Link en estimant le nombre d'Akuma ici à une petite trentaine. « Je m'occupe d'eux, tu m'entends ! »

Allen observait le bâtiment en feu avec appréhension. Un petit bébé se trouvait dedans, comment pouvait-il toujours être en vie ? Non, si son Innocence était toujours activée, c'était que le Cœur Précieux vivait toujours et que le bébé n'était peut-être pas encore mort.

« Je m'occupe de le ramener sain et sauf ! » s'exclama Allen en tendant son pouce levé vers le blond qui hocha donc la tête pour ensuite s'élancer vers leurs ennemis communs.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Visiblement, les Exorcistes sont déjà sur place… » remarqua sombrement le Comte Millénaire en faisant les cent pas sur le balcon blanc de la résidence gigantesque.

« Ils ont dû utiliser l'Arche jusqu'en Chine, » proposa le Noé portugais en écrasant paresseusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table du salon de jardin.

« Non, sans blague, Tyki, » ricana la plus âgée du clan en lui tirant la langue.

Road sauta donc des genoux de Sheryl pour éviter l'avion en papier que lui jetait Tyki qu'avait fabriqué la fillette juste avant avec son père adoptif.

« Road, arrête un peu avec ton cynisme, on se demande qui t'a éduqué… » marmonna Tyki en observant le papier voler jusqu'à un rosier en fleur juste derrière le cadre familial.

« Mes rosiers, mes si beaux rosiers ! » s'exclama Sheryl en se levant prestement, renversant la chaise blanche derrière lui.

« Ah j'oubliais, c'est lui le père adoptif, » soupira Tyki qui parfois se demandait ce qu'il faisait entouré de tous ces fous.

Mais le Comte, sous sa forme humaine semblait ne pas vouloir rire, et même sous ces traits il paraissait tout aussi effrayant. Cette histoire de 110ème Innocence le perturbait au plus haut point et contrariait ses plans. Il connaissait finalement l'exactitude de l'histoire, mais ne savait comment en venir à bout car un retour dans le temps ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit et ceci compliquait la donne.

Puis, il se tourna vers les Noé et déposa devant Road et Tyki –qui se chamaillait, la petite essayant de faire manger à Mikk une boulette de papier anciennement représentant une cocotte- deux cartes faces cachées.

« Je vais vous donner pour mission de tuer l'une des trois personnes inscrites sur ces cartes. Ou bien les trois, comme bon vous semble, » annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

« Oh chouette, enfin une mission ! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui en avait marre de ce jardin trop brillant pour elle.

Tyki soupira et retourna l'une des cartes à jouer, voyant l'un des trois noms lui être étrangement familier. _Allen Walker_. Il avait déjà eu pour ordre de la tuer, mais n'avait pas mené à bien sa mission par le passé.

Le second nom s'avérait être l'enfant en question. _Rachel Walker._

« Je sais déjà qu'elle va être ma première cible… » sourit sournoisement Road en délaissant son côté de petite fille bourgeoise pour un rictus pervers et sadique.

« Walker ? » l'interrogea Tyki qui savait pourtant que la petite n'était pas si indifférente à son égard, ignorant les gémissements de Sheryl qui faisait le deuil de ces rosiers attaqués sauvagement par un avion en papier.

« Non, mais celui qui lui a pris son cœur… » répondit Road en se léchant vicieusement la lèvre inférieure.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Avec précaution, Allen traversait les couloirs enflammés, priant pour ne pas que le parquet ou que le plafond ne s'effondrent sur lui. Si le bébé était ici, il y avait pourtant de forte chance que la vie lui ait été arrachée, et ça, le maudit ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Lançant un juron, Allen pressa le pas, sentant par moments le sol céder sous son poids.

Il appela plusieurs fois si quelqu'un était dans les parages, mais le son des flammes et des éboulements portaient au-dessus de sa voix et celle-ci s'estompait rapidement au milieu de la fumée étouffante. Il semblait ne plus y avoir personne, ou du moins, personne étant toujours en vie, car Allen enjamba plusieurs fois des cadavres d'agents quelconques de la Congrégation Australienne à même le sol, durement brûlé à moitié réduit en cendres.

Serrant les dents et les poings, Allen sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il suivit le chemin, mais étrangement, il semblait savoir ou aller. Son esprit le conduisait tout seul, et Allen n'avait qu'à penser à marcher et faire attention où il mettait les pieds tout en plaquant une paume contre la partie inférieure de son visage pour le protéger de la fumée.

 _Mes pieds me guident tout seul_ , remarqua le jeune homme avec surprise, ressentant quelque part une aura étrange.

Il évita une énième poutre épaisse et ouvrit brutalement une porte en bois qui manqua de s'effriter entre ses doigts et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses pas l'avaient amené jusqu'à une chambre d'enfant désagrégé par le feu et qui manquait de tomber avec les ruines du bâtiment. Allen reconnu quelques traces d'une tapisserie jaune aux étoiles dorées ainsi que quelques jouets de bambin à même le sol qui se consumaient par les flammes en silence. Mais le plus intrigant, était le halo vert qui émanait du lit aux barreaux de bois au fond de la pièce.

Ni une ni deux, Allen se précipita vers le couffin de bébé et se figea avec incrédulité lorsqu'il plaqua ses mains contre le barreau de bois, comprenant d'où venait cette lumière couleur émeraude. Celle-ci entourait un bébé âgé d'à peine un an qui gigotait, paupières closes, petits poings serrés. Et à cet instant, Allen Walker en oublia la situation et détailla l'enfant des yeux.

Elle était si petite, si mignonne. Et ce qui intrigua le maudit, ce fut la couleur de ses cheveux qui était bien trop clairs pour n'être que du blond. Elle possédait des cheveux blancs, tout comme lui, attachés ensemble à l'aide d'un élastique bleu au-dessus de son crâne. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait peut-être un côté asiatique suite à ses yeux pourtant clos qui paraissaient légèrement plissés.

« _Tu es sublime…_ » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Allen en approchant une main vers elle.

Pour Allen, cette enfant était magnifique, il en fut subjugué, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait trouvé les bébés de cet âge très joli jusque-là, ou du moins, il ne s'en était jamais intéressé. Sa main put aisément traverser le halo vert qui crépita autour de son bras droit et avec délicatesse, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et la plaça avec douceur contre son torse. La lumière qui entourait l'enfant prit une plus grande ampleur et entoura Allen tout entier.

Incrédule, Allen leva la tête et remarqua que cette barrière le protégeait de la fumée, et très certainement qu'elle agissait comme un champ protecteur autour de son corps.

« Alors c'est donc toi, la petite qui possède la 110ème Innocence, » fit Allen en reportant son regard vers elle. « _Rachel_. »

Il avait pu lire sur le pyjama blanc du bébé des lettres brodées et dorées juste au-dessus du blason de la Congrégation, et qui était surement le prénom de l'enfant. _Rachel_. Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux blancs se fana doucement, et il serra plus fort le bébé tremblant contre lui. Si jeune et déjà attachée à la Congrégation. Même Lenalee ne l'avait pas été à cet âge.

« Bon sang, tu es née avec un bien lourd fardeau… » murmura Allen en passant sa main contenant l'Innocence contre le haut du crâne du bébé pour apaiser un peu son agitation.

Et doucement, Rachel cessa de bouger, et respira plus calmement, comme si ce contact avec Allen avait eu dont de la consoler. Puis, le bébé ouvrit de grands yeux sombres et pétillants pour ensuite tendre ses petits bras vers lui.

« Maman ! » sourit le bébé avec force, cherchant de la proximité avec son sauveur.

« Euh… ! »

Allen lâcha un rire jaune face à ce surnom mais il ne put répondre au bébé car la voix de Link se fit entendre au loin :

« Walker ! Le bâtiment va s'effondrer ! »

À peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'Allen sentit le sol sous ses pieds tanguer et ni une ni deux, il s'élança vers la fenêtre brisée, protégea l'enfant dans ses bras et sauta. À l'extérieur, le nombre d'Akuma avait largement diminué, signe que Link avait dû s'en charger. D'ailleurs où était-il celui-là ?

Rachel gigota, secouée par le choc et Allen prit peur, ignorant le vent frais qui frappait son visage.

« Pardon, pardon ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie ! C'était un cas de force majeure, je ne recommencerais plus, promis ! » s'exclama Allen en berçant vivement le bébé qui finalement se mit à rire doucement.

Le bâtiment en pierre derrière lui commençait à s'écrouler sur lui-même, et Allen se prit à s'inquiéter pour son protecteur qui semblait avoir disparu. Il scruta donc l'édifice qui s'embrasait, et soudain, la porte en fer encore debout s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Howard Link en sueur qui une fois dehors haleta lourdement.

« Tu es qui pour passer par la porte alors que tous les murs sont défoncés… ? » marmonna Allen avec exaspération évidente en balayant des yeux la façade trouée de la maison.

« Les bonnes manières restent toujours encrées chez les gens civilisés, » répliqua simplement Link en essuyant du sang qui perlait de sa lèvre inférieure d'un revers de la main tout en s'approchant du maudit.

« Dixit l'homme qui a détruit sauvagement la belle entrée qui menait jusqu'ici… »

Link semblait être sur le point de répondre lorsque ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard d'un tout petit bébé qui l'observait étrangement. Allen remarqua soudain que le halo vert qui l'entourait précédemment avec disparu, et celui-ci semblait l'avoir protégé des éclats de verre de la fenêtre, mais il n'avait pas vu quand est-ce que cet étrange pouvoir s'était interrompu.

« Tu l'as trouvé… » souffla Link soulagé en rajustant par la suite ses manches retroussées.

« Et Kanda ? Il n'est pas revenu ? »

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant le samouraï en question, mais il semblait ne pas être dans les parages. Tout était si calme autour d'eux si on omettait l'édifice derrière eux qui se consumait lentement sous les flammes.

« Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, j'en suis sûr, » constata Link en observant à nouveau le bébé aux cheveux blancs.

Allen fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait que Link savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Enfin, ça ne changeait pas de l'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose.

« Ne t'en fais pas Walker, il va bien, » lui assura ensuite son surveillant tenace en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage du plus jeune.

Il paraissait vraiment sûr de lui, et finalement Allen hocha donc la tête.

« Nous devons retourner au plus vite à la Congrégation, » reprit ensuite Link en détournant les yeux de l'enfant. « Comme l'avait prédit Komui, l'aile Australienne a été saccagée, nous devons donc nous rendre jusqu'à l'aile Asiatique, Bak nous attend. »

Décidément, les pertes n'en finissaient pas. Allen savait que l'aile de ce continent était discrète et possédait peu d'effectif, mais visiblement, les Akuma avaient été prêts à tout pour tuer ou récupérer ce bébé à la 110ème Innocence, ce qui expliquerait tout si Rachel possédait le Cœur Précieux.

Cependant, avant qu'Allen ne puisse acquiescer avec regret, une ombre attisée par les flammes retint son attention. Et quel ne fut pas son soulagement de constater qu'il s'agissait de Kanda encore bien vivant, bien qu'un peu amoché par les Akuma de niveau 3. Sa veste était par endroits déchirée mais sa corde à cheveux était toujours bien présente et voletait avec quelques mèches doucement sous le vent glacial. Et puis, il n'était pas _seul_.

« Regardez l'idiot que j'ai trouvé sur la route… » marmonna Kanda en lâchant un corps qui roula sur le sol sans douceur.

« Lavi ! » s'exclama Allen en écarquillant les yeux.

Lui et Link se précipitèrent vers le Bookman plus abîmé que le kendoka mais il n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être en danger de mort, de plus, ce dernier respirait toujours.

« Cet imbécile est juste en train de pioncer, il a dû se faire assommer et laisser pour mort, » râla Kanda en croisant les bras, jurant quant à l'incapacité de Lavi à mener à bien un combat contre de pauvres malheureux Akuma.

Akuma de niveau 3, tout de même, précisons-le.

En effet, les cheveux de Lavi étaient tâchés de sang, mais Link qui examinait déjà le rouquin leur assura que sa vie n'était pas en danger, puis Allen se tourna vers Kanda qui observait la maison en feu.

« Et toi, ça va aller ? » lui demanda le maudit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, sachant que la plupart du temps, suite à ce genre de question, Kanda les envoyait balader royalement.

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, » railla Kanda en détaillant les deux hommes face à lui, noirs de cendre.

Allen lâcha un rire ironique, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas très beaux à voir même s'il ne s'agissait pas de blessure, mais plutôt de saleté. Le manteau de Link anciennement blanc avait pris une jolie couleur grisâtre.

Bon, au moins, Kanda n'avait pas ignoré sa question comme à son habitude, et cela aurait dû surprendre Allen si ça avait été la première fois. Non, envers lui, Kanda changeait, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le louper.

« C'est lui le gosse ? » lâcha soudain Kanda ce qui fit sortir Allen de sa rêverie.

« Euh… ! Oui, c'est une fille. Rachel. »

Le kendoka resta un instant à observer l'enfant qui semblait s'être endormi dans le creux des bras du maudit. Elle aussi avait les cheveux blancs, et étrangement ni sa peau ni ses vêtements n'étaient salis par la fumée et les flammes.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils reprirent marche vers leur future destination, prêt pour un long périple à l'envers, le golem de Kanda leur annonça que Lenalee était arrivée en renfort et les attendait à la gare suivante. Elle serait d'une aide précieuse car si le Comte voulait réellement le bébé, cet homme n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Link portait Lavi sur ses épaules, celui-ci lâchant par moment des inepties étranges à propos de son grand-père et de jolies femmes alors qu'il était en plein dans ses rêves tandis qu'Allen leur parlait du pouvoir de l'enfant. De son Innocence qui l'avait protégé des flammes.

« D'après vous, il s'agit de la volonté propre de l'Innocence ou bien c'est Rachel qui l'a activée ? » demanda Allen qui se sentait étrangement bien avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Link qui commençait à avoir mal au dos, mais jamais Kanda ne voudrait lui faire la joie de le décharger de ce poids qu'était le rouquin. « Elle me semble bien jeune pour pouvoir utiliser l'Innocence par elle-même. »

Puis, Allen avait à nouveau parlé de ce phénomène étrange et Kanda écoutait d'une oreille distraite, à l'affut du moindre Akuma qui pourrait arriver de derrière ces gros rochers rouges ou épais feuillage d'herbes brûlées par le soleil.

« Dit, Link, tu en sais un peu plus sur cette 110ème Innocence ? » l'interrogea soudain Allen qui avait toujours l'impression que le blond en savait beaucoup sur le sujet.

« Moi ? N-… Non, je n'en sais pas plus, » répondit un peu trop rapidement le subordonné de Luberier.

Kanda lui jeta un regard suspicieux sans pourtant prendre part de la conversation et les doutes d'Allen prirent plus d'ampleur. Oui, le blond savait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas dire, surement sous ordre de Luberier, comme d'habitude. Et si c'était le cas, il était inutile d'essayer d'obtenir quelque chose même sous la menace.

Puis, sur la route qui menait à la station, ils retrouvèrent Lenalee qui leur expliqua que la gare avait été attaquée par des niveaux 2 qu'elle avait terrassés difficilement suite à leur nombre et que le traqueur qui l'avait accompagné avait été tué. La jeune femme paraissait dépitée, mais son regard se raviva soudain lorsqu'elle aperçut Rachel alors qu'Allen lui assurait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Oh, elle est si petite… » murmura Lenalee en détaillant l'enfant dans les bras d'Allen.

La pénombre qu'apportait la nuit cachait une partie de son visage, mais celle-ci semblait dormir paisiblement, et Lenalee caressa avec douceur le visage du bébé, décidée à la protéger avec ardeur.

Puis, voyant que le soleil avait totalement disparu, ils trouvèrent une maison abandonnée depuis peu suite à l'attaque des Akuma, tout en bois ne comportant que deux petites chambres et une cuisine ouverte sur un minuscule salon. Ils allaient donc passer la nuit ici.

Link et Lavi vérifièrent les alentours pendant que Lenalee et Kanda fouillaient l'intérieur. Allen avait trouvé un lit d'un bébé un peu grand mais qui put faire l'affaire et déposa l'enfant avec douceur, le cœur serré. Ici aussi avait dû se trouver un enfant d'à peu près cet âge, et avait fui cette maison accompagné de ses parents avec détresse à la vue du bazar de la chaumière.

L'Australie allait finir pas être un gigantesque cimetière s'ils ne faisaient rien, mais la priorité était de ramener le bébé vivant à la Congrégation, et il fallait absolument éviter d'engager de potentiels combats qui pouvaient attenter à la vie du bébé.

Autour du chalet, il y avait un champ de maïs proéminent, des arbres et un petit chemin sablonneux. Tout semblait calme, les Akuma étaient passés ici, et ne reviendront normalement pas de sitôt.

Lavi fut déposé dans un lit de fortune, et Allen observait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre alors que Link bandait les blessures du rouquin et que Kanda fouillait les placards de la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant aiguiser son sabre.

« Akuma ! »

« Hein, où ça ?! Mon œil n'a pas-… »

Mais Allen se coupa, remarqua que ce n'était que Lavi qui venait enfin de se réveiller. Celui-ci paraissait perdu, bougeant frénétiquement la tête pour détailler la pièce en bois, ses poings serré autour de la couette blanche.

« Les Akuma… Niveau 3… ? » lâcha Lavi avec incrédulité.

Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots que Kanda le menaçait déjà de son sabre, une lueur mauvaise dans le creux de ses yeux.

« Idiot ! C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé de ces putains d'Akuma ! Car Monsieur ne sait pas faire son boulot tout seul ! »

Lavi déglutit tout en levant ses mains en signe de reddition, suppliant Kanda du regard de baisser sa lame agressive.

« J'aurais pu les avoir si l'un d'eux n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de me balancer n'importe où comme une poupée de chiffon… » railla le rouquin en se rappelant vaguement d'avoir rencontrer le sol douloureusement.

Allen rit doucement face à la mine boudeuse de son ami, sa fierté en avait surement pris un coup aujourd'hui. Malgré la dangerosité de la situation, Allen était honteusement heureux d'être ici, avec sa famille. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous été réunis.

« Mangez, vous êtes resté inconscient pendant quelques jours, » lui fit alors Howard Link qui était près du lit de Lavi.

« C'est pour ça que je crève la dalle ! » s'exclama Lavi en acceptant avec joie l'assiette de pâtes et de poisson que lui tendait Link au sein d'un plateau. « Oh, et l'Innocence, vous l'avez récupéré ? »

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en inquiète, imbécile de lapin ?! » s'exclama Kanda en rengainant son sabre rageusement pour ensuite quitter la chambre à grandes enjambées.

« Oui, on l'a trouvé, elle s'appelle Rachel, elle dort dans le salon, » lui annonça Allen avec un sourire tout en ignorant l'accès de colère provenant du japonais.

« Comptez sur moi pour la protéger et pas me faire assommer cette fois-ci, » plaisanta Lavi avant d'entamer son repas avec gourmandise.

* * *

 _Et voilà la petite équipe enfin réuni pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Si vous avez remarqué, Allen prononce exactement les mêmes mots que le Allen du futur lorsqu'il voit pour la première fois Rachel._

 _Pour l'instant c'est le calme plat. Mais ça ne le sera pas vraiment longtemps, quand on connait la susceptibilité de Kanda et les gourdes de Lavi. Et puis, les Noé, les Akuma, tout ça._

 _Merci à_ _ **Guest**_ _pour ta review et à_ _ **Eigh**_ _pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur et merci à tous les autres aussi, je vous aime très fort !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Vision de mort**_


	5. Vision de mort

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Vision de mort**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

De son côté, sur le perron de la maison abandonnée, Kanda vit que Lenalee était déjà ici à observer la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel sombre et dégagé qui pourtant, commençait à être couvert par d'étranges nuages. Voulant quitter cette place pour trouver un coin tranquille, il fut stoppé la voix de la jeune femme aux cheveux courts.

« Cette Innocence ne t'intrigue pas ? » fit-elle sans détacher son regard des astres lumineux petit à petit cachés par la masse noire.

Le samouraï haussa les épaules, visiblement pas intéressé par cette histoire. Il devait protéger cette Innocence, point, il n'y avait pas à pinailler là-dessus. Mais la jeune femme reprit avec plus de détermination, se retournant vers l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres.

« On nous annonce du jour au lendemain cette histoire… J'ai l'impression que l'on nous dit pas tout, Kanda. »

« Et alors, s'ils veulent rien nous dire, on n'en sera rien, » riposta Kanda avec désinvolture.

Certes il n'avait pas tort, et Lenalee soupira longuement, n'aimant pas du tout cette histoire. Elle ne serait pas soulagée tout pendant qu'ils n'auraient pas remis le bébé à la Congrégation, ici, c'était bien trop dangereux pour un nourrisson de cet âge. Le moindre geste brusque durant une bataille pouvait la tuer.

« Je vais prendre le tour de garde, » annonça Kanda qui n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la maison suite au réveil de Lavi qui allait surement jacasser.

« Très bien. »

Lenalee quitta donc le perron alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir doucement et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher à nouveau du bébé endormit dans un lit de fortune près de la cheminée allumée. À la lumière des bougies elle put détailler correctement le visage de ce tout petit être et elle remarqua que ces cheveux étaient blancs, tout comme _Allen_.

« Link, tu sais changer une couche, non ? » lâcha Lavi en pénétrant dans le salon, bol de soupe à la main, tranche de pain entre les dents.

La jeune femme se retourna vers eux, scrutant par la suite Allen qui venait lui aussi de quitter la chambre du rouquin, sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Est-ce que Rachel aussi était victime d'une malédiction ?

« P-Pourquoi vous me posez la question ?! Et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! » s'exclama Link qui était dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon à rincer des ustensiles de cuisine.

« Tu es un peu la baby-sitter d'Allen, alors on s'est dit que peut-être… »

« Walker n'est pas un bébé ! » riposta le blond en montrant vivement l'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs d'un geste de la main.

« Vraiment ? » ricana le rouquin en avalant entièrement son morceau de pain avant de recevoir un coup derrière le crâne signé Allen Walker.

Lavi toussa bruyamment, manquant de s'étouffer avec l'aliment qu'il avait avalé de travers suite à l'intervention magistrale de son ami, et Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ayant l'impression que malgré cette guerre au milieu d'un continent dangereux, sa famille continuait éperdument d'exister.

« Je dis ça car il va bien falloir s'occuper du bébé, » reprit le rouquin en montrant le lit du bout du doigt.

« J'ai trouvé des affaires d'enfant, par chance, » répondit la sœur de Komui en désignant des biberons vides et sac de couches –peut-être un peu grandes- entreposés sur la table basse du salon.

Allen observa les objets que lui montrait Lenalee. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être protégé ici, tant l'endroit était calme et bien fourni. Mais il savait que tout ceci n'était que temporaire et que ça lui donnait l' _illusion_ d'être loin de la guerre.

Il se mit ensuite à pleuvoir avec force, le tonnerre faisait rage, et Rachel se réveilla à plusieurs reprises en pleurant. Et finalement Lenalee se demandait si demain ils seraient véritablement capables de quitter cet endroit si la tempête ne cessait pas, ça tombait bien mal.

Les Exorcistes étaient tous dans le salon, Link faisait son tour de garde et la porte était ouverte, ce qui lui permettait d'échanger quelques mots avec Allen et les autres. Le maudit était sur le canapé, et Rachel reposait sur ses cuisses, riant doucement face aux singeries du jeune garçon pour lui fait oublier le bruit de l'orage occasionnellement violent.

Lenalee et Lavi qui somnolaient sur le canapé d'en face, furent attendri par tant de bonté émanant d'Allen envers la petite, et même Kanda ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil rapides et intrigués vers lui de sa place assise près de la cheminée éteinte. Allen Walker les étonnera toujours.

« Elle m'a appelé _Maman_ quand je l'ai trouvé dans le manoir, » lâcha soudain Allen en arrêtant ses pitreries, voyant que l'enfant s'était endormi sur ses genoux.

« À la bonne heure, tu sais maintenant dans quelle case te situer maintenant, » glissa Kanda qui avait les yeux fermés, bras croisés, cherchant surement le sommeil depuis un moment déjà.

« On en parle de toi et tes cheveux de fillette ? » railla illico Allen en maintenant la petite entre ses mains pour ne pas la faire tomber.

Ce ne fut pas long pour que Kanda se mette debout, Mugen juste sous la gorge du pauvre Allen qui aurait dû prédire ce geste.

« Hey, » riposta Allen en déglutissant. « Tu vas faire peur à Rachel ! »

« Tu oses l'utiliser comme un bouclier ? » cingla l'aîné qui avait été piqué au vif par la réplique du maudit.

Lavi ne fut pas long lui aussi à se lever pour essayer de médiatiser le conflit comme tout Bookman qui se respecte. Kanda reprit donc sa place près de la cheminée après diverses insultes, et Lavi s'écroula de fatigue dans le canapé, ayant encore faim, mais les habitants étaient partis d'ici avec le peu de nourriture qu'il y avait. Et ne parlons pas d'Allen dont le ventre gargouillait constamment depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Mais malgré le bruit du ventre d'Allen et de la tempête, Lavi s'endormit sur le canapé, et Lenalee le rejoignit rapidement, tête reposée contre l'épaule du rouquin qui aurait surement aimé être éveillé pour profiter de ce geste touchant.

Allen quant à lui resta sur le canapé en face d'eux, gardant toujours Rachel sur ses cuisses, observant son petit visage. Inconsciemment, il sentait comme un lien avec elle. Cette petite lui semblait familière et il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement à cause de ses cheveux ?

« Elle a les cheveux blancs, comme moi, » lâcha Allen perdu dans ses pensées, passant le bout de ses doigts contre la petite couette de mèches blanches au-dessus de son crâne.

« Ne t'extasie pas trop vite, elle doit juste être porteuse d'une malédiction comme toi. »

Allen leva les yeux, intrigué par la prise de parole de Kanda. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait ignoré la Pousse de Soja qu'il était, n'aimant pas faire la discussion. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas depuis quelques semaines. Tout comme Allen, il semblait aimé secrètement leur petite guéguerre et appréciait de les commencer lui aussi, sous n'importe quel prétexte.

« À un si jeune âge ? » demanda finalement Allen en reportant son regard vers ce petit être endormit paisiblement.

« J'm'en branle. »

Kanda restait en effet, Kanda. Lâchant un faible rire, Allen vit la petite ouvrir paresseusement les yeux, et bailler pour ensuite fixer Allen de ses yeux sombres. Elle semblait boudeuse, comme réveillée par un mauvais rêve ou par l'orage.

« Regarde, elle a les mêmes yeux que toi quand tu me foudroies avec ton célèbre regard noir que j'aime tant… Ressent bien sûr l'ironie dans mes propos. »

Mais cette fois-ci, Kanda resta silencieux, lança un regard glaçant à l'égard du plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Oui, ce même regard là ! » renchérit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en désignant le visage du kendoka. « Tu as vu ça Lenalee ! »

La jeune femme était en effet réveillée, surement par l'orage qui venait de toner à nouveau, et observait Allen et Rachel, tête toujours contre l'épaule de Lavi, léger sourire sur les lèvres. Comme seule réponse, elle lui sourit de plus belle, ne se lassant pourtant pas des prises de tête entre les deux garçons. C'était devenu une habitude depuis le temps, et quelque chose de vitale entre eux.

« Elle a juste de très bon goût quant aux personnes qu'il faut détester, si elle te regarde comme moi je te regarde à l'instant, » maugréa Kanda en croisant les bras.

« Bakanda ! »

« Pousse de Soja. »

« Et puis, elle a mon sourire, qu'elle a dit Lenalee. Contrairement à toi, au moins ça éclaire son beau visage ! »

« Tu as dit indirectement que Yû a un beau visage ? » glissa Lavi en baillant, écoutant partiellement la conversation depuis son réveil.

« Ne m'appelle pas _Yû_ , » cingla Kanda qui était attaqué de tous les côtés maintenant.

« Ne dit pas d'idiotie plus grosse que le Comte lui-même. » répondit en même temps Allen à l'adresse de Lavi, lueur menaçante dans le creux de ses yeux.

Certes, depuis longtemps, Allen avait bien remarqué que Kanda avait un _beau_ visage, et qu'il serait surement encore plus joli si ce dernier souriait de temps en temps. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait tout haut, surement pas devant Lavi ou Kanda lui-même car ceci pourrait lui servir comme moyen de pression ou motif pour un assassinat potentiel signé Yû Kanda.

Le Bookman rit doucement pour ensuite fermer de nouveau les yeux, essayant de reprendre des forces. Allen semblait finalement être le dernier éveillé et caressa doucement le crâne de l'enfant. Mais soudain, lorsque sa paume non gantée toucha le front chaud de Rachel, le cœur d'Allen se serra douloureusement et cette soudaine souffrance le figea et explosa ses tympans.

En une demi-seconde, il ne se trouvait plus dans cette petite maison abandonnée trouvée par Lenalee sur le chemin près de Peterborough, et Rachel n'était plus sur ses genoux à dormir. Il fut face à une vision floutée, en noir et blanc, et Allen remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, comme aspiré par ces images.

 _Il pleuvait, visiblement, et le maudit ne pouvait pas bouger, immobilisé au milieu de cette allée anglaise où la pluie ruisselait sur les dalles en pierres. Du sang se mélangeait à l'eau glaciale et les pupilles tremblantes d'Allen suivirent ce cours d'eau déroutant pour ensuite tomber sur un corps allongé à un pas de lui, et cet homme blessé à mort le scrutait de ses yeux sombres et presque vides de vie._

Kanda ! _pensa Allen avec terreur, mais aucun son ne vint, tant ses poumons étaient vidés d'air._

 _Le kendoka portait un uniforme qui se rapprochait de celui que portaient les Exorcistes au sein de la Congrégation, il reconnut l'insigne argenté, mais son torse était noirci de sang et Allen en eut la nausée si bien qu'il essaya de fermer les yeux, mais impossible. Kanda l'observait toujours à l'agonie et tendit une main chancelante vers lui._

 _« A-… Allen… »_

 _Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rapide rater un battement. Jamais Kanda ne s'était adressé à lui en l'appelant par son prénom, dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix était faible et du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres, provoquant à Allen d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il voulait crier le nom de son ami, ou même bouger pour lui venir en aide, mais non, il ne pouvait pas avancer, comme paralysé par une force supérieure. Il n'était qu'un simple spectateur._

 _« Protège-la… » lâcha à nouveau le kendoka avant de tousser bruyamment et que sa main ne regagne le sol gorgé d'eau._

KANDA !

Allen rouvrit les yeux, tétanisé, et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le petit salon en bois à la lueur des bougies et qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de son cou venant tout droit de ces tympans engourdis.

« Allen ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Allen leva les yeux et vit Lavi, Lenalee et Link juste devant lui, visiblement inquiets par son état. Le maudit cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se rappeler de ce bien étrange rêve.

« Tu saignes ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en passant le bout de ses doigts contre le cou brûlant du maudit.

Il vit ensuite Link et Lavi s'agiter, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter le saignement alors que Lenalee lui parlait doucement, récupérant la petite qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais Allen ne les entendait en rien. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point invisible devant lui alors qu'il se remémorait cet atroce cauchemar, et il remarqua par ailleurs qu'il haletait lourdement et que tout son corps tremblant indescriptiblement.

Kanda qui s'était lui aussi levé, mais tout de même à l'écart, observait le plus jeune avec suspicion, détaillant son visage visiblement perdu.

« Tu t'es mis à regarder dans le vide, comme-ci tu dormais… Les yeux ouverts, » expliqua Lavi qui capta enfin le regard d'un Allen dérouté.

Lenalee nettoyait le sang qui s'échappait des oreilles d'Allen, et celui-ci avait encore un peu de mal à entendre distinctivement ses amis, c'était comme s'il avait plongé profondément dans la mer et que son corps avait été écrasé par une pression quelconque et soudaine.

« Je… Ça doit être l'altitude, les montagnes… Tout ça… » murmura Allen qui ne pouvait maintenant plus détacher son regard de la fenêtre encore intacte juste derrière le canapé ou reposait anciennement Lavi et Lenalee.

Kanda suivit alors le regard du maudit, mais ne vit rien à travers le verre de la vitre, entrevoyant seulement des gouttes d'eau épaisses et violentes s'écraser contre celle-ci et couler pour rejoindre l'amas de pluie créé en contrebas.

Cependant, Allen, quant à lui, voyait très clairement cette même silhouette au sourire malsain l'observer en silence, reflétant sa propre image mais aussi celle de cet inconnu.

« Pourtant, l'altitude ne t'a jamais dérangé, » répliqua Lenalee qui se rappelait de certaines de leur mission en pleine montagne.

« Je dois être seulement un peu fatigué ! » s'exclama Allen en souriant faussement.

Bon sang, ce qu'il avait vu n'était en rien un rêve, et Allen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers Kanda qui détourna rapidement les yeux pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil en ignorant royalement le maudit.

« Je crois que y'a un petit caca. »

Toutes les têtes, même celle du samouraï désabusé, se tournèrent vers un Lavi debout au milieu du salon, portant Rachel qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras. L'incrédulité se lisait sur tous les regards.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle doit être à l'étroit dans sa couche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » reprit Lavi en tendant la petite vers eux, ses deux mains sous les aisselles de Rachel pour la maintenir alors que ces petits pieds ballaient dans le vide.

« Lavi, ne la porte pas comme ça ! » le sermonna la chinoise en délaissant le tissu rouge de sang pour frapper le rouquin à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïe ! Lenalee, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Plus sérieusement, ce que je voulais dire c'est : Qui se charge de changer la bombe à retardement ? Car je dois dire que là, ça ne sent pas la rose. »

Link, Lenalee et Allen se lancèrent de lourds regards, n'ayant jamais eu la chance –ou la malchance- de pouvoir changer la couche d'un bébé, et surtout, le spectacle n'allait surement pas être de tout repos.

« Puisque tu as déjà Rachel dans tes bras, je t'en prie, nous te laissons l'honneur de changer sa première couche au sein de notre groupe, » sourit doucement Lenalee à l'adresse du Bookman.

Rachel gigota un peu plus et Lavi sentit des sueurs froides traverser tout son corps suite à l'étrange regard que lui offrait la jeune femme.

« Je propose un Pierre-Papier-Ciseau… » tenta tout de même le rouquin en jetant un lourd regard à l'égard du plus jeune de la bande.

« C'est injuste Lavi, tu profites du fait que je sois nul à ce jeu… » railla Allen en le regardant, blasé.

« Au moins tu ne peux pas tricher à celui-là, oui oui Monsieur, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Va changer cette gamine, stupide lapin ! » s'énerva enfin Kanda qui avait les nerfs à bout suite à tout ce boucan.

De ce fait, après trois bosses sur le sommet de son crâne et la menace d'un sabre aiguisé juste sous son menton, Lavi fidèle futur Bookman fut contraint de changer la couche du bébé. Avec un grognement, une fois dans une des chambres éclairées par deux petites bougies, le rouquin entreprit la lourde tâche qu'était de s'occuper d'un bébé.

« C'est bon, arrête de pleurer, petite, » fit Lavi en soupirant. « C'est ma punition pour ne pas avoir pu te tirer du manoir avant l'arrivée de Yû et des autres. »

L'enfant gigotait, mais Lavi réussit tant bien que mal à retirer le pyjama, puis ensuite, lorsqu'il déboutonna le body, un morceau de papier tomba sur le lit contre lequel était allongée Rachel. Intrigué, il récupéra la feuille pliée en quatre et l'ouvrit délicatement, remarquant que celle-ci était tâchée de sang par endroits. Étrange, car Rachel n'avait pas été blessé jusque-là.

Encore plus étrange, Rachel avait arrêté de pleurer et observait de ses grands yeux brouillés de larmes le papier que tenait le rouquin entre ses doigts. Lorsque les yeux du futur Bookman se posèrent sur ce qui était similaire à une vieille photo, Lavi lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

Il avait immédiatement reconnu les deux hommes sur cette photo bien que leur uniforme lui soit étranger et que leur visage ait l'air un peu plus vieilli par l'âge.

« Mais… C'est quoi ce délire… ? » marmonna Lavi en détaillant avec précaution l'image qui avait été précieusement dissimulée dans les habits du bébé.

Et soudain, Lavi se remémora les paroles du Grand Intendant, Komui, un peu avant qu'il ne parte en mission pour récupérer l'enfant, lorsqu'il lui avait donné les directives à suivre.

 _« Lavi, quoi que tu apprennes sur l'enfant, tu ne dois en aucun cas en parler autour de toi, c'est clair ? Et… Et il se peut que tu trouves une photo lui appartenait, au bébé. Cette photo, ne la montre à personne, tu m'entends ? Ramène-la avec l'enfant. »_

Ainsi, Komui lui parlait donc de cette photo ? Lavi ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, ne comprenant pas la situation, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte close de la chambre. Puis, comme lui avait dit Komui, malgré toutes ses interrogations, il plia la photo et la rangea précieusement dans la poche de sa veste.

« Pourquoi tu te trimballes avec cette photo… ? » demanda Lavi à la petite, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. « As-tu un lien avec Allen et-… »

Mais la petite se remit soudain à pleurer, et Lavi entendit Kanda rugir dans le salon adjacent, lui intimant de la faire taire.

De son côté, Link avait retrouvé Allen sur le perron de la maison, protégé de la pluie par un petit toit en bois. Le jeune homme était assis sur les marches grinçantes de la demeure qui menait au petit chemin sablonneux, cette fois-ci gadoueux suite à la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. C'était son tour de garde, mais le blond avait besoin d'en apprendre davantage quant à la soudaine transe du blandinet, et Lenalee n'avait pas réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. Surement ne voulait-il pas l'inquiéter.

Ainsi, son gardien s'installa à ses côtés sur la première marche du perron, et observa lui aussi la pluie ruisselante qui se déversait telle une cascade à quelques centimètres de lui, aveuglant son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il finalement sans quitter des yeux l'eau glaciale qui se déversait à flot, le son de celle-ci couvert par les orages qui tonnaient dans le lointain.

Mais Allen haussa simplement les épaules, lui assurant que tout allait bien maintenant. Mais Link n'était pas de cet avis et savait que le maudit lui mentait.

« Walker, sérieusement, ce n'est pas parce que je me dois de te protéger que je te pose cette question, mais parce que… Je m'inquiète aussi. »

Le rire jaune d'Allen fut emporté par le vent, et il lui offrit un sourire niais, arquant un sourcil, amusé.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, Link. »

« Ne-… Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, Walker ! » riposta le blond blessé dans sa fierté tout en plaçant un bras entre lui et Allen pour faire rempart.

À nouveau, Allen rit doucement, mais cette fois-ci, le ton ne fut pas ironique. Puis, après un silence, le jeune Exorciste soupira finalement, reportant son regard vers le panorama morne et pluvieux.

« J'ai eu… Comme une _vision_. »

Link qui ne s'attendait plus à une réponse du maudit, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Une vision ? » répéta-t-il.

« Lorsque j'ai saigné des oreilles. C'était juste avant que je ne touche le front de Rachel. Et j'ai eu une vision. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve, c'était trop… Trop réel et douloureux pour être un simple rêve. C'était comme si j'étais prisonnier dans les mondes surréels de Road. »

Et la Noé n'était pas ici, de plus elle n'aurait pas laissé Allen filer si rapidement, et donc il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Link resta silencieux, le poussant à continuer. Rares étaient les fois où ce dernier se confiait à lui –quand il ne le comparait pas à un meuble bien sûr-.

Au début, Allen parlait des choses les plus fâcheuses avec Link car ça lui permettait de se défaire d'un poids et puis, il n'avait pas peur de blessé son protecteur, chose qu'il pourrait faire avec ses amis. Mais depuis le temps, il se confiait à lui pour tout autre chose. Car Allen avait compris que Link était l'une des rares personnes qui pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses terribles sans qu'il ne puisse faire souffrir ses amis en leur faisant part de ces inquiétudes.

Allen n'avait pas voulu en parler à Lenalee ni à Lavi, et surtout pas à Kanda, mais Link pouvait peut-être comprendre ? De plus, il semblait toujours savoir quelque chose. Il semblait toujours être au courant de tout.

« J'ai vu-… J'étais dans un quartier de Londres, » reprit Allen en tendant une main devant lui pour capturer les gouttes de pluie au creux de sa paume gauche. « J'ai reconnu les dalles et les échoppes, et puis, Big Ben dans le lointain. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a perturbé, n'est ce pas ? » fit alors Link après un silence en voyant que le plus jeune avait du mal à en venir aux faits. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Le poing d'Allen se referma vivement autour de la pluie ruisselante, et il baissa la tête, ses mèches de cheveux blancs cachant son visage.

« J'ai vu Kanda agonisant sous mes yeux. Il-… Il semblait me parler… Il m'a demandé de protéger quelque chose… »

Les yeux de Link s'écarquillèrent et il se raidit, puis il remercia le ciel que Walker ne soit pas en mesure de voir le changement qui s'était opéré en lui.

« Et… C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? » tenta Link qui tendit une main hésitante vers le jeune garçon.

Allen hocha ainsi la tête lorsque la main ferme de Link qui se voulut réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

 _Est-ce que Allen a vu… Le futur ?_ pensa Link, le cœur battant. _Et, ce dont parlait Kanda dans cette vision… Ce serait-…_

« Peut-être est-ce l'Innocence de Rachel qui me met en garde, » proposa soudain Allen en levant les yeux vers son protecteur.

Link lâcha ainsi l'épaule d'Allen. Peut-être avait-il raison sur ce point, mais le blond avait l'impression que quelque chose d'autre s'y dissimulait. Bon sang, Allen ne devait rien savoir où sinon, le temps serait définitivement bouleverser.

Allen quant à lui resta focaliser sur cette vision terrible. Cette fois-ci, était bien différent des rêves qu'il avait pu avoir sur Lenalee lorsque celle-ci pleurait. Non, il avait l'impression que c'était bien différent.

« Mais bon, Kanda est un dur à cuire, il ne mourra pas aussi facilement, » renchérit soudain Allen en adressant un large sourire à Link qui était resté silencieux, inquiet par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Allen Walker présentement.

Mais le subordonné de Luberier sut que ce sourire était loin d'être un vrai. Cependant, pour apaiser la conscience du plus jeune, il hocha donc simplement la tête de façon entendue, et répondit à son sourire bien qu'il soit faux.

Lorsque le matin commença à pointer le bout de son nez, la tempête était toujours puissante, et Lenalee ne voulait en rien risquer de tuer l'enfant par pneumonie en l'amenant avec eux sous la pluie. Et puis, même, le tonnerre était dangereux, et non loin d'eux, de plus il serait difficile de se diriger sous la tempête.

Ça tombait bien mal, Allen mourrait littéralement de faim, ainsi que Lavi et le bébé avait besoin de lait et de nourriture appropriée.

« Lorsque je l'ai changé, j'ai remarqué qu'elle portait les croix de L'Innocence sur les côtes… Des deux côtés, » expliqua Lavi lorsqu'ils débâtaient tous sur la démarche à suivre et qu'Allen donnait le dernier biberon à Rachel.

Le maudit était debout devant la table à manger, là où étaient tous attablés les Exorcistes et Link, mais pas pour manger, mais discuter. Rachel tenait le biberon entre ses petites mains et Allen l'aidait à le maintenir droit pour lui permettre de boire entièrement le lait.

« C'est donc bien une symbiotique, » fit Lenalee pensive. « Pauvre petite… »

« Et donc elle est née comme ceci ? Avec l'Innocence en elle ? Par quel miracle peut-elle en posséder une, et en plus une qui n'avait jamais existé jusque-là ? » reprit Lavi toujours aussi perdu.

« Et ses parents, on en sait quelque chose ? » glissa soudain Allen qui bougeait doucement sur place comme pour bercer Rachel qui avait bientôt fini son repas.

Link détourna immédiatement le regard, mais Kanda ne le loupa pas et plissa les yeux de suspicion. Cet homme savait définitivement quelque chose.

« Selon mon frère, ses parents sont tous deux morts, » répondit la jeune femme en se rappelant des rapports qu'elle avait lus dans le train.

« Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas leur identité ? » continua le rouquin en croisant les bras.

Lenalee secoua négativement la tête, alors que Lavi jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers Allen et que Kanda scrutait Link sombrement.

Décidément, ici, il y avait beaucoup de non-dit. Et le chemin allait encore être long jusqu'en Asie.

Puis, finalement, Lavi prit la parole après avoir décidé avec Link de rester ici encore une journée en attendant que la tempête passe, bien qu'il faille tout de même sortir pour chercher des provisions.

« Nous allons chercher de quoi manger dans d'autres maisons aux alentours, » annonça-t-il en désignant Lenalee du bout de l'index, celle-ci hochant la tête avec détermination.

« J'y vais aussi, » maugréa simplement Kanda en se levant, main contre Mugen, lassé de rester ici à rien faire.

« Non Yû, tu restes ici, avec Lenalee nous sommes les deux plus rapides ici pour nous déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, elle avec les Bottes et moi avec mon-… »

« Tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de te déplacer… ! » largua le kendoka avec hargne tout en en agitant Mugen juste sous le nez du Bookman.

Il aurait découpé Lavi en morceaux si Link et Allen ne s'étaient pas mis à deux pour stopper leur ami grognon. De plus, sous ce chahut, Rachel s'était mise à pleurer, effrayé par les cris de Kanda.

« Par-… Pardon ! » s'exclama Lavi à l'adresse de Kanda tout en reculant à l'autre bout de la pièce, aussi blanc qu'un linge, produisant une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre lui et le diable. « Dis donc t'es pas commode aujourd'hui. »

Il aurait saupoudré sa phrase d'un « Yû » si l'intéressé n'avait pas un démon qui voletait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Allez Lavi, allons-y, j'entends le ventre d'Allen gargouiller à n'en plus finir, » rit Lenalee en tirant son ami par la manche alors que celui-ci tirait la langue à un kendoka irrité.

Cependant, Lavi n'avait pas fait les groupes au hasard. Au fond de lui, il restait focalisé sur la fameuse photo qu'il avait trouvée sur la petite. Et instinctivement, il avait donc décidé de laisser Allen, Kanda et Link ici s'occuper du bébé et la protéger d'un potentiel danger.

Ainsi, Lavi et Lenalee récupèrent des capes épaisses trouvées dans les armoires de la famille habitant anciennement ici, tirèrent la capuche contre leur crâne et partir la recherche de vivres tout en leur assurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils n'allaient pas loin.

De ce fait, Allen tenta de calmer le bébé en pleure et la coucha dans l'une des chambres afin qu'elle ne soit pas au milieu d'un samouraï en colère et du bruit de la tempête qui tapait fort contre les vitres du salon.

« Allez, tout va bien se passer, Kanda n'est pas méchant, » sourit Allen à l'adresse du bébé une fois qu'il l'eut déposé dans le lit prévu à cet escient. « Lavi aime beaucoup le pousser à bout. Bien qu'il soit facilement irritable… ! »

Et Allen rit doucement, ce qui fit sourire le bébé dont les larmes avaient finit par arrêter de couler.

« Ma… Maman ! » gazouilla Rachel en gigotant, cherchant à atteindre le garçon aux cheveux blancs à l'aide de ces petits bras.

Déposant un rapide baiser contre son front, Allen lui sourit à nouveau, pensant maintenant qu'elle le surnommait « maman » suite à la similarité de leurs cheveux blancs.

« Allez dors, je suis juste là, » lui assura-t-il doucement.

Puis, Allen s'assit sur le rebord du lit double, éreinté de n'avoir pas dormi depuis deux jours et affamé. Il espérait que le bruit de son ventre n'allait pas réveiller l'enfant paisiblement endormi maintenant.

Cependant, maintenant, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Rachel, il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la vision titanesque qu'il avait eue à propos de Kanda au milieu de cette rue anglaise. Il avait pourtant essayé de toucher à nouveau le front du bébé, avec sa main gauche, mais aussi la droite. Néanmoins, rien ne s'était produit, et pourtant, l'engourdissement de ses tympans lui prouvait toujours qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. De plus, cette ombre qui le suivait semblait plus menaçante, plus présente.

Allen bailla doucement et soupira, restant à l'affut de la moindre menace. Son œil gauche dans ce cas-là était on ne peut plus précieux. Cependant, il était bien trop fatigué pour détecter la présence de Kanda sur le seuil de la porte qui observait Allen en silence à travers l'ouverture entrouverte.

Link s'occupait de protéger l'entrée du chalet, et ainsi, Kanda s'était permis de quitter le salon voulant voir l'enfant de plus près, car jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de la voir. Mais Rachel l'intriguait tout de même. Elle intriguait tout le monde.

Mais pourtant, il était resté figé devant la porte à demi ouverte, main sur la poignée et scrutait dorénavant Allen Walker assis sur le bord du lit, dos à lui.

Alors que Kanda avait décidé de ne s'attacher à plus personne. Qu'il s'était décidé à ignorer tout sentiment naissant envers de potentiels camarades afin de ne concentrer sur une seule chose. Mais Allen Walker, et cela, depuis le début, provoquait en lui quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il avait essayé d'oublier et de réfuter en montrant une indifférence à l' égard du plus jeune ou en le provocant sur tous les points. Cependant, cette dernière action était ce qui l'avait perdu.

Car les querelles entre Allen et lui étaient rapidement devenues quelque chose qui s'installait dans la routine du kendoka et que celui-ci appréciait secrètement et honteusement.

Oui, Allen Walker faisait briller quelque chose en lui, et depuis l'attaque du niveau 4 à la Congrégation, Kanda avait quelque peu changé son point de vue. Car plus férocement, cette pensée l'avait à nouveau frappé : Leur temps à tous comptait et ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Allen aurait dû mourir une bonne centaine de fois, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, et qui ne disait pas que la 101ème fois ne soit pas la bonne ? Certes, ces pensées de lucidité avaient gravement fini par toucher Kanda qui commençait à se rapprocher subtilement –et contre son gré au début car le jeune homme avait nié jusqu'au bout- d'Allen. Mais ça n'allait pas être pour autant qu'il allait faire part de ses impressions à cet idiot de Pousse de Soja.

Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demandé, tout de même.

De plus, Allen avait beau _lui_ ressembler, aujourd'hui, Kanda pensait autrement. Aujourd'hui, Kanda suivait un tout autre chemin, il avait bifurqué. Il ne pouvait plus nier. Aujourd'hui, Kanda avait le droit d'aimer à nouveau, non ?

Et cette mission périlleuse et étrange l'avait amené à faire équipe avec Allen, certes, avec cet imbécile de Lavi suivit de Lenalee et Link dans les pattes mais leur dernière mission avec le maudit remontait à bien loin maintenant.

Et étrangement, il avait l'impression que cet enfant allait créer un tournant immense dans l'histoire du monde, mais aussi, plus intimement chez le kendoka, et Kanda ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait dorénavant, c'était que le temps filait de plus en plus vite, et il était bien placé pour le dire.

« Je m'occupe du tour de garde, » annonça soudain Kanda en entrant dans la chambre. « Va pioncer, ou tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts à notre retour. »

Allen sursauta à cette entente et pivota la tête vers le kendoka qui paraissait déterminé à prendre le tour de garde dans la chambre. Ainsi, le plus jeune lui offrit un faible sourire, épuisé par tous les combats menés depuis des jours et affamé par son Innocence de type symbiotique, et se leva donc. C'est vrai ça, il avait été le seul à ne pas avoir pris un peu de repos depuis leur arrivée dans le chalet, ayant été proche du bébé tout du long.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Ça c'est nouveau… » ricana Allen en s'étirant une fois debout.

« Mugen qui va séparer ta tête de ton corps, ça aussi ça va être nouveau, crois-moi ! » riposta illico Kanda en le foudroyant du regard, bras croisés, ne faisait pourtant aucun geste pour regagner son sabre.

Allen rit doucement et hocha la tête, passant proche de Kanda pour quitter la petite chambre poussiéreuse.

« Très bien, occupe-toi bien d'elle, » lui murmura-t-il en s'immobilisant un instant près de lui.

Il eut pour seule réponse un vif hochement de tête de la part du japonais et ainsi, Allen partit se reposer dans le salon le cœur léger. Pour une raison qui lui était floue, savoir Kanda près de l'enfant ne l'effrayait en rien, et l'apaisait presque.

Puis, une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière le jeune Exorciste, Kanda se déplaça vers le berceau en bois et pour la première fois depuis la récupération du bébé, il put la voir nettement à la lueur des bougies. Elle dormait doucement, ses petits poings serrés au-dessus de la couette épaisse.

 _Les cheveux de cette Pousse de Soja…_ fut sa première pensée alors qu'il détaillait le visage de ce si jeune enfant qui possédait en son sein une Innocence capitale.

Il approcha timidement une main vers le visage de Rachel, ayant pour but de toucher cette chevelure si blanche pour un si jeune âge. Était-elle donc elle aussi touchée par une malédiction comme il l'avait dit à Allen ? Car l'enfant n'avait pas la peau assez blanche pour être ce que pouvait qualifier d'albinos.

Cependant, sa main se figea à quelques centimètres du crâne du bébé qui venait d'ouvrir des yeux larmoyant de fatigue. Elle bailla ainsi en laissant échapper un petit son aigu alors que Kanda entrouvrait la bouche de surprise.

 _Des yeux noirs comme-…_ pensa-t-il en scrutant la paire d'yeux sombres et bridés.

« Papa ! »

Cette fois-ci, Kanda retira vivement sa main, le cœur battant, ne s'attendant pas à entendre la petite parler, surtout à son égard. Certes, Allen avait dit que Rachel l'avait appelé _Maman_ par le passé, mais depuis, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot si on omettait ses petits cris, ses rires et ses pleurs de bambin.

« Papa ! » répéta Rachel en souriant de plus belle, agitant ses petits pieds tout en repoussant la couette, essayant d'atteindre le kendoka.

« J'suis pas ton père, » répliqua pourtant Kanda en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Bien que ce fût inutile, Kanda voulait tout de même être clair. Mais la petite n'en démordit pas, et appela à nouveau tout en riant gaiment. Il soupira longuement et finit par tendre une main vers elle, et Rachel agrippa de toutes ses forces l'index de Kanda.

« C'est que tu as de la poigne pour un môme de cet âge… » marmonna le kendoka perdu dans ses songes.

Ce que ne vit pas Kanda ce fut que Lenalee qui était rentrée de sa mission avec Lavi était sur le seuil de la porte, et l'observait en silence, souriant avec douceur. Si même le kendoka n'avait pas senti sa présence c'était qu'il devait être concentré sur le bébé, et même si cela l'a surpris, elle ne le montra pas, heureuse de voir que Kanda s'ouvrait enfin un peu. Ainsi, elle referma avec précaution la porte pour le laisser dans son intimité.

Pour Kanda, l'aura de l'enfant était étrange et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, celle-ci l'attirait comme un aimant. Instinctivement, il passa une main non gantée contre le crâne du bébé, près des mèches attachées au sommet dans un élastique bleu, et il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son front dégagé.

Mais le japonais sentit soudain ses poumons être vidé d'air et privé d'oxygène. Alors qu'une forte pression explosait ses tympans. Lâchant un cri étouffé de surprise et de douleur, Kanda vit avec horreur qu'il n'était plus dans le chalet et que Rachel avait disparu. Un coup d'un Noé ?

 _La première chose que remarqua Kanda, se fut qu'il avait l'impression de voler et qu'en contrebas, se trouvait des bancs en bois ainsi qu'un carrelage souillé de sang et de poussière. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pouvait lui prouver qu'il se trouvait dans une vieille église aux vitraux presque tous brisés._

 _« Protège la 110_ _ème_ _Innocence… Et Rachel. Pitié, »_

Walker ! _pensa Kanda qui chercha des yeux le son de la voix pratiquement éteinte de vide de vie._

 _Il essaya de se débattre mais rien à faire, il était cloué dans l'air à survoler cette église tel un fantôme. Mais pourtant il lui semblait que son corps se rapprochait du sol et bientôt il s'immobilisa à nouveau à deux mètres juste au-dessus d'un corps allongé sur l'un des bancs de l'édifice. Cet homme étalé de tout son long sur la banquette avait la tête tournée vers une seconde personne debout, qui maintenait quelque chose dans ses bras, aux cheveux rouges vermillon._

La-… Lavi ?

 _Mais son regard se reporta bien vite sur celui allongé et dont le bas-ventre était en sang, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus une seule parcelle de peau ou de tissu appartenant à l'uniforme d'Exorciste. Et soudain, la vision du japonais s'éclaircit et il reconnut rapidement le visage du garçon à moitié mort qui lui faisait face quelques mètres en dessous de lui._

 _Le garçon tourna la tête vers Kanda, et semblait l'observer d'un regard d'abord surpris. De beaux yeux gris. Pour ensuite lui sourire doucement et fermer ses paupières alourdies par la mort. Kanda écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, toujours incapable de bouger._

 _« ALLEN ! » hurla une voix que Kanda reconnu être celle du Bookman junior._

 _Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour crier lui aussi, cherchant une réponse, terrifier par cette vision terrible d'un Allen Walker qui se mourrait juste sous ses yeux._

Une bouffée d'oxygène brula ses poumons et Kanda recula brusquement, l'arrière de ses genoux rencontrant le rebord du lit et il tomba contre le matelas, tétanisé par la multitude de sensations en folie.

* * *

 _Ce fut un long chapitre aujourd'hui (éreintant à écrire !), et très important, suite aux visions des deux protagonistes. Si vous avez compris, Kanda a vu la première scène de ma fanfic, celle dans l'église. Pour Allen, haha, à vous de deviner._

 _J'ai bien ri à mettre en scène Lavi, Allen et Link qui débattent sur le changement de couche, au plus grand malheur de Kanda. J'espère ne pas les avoir poussés jusqu'aux OOCs (je crois que c'est mon plus grand cauchemar !) Et puis j'ai voulu rendre Link humain aussi, montré qu'il s'est attaché à la petite famille même s'il ne veut pas le montrer (il a un rôle à tenir !)_

 _Merci à **Eigh** et **Kitsune** , mais deux petits trésors anonyme. Vos reviews sont bonifiantes et me font si chauds au coeur :')  
Comme l'a évoqué Eigh, la publication de mes chapitres est assez rapide on va dire, car pour en général j'ai peu de fois une panne d'inspi' ou le drame de la feuille blanche, et puis, je veux que vous lecteurs, n'ayez pas à attendre 150 ans les chapitres suivants, je sais ce que c'est l'attente ^^_

 _Bisous et merci à tous !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Niveau 4**_


	6. Niveau 4

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Niveau 4**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« ALLEN ! » hurla une voix que Kanda reconnu être celle du Bookman junior._

 _Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour crier lui aussi, cherchant une réponse, terrifier par cette vision terrible d'un Allen Walker qui se mourrait juste sous ses yeux._

Une bouffée d'oxygène brula ses poumons et Kanda recula brusquement, l'arrière de ses genoux rencontrant le rebord du lit et il tomba contre le matelas, tétanisé par la multitude de sensations en folie.

« Qu-… Qu'est-ce que c'était que-… »

Mais Rachel se mit soudain à pleurer, et Kanda retomba vivement sur terre, remarquant que du sang coulait le long de son cou et il ne fut pas long à deviner que ceci parvenait de ses oreilles en feu. Tout comme Allen un peu plus tôt.

Essuyant rapidement le sang de se sa peau d'un revers de la main, Kanda eut simplement le temps de se relever avant que Link ne soit le premier à pénétrer dans la chambre, craignant à une attaque.

« Va faire ton infarctus ailleurs, Link… » grommela Kanda en reprenant un air impassible. « Elle s'est juste mise à chialer comme tout mioche râleur. »

Lavi et Lenalee étaient eux aussi entrés dans la chambre, inquiets, mais Allen trop éreinté était plongé dans un sommeil si profond qu'il n'avait rien entendu des cris du bébé. Link quant à lui quitta le berceau des yeux pour observer longuement le kendoka sombre tandis que le rouquin fut le premier à prendre l'enfant dans les bras pour calmer ses pleurs.

« Il faut être ouvert à toutes possibilités qui engageraient un combat, » répliqua finalement le blond, répondant au regard mauvais de Kanda tout en remarquant des traces de sang séché sur le lobe d'oreille du samouraï. « De plus, ses pleurs paraissaient plus semblables à des cris. »

Est-ce que Link restait suspicieux quant à la protection de Kanda envers l'enfant ? Ça, Kanda n'arrivait pas à le deviner tant le regard du protecteur d'Allen était inexprimable à ce moment-là.

Puis, la voix de Rachel s'éteint, et les deux hommes remarquèrent que Lenalee et Lavi n'étaient plus ici, ayant amené le bébé dans le salon. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Link délaissa le porteur de Mugen, lui aussi épuisé par cette histoire qui les obligeait à rester toujours sur la défensive.

« Hey, venez tous ! » s'exclama soudain la voix de Lavi avant que le blond ne puisse faire un pas hors de la chambre.

Légèrement inquiétés par les paroles du rouquin, Kanda et Link quittèrent aussitôt la chambre et arrivèrent dans le salon assombri par les nuages qui cachaient le soleil du midi, et jetèrent un regard interrogateur vers Lavi debout au milieu de la pièce, berçant Rachel doucement.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, c'est parti pour un petit Pierre-Papier-Ciseau et savoir qui va remporter la chance de changer la petite ! » s'exclama Lavi avec un large sourire à l'encontre de ses amis –même Allen qui s'était redressé sur le canapé- autour de lui.

« Et c'est ça l'urgence ?! » s'étrangla Kanda en se retenant de pourfendre Lavi de son arme, Rachel dans ses bras était la raison de son refus.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une urgence. »

« Le ton que vous aviez pris nous a fait croire le contraire, » répliqua à son tour Link qui se remettait de cette nouvelle frayeur.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Double Verrue. Cessons le vouvoiement, je prends un de ces coups de vieux, » riposta Lavi avec son entrain habituel.

Comme lui avait dit Allen précédemment, bien que ce surnom envoyait des frissons atroces dans le corps du protecteur, Link ignora le sobriquet ridicule et changea de stratégie.

« Nous avons des choses plus sérieuses à faire, _Poil de Carotte_. _Vous_ n'avez qu'à la changer par _vous_ -même, » largua-t-il avec pourtant une très grande contenance.

Allen et Lenalee se mirent à rire face à la repartie étrange du blond alors que Lavi souriait de plus belle.

« Oh, toi aussi tu t'y mets avec les surnoms ! Comme c'est mignon, merci ! » s'extasia le rouquin, ce qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de Kanda.

De ce fait, Lavi fut asséné d'un violent coup de poing contre le crâne, et quatre jolies bosses germèrent douloureusement, signé Yû Kanda. Et ce geste eut dont de réveiller le bébé de nouveau endormit qui se mit à brayer suite à la couche bien trop pleine qui la gênait.

« Très bien va pour ton jeu ! » s'exclama Allen en se levant, ayant déjà mal à la tête.

Lavi se remit de ses émotions, frottant son crâne douloureux et hocha vivement la tête, heureux de pouvoir offrir cette tâche pesante à quelqu'un d'autre. Il préférait presque se battre contre des Akuma niveau 3 plutôt que de changer une couche telle que devait être celle-ci présentement bien fournie. Ils étaient bien beaux les Exorcistes à jouer à Pierre-Papier-Ciseau dans le salon en bois à la lueur des bougies, véritable hargne dans les yeux de chacun –peut-être pas dans ceux de Lenalee finalement, qui semblait plus s'amuser par la situation qu'autre chose-.

« Un, deux, trois ! » s'exclamèrent Allen et Lavi alors que les cinq protagonistes se préparaient à divulguer leur signe, poings serrés, tous en cercle.

Même Rachel avait arrêté de pleurer, et observait étrangement cette bande de dégénérée, là, bien au chaud dans les bras du Bookman junior qui ne la maintenait que d'un bras puissant.

« Un Puits ? Un Puits ?! Mais ça n'existe pas ça ! Enlève-moi ça ! » s'offusqua le rouquin en montrant du doigt le japonais qui venait de dévoiler le signe d'un puits avec sa main droite.

« Tu dis ça parce que ton putain de Ciseau tombe dedans ! » cingla Kanda avec irritation, voulant pourtant vite en finir.

« C'est pas dans la règle ça ! » répliqua Lavi un peu plus fort.

« Bien sûr que si ! Espèce d'abruti ! »

« Bon, restons sur la règle de base, la pauvre petite attend, » reprit Lenalee qui préparait déjà son poing afin de recommencer une manche.

Se lançant des éclairs, Lavi et Kanda laissèrent donc tomber cette manche non sans futures représailles, et se fut reparti pour un autre round. Allen eut le malheur de choisir la Pierre, et vit avec horreur que tous ses amis avaient opté pour le Papier. Avec un léger pincement à son œil droit, Allen lâcha un long soupir alors que le rouquin criait de joie et d'hilarité face à la malchance du blandinet.

« Je te laisse le plaisir de voir le magnifique cadeau que t'offre Rachel ! » sourit sournoisement Lavi en lui tendant Rachel qui sembla heureuse de regagner les bras d'Allen tout en lâchant un joyeux _Maman_.

Chose qui fit rire l'assemblée. Allen soupira à nouveau, il n'avait plus aucune excuse maintenant, car Lavi leur avait expliqué comment faire un peu plus tôt dans la mâtinée. Puis, tout en râlant sur ce jeu injuste, espérant prochainement plumer chacun de ses camarades à une future partie de cartes, le maudit regagna la chambre du bébé pour la changer.

« Le seul mot qu'elle sache dire, c'est _Maman_ , » dit Lenalee en plaçant un poing contre ses lèvres pour cacher son petit sourire naissant, sachant qu'Allen n'aimait pas être comparé à une fille.

Mais Kanda ne fut pas de cet avis. Il observa Lenalee tout en se remémorant la fois où Rachel l'avait appelé _Papa_ , il y a quelques minutes encore.

Juste avant ce bien sombre rêve. Était-ce l'Innocence du bébé ? Car personne ne savait encore très clairement quelle était la source même de son pouvoir. Certes, elle avait réussi à procréer un petit champ de force autour d'Allen et elle dans le manoir, mais ensuite, plus rien. Et ceci perturbait Kanda bien plus qu'il ne devrait.

Bien sûr, comme tous ses compagnons, il avait au moins une fois cauchemardé de leurs morts à tous, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Aujourd'hui, ça avait été bien trop différemment pour y faire l'impasse.

Une fois la petite changée après plusieurs minutes de bagarre presque mortelle entre Allen et Timcanpy contre une couche-culotte, le maudit s'était rapidement endormi dans le canapé, couette sur lui, près du feu de cheminée. Lavi préparait un repas avec l'aide de Lenalee suite aux provisions qu'ils avaient rapportées des différentes maisons alentour, et Kanda quitta la chaumière pour se placer sur le perron, protéger par la pluie afin d'analyser la situation.

La pluie commençait à se calmer, mais le vent restait bien trop fort, et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber à nouveau. De plus, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu avertir Komui de la récupération de l'enfant qui avait été un succès puisque les golems n'arrivaient pas à entrer en communication avec le Q.G. La tempête était donc encore trop violente.

Cependant, Kanda remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul ici, et qu'Howard Link revenait de sa ronde, protégé par une cape sombre. Celui-ci le scruta un instant à la lueur de la lune naissante, puis se dirigea vers le perron pour monter lentement les marches du chalet en bois. Kanda demeura immobile, et Link s'arrêta à sa hauteur, retirant lentement la capuche qui l'avait protégé de la pluie torrentielle.

« _Tu_ as eu une vision, n'est ce pas ? » dit alors le blond sans bouger, dos au kendoka.

Kanda fronça les sourcils à cette entente. Oui, Link n'était pas dupe, loin de là, il avait bien remarqué les traces de sang rapidement essuyé par Kanda avant qu'il ne rentre dans la chambre là où Rachel pleurait comme elle l'avait fait pour Allen lorsque celui-ci avait été asséné par des images terribles.

Et tout comme hier, Link avait la même conversation que celle avec Walker, mais cette fois-ci, face au japonais bougon.

Ce n'était décidément pas le même type de personnages.

« En touchant le front de Rachel, » renchérit Link en se retournant vers lui, voyant que Kanda n'était pas décidé à lui répondre.

Cette fois-ci, Kanda se raidit et plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes. Comment pouvait-il savoir si précisément ce dont il parlait ?

 _Tss, ça doit être Pousse de Soja qui est venue lui en parler…_ pensa Kanda en se souvenant soudain qu'Allen lui aussi avait eu du sang qui s'échappait de ses oreilles et qu'il avait semblé étrange après cet incident.

Alors comme ça, quiconque touchait le front de cet enfant entrevoyait de ce type d'images ? Étrange pourtant, car Lenalee avait plusieurs fois caressé le front de l'enfant sans pour autant ressentir ce genre phénomène.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… ? » largua Kanda qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler.

Mais Link ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter là, car lui aussi avait une mission à entretenir, et il devait être mis au courant de toute interaction douteuse entre Allen et Kanda envers la porteuse de la 110ème Innocence. Cependant, Link savait qu'il serait dur de soutirer des informations de la part de cet être antipathique.

« Tu as rêvé de la mort de Walker… » se hasarda donc le blond en le scrutant droit dans les yeux, cherchant à le faire défaillir.

Et son but fut atteint car Kanda écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que le subordonné de Luberier puisse prédire ce genre de chose. Savait-il quelque chose ?

Est-ce qu'Allen avait-il aussi vu sa propre mort ? Avait-il eu la même vision que Kanda ?

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie privée, loin de là, » reprit Link en haussant les épaules pour reporter son regard vers le paysage détrempé. « Je cherche juste à comprendre ce que cette Innocence provoque pour vous. »

Peut-être était-ce un avertissement de la part de ce pouvoir ? Peut-être que cette Innocence permettait à tous de prédire l'avenir et le modeler à leur façon ? Dans ce cas-là, Dieu leur envoyait un message indirect pour sauver Allen Walker d'une mort certaine.

« Pourquoi, toi aussi tu as eu ce type de vision… ? » finit par demander Kanda, suspicieux.

Secouant négativement la tête, le blond attendit ensuite une réponse de la part de Kanda qui semblait réellement perdre patience.

« Alors j'ai rien à te dire, » railla le kendoka en quittant ainsi le perron, ne voulant continuer de type de discussions avec lui.

Surtout avec un Corbeau. Cependant, malgré son soupir, Link avait gagné quelques informations importantes. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et avait deviné que tout comme Allen, Kanda avait vu la mort d'un être cher. Et ceci confirmait toute l'histoire de ce Lavi du futur.

« Alors ce que tu as vu… C'est la mort d'Allen Walker suite à l'extraction de l'enfant… » devina Link, perdu dans ses pensées, le puzzle se raccordant petit à petit dans sa tête.

Le soir définitivement tombé, les Exorcistes et Link s'attablèrent bruyamment autour de la table, heureux de pouvoir manger à nouveau. Allen s'empiffra comme jamais et ça, Lavi l'avait prédit et avait ramené le plus de nourriture possible dans cette chaumière en bois, bien que ceci ne suffisait pas à le satisfaire entièrement suite au gouffre sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac.

Pendant le dîner, le rouquin essaya tant bien que mal à faire dire à Rachel son propre nom –Lavi-, mais la petite fille ne cessait de rire à ses mimiques tout en applaudissant de ses petites mains, pensant que le futur Bookman lui offrait un spectacle personnel. Allen et Kanda se battirent pour la dernière plâtrée de pâtes qui ressemblait le plus à des Soba pour le kendoka qui voulait ne rien manger d'autre. Lenalee poussa Link à prendre la petite pour la première fois dans ses bras afin de lui donner le biberon, et Allen insista lui aussi, s'amusant de la gêne du blond. Le subordonné de Luberier faisait partie de la famille lui aussi, il avait sa part de responsabilité envers Rachel !

Cette atmosphère sereine mais aussi animé par des rires, batailles et cris de douleur –suivez le regard noir de Kanda vers Lavi- gorgeait le chalet qui était devenu on ne peut plus convivial. Mais évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment joyeuses, car le Comte devait être parti à la recherche du bébé dans tout le continent.

Et soudain, alors qu'Allen piquait la dernière pomme de terre dans son assiette, son œil gauche s'activa et son cœur rata un battement.

« Des Akuma ! » s'exclama-t-il en quittant prestement la table à manger pour ouvrir vivement la porte du chalet et fixer le champ de maïs derrière le rideau de pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de la journée.

La menace semblait être encore loin, mais Allen ne l'avait pas loupé. Lenalee s'était empressée de prendre la petite dans ses bras prête à s'enfuir avec elle si leurs ennemis débarquaient ici. Une bataille pourrait tuer un enfant de cet âge sur le coup.

« Restez au chalet c'est à nous de sortir maintenant, » lâcha Kanda en dégainant déjà Mugen.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il arrive jusqu'ici ! La tempête pourrait être fatale pour elle ! » s'exclama Lavi en fixant Allen, paniqué.

Le détecteur d'Allen était de plus en plus puissant, et il savait précisément où se trouvaient les trois Akuma en question.

« Ils arrivent d'en face ! » répondit le maudit en montrant le champ du bout de son index. « Restez ici à protéger Rachel ! On s'en charge ! »

Kanda venait déjà de partir en direction du champ, ignorant la pluie battante qui trempa directement son uniforme, sabre activé dans sa main droite. Les épis des cheveux blancs d'Allen se prononcèrent et une cape blanche vint briller sur ses épaules pour ensuite épouser tout son corps. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'élança derrière le kendoka, Timcanpy à ses trousses.

« Walker ! » s'exclama Link bien qu'il soit trop tard pour l'arrêter.

Allen pénétra dans le champ de maïs qui faisait facilement deux fois sa taille, et poussa prestement les plantes qui lui barraient le passage, cherchant à comprendre précisément la location de leur ennemi.

« Kanda ! » appela-t-il à travers la tempête, ne voyant plus le kendoka.

Allen se figea donc, perdu au milieu de ce champ, jurant à nouveau sur son manque d'orientation qui allait finir par lui être fatale.

« Kanda ! »

Timcanpy qui volait au-dessus de tous ces épis, descendit ensuite à la hauteur d'Allen tout en secouant la tête pour lui annoncer qu'il avait lui aussi perdu la trace de Kanda.

« Aaaah… » soupira Allen, las. « Restez cloitré dans un chalet c'est pas bon pour lui, cet idiot doit être heureux de pouvoir enfin bouger… »

L'œil gauche d'Allen lui indiquait que les trois Akuma s'approchaient dangereusement, et Allen se prit à s'inquiéter pour le kendoka qui avait visiblement disparu.

« Tim'… Et si mon rêve prenait réalité ? » demanda soudain le garçon aux cheveux blancs, le souffle coupé.

Car inconsciemment, la vision d'un corps meurtrit et agonisant appartenant à un certain japonais avait de nouveau frappé son esprit avec force et douleur. Le golem doré pencha un peu son corps sur le côté, signe qu'il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« Celui que j'ai eu… » expliqua rapidement Allen en plaquant une main contre son crâne, se rappelant soudain que Timcanpy ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qu'il avait vu. « Non, impossible, c'était en Angleterre. Pas dans un champ comme celui-ci. »

Le vent fouetta à nouveau son visage avec force, pliant le maïs par la même occasion, et Allen dû fermer les yeux pour protéger ses pupilles d'éventuels projectiles. Avec difficulté, il reprit sa route au milieu du champ inconnu, à la recherche de Kanda et des Akuma qui ne cessaient de s'approcher d'eux.

« Kandaaaa ! » appela plus fort Allen pour porter au-dessus de la tempête insoutenable.

« C'est bon, j'suis là ! Pas besoin de hurler, » lâcha soudain le japonais qui arrivait à la droite d'Allen tout en découpant rageusement les épis qui le gênaient. « Tss… On n'y voit rien dans ce champ. »

Le maudit fut soulagé de le retrouver et sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de lui et non pas d'un Noé ayant pris son apparence suite à l'air habituellement bougon qu'il portait et à son tic de langage. Mais Allen se reprit soudain lorsqu'il vit que Kanda s'apprêtait à porter une attaque sur le champ tout entier.

« Non attend ! Si tu coupes le maïs, la maison sera à découvert ! » riposta Allen en portant une main devant lui pour lui intimer d'arrêter son geste.

« Elle le sera bientôt de toute manière. »

« Il faut gagner du temps, Kanda ! »

Mais à peine eut-il dit cela que le maudit se retourna brusquement et porta son bras vers le ciel pour invoquer Clown Belt et attraper quelque chose en hauteur à l'aide des rubans blancs et épais.

« Ils sont là ! » s'exclama Allen en écrasant l'ennemi qu'il avait attrapé à quelque mètre de lui, le libérant de ses chaines.

Kanda remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Akuma de niveau 3 qui devait surement se diriger vers la maison. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore détecté le bébé et que ce n'était qu'une ronde comme une autre. Ceci était leur chance.

Mais avant que l'Akuma soudain irrité ne puisse se relever ou qu'Allen et Kanda puissent porter leurs attaques respectives, deux ennemis vinrent se poser au sol avec violence, arrachant le maïs aux alentours. Sous le choc, les deux Exorcistes reculèrent d'un pas, et lorsque la fumée intruse se fut dissipée, une voix aiguë se fit entendre :

« En voilà déjà deux ! »

Allen et Kanda écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. L'Akuma écrasé était peut-être un niveau 3, mais les deux nouveaux ennemis qui leur faisaient face, c'était autre chose. Certes, il y avait un nouveau niveau 3, mais celui qui venait de parler tout en les détaillants de ses yeux à la lueur sordide, c'était un niveau 4.

 _Merde, ce truc-là a une puissance de destruction massive…_ pensa Allen avec appréhension tout en se préparant à attaquer. _Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il atteigne le chalet !_

« C'est parti, Pousse de Soja ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Road Kamelott grignotait un biscuit au chocolat tout en faisant tournoyer le pauvre Lero entre sa main valide. Ses yeux restaient focalisés sur les pages d'un livre ridicule qu'elle avait à lire pour l'école. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque les jumeaux Jasdavid pénétrèrent dans le grand salon. Enfin un peu de compagnie !

« Hey, la gamine, » lâcha David avec nonchalance. « J'crois bien qu'un des Akuma a trouvé ton copain. »

« Oui, ton _petit_ copain ! » renchérit Jasdero avant de rire sombrement.

Le sourire de Road s'agrandit, et elle délaissa le parapluie rose qui partit en criant, puis elle sauta de la chaise.

« Allen ? Génial ! On va enfin pouvoir commencer ! » s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant.

« Sauf si c'te p'tit con d'albinos se fait buter par le niveau 4, » répliqua David l'air de rien.

« Ouais, le disciple de c'connard de Cross ! » reprit le Noé aux longs cheveux blonds.

Mais Road leur offrit un regard sombre, et secoua négativement la tête.

« Impossible, vous sous-estimez bien trop Allen ! »

De plus, la jeune fille avait très envie de tuer de ses propres mains la personne qui accompagnait Allen Walker. La troisième personne inscrite sur la carte.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, je me suis permise quelques pointes d'humour, notamment avec le jeu Pierre-Papier-Ciseau, et le puits de Kanda qui est toujours à deux doigt de sauter sur le lapin pour l'égorger avec les dents. Encore une fois, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas OOC (surtout Link et Kanda) et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse !_

 _Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un utiliser le puits dans des parties de Pierre-Papier-Ciseau (je pense que je vais dire Shifumi après ça, c'est plus rapide !) ? Moi oui, et parfois pour énerver les autres je faisais le puits car il n'était pas souvent indiqué dans les règles et ça déréglait tout le jeu xD Bref, voilà un petit délire de ma part, je vous pris de m'en excuser. (Mais j'ai vérifié, le puits est bien présents dans la règle)_

 _Après réflexions, les jumeaux seront aussi de la partie. Ils me font rire aussi… Mais gardons à l'esprit qu'ils restent dangereux quand même, héhé._

 _ **Kitsune**_ _: Heureuse que tu aimes Rachel, j'essaie de la rendre la plus adorable possible x) Et pour les visions d'Allen et Kanda, vous aurez bientôt la réponse ) Merci beaucoup pour ton message, bisous !_

 _ **Eigh**_ _: Merci ton message m'a énormément touchée :D Et heureuse de t'avoir faites rire, et j'espère que celui-ci aussi t'a fait sourire, bisous !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Les deux faces d'Allen Walker**_


	7. Les deux faces d'Allen Walker

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Les deux faces d'Allen Walker**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque l'épée d'Allen Walker vint filer dans l'air pour empaler le niveau 4, Kanda eut seulement le temps de se tourner pour ensuite voir le maudit plaqué contre le seul arbre du champ partiellement détruit. Le niveau 4 était contre lui, salement amoché, tout comme Allen d'ailleurs, et la lame sainte transperçait leurs deux corps, traversant l'arbre mort.

Allen s'était empalé avec lui pour avoir leur ennemi par surprise à la vue du combat qui n'en finissait pas. Et cette image remémora chez Kanda sa précédente vision. Cependant, ceci ne correspondait pas car dans ce rêve, Allen trépassait dans une église, et pas dans un champ boueux au milieu d'une tempête étouffante.

Kanda hésita à venir en aide au maudit, mais comme il l'avait récemment compris, cette épée ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, de plus, il avait déjà entendu Lavi jacasser sous tous les toits le fait qu'il s'était fait transpercer par la lame d'Allen et qu'il tenait toujours debout. En fait, c'était surtout parce que cette âme ne pouvait qu'atteindre les ennemis de Dieu.

Lavi était peut-être un idiot, ça ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un ennemi de Dieu bien qu'il le devrait, selon l'avis notre charmant kendoka.

« Cette lame n'a d'effet que sur les Noé et les Akuma… » lâcha Allen en offrant un regard glaçant à l'adresse du niveau 4 empalé avec lui. « Elle exorcise le mal. »

Voyant qu'Allen se débrouillait très bien, Kanda repoussa brutalement le niveau 3, prit appui sur son corps pour sauter et attendre le second Akuma du même niveau et le pourfendre de sa lame hurlante.

Cependant, le kendoka de sa position n'avait pas remarqué le soudain changement d'expression qui s'était opéré chez son compagnon de route. Du sang se mis à perler de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

 _Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… !_ pensa Allen qui sentait son cœur se geler.

Il lui semblait que quelque chose en son sein brûlait et s'étirait. Ses poumons s'étaient vidés d'air et une souffrance terrible s'empara de son corps tout entier, et plus particulièrement son cœur, comme si cet organe avait été touché de plein fouet.

« Elle exorcise le mal… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » marmonna l'Akuma embroché avec lui qui semblait tout autant souffrir qu'Allen.

Une fois à terre, Kanda se retourna vivement vers Allen avant que les deux Akuma de niveau 3 ne s'écrasent à même le sol entre les épis de maïs, vide de vie.

 _Walker… Qu'est-ce que… ?_ pensa Kanda en plissant les yeux avec appréhension, remarquant les tremblements étranges provenant du corps d'Allen qui semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger pour mettre un terme à cet Akuma.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres autant ? » renchérit son ennemi à deux doigts d'imploser par la lame exorcisante.

 _Allen !_

Mais avant que Kanda ne puisse se précipiter vers l'Akuma qui semblait reprendre du service malgré l'arme plantée dans son corps, Allen Walker se mis à hurler de douleur, et nul doute, ça provenait de son arme. Pourquoi l'arme d'Allen la faisait tant souffrir ? Il n'était ni un Akuma ni un-… Et soudain, Kanda se rappela des rumeurs qui circulaient depuis peu à la Congrégation.

La douleur chez le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs lui faisait perdre raison, et il plaqua une main contre son crâne, ne remarquant pas tout de suite l'activité de l'Akuma niveau 4 qui ouvrait la bouche pour l'attaquer à bout portant.

Cependant, cette même main valide vint effleurer la joue de l'ennemi prêt à l'abattre, et un sourire étranger vint naître sur les lèvres d'Allen Walker.

« _Bonjour_ … » chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

L'Akuma perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace, restant focalisé sur le regard indescriptible que lui offrait cet Exorciste. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, le niveau 4 comprit d'où venait cette aura malsaine et puissante.

« Un No-… ! »

Cependant, il ne put terminer sa phrase, car la lame appartenant à Mugen vint perforer le crâne de l'ennemi, se plantant avec facilité déconcertante dans l'arbre derrière Walker, à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreille. Et en l'espace d'un instant, Kanda aperçut un regard qui n'était celui du Allen qu'il connaissait, lui et ses amis.

« Bouge-toi abruti de Pousse de Soja ! » hurla Kanda afin de le réveiller, pourtant dérouté par l'attitude plus qu'étrange du jeune adolescent.

Et ses mots eurent dont de sortir Allen de sa léthargie qui empoigna la lame divine afin de procéder à une attaque combinée à celle de Kanda sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait averti l'autre de son geste. Ainsi, en un rien de temps, l'Akuma niveau 4 implosa, tâchant de sang les deux Exorcistes.

Le liquide rougeâtre coula sur le visage d'Allen alors que celui-ci se laissait lentement glisser le long du tronc d'arbre mort, et il jeta un regard éreinté vers le samouraï qui désactivait son Innocence du bout des doigts.

« Hé… » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » largua Kanda en rengainant Mugen, se tournant vers lui, détaillant le jeune garçon de la tête aux pieds.

Il fut inconsciemment soulagé de voir que ce stupide regard avait disparu du visage d'Allen.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Allen. »

Kanda allait lui répondre, mais le sourire que voulut lui offrir le maudit se fana rapidement et l'ainé demeura immobile, sa main toujours sur le manche de son sabre rangé.

« Tu-… Tu as peur de moi… ? » chuchota soudain Allen en baissant la tête, ses mèches de cheveux cachant l'expression de son visage.

Comprenant où voulait en venir Allen, Kanda lâcha le manche du sabre pour lui montrer que c'était loin d'être le cas et leva les yeux au ciel, lui dévoilant ainsi sa lassitude habituelle.

« Le jour où j'aurais peur d'une Pousse de Soja comme toi n'est pas près d'arriver, crois-moi. Idiot. »

Lâchant un faible rire, Allen resta immobile, assis sous la pluie battante, n'osant encore regarder le kendoka. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui venait de se produire, ne pensant pas que cette lame aurait pu le faire réagir ainsi. Et pourtant, il avait sa petite idée sur la question, repensant aux révélations de Cross à son égard il y a quelques semaines.

« Kanda. »

Le concerné n'avait toujours pas bougé lui aussi, comme hésitant à parler. Il avait l'impression que le maudit venait de perdre toute barrière physique et que le même le vent aurait pu être apte à le briser. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?

« J'ai-… J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre… » reprit Allen un peu plus bas, serrant ses poings jusqu'au sang, ignorant la fraicheur qui commençait à s'imprégner dans ses vêtements.

Ceci précisait les pensées du kendoka qui fronça les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles. Que cherchait-il finalement ?

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression de-… »

« Ça va j'ai entendu, » le coupa net Kanda tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Une fois face à Allen toujours assis à terre, comme terrassé par de lourdes pensées, Kanda prit une seconde inspiration, ne sachant comment le faire sortir de sa transe. Qu'aurait fait Lavi ? Lenalee ? Et même, Link ?

« Alors les rumeurs étaient fondées… Le 14ème est bien en toi ? » lâcha-t-il presque inconsciemment.

Et il regretta rapidement ses paroles, sentant le maudit se raidir à ses pieds. Cette histoire n'avait pas encore été rendue publique, mais beaucoup d'indices pouvaient le démontrer, et le silence du plus jeune était un élément en plus à prendre en compte.

« Eh ben, il n'a pas de chance. T'avoir pour hôte, quelle galère… » marmonna Kanda en tendant une main devant lui.

Intrigué par les dires du plus âgé, Allen leva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard normalement fermé et blasé du kendoka qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper de cette histoire. Puis, il scruta avec surprise la main humide et tachée de sang que lui tendait Kanda.

Ainsi, avec un sourire qui cette fois-ci était loin d'être un faux, Allen accepta cette main et se redressa avec la force du kendoka. Ce geste était bien plus percutant que toutes les paroles du monde, et Allen le savait mieux que quiconque. De son côté, Kanda se retira bien vite de la poigne du plus jeune et passa sa paume rapidement dans ses cheveux détachés.

« Tss… Ma corde à cheveux a encore claqué… »

Ses cheveux sombres salis par l'eau et le sang virevoltaient lourdement derrière lui. Décidément, il allait encore devoir demander une pince ou un élastique à Lenalee une fois rentré. Mais Allen ne fut pas long à porter une main à son cou afin de défaire le nœud de son ruban rouge humidifié par la pluie qui commençait doucement à cesser.

« Pourquoi tu me montres ça, Pousse de Soja ? » maugréa soudain Kanda en apercevant la main du maudit qui lui tendait le tissu vermeil avec un léger sourire.

« L'exorciste du nom de _Allen_ , te prête ça pour que tu puisses attacher tes cheveux… Et que tu ne te mettes pas à râler toutes les cinq secondes en jurant sur tes cheveux et pleurant la mort de ton élastique. »

« De un, ça ne s'appelle pas un _élastique_ , » cingla Kanda qui pourtant arracha presque le ruban des mains d'Allen. « Et de deux, la seule personne que je vois en face de moi, c'est une Pousse de Soja ridicule. »

Il est vrai que trempés de la tête aux pieds et sales de sang, les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air de grand-chose. Allen rit doucement tout en haussant les épaules, regardant son ami rassembler ses longs cheveux pour y nouer le ruban sur le sommet de son crâne. Son _propre_ ruban. Ruban qu'il avait depuis des années déjà.

« Et je ne vois pas non plus ce connard de 14ème. »

Allen se figea, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux face à cette entente. Le ruban dans les cheveux de Kanda lui allait à merveille, et flottait doucement à l'unisson avec ses mèches sombres.

Ainsi, dans la semi-pénombre, Allen hocha légèrement la tête et détourna les yeux, tandis que Kanda tomba dans un profond silence, observant le profil du plus jeune, lui aussi perdu. Cette histoire de 14ème ne lui plaisait guère.

Puis, Kanda tendit à nouveau sa main vers la paume tremblante d'Allen. Il ne sut pas s'il tremblait de froid ou d'une peur inexplicable. Mais au dernier moment, il se retint et agrippa simplement son poignet avec force pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Hey, Pousse d'Soja, réveille-toi, on doit retourner au chalet. »

Quelque chose avait définitivement changé, bien que ça ne soit que par d'infimes indices qu'Allen pouvait le confirmer. Mais au moment où il allait acquiescer, retombant brutalement sur terre, une voix fluette se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête.

« Oï, les bagarreurs vous-… Oh, je viens au mauvais moment on dirait… ! »

Lavi descendait de son perchoir qui se révélait être le manche de son Innocence étendue depuis la maison et sauta dans la boue tout en se plaignant de l'eau qui l'avait éclaboussé dans le processus et sali ses vêtements tandis que Kanda avait lâché aussi sec le _Moyashi_.

Timcanpy avait guidé cet idiot de lapin jusqu'ici.

« Bon sang, je venais juste de laver mes chaussures ! » s'exclama Lavi en observant la semelle visqueuse de sa botte gauche.

« Dis-moi Lavi, pendant qu'on se battait, tu n'étais pas en train de laver tranquillement tes chaussures tout de même… ? » tenta Allen en arquant un sourcil à son adresse.

« Hein… ? Ah non, bien sûr que non, je l'ai fait juste avant l'attaque, quelle question ! On a arrêté l'attaque d'un niveau 3 et deux niveaux 2 vraiment pas très futés. Link a juste une belle bosse sur le front et Lenalee s'est peut-être cassé un ongle mais tout va bien, haha ! »

Et le Bookman junior rit longuement, se grattant la tête nerveusement, n'ayant pourtant certainement pas oublié la position dans laquelle il avait retrouvé les garçons. Kanda et Allen sans leur fameuse distance de sécurité, la main du kendoka enfermant le poignet du plus jeune. Bien sûr, maintenant, les deux hommes se tenaient à une distance plus que raisonnable.

« Bon, je veux bien considérer qu'avec tout le sang que vous avez sur vous, vous souhaitiez prendre une bonne douche, » concéda Lavi en détaillant ses deux camarades de son œil valide. « Mais je ne crois pas que rester sous toute cette pluie soit la meilleure idée qui soit. »

Sans un mot, et seulement un regard noir à l'égard du rouquin, Kanda, égal à lui-même, tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Allen resta un instant à observer le japonais qui s'éloignait et Lavi scrutait quant à lui le maudit, plongé dans sa réflexion. Mais au moment où il voulut de nouveau charrier son ami à propos de Yû, Lavi marcha en plein dans le sang visqueux, écrasant ainsi un organe quelconque et tout son corps frissonna tandis que son visage blanchit. Et il reconnut partiellement le visage d'un niveau 4 terrassé par ses deux amis.

Bon sang, c'était l'artillerie lourde qui arrivait là, et ce n'était surement que le début.

Et suite à cette attaque, le petit groupe prit la décision de prendre la route sans plus tarder. La tempête semblait s'être calmée et ce n'était surement qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres ennemis ne rappliquent jusqu'ici. L'utilisation du Maillet de Lavi était à utiliser avec modération pour voyager plus vite, car ceci l'épuisait beaucoup surtout s'il fallait traverser l'Australie tout entière, de plus, cette vitesse n'était surement pas bonne pour un enfant de l'âge de Rachel. Mais ce n'était finalement pas plus mal, ils ne se feront pas repérer rapidement et restaient à couvert entre les arbres.

Le matin se levait à peine lorsqu'ils quittèrent le chalet avec des sacs et des capes épaisses pour les protéger de la pluie fine. C'était Lenalee qui portait Rachel, prête à utiliser les Bottes Noires en cas d'attaque et mettre l'enfant en sureté. Kanda était en tête, Mugen en main, tandis qu'Allen essayait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer la carte entre ses mains afin de regagner une gare potentiellement encore debout, et Lenalee vint rapidement en renfort.

Howard Link titubait encore un peu par moments, largement sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu contre son crâne. Un bandage blanc enserrait sa tête, passant devant son front et Lavi en profita pour le charrier afin de détendre l'atmosphère pesante de leur petite randonnée.

« Je ne pourrais plus t'appeler Double Verrue avant un bon bout de temps… » dit alors le rouquin qui fermait la marche, juste derrière le subordonné de Luberier. « Princesse aux Spaghettis. »

Link crut que son mal de tête avait un lien avec les paroles étranges que débitait Lavi à son égard, mais il comprit rapidement que cet idiot avait bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Qu-… Quoi ? » lâcha Link en se tournant vers le Bookman qui marchait avec calme, mains derrière son crâne.

« Ton bandage, » expliqua Lavi en tapotant son bandana du bout de son index afin de désigner son front. « Ton surnom actuel ne te correspond plus, alors j'en ai trouvé un autre. »

« Spaghettis _quoi_ ? » s'étrangla presque le blond.

Link était tout de même son aîné, comment pouvait-il lui manquer de respect à ce point ?

« Spaghettis pour les cheveux, tu sais, jaune et tout ça. Et puis Princesse car Prince ça aurait trop gonflé ton égo, et puis, tu as les cheveux longs et tressés comme… »

Allen avait délaissé la carte pour écouter d'une oreille distraite leur échange qui le fit rire doucement. Lavi continuait d'embêter Link qui pourtant gardait un calme magistral. Cet homme était magique, c'était impossible autrement. Lenalee elle aussi se mit à rire quand le persécuté lança un regard outré vers Walker, cherchant surement de l'aide de sa part, mais le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

Lavi se tut pourtant bien rapidement lorsque la lame édentée de Link vint se placer juste sous son cou, une lueur malsaine brillant dans le creux de ses yeux.

« Oh, un Yû 2.0 ! » s'exclama le rouquin qui éclata de rire ensuite par la suite.

Le pauvre Link, désabusé, se dit que jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce Bookman de malheur, et rangea finalement sa lame en poussant un long soupir, bercé par les rires alentour. Même Rachel gloussait aussi, surement heureuse de voir toute cette joie et bonne humeur. Et contre son gré, un léger sourire de résignation vint illuminer le visage du protecteur d'Allen Walker.

« Il a souri ! Il a souri ! » s'exclama Lavi en sautillant autour d'Allen et Lenalee, montrant le blond soudain mortifié du bout du doigt.

« TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ! » hurla soudain Kanda en envoyant un violent coup de pied contre le crâne du rouquin qui fut éjecté en arrière, rencontrant un arbre douloureusement.

Le tronc en bois se brisa doucement et Lavi retomba face contre terre en gémissant de douleur, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Parcourut par des sueurs froides, Allen osa un regard vers le japonais qui avait les poings serrés.

« Ka-… Kanda. Tu avais besoin d'y aller si fort… ? » se hasarda le maudit, quelque peu tremblant.

Telle une réelle machine de guerre, le regard glaçant et profondément noir du kendoka se riva vers un Allen choqué qui recula de quelques mètres, mains devant lui en signe de reddition, et la petite Rachel se mit à rire à nouveau tout en agitant ses bras.

« Il va nous faire repérer avec ses jacassements ! » cingla Kanda en tournant vivement les talons, essayant d'ignorer cette bande de dégénérés qu'il avait comme _amis_.

« Yû… » marmonna Lavi en se redressant difficilement, replaçant son bandana maintenant sale de terre contre son front. « De nous deux, c'est toi qui as beuglé le plus fort… »

« J'ai pas tapé assez fort, c'est ça ? » reprit soudain Kanda en se retournant vers lui tel un démon, d'une voix étrangement calme, à deux doigts d'agripper Mugen son sabre chéri et rayé cet idiot de la surface de la planète.

C'est ainsi que se déroula leur petit voyage plus qu'animé sur les routes vides et sombres qui menaient à Leigh Creek.

Tandis que Lavi de son côté, remarqua rapidement que le ruban dans les cheveux de Kanda n'était pas le sien, loin de là. Mais ne souhaitant pas rencontrer un nouvel un arbre, le Bookman n'en dit rien, ou du moins, pour le moment.

Il se contenta juste de sourire avec malice.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Doucement, Road Kamelot shoota intentionnellement le bras de l'Akuma Niveau 4 arraché de sa carcasse, là, au milieu du champ de maïs presque entièrement dévasté. Les jumeaux Noé étaient accroupis devant la tête à demi carbonisée de ce même Akuma, faisant tournoyer machinalement leurs revolvers dorés entre leurs doigts.

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, Allen devient de plus en plus fort… » minauda la jeune fille en reportant son regard vers ses congénères.

« De toute manière, le Comte ne veut plus tuer c'te p'tit con, » maugréa David en enfonçant la crosse de son pistolet dans le crâne sans vie du niveau 4.

« On sera obligé d'le faire s'il finit par avoir c'te bébé en lui ! » répliqua Jasedero en se frottant les mains avidement.

Road soupira, sachant pertinemment que les jumeaux attendaient avec impatience une ouverture pour faire payer à Allen les malheurs que Cross leur avaient fait subir à tous les deux, allant jusqu'à fouiller le monde à sa recherche et tomber sur des poulets pour ensuite avoir un paquet de dettes à leur nom.

« D'abord, concentrons-nous sur les deux autres, Rachel Walker et-… » commença la Noé du rêve en faisant voleter devant elle la carte à jouer du Comte où le nom du maudit avait été sceller, n'étant plus maintenant la cible prioritaire.

Car d'une façon ou d'une autre, le 14ème était en lui et les décisions du Comte semblaient bien lunatiques quand il s'agissait de ce vieil ennemi.

« Tu dis ça parce que Madame est bien contente de ne pas avoir à tuer son petit copain ! » râla le Noé aux cheveux foncés, piétinant maintenant avec colère le reste du crâne de l'Akuma.

« Moi je voulais l'trucider ! » rugit à son tour le blond, donnant un violent coup de pied contre le bras coupé et mutilé.

« Shhhh, arrêtez de jacasser les jumeaux. On a du pain sur la planche, faut les retrouver. »

Tyki arrivait vers eux, cheveux ballant dans le vent derrière lui, cigarette fraichement allumée entre les lèvres. Les jumeaux se turent donc et arrêtèrent d'estropier encore plus l'Akuma détruit antérieurement par Allen et Kanda.

« Ils ont créché dans ce chalet, n'est ce pas ? » glissa Road en regardant la maison en bois dans le lointain, d'où venait précisément le portugais.

« Oui, il y a des affaires d'enfant, et des vêtements tâchés de sang. »

« Oh ~ Attends-moi Tyki, je vais voir si je peux dégoter un petit souvenir d'Allen ! »

Et ni une ni deux, Road empoigna Lero qui cria de surprise sous sa poigne, et s'élança vers le chalet en question.

« Pas croyable celle-là ! » maugréa Tyki en plaquant une main contre son front, suivit des cris désabusés des deux autres Noé à l'égard de la petite Road.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les Exorcistes avaient fini par trouver une petite ville partiellement animé par des survivants encore sous le choc. Après vérification, ils remarquèrent que les Akuma n'étaient plus ici, et que les habitants en partie démunis attendaient le prochain train qui les amènerait jusqu'aux côtes pour quitter le pays. Celui-ci arriverait en début de mâtinée, mais les Exorcistes avaient besoin de se reposer un peu suite à leur périple long et angoissant et aux Akuma qui avaient croisé leur route.

Le rouquin leva son bras et montra à ses amis quelques billets de train serrés entre ses doigts gelés.

« Nous partirons avec les rescapés dès demain, » annonça Lavi après avoir discuté avec un Mandarin près à tout pour se faire de l'argent avec les billets qu'il vendait depuis hier.

« Trouvons donc une chambre pour cette nuit, » proposa Lenalee en voyant la petite dans les bras d'Allen qui avait l'air de trembler de froid sous la fraicheur de ce début de soirée.

Ainsi, après une demi-heure de recherche, ils finirent par réserver une chambre à trois lits simples, mais qui était bien assez pour eux. Lavi s'étendit entièrement sur le parquet, n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'aux lits. Rachel fut mise dans un berceau qu'avait emprunté Lenalee à l'accueil, et Allen délaissa la chambre pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se rendre sur le balcon en pierre, plaçant ses avant-bras contre le barreau en fer, observant la ville en contrebas.

Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Le village avait été sévèrement attaqué par les Akuma qui recherchaient Rachel. Les hôtels étaient pleins à craquer et la gare remplie de mendiants et familles sans toits. Mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour eux. Et ça, Allen avait toujours du mal à la digérer. Il espérait que le train en provenance de Bourke allait être en mesure d'arriver sans encombre jusqu'au port et amener tous ces braves gens loin du continent assailli.

Le Comte n'allait donc leur laisser aucune chance.

Soudain, la voix de Kanda s'éleva derrière lui, celui-ci semblait crier à l'encontre de Lavi. Comme toujours :

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Voyons, _Kanda_ , tu es le seul à ne pas suivre les tâches quotidiennes du groupe. C'est à ton tour, » fit la voix de Lavi qui se haussa elle aussi.

Allen quitta donc le balcon, intrigué, et vit que Lavi était toujours assis sur le parquet, secouant vivement un biberon presque prêt pour Rachel, et Kanda attendait debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, bras croisés.

« Tu verras, elle est adorable, » sourit Lenalee portant le bambin dans ses bras qui suçait son pouce tout en observant Kanda de ses grands yeux larmoyants. « Lui donner le biberon n'est pas la mer à boire. »

« Je ne lui donnerais pas la bouffe, » cingla le japonais déjà prononcé sur l'affaire. « Si vous aimez tant le faire, alors faites le bon sang ! »

Link dont les cris commençaient à faire empirer son mal de crâne, dû s'asseoir sur l'un des lits et Allen soupira, conscient qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu.

« Je vais le faire, Lenalee. Repose-toi, tu as beaucoup utilisé ton Innocence aujourd'hui, » dit le maudit en s'approchant d'elle, ouvrant déjà les bras pour récupérer Rachel.

« Allen, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me gêne absolument pas de-… »

« Non, non. Ça me fait plaisir de le faire, » sourit Allen avec douceur.

Et il n'y avait aucun mensonge là-dedans. Allen Walker aimait passer du temps avec cette enfant calme et joyeuse. Rachel lui procurait un souffle de bien-être. Un souffle frais et nouveau qu'Allen ne voulait pas laisser filer en ce temps de guerre, sachant ces moments précieux.

« Très bien, » acquiesça donc la jeune femme, touché par ses dires, lui tendant l'enfant. « Attention à sa tête. »

Rachel laissa échapper un « maman » avec joie et Allen sourit doucement, récupérant le biberon que lui tendant le Bookman éreinté. Kanda quant à lui grogna quelque chose et s'adossa à la vitre maintenant close de la petite chambre, irrité de devoir encore attendre à ne rien faire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil Allen s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la pièce et nourrir Rachel tout en lui parlant avec douceur, Timcanpy perché sur son crâne.

Ce visage était bien loin de l'expression qu'avait rencontrée le japonais sur son visage contre l'Akuma de niveau 4 dans ce champ dévasté.

Et Howard Link observa Allen et Kanda de façon énigmatique malgré sa douleur crânienne, examinant précisément la scène.

* * *

 _ **!**_ _Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai ajouté la scène de l'amplement d'Allen par sa propre épée (lors du recrutement de Timothy dans le manga), car le temps a été modifié, et cette scène a été « déplacée » on va dire. Allen a utilisé la même supercherie pour avoir le Niveau 4. Je vous l'indique ici pour ne pas que vous vous disiez que j'ai plagié ou quelque chose du genre, car ce choix est fait consciemment :)_

 _Je veux vraiment mettre en avant l'alchimie entre Allen et Rachel. J'espère que leurs échanges vous plaisent ! Et Kanda, égal à lui-même, hein ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, dans le prochain chapitre, il va se faire violence et se bouger les fesses._

 _Eigh : Heureuse que tu aimes Rachel ! La petite te fait de gros bisous !_

 _Kitsune : Oui, le rapprochement approche à grands pas ! Et d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on peu en voir un peu héhé_

 _Merci à tous de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle répond à vos attentes, de chapitre en chapitre. MERCI_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Une histoire aux grands axes cachés**_


	8. Une histoire aux grands axes cachés

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Une histoire aux grands axes cachés**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Mais évidemment, le calme plat de la chambre finit par être brisé, et ça commença une fois le biberon terminé, lorsque la petite se mit à forcer et à serrer ses petits poings pour ensuite dire d'une petite voix « caca ». Et tous comprirent avec terreur que la cargaison arrivait avec violence.

Elle était bien belle l'équipe, c'était des Exorcistes qui jouaient répétitivement leur vie face à des Akuma et Noé, mais qui appréhendaient fermement le changement de couches d'enfants.

« Génial Lavi, à cause de toi, le nouveau mot qu'elle sait dire, c'est _ça_ , » soupira Lenalee en secouant lentement la tête.

« Hein ? Pourquoi à cause de moi ? » lâcha le rouquin en prenant un faux air offusqué, se désignant du pouce pour appuyer ses dires.

« C'est toi seul qui dis ce mot ici ! »

La chinoise n'avait pas tort et Lavi grommela vaguement quelque chose pour ensuite se lever du parquet et tendre son poing fermé, sourcils froncés, dans le plus grand des sérieux.

« Bon, Pierre-Papier-Ciseau, » annonça-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

À ce moment-là, Allen vit très clairement le kendoka toujours debout tendre absolument tous ses muscles, se retenant très certainement de frapper cet idiot qui leur servirait de Bookman. Et contre son gré, le maudit ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

« Si personne peut s'décider j'le fait, » siffla la voix étrangement calme de Kanda, debout, bras croisés face à l'assemblée, maudissant un millier de fois le rouquin dans sa tête.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kanda, surpris, même Link. Personne ne s'attendait à cette entrée en scène. Vraiment personne. Et la petite se mit ensuite à pleurer dans les bras d'Allen, avertissant à tous que la couche était maintenant _vraiment_ pleine.

« Oh, » lâcha finalement Lavi, visiblement trop stupéfait pour dire autre chose.

« Je le fais pour nos oreilles ! » cingla Kanda un peu trop abruptement. « Car tu commences à sérieusement me GAVER avec ton jeu de DÉBILE ! »

« Jeu débile, mon cul, t'es même pas capable d'y jouer correctement, toi et ton Puits-… ! » riposta Lavi en le défiant du regard.

« Le Puits existe… ! » grogna l'aura noire de Yû Kanda.

« OK, OK ! C'est bon t'as gagné, maintenant, à toi de jouer ! »

Lavi qui battait en retraite ? D'accord ça arrivait. Mais Kanda qui acceptait de genre de tâche sans qu'on lui ait demandé de le faire ? Encore plus étrange. Le japonais lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de se soumettre à ce genre de pratique, mais cet enfant l'intriguait toujours, et l'aura qui émanait d'elle était, tout comme pour Walker, quelque chose de nouveau et attractif.

De plus, Lavi fermerait sa bouche pendant un petit moment, et Allen n'allait pas encore pester durant des heures contre ce jeu idiot après avoir forcément perdu suite à sa malchance royale.

Ainsi, abasourdi par la prestation de Kanda, Allen lui céda la petite Rachel. Les pupilles grisâtres mais pétillantes du maudit croisèrent le regard noir du kendoka qui portait pour la première fois cet enfant, et Allen lui offrit un faible sourire que fit mine d'ignorer le japonais.

« Papa ! »

La voix de la petite venait de s'élever dans la petite chambre silencieuse, provenant tout droit des douces cordes vocales de Rachel, et Kanda se raidit d'un seul coup. Et il ne fut pas le seul.

Eh ben, ils allaient tous de surprise en surprise. Il ne manquait plus que le Comte Millénaire entre dans la pièce vêtu d'un caleçon en leur demandant une trêve pour venir emprunter un pantalon décent, suite à une erreur potentielle d'un certain Tyki qui aurait cramé tout leur Q.G. en ayant malencontreusement fait tomber son briquet ouvert par terre.

« Celui qui rit… »commença Kanda en regardant chacun de ses camarades qui l'observait avec surprise. « Il n'a pas encore de mot qui puisse désigner ce qui va vous arriver… »

Et Kanda se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour coulisser la porte en bois derrière lui et être en paix. Lavi montra du doigt Allen lui aussi dérouté par le mot que venait de lâcher Rachel à l'encontre du kendoka bougon, et chuchota un faible « maman », puis il désigna ensuite la pièce fermée derrière Kanda et murmura un « papa » sous le même ton pour ensuite pouffer avec le plus de silence possible.

Allen lui lança un regard atterré, et vit que Lenalee aussi souriait, égayée. Il vit également avec horreur que Timcanpy imitait le rouquin et riait lui aussi malgré l'absence de son.

« Quelle famille ! » ricana le rouquin qui se tenait le ventre tant il riait.

Cependant, ni Allen trop exaspéré par son ami le Bookman, ni Lavi trop occupé à s'esclaffer, ne virent l'expression sérieuse de Link qui observait la porte close, perdu dans ses pensées. Seule Lenalee remarqua l'attitude étrange du subordonné de Luberier, et ceci n'était pas à mettre de côté.

Puis, alors qu'Allen râlait contre Lavi en lui suppliant de se taire tandis que celui-ci imaginait déjà le maudit avec un tablier et Kanda en costard rentrer du boulot pour embrasser Rachel sur la tête, Lenalee se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

« Je vais passer un coup de fil à la Congrégation, » annonça-t-elle, coupant court à l'euphorie du borgne. « Je pense qu'ici la communication devrait passer, mon frère doit être inquiet. »

« D'accord Lenalee, tu veux que je vienne ? » lui demanda Lavi en essuyant ses larmes de joie, l'une de ses mains contre le crâne d'Allen pour le repousser.

« Non, le téléphone est juste en bas des escaliers, ça va être rapide. »

Lavi hocha donc la tête, et Lenalee quitta la pièce avec son golem.

Dans la salle de bain close, Kanda quant à lui, observait le bébé qu'il avait déposé contre la table en bois près du lavabo, cherchant quelque chose dans ses yeux. Cet enfant ne lui était définitivement pas inconnu, et ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Bon sang, pourquoi cette proximité avec Rachel était pour lui comme un baume pour son cœur fissuré par le temps ?

D'une main tremblante, il entra en contact avec le front chaud de l'enfant, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se produisit. Pas une autre vision sordide d'un Allen au bord de la mort.

« Tss… Évidemment… » râla-t-il en commençant à défaire le pyjama de la petite.

« Papa ! » appela à nouveau Rachel visiblement heureuse d'être proche du kendoka.

Kanda se raidit, et baissa la tête, cessant son geste et serra les poings.

« Non… Non… Je ne suis pas ton père. Ne dis pas ça. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Luberier étaient à deux doigts de renverser le bureau de Komui suite à l'irritation et l'angoisse qui le gagnait depuis des jours maintenant. Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'équipe de Kanda, ni de Lavi ni même de Lenalee. Certes la communication jusqu'en Australie devait être houleuse, mais rester sans nouvelles rendait Komui bien pessimiste.

« S'il vous plaît monsieur, le bureau du Grand Intendant est déjà assez en pagaille comme cela… » se permit de dire le commandant Reever en voyant que l'Inspecteur général allait bientôt tout envoyer valdinguer dans la pièce.

« Si Kanda et Allen ont péri, c'est la fin, » murmura soudain Komui, assis à son bureau, mains jointes, visage assombrit.

Reever se figea alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui avec une pile de paperasse quelconque qui finiront pour certains à même le sol en guise de moquette. En effet, le commandant ne comprenait pas réellement l'urgence, mais depuis des jours, les deux hommes ne cessaient de chercher à entrer en communication avec les Exorcistes envoyés en Australie partis rechercher un bambin quelconque. Peut-être porteur d'une Innocence, il ne savait pas trop.

« Satané Cross… Pas moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui, comme à son habitude, » râla Luberier en plaquant brutalement son poing sur le bureau qui lui faisait face, ignorant le commandant derrière lui.

Soupirant intérieurement, Reever eut la désagréable impression d'être comparé à un objet du décor ou bien à un meuble. Parfois, il entendait les deux hommes parler de cette folle histoire avec grand sérieux et angoisse, et Reever essayait toujours tant bien que mal de comprendre quelque chose. C'était la mission que lui avait donnée Johnny, celui-ci inquiet pour le jeune Walker partit depuis quelque temps déjà.

De plus, l'ambiance au Q.G. était palpable, et cette mission de haute importance ralentissait le déménagement de la Congrégation de Scandinavie.

« Peut-être aurions-nous dû en parler aux Maréchaux. De cette 110ème Innocence, » finit par dire Komui d'une voix blanche empli de regret évident.

« Non, l'Innocence était protégée comme ceci. Moins de personnes étaient au courant quant à son existence, plus elle était en sécurité, » répliqua durement l'inspecteur sans défaillir.

Reever cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, vérifiant s'il rêvait ou non. Komui venait d'évoquer une 110ème Innocence ? N'y en avait-il pas seulement 109 ?

Soudain, le téléphone posé près de Komui se mit à sonner, faisant sortir le commandant de sa rêverie, et telle une flèche, le Grand Intendant attrapa le combiné, espérant avoir des nouvelles du groupe envoyé sur le continent.

« Lenalee ! » s'exclama soudain le grand frère protecteur.

Luberier resta immobile telle une statue, ses poings toujours contre la table, fixant Komui avec crainte et espoir tandis que Reever fut soulagé à l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille. Du moment que Komui ne fondait pas en larmes ou ne se mettait pas à hurler, c'était que Lenalee allait bien.

« Oui… Oui je comprends Lenalee. Dieu soit loué... » murmura Komui en baissant la tête, enserrant plus forte le téléphone, fermant les yeux pour se bercer en douceur par la voix de sa petite sœur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lenalee sentit son cœur se serrer et elle s'adossa contre le mur en bois, inquiète par l'intonation de voix que portait son frère à l'autre bout du fil. Celui-ci paraissait éreinté, mais aussi très anxieux et tourmenté. Elle lui dit que tout allait bien, que le bébé était en bonne santé et que son Innocence s'était déjà manifestée. Pour détendre son grand frère visiblement crispé, elle lui raconta l'une des idioties de Lavi sur le chemin de retour, et elle pressentit son frère sourire bien qu'il soit à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

« _Et aucune trace des Noé ?_ » demanda finalement Komui.

« Non, aucune. Seulement des Akuma. Allen et Kanda se sont occupé d'un niveau 4 à eux tous seuls. »

La jeune femme entendit le commandant Reever s'exclamer, vraisemblablement ahuris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« _Pas de bagarre non plus de ce côté-là ? Je parle, entre Allen et Kanda,_ » reprit le Grand Intendant après que Lenalee eut entendu Luberier intimer à Reever de se taire sous la menace.

Curieuse suite à la question de son frère, elle secoua négativement la tête, et se rappela qu'à part quelques prises de têtes, les deux garçons n'étaient pas encore venus aux mains.

« Non, Kanda est même parti changer la petite… ! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mais il sembla que ça ne soulagea en rien Komui et elle entendit Luberier parler bien que sa voix fût étouffée par quelque chose. Lenalee comprit que son frère avait obturé la partie basse du combiné pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quelle en était la cause, sourcils froncés avec suspicion, Komui reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

« _Écoute-moi Lenalee chérie, il va falloir que tu fasses ce que je te dise… C'est très important, et si on continue sur cette lancée, ceci pourrait compromettre… Compromettre la mission._ »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » l'interrogea rudement Lenalee, quittant son emplacement contre le mur pour se placer au milieu du couloir, n'aimant pas le ton qu'employait son frère.

« _Il va falloir me faire confiance._ »

« Mon frère… »

À l'autre bout du fil, le Grand Intendant se racla la gorge, et la jeune femme se mit sur ses gardes, soudain craintive quant aux futures directives de son frère qui était dans la même pièce que cet homme qu'elle détestait tant.

« _Lenalee… Il faut qu'Allen et Kanda s'éloignent de cet enfant._ »

C'était loin de toutes les attentes qu'aurait pu prédire la jeune Exorciste de dix-sept ans. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse correcte tant l'instruction du grand frère protecteur était aberrante.

« Pour-… Pourquoi ça ? Ils ont l'air de déjà bien s'entendre avec elle. Surtout Allen ! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

« _Je m'en doutais…_ »

« Quoi ? »

« _Lenalee, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, ceci pourrait entrainer de très lourdes conséquences. Revenez avec Rachel le plus vite possible, et reprenez votre train de vie quotidien._ »

« Je veux que tu m'expliques, mon frère. »

Baissant d'un ton, Lenalee avait remarqué que quelques portes autour d'elle s'étaient ouvertes sur deux femmes et un enfant, signe que les occupants de l'hôtel devaient l'avoir entendu parler trop fort. Ainsi, elle plaça une main contre ses lèvres pour ne pas se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« _Une fois rentrée je te dirais tout, si tu le souhaites. Je te demande juste de faire en sorte, toi et Lavi, qu'Allen et Kanda aient le moins de contact possible avec le bébé._ »

« Grand-frère… ! Explique-moi ! Tu n'as donc pas confiance en Allen ? C'est à cause de ces rumeurs sur ce Noé qui-… ? »

« _Non… Non Lenalee, j'ai parfaitement confiance en lui. C'est tout autre chose. Ça les concerne tous les deux._ »

Un homme lui intima de se taire car celui-ci voulait dormir et Lenalee s'excusa rapidement pour retourner à son coup de téléphone, le cœur battant. Non, son frère ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Pas après ces drôles de révélations !

« _Fais en sorte qu'ils soient le moins souvent avec elle tu m'entends ?_ »

« Tu-… Tu me demandes presque l'impossible. »

« _Lenalee, c'est un ordre, tu n'es pas en droit de le discuter !_ »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la voix de son frère, mais celui de ce Luberier de malheur. Le sang soudain glacé, Lenalee coupa son souffle et hocha lentement la tête. Lui et son frère avaient donc un bien lourd secret à garder.

« Bien Monsieur, » fit-elle en baissant la tête, soudain en colère contre son frère.

Mais elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« J'suis fatiguééééééééééééééééé ! » se plaignit Jasdero en immobilisant le poussepousse qu'il tirait jusque-là pour s'avachir par terre.

« Allez, plus vite Jasdi', hop hop hop, » s'amusa Road assise derrière sur le poussepousse avec Tyki et David, jetant juste sous le nez du blond une friandise dans l'ultime espoir de le voir se relever.

« CE N'EST PAS UN CHIENCHIEN ! » hurla le second jumeau assis à côté de la petite tout en la secouant violemment.

Tyki Mikk leva les yeux au ciel, jetant paresseusement sa cigarette terminée par-dessus le moyen de locomotion ridicule. Road avait l'air de drôlement s'amuser, mais ce n'était pas le cas du Noé du Plaisir qui commençait à se laisser par cette partie de cache-cache.

« Sérieusement, arrêtons de jouer et prenons cette maudite Arche, » lâcha avec lassitude extrême Tyki qui plaqua un poing contre sa joue pour retenir sa tête.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Et comme ça le Comte saura qu'on les a ratés ! » ironisa David en s'agitant tel un enfant surexcité. « Spèce' de taré ! »

Jasdero quant à lui s'était assis en tailleur à même le sol et déballait tranquillement le bonbon que lui avait jeté précédemment la Noé du Rêve.

« Je sais où les attendre moi, au lieu de fouiller ce continent titanesque… ! » minauda Road en s'étendant de tout son long sur la banquette, sucette en bouche, sa tête sur les genoux de Tyki, ses jambes sur ceux de David.

« Où, où, où ?! » s'exclama le jumeau aux cheveux sombres, ignorant la position de l'enfant sur lui, tant il était impatient de retrouver les Exorcistes en question.

« C'est de rater chacune de vos missions qui vous met dans cet état-là ? » ricana le portugais en haussant les épaules.

« Ne remet pas le chapitre de Cross sur l'tapis ! » siffla le blond en jetant à Tyki l'emballage du bonbon qu'il avait mis en boule.

Avant un autre débordement dans la situation présente, Road se redressa tout sourire, retenant d'une main David qui essayait de sauter sur Tyki.

« Direction les côtes, mes amis ! C'est là que nous les attendrons ! Là où les passages jusqu'en Asie sont périlleux, peu nombreux et… Excitant ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Où sont Allen et Kanda ? » demanda Lenalee alors qu'elle était assise, Rachel sur ses genoux.

Lavi s'installa en face de la jeune femme et Link après avoir ramené une assiette de soupe et de pain perdu provenant du buffet de l'auberge gorgée de monde, et se mit à se goinfrer tout en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Kanda, chais pas, Allen lui, y'est partit faire un tour dehors, » dit-il la bouche pleine.

Le repas de l'hôtel animé n'était pas très fameux, mais Lavi était affamé donc il ne fit pas la fine bouche, et commença à boire la soupe tiède à même le bol. Le protecteur d'Allen lui avait donné vingt minutes, après quoi il irait le retrouver. Lui aussi avait une mission tout de même, il ne devait pas lâcher Allen d'une semelle. Mais le maudit avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de solitude, et souhaitait surtout quitter cet hôtel étouffant pour profiter de la brise fraiche de début de soirée.

« Ça tombe bien, » reprit Lenalee en donnant une cuillère de soupe au bébé qui ouvrit la bouche directement, toute joyeuse de l'effervescence autour d'elle. « J'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Link sut qu'elle avait appelé le Q.G., et se douta donc qu'elle avait eu des informations au sujet de leur mission. Ainsi, il délaissa son assiette encore fumante pour écouter attentivement la jeune femme.

« Je-… Ce que je vais dire est peut-être totalement idiot mais j'ai… J'ai besoin de vous en parler, » reprit-elle plus sérieusement tout en caressant doucement les cheveux doux et blancs de l'enfant sur ses genoux.

« Lenalee, c'est de tout garder pour soi qui est idiot, » le rassura Lavi avec un large sourire, ayant interrompu son repas pour être tout ouï. « Rien de ce que tu diras ne sera idiot, crois-moi. »

De ce fait, elle prit une inspiration, déposa la cuillère sur la table, ignora les gens bavards autour d'elle qui parlaient vivement d'Akuma, de refuge tout en commentant la nourriture immonde, et leva enfin les yeux vers Lavi qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Rachel a appelé Kanda, _papa_. Et Allen _maman_ , » commença-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

« Oui, c'était d'ailleurs très drôle ! » se remémora le Bookman avec hilarité.

Mais la jeune Exorciste ne semblait pas vouloir rire, prenant ce sujet très à cœur. Car depuis l'appel de son frère, elle avait tenté de faire le vide dans son esprit et recoller les pièces manquantes du puzzle encore douteux, et des propositions s'étaient offertes à elle.

« De plus, elle possède de grandes ressemblances avec eux, » renchérit-elle en baissant les yeux vers Rachel qui jouait silencieusement avec la cuillère qu'elle avait récupérée.

Cette fois-ci, Link se raidit, et Lavi qui se trouvait en face remarqua son changement de comportement, mais resta focalisé sur le discours de la chinoise, et aussi sur le visage de cette petite fille qui n'avait même pas un an.

« Elle leur ressemble un peu, c'est vrai, voilà pourquoi elle pense que Yû et Allen sont ses parents, » proposa le rouquin en croisant les bras contre la table sans lâcher l'enfant des yeux.

« Je pense qu'il faut prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. »

« Hein ? »

« Mon frère m'a ordonné d'éloigner le bébé d'Allen et Kanda. »

Ce fut au tour de Lavi de se figer suite aux paroles de son amie qui dorénavant, le fixait droit dans les yeux pour être témoin de toutes expressions venant du rouquin. Le Bookman junior ne put s'empêcher de penser à la photo qu'il avait récupérée des vêtements de la petite, et il serait honteux de dire qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Mais Komui lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et de la ramener avec Rachel. Mais plus déroutant encore, maintenant, il leur demandait d'éloigner Rachel de ses deux là.

« Il flippe que ces deux là se lient avec Rachel ? Pas de soucis du côté de Yû, » tenta tout de même Lavi en haussant les épaules, lâchant un rire qui sonna comme étant nerveux.

« Lavi, tu le fais exprès… ? Tu es celui qui voit les choses mieux que quiconque, » répliqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Lenalee se tourna donc vers Link pour avoir son avis, mais celui-ci semblait s'être terré dans son silence, à regarder ailleurs. Oh oui, l'inspecteur Link était peut-être brillant, mais pour ce qui était de mentir ou faire passer une émotion pour une autre, il n'était pas très bon.

Il déglutit finalement lorsqu'il sentit les deux Exorcistes le regarder avec intérêt.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les rues de la petite ville étaient désertes car plus personne ne souhaitait aller dehors, surtout durant la nuit suite à l'attaque surprise d'un nombre incalculable d'Akuma. Allen Walker marchait en silence dans l'une d'elles, observant la lune qui était haute dans le ciel dégagé. La pluie avait totalement cessé, et la fraicheur de la nuit apaisait son corps tout entier.

Puis, il s'était arrêté devant une fontaine au niveau d'eau très bas, à moitié détruite par l'attaque dévastatrice. Allen se pencha légèrement et vit que le liquide était presque noir de saleté et son expression se ternit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de cette même ombre qui semblait toujours lui sourire méchamment. Serrant les poings et les dents, Allen ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'étendue d'eau éclairée par la lune elle-même.

« Qu'est-c'que tu regardes comme _ça_ , Walker ? »

Cette voix eut le pouvoir de le tirer de cette rêverie sombre et empoignante, et le maudit se redressa rapidement pour faire face au kendoka railleur qui avait troqué sa veste déchirée de la Congrégation pour un simple débardeur sombre malgré la fraicheur de la nuit.

Intérieurement, Allen le remercia d'être venu à ce moment-là.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lui renvoya finalement l'intéressé en délaissant la fontaine pour faire un pas devant lui, ignorant le 14ème.

« Chercher un resto' japonais dans le coin, histoire d'avoir de la bouffe correcte. »

Et à la vue de son air irrité, il n'avait rien dû trouver, et Allen lui offrit un sourire ironique. Mais aucun des deux n'émit le moindre son, se plongeant dans un silence. Mais ce ne fut pas un silence pesant, lourd ou gêné. Le vent était doux, et brassait les cheveux habituellement longs de Kanda, et Allen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ruban rouge était toujours présent au sein de ses mèches et qu'il nouait fièrement la tignasse fine du kendoka.

Finalement il l'avait gardé. Mais Allen qui depuis le temps commençait à connaître Kanda, ne fit pas de commentaire quant à son ruban rouge toujours en possession du japonais, car celui-ci se serait surement braqué. De plus, Kanda était loin d'être idiot, il devait l'avoir gardé en connaissance de cause. Cette douce pensée apaisa Allen qui à ce moment aurait été prêt à faire un doigt magistral à ce 14ème de malheur.

« Quand hier, face à toi après la bataille, j'avais gardé le manche de Mugen encore en main ce n'était pas parce que je flippais de voir c'te Noé à travers toi, » dit soudain Kanda qui scrutait la fontaine derrière Allen d'un air absent.

Intrigué par cette prise de parole, Allen attendit alors en observant son compagnon de route qui ne semblait pourtant pas décidé à croiser son regard.

« Je restais simplement sur mes gardes, » expliqua finalement Kanda en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. « Si un niveau 4 venait à nouveau foutre sa merde. »

« Tu te justifies souvent en ce moment, Bakanda… » sourit simplement Allen, lueur malicieuse dans le creux de ses yeux clairs.

Se recevant un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Kanda, Allen comprit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'être rapproché de lui lorsque ce dernier parlait, et il se mit à rire faiblement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Décidément, l'Exorciste de seconde génération n'allait jamais de mainmorte on dirait.

« Je voulais simplement que tu te rentres bien ça dans le crâne ! » riposta Kanda, le poing toujours serré devant lui comme pour empêcher Allen de dire une autre idiotie. « Comme si un p'tit poucet comme toi pouvait me faire peur ! Ce que tu as dit dans le champ m'a enragé ! »

« Oui, oui, j'imagine, » ricana Allen en reculant prestement d'un pas.

Poussant un long soupir suivit d'un « stupide Pousse de Soja », Kanda tourna les talons, surement décidé à rejoindre leur auberge pour finalement manger un peu de ce pain perdu et cette soupe désastreuse. Cependant, Allen se reprit bien vite et sa voix figea le kendoka dans son avancée.

« S'il te plaît, pas un mot au Siège Central. Ni à Link. Pas tout de suite. »

Kanda pivota légèrement la tête sans pour autant se retourner, sachant de quoi voulait parler le _Moyashi_. Il faisait référence à la fois où sa propre épée l'avait fait ressentir la _douleur_ , alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle exorcise le mal, bon sang, pas des jeunots comme Allen Walker.

« Tss… Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! »

Soulagé, Allen hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers les dalles à moitié carbonisées à ses pieds. Savoir Kanda de son côté lui avait remonté le moral, et voir qu'il se foutait bien de cette histoire montrait que son ami n'avait en rien changé envers lui, et c'était le principal.

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Allen pensait que le japonais était déjà parti, mais non, celui-ci l'attendait au bout de la rue, bras croisés, expression détachée et irritée toujours marquée sur son visage. Kanda n'avait pas changé à son sujet… Ou du moins, il ne s'était pas décidé à l'éviter ou à le maudire encore plus pour ce qu'il semblait porter en lui.

Mais dans un sens, Kanda avait _changé_. Mais pour lui. Pour Allen Walker. Car il y a quelques mois, le kendoka serait déjà parti loin sans même lui avoir adressé la parole.

Un magnifique sourire vint éclairer le visage du _Moyashi_ qui sentait son ventre palpiter et ses joues brûler.

« J'arrive, Bakanda ! » s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, délaissant cette fontaine sale et maudite.

* * *

 _Nous sommes face… A une parodie de Star Wars ! Si si, regardez bien le moment où Kanda dit « Je ne suis pas ton père », ça en jette hein… MDR, je plaisante, c'est ridicule ! Bref quand j'ai écris ça, j'ai ri toute seule._

 _Je m'éclate à écrire sur les jumeaux (d'ailleurs, j'ai opté pour les prénoms français, Jasdero et David, j'essaie de garder la même nationalité (french) dans toute la fic, c'est donc pour ça que vous voyez écrit « Luberier », et « Pousse de Soja » au lieu de « Moyashi » (qui pourtant me plaît plus) mais je préfère resté cohérente dans la langue) J'espère que ça ne vous pose pas problème !_

 _Fin de chapitre assez douce… Profitez-en… HAHA. Surtout si vous connaissez certaines de mes manies à travers mes autres fanfic. MOUACK_

 _Merci à mes revieuweuse anonyme adorée : Eigh, Kitsune et Guest._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **En route à travers l'Océan**_


	9. En route à travers l'Océan

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **En route à travers l'Océan**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Si tu oses évoquer une potentielle partie de ton jeu débile pour savoir qui de nous prend les trois lits, je te taille en pièces, idiot de lapin, tu m'as compris ? » lâcha rudement Kanda qui empoignait déjà Mugen sous la menace.

« Tr-… Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça… » répondit Lavi livide, mains devant lui sur la défensive.

Finalement, Lenalee eut le droit à son propre lit, et Link aussi suite au coup violent qu'il s'était pris sur la tête et qui lui donnait encore la nausée. Le troisième lit se joua dans les trois autres adolescents qui s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Les aînés sont prioritaires, » s'exclama Lavi tout bas en poussant Allen gentiment sur le côté.

« Qui nous dit que tu ne nous mens pas sur ton âge, hein ? » riposta Kanda en empoignant le rouquin par le col. « Les Bookman ne sont pas clairs dans leur jeu !

Il n'avait pas tort. Kanda était loin de se douter qu'au cours du temps, Lavi avait changé de nom plus d'une quarantaine de fois.

« Au pire, on dit, les femmes et les enfants d'abord, la p'tite Pousse de Soja a l'air si fatigué, » répondit le rouquin en essayant de se dégager de la prise sévère du japonais.

Allen ne sut pas s'il devait s'offusquer d'être comparé à une femme ou bien à un enfant et se contenta lui aussi de pousser Lavi sur le côté.

« Très bien je vais dormir par terre, mais je prends l'oreiller ! » s'empressa de dire le comique de service en se jetant sur le lit pour récupérer l'objet en question.

Mais les deux autres Exorcistes agrippèrent Lavi pour l'empêcher de récupérer l'un des biens les plus précieux : l'oreiller. Car aujourd'hui, qui ne voulait pas déposer son crâne contre une douce surface et se plonger dans les bras de Morphée sans se plier en quatre ?

« Lavi, au chalet tu avais un lit pour toi ! Maintenant soit un peu généreux ! » contra Allen en tirant Lavi en arrière, son avant-bras pressé contre son cou.

« A-… Allen ! Tu m'étouffes ! » s'étrangla Lavi en gesticulant.

« Va dormir dans le couloir ça nous fera des vacances ! » s'emporta Kanda qui lui aussi avait bien envie de troquer le canapé pour un bon lit.

« Si vous vouliez le lit pour vous deux uniquement, fallait le dire, hein ! J'aurais-… »

Mais Lavi ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car deux poings serrés fermement, l'un appartenant à Allen, l'autre à Kanda, vinrent s'écraser contre la figure du pauvre Bookman junior déjà quelque peu amoché par les Akuma et les coups précédant du kendoka en furie. Cependant, avant même que Lavi n'atteigne le sol et que les deux hommes purent dire « ouf », une sombre aura se fit sentir juste derrière leur dos.

Ni une ni deux Lenalee, qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir, plaqua une main sur le crâne d'Allen et une autre sur celui Kanda toujours de dos, et claqua leurs tempes ensemble avec violence, espérant que ceci soit un message assez fort pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps d'arrêter avec toutes ces pitreries.

La douleur fut d'ailleurs assez vive.

Résultats des courses, Lavi se retrouva à dormir dans le couloir avec l'oreiller et un sac de glace contre le front, tandis qu'Allen finit sur le matelas avec Link –les deux étant les deux moins imposants en taille-, et Kanda récupéra le dernier lit, mais sans couverture, puisque c'était le _Moyashi_ qui avait eu dont de la couette. Chacun avait sa part et la nuit fut tout de même mouvementée suite aux querelles d'Allen contre Link qui prenait toute la place sur le matelas et Kanda qui dû menacer trois fois Allen de se taire sous peine de recevoir Mugen à travers la gorge.

Mais finalement, bien que Lavi mourrait de froid dans le couloir, serrant fort le coussin contre son corps, la petite équipe fut heureuse du calme partiel de cette nuit sombre, se sachant tous en vie et en bonne santé, si on omettait les blessures provoquées par des bagarres d'enfant.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait derrière la gare, un train bondé arriva prêt à leur faire traverser le continent. Suite au blason de la Congrégation argenté cousu sur leurs vestes, les Exorcistes eurent une petite cabine, bien que vraiment exigu, pour eux six, et ceci leur permit donc de souffler un peu, tout en restant vigilant.

« Tu touches à mes cheveux lorsque je m'assoupis, t'es mort, » siffla Kanda à l'adresse d'un Lavi un peu trop joueur, se rappelant avec répugnance l'épisode de la tresse que lui avait fait le rouquin dans un train du même type.

L'animation des deux hommes aurait surement dû faire sourire Allen Walker, mais celui n'avait finalement pas la tête à ça, et observait en silence le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre, coude posé contre le rebord avec nonchalance pour retenir sa tête, menton contre sa paume de main gauche.

Après quelques heures de voyage qui fut relativement calme si on oubliait les deux Akuma niveau 1 qu'ils furent obligés de dégager de la voie ferrique lorsqu'ils traversaient un pont, Lenalee s'était endormie, Lavi somnolait avec Rachel sur ses genoux, et Link, assis entre le kendoka et le maudit, lisait un livre quelconque.

Lavi observa Allen, l'air ailleurs, se rappelant des paroles de Lenalee lorsqu'elle avait rapporté les directives de son frère.

Tenir Rachel éloignée de Kanda et Allen, ce qui était vraiment très étrange et déroutant si on faisait un lien avec la photo qu'avait retrouvée le rouquin sur la petite fille. La chinoise avait alors décidé de suivre partiellement les ordres de Komui et Luberier, mais elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle n'empêcherait pas les deux garçons de prendre l'enfant dans leurs bras ou de la nourrir si l'envie les en prenait. Et elle avait déjà commencé son enquête, bien que Lavi ne lui disait pas tout et que Link semblait savoir quelque chose.

Suite à ses pensées, Lavi finit par s'assoupir lui aussi, rejoignant le bébé sur ses genoux au pays des songes.

Allen quant à lui, resta éveillé bien que la nuit ait été difficile pour lui, surtout après avoir partagé un lit une place avec son protecteur qui gigotait énormément dans son sommeil. Le garçon au pentacle sur le front restait là à observer le paysage qui changeait de temps à autre, passant d'un petit village détruit à une forêt carbonisée, jusqu'à des plaines colorées. Mais bien vite, ses yeux se détachèrent des champs environnants qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière la vitre du train pour croiser le regard de _l'ombre_.

Il pouvait presque entrevoir clairement sa figure, et il avait réellement l'impression que celui-ci se trouvait dans la cabine, avec eux. L'ombre du 14ème sourit plus largement, et ne bougea pas, mais Allen ne le quitta pas des yeux, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce sourire.

Soudain, ses yeux dévièrent de la silhouette menaçante et son regard croisa celui de Kanda qui se reflétait par la vitre polie. Celui-ci semblait étudier Allen de ses pupilles sombres, comme pour comprendre ce qui l'attirait à ce point lorsque le maudit était face à une paroi réfléchissante.

Mais à peine Allen eut capté son attention sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux, que Kanda avait détourné le regard sèchement. Et le 14ème avait quant à lui, disparu.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« J'ai si mal aux fesses d'être resté assis pendant si longtemps ! » se plaignit Lavi en quittant le wagon, se massant l'arrière du dos avec douleur.

« Bientôt nous allons pouvoir utiliser l'Arche, » le rassura Allen en tapotant vivement l'épaule de son pauvre ami cassé en deux.

Lenalee acheta six billets pour prendre le ferry avec leurs dernières économies et fut soulagée d'avoir pu avoir ces places car les quais étaient bondés de monde qui cherchait à fuir le continent.

« C'est étrange que nous n'ayons pas encore croisé de Noé, » remarqua finalement Allen en observant le ciel grisâtre qui s'étendait du port jusqu'à la mer sombre.

« Peut-être que Rachel n'est pas si importante que ça pour le Comte, » proposa Lavi en haussant les épaules. « Ou bien ils galèrent tous à nous retrouver ! »

« Ne les sous-estime pas, Lavi, » lui conseilla Lenalee qui savait bien de quoi elle parlait.

En attendant le bateau, la petite équipe prit place dans un restaurant afin de se rassasier avant le départ. Allen mangea pour dix, ce qui fit grimper la facture, et Lavi préféra mettre tout sur la note de Komui, n'aimant pas tous les petits zéros après le premier chiffre.

Il y eut des bousculades lorsque leur embarcation jeta l'ancre devant le port. Et suite à leur statut privilégié en tant que membres de la Congrégation, proche du Vatican, les Exorcistes eurent réservé pour eux deux petites chambres aux lits doubles.

Allen ne détecta aucun Akuma, mais les Exorcistes fouillèrent tout de même le navire afin de vérifier qu'un Noé ou ennemi potentiel ne s'y cachait pas. De ce fait, durant la première nuit, l'un d'eux monta sur le pont et fut de garde pour prévenir d'une éventuelle attaque ennemie venant du ciel, comme lors de leur ancienne traversée jusqu'à Édo.

Kanda fut le premier à monter la garde, n'ayant pas réellement envie de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Mais cette nuit-là, personne ne put dormir, car ils savaient tous que cette histoire était bien trop calme, et que ça allait finit par péter, un jour. C'était irréfutable. Les Akuma ne s'étaient pas tous réunis en Australie pour rien.

Ainsi, quittant le continent dévasté, l'embarcation vogua en douceur sous le ciel étoilé, et Kanda observait l'étendue d'eau éclairée par la lune vibrante située dans le lointain. Avant-bras contre le bastingage, cheveux dans le vent, Yû Kanda profita de la douce brise qui vint caresser son visage, profitant cette solitude sur le pont du bateau.

Aucun oiseau, aucun passager, juste le vent et les étoiles.

Soudain, un coup de vent plus violent frappa le corps du kendoka qui ferma les yeux sous le mur d'air qui venait de le secouer et remarqua soudain que le ruban rouge qui maintenait ses cheveux venait de se dénouer. Aussi vivement qu'un éclair, Kanda se retourna et referma son poing contre le tissu qui était prêt à s'envoler avec la brise gelée tandis que ses cheveux détachés voletèrent derrière lui pour ensuite retomber contre son dos. Le vent se calma à nouveau, et Kanda porta son poing devant lui, et l'ouvrit, dévoila le ruban rouge appartenant à Allen Walker.

Il resta un instant à observer ce bout de tissu qui flottait doucement sous la brise, emmêlé entre ses doigts pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau. La lune reflétait sa couleur vive et Kanda se remémora avoir presque toujours vu Allen avec, qu'il soit autour de son cou ou protégé dans l'une de ses poches. Ce bien devait être donc précieux pour lui.

Sans penser davantage à ce qu'il entreprenait de faire, Kanda regroupa ses cheveux en arrière et y noua à nouveau le ruban d'Allen, ignorant le fait que dans sa poche se trouvaient dorénavant deux élastiques à cheveux qu'il avait tout de même emprunté à Lenalee –sans lui demander où elle se serait posé des questions quant au ruban qu'avait le kendoka noué dans les cheveux-.

Puis, il observa encore un peu la lune, et vit qu'au loin, le soleil se levait doucement. Ainsi, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée sur le mur derrière le bastingage, et vit qu'il était bientôt six heures, et que Lenalee s'était proposé à prendre son tour de garde à cette heure-ci. Soupirant, sachant que la jeune femme lui avait fait promettre de partir se reposer après cette heure, le kendoka quitta les lieux en silence, main droite sur le manche de son sabre, profitant des dernières brises de chaleur provenant de l'Océan Pacifique.

Mais dans les couloirs, alors qu'il pensait tomber sur la chinoise prête à prendre son tour de garde avec ferveur, Kanda se figea, voyant au loin le jeune adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui faisait tache dans le corridor exigu. Celui-ci ne semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, immobile au fond du couloir, fixant quelque chose, l'air ailleurs. L'air _perdu_.

Plissant les yeux, Kanda se rapprocha de lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver et d'où venait cette soudaine léthargie. Était-il somnambule ? Pas aux dernières nouvelles pourtant. Rapidement, il remarqua que le plus jeune observait l'unique miroir accroché au mur.

 _C'est pas vrai…_ grommela intérieurement Kanda à deux mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Pousse de Soja ? » largua vivement Kanda en croisant les bras.

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blancs sursauta à son entente et se tourna directement vers Kanda, son expression ayant changé pour laisser place à une réelle surprise, mais aussi, une angoisse aiguë que Kanda ne fut pas long à détecter aux plus profonds des pupilles du maudit. Certainement n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il s'était immobilisé au milieu du couloir pour fixer le miroir car Allen jeta un regard dérouté vers la surface réfléchissante et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et vu que Rachel est dans la chambre de Lavi, j'avais pas grand-chose à faire… » expliqua-t-il avec une fausse lassitude.

Mais l'air que se donnait Allen pour échapper à la vérité ne marcha pas sur Kanda qui avait été témoin de cette scène bien trop de fois depuis le début de leur mission. Et à la vue d'un _Moyashi_ loin de son attitude enjouée et insouciance habituelles, l'esprit du kendoka prit un tournant.

Aujourd'hui, il devait _aider_ Allen. C'était lui, son _présent_ dorénavant.

« Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas, l'ombre du 14ème ? »

Allen se raidit et lança un regard déboussolé à l'égard de Kanda. Jamais il ne lui en avait parlé. Que ça soit à lui, ou même à Lenalee. Voyant l'égarement du jeune homme, le japonais haussa les épaules avec sa lassitude habituelle.

« C'est ton chien de garde qui nous l'a dit une fois, bien qu'au début il n'y croyait pas vraiment. »

Oui, Link, au début, ne l'avait pas cru, mais tout bien réfléchi, ceci devait être plausible et le blond avait dû en parler à Komui. Mais aussi à Kanda visiblement. Cependant, le samouraï antipathique ne sembla guère inquiet par les visons d'Allen face aux miroirs et fenêtres, et Allen en remercia le ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète en plus pour lui.

« Parfois, je me prends à être effrayé par ce que pourrait faire le 14ème… Ce qu'il pourrait faire à Rachel, » reprit Allen en brisant le silence pesant du couloir plongé dans une semi-pénombre, jetant un regard vers le miroir pour entrevoir à nouveau l'ombre lui sourire glacialement.

Lorsque le poing de Kanda s'encastra fermement dans le miroir en question, brisant la glace sous un bruit assourdissant, Allen lâcha un cri de surprise tout en reculant d'un pas. Mâchoire serrée, muscles contorsionnés, Yû Kanda resta un instant dans cette position, enfonçant plus fermement la jointure de ses doigts contre le miroir brisé. Quelques éclats de verre tombèrent encore doucement sur la moquette du couloir, bientôt rejoint par des gouttes de sang tout juste libéré du corps du kendoka.

« Ka-… Kanda, ça va pas ? » articula Allen encore sous le choc, ayant aussi senti le poing de Kanda frôler son visage bien qu'il ne soit pas sa cible principale.

L'ombre du 14ème dans le miroir était flouté, et Allen ne voyait plus son sourire, puis, cette même silhouette disparue et Kanda retira son poing taché de sang sans apposer le moindre regard sur le maudit stupéfait.

Allen observait la main rougie de son ami, comprenant finalement qu'il avait visé intentionnellement le miroir, et que ce n'était pas pour déverser sa colère, non, mais pour briser son contact avec l'ombre qui le suivait sans cesse.

Et le cœur du maudit se serra à cette pensée tandis que Kanda ouvrait et fermait doucement sa main douloureuse, vérifiant l'ampleur des dégâts tout en lâchant un faible « Tss ». De toute manière, comme toutes les autres, cette blessure allait se refermer pour toujours.

« C'est totalement débile ce que tu viens de faire, Bakanda, » dit alors Allen en observant les éclats du miroir mélangés au sang par terre qui brillaient grâce aux rayons de la lune traversant la petite fenêtre située non loin de la glace brisée. « Mais, je te remercie. »

Toutefois, avant que le kendoka ne puisse –potentiellement- répondre, Lenalee arriva juste derrière Allen, le poussant légèrement sur le côté pour voir ce que fabriquaient les deux garçons.

« Kanda, tu as frappé le miroir… ? » s'exclama Lenalee en remarquant la main en sang du japonais qui n'avait pas pris la peine de la cacher des yeux de la chinoise. « Vous vous êtes encore entretué ! »

Tout en se faisant sermonner par la jeune femme qui leur ordonna de tout ranger et qui poussa Kanda à aller bander sa main abîmée, Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire distraitement et le japonais leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de repousser la jeune femme trop entreprenante.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Allen rejoignit en silence la chambre qu'il partageait avec Link, Kanda quelques mètres derrière lui, le maudit s'arrêta devant la porte close et vit que le japonais continuait sa route, sans regagner la couche où dormaient Lavi et le bébé.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demanda Allen, main contre la poignée de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit froidement le kendoka.

Mais celui-ci s'était tout de même arrêté pour faire face à Allen.

« J'ai juste peur que tu te vides de ton sang en frappant d'autres pauvres miroirs, » ricana Allen en haussant les épaules.

À ces mots, Kanda sentit encore sa main le brûler mais il se contenta de se secouer négativement la tête en soupirant.

« Loin de moi l'envie de dormir avec cet abruti de Lavi, » répliqua simplement Kanda en reprenant sa route dans les couloirs pour une direction inconnue.

Allen l'aurait certes bien invité à dormir dans sa chambre, mais Link y était, et puis, ça aurait sonné bizarrement non ? Pourtant, cette idée n'aurait pas déplu à Allen qui sourit largement, conscient que maintenant il n'avait plus réellement besoin de se prendre la tête avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir envers le kendoka. Ça semblait s'écouler tout seul, et ce problème était maintenant imprégné dans tous les autres soucis qu'il avait, étant le 14ème, les Noé, les 110ème Innocence.

Sa relation avec Yû Kanda était visiblement en train de prendre un tournant, et Allen sut que c'était une bonne chose pour lui.

Allen ne remarqua même pas qu'il était resté immobile devant la porte à regarder dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'il finit par secouer vivement la tête pour se réveiller et poussa un long soupir.

Mais ça ne serait surement pas facile. Peut-être que le rapprochement de Kanda était seulement _amical_. Et Allen avait finit par connaître précisément la nature de ses sentiments qu'il avait pour Kanda.

« Ok, ok, Allen. Reprends-toi, c'est vraiment pas le moment, surtout pas maintenant… » se dit le maudit en se frappant le crâne.

Sachant que s'il réveillait Link en rentrant dans la pièce, ce dernier lui ferait une crise pour ne pas l'avoir averti qu'il était parti gambader dans le bateau tout seul, Allen fit le moins de bruit possible en poussant la porte, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Cependant, il sursauta vivement lorsqu'il vit que le blond était déjà debout juste derrière la porte, bras croisés, et celui-ci semblait l'attendre.

« Allen Walker… » commença le blond sans une once d'émotion.

« Oui, j'avais oublié que tu voulais impérativement que je te réveille si j'allais aux toilettes, » ironisa Allen en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Timcanpy qui avait attendu impatiemment le retour de son protégé, vola jusqu'à Allen avec colère pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé lui aussi, et se cacha ensuite dans la tignasse du maudit qui appela son nom en vain, lui ordonnant d'arrêter.

« Le Central m'a ordonné d'être encore plus attentif envers toi durant cette mission, Walker, » reprit Link, ce qui mit fin au manège d'Allen et de son golem doré.

Le plus jeune crut voir un brin de lassitude chez Link bien qu'il conserva sa carrure droite et fière.

« J'imagine… »

Mais pourtant, ce n'était pas pour ce à quoi pensait Allen, loin de là. Link quant à lui aurait aimé lui dire la vérité, _vraiment_. Car il s'était pris lui aussi de sympathie pour le jeune garçon toujours plein d'énergie, ainsi que pour son petit groupe. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, oui, il lui dirait tout pour soulager le maudit. Mais ceci équivaudrait à modifier encore plus l'histoire.

Cependant, un tremblement violemment fit tanguer le sol sur lequel étaient les deux hommes, et Allen se retint au dernier moment contre la poignée de la porte tandis que Link mettait un genou à terre, bras en avant, déjà prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque avec sa lame édentée. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'une attaque et non pas d'un choc violent avec un quelconque iceberg.

« Ce ne sont pas des Akuma ! » s'exclama Allen en se redressant, remarquant que son œil gauche ne l'avait encore averti de rien.

« Ce sont donc les Noé, » comprit Link sombrement.

Ni une ni deux, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et tombèrent nez à nez avec Lavi qui lui aussi sortait de la sienne, Rachel en sanglots dans ses bras.

« Les Noé ! » annonça Allen en retirant son gant gauche, tissu entre ses dents.

Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le rouquin lui mette la petite dans ses bras sans même un avertissement. Lavi mit donc de côté les directives de la Congrégation, ayant une confiance aveugle en Allen en ce qui concernait l'enfant, mais aussi, comme ayant un certain pressentiment. La petite était mieux avec le maudit qu'avec lui, et Lavi ne pouvait se l'expliquer pourquoi mais il y travaillait.

« Allen ! Garde Rachel, je vais chercher Lenalee ! »

« Lavi, attend, on vient avec toi ! » riposta le blandinet en redressant la petite contre son torse qui plongea son visage le cou d'Allen, petits poings serrés autour du col de sa chemise.

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, il faut la mettre en sureté, et puis, avec mon Maillet, je serais plus utile sur le pont à l'extérieur que dans les couloirs de ce rafiot ! Cachez-vous quelque part le temps qu'on règle le problème ! Ton Innocence a la capacité de vous protéger. »

« Lav-… »

« Pas un mot, la petite est notre priorité ! »

Et le rouquin le poussa en arrière et échangea un regard entendu à l'égard de Link qui tira ensuite Allen avec lui en arrière.

« Lavi, retrouve Lenalee, elle est sur le pont ! » s'exclama Allen avant que le rouquin ne l'eut quitté.

« T'inquiète', vieux ! »

Et le Bookman junior courut vers l'escalier qui menait à l'extérieur tandis que Link le conduisait encore plus profondément dans les couloirs, décidé à protéger le bébé des yeux des Noé.

Mais Allen, qui serrait plus fort l'enfant apeuré dans ses bras tout en protégeant son crâne à l'aide de sa paume posée contre ses cheveux blancs, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour le kendoka. Où était Kanda ?

De son côté, l'Exorciste au maillet courut à en perdre haleine, se dirigeant vers où avait été produite la secousse.

Une fois sur le pont, Lavi remarqua la silhouette de Lenalee dans le lointain, à travers la fumée épaisse qui s'y échappait. Celle-ci avait activé son Innocence de type cristallin et semblait scruter quelque chose derrière l'épais nuage de fumée grisâtre.

« Lenalee ! » appela Lavi en s'emparant de son Maillet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » lâcha la voix de Kanda juste derrière lui.

Le japonais arriva à la hauteur de Lavi, Mugen déjà en main, distinguant le chinoise au loin.

« Où est Pousse de Soja ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en analysant le terrain de combat et ne trouvant aucune trace du jeune garçon au pentacle.

« Il est dans la soute avec Rachel et Link ! » s'exclama Lavi en courant vers la jeune femme, activant lui aussi son arme de type équipement.

Lenalee quant à elle, ne quitta pas des yeux les deux Noé en hauteur qui la fixait eux aussi. Road Kamelot avec son éternelle sucette en bouche, perchée sur le parapluie au nom de Lero, et Tyki Mikk assis près d'elle sur l'un des mâts du bateau à voiles. Le portugais lança sa cigarette d'une simple pichenette, celle-ci tombant aux pieds de Lenalee tandis que Road riait joyeusement.

« Lenalee ! Ça va ? » s'écria Lavi en arrivant près d'elle.

Son unique œil s'écarquilla lorsqu'il vit les deux Noé en hauteur, se remémorant leurs combats féroces dans l'Arche. Allen n'avait-il pas tué le Noé en Tyki Mikk ?

« Ça va aller, le tremblement, c'était mon attaque, je les ai raté de peu, » avoua la jeune femme sans détacher son regard de leurs nouveaux ennemis.

Road sourit plus largement lorsqu'elle aperçut le kendoka et se mit debout en équilibre sur le parapluie qui riait sournoisement à l'égard des trois Exorcistes ici présent.

« Et de _un_ , » remarqua Tyki en se levant lui aussi, une main paresseusement plongée dans la poche de son pantalon de marque alors qu'il détaillant une carte à jouée qui volait devant lui.

« Tss, » s'irrita Kanda qui savait bien qu'un jour les Noé se montrerait. « Je prends l'fumeur au grain de beauté. »

Il avait bien envie de prendre sa revanche face à au Noé qu'il avait combattu un peu avant de pénétrer dans l'Arche et qui s'était enfui pour éviter l'attaque du Comte qui avait détruit tout Édo.

« Loin de moi l'envie de me retrouver encore une fois contre cette gamine, » riposta Lavi en faisant tournoyer son Innocence entre ses doigts. « Mais bon, ils en redemandent, alors autant les achever pour de bon. »

« Non, on ne va pas faire comme ça ! » s'amusa la mangeuse de sucrerie en secouant vivement son index. « Tyki, tu t'occupes de la femelle et du viking au marteau. »

« C'est un maillet ! » s'exclama Lavi en faisant grandir son arme. « Bon sang, je ne sais plus en quelle langue le dire avec vous ! »

Avant que le cercle de feu ne vienne frapper les deux Noé, Tyki jeta un regard exaspéré vers la petite, faisant fi de la frénésie en contrebas.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te _le_ laisse ? » demanda-t-il simplement en ignorant les flammes titanesques qui filaient vers lui.

« Oui le bretteur est à moi ! »

Et Road vira de bord avec Lero tandis que Tyki disparut en un claquement de doigts, évitant le pouvoir de cette Innocence qu'il ne pouvait pas transpercer.

« Hello, Yû Kanda, » sourit soudain Road du haut de Lero, lui tirant sournoisement la langue.

Le kendoka en appela directement à sa Première Illusion, sans même jeter le moindre regard à la petite qui semblait bien s'amuser par la situation.

« Il faut faire attention ! » s'exclama Lenalee en voyant que le bateau était secoué par les attaques répétitives. « Où nous allons couler ! »

« On les aura éliminé avant ! » s'exclama Lavi en se précipitant vers Tyki Mikk qui était réapparu dans un coin, celui-ci invoquant Tease sans ménagement.

* * *

 _Bon, un peu d'hilarité et de comique dans ce début de chapitre pour faire avaler les futures_ _pilules… Non je plaisante. C'est juste une petite folie de ma part, car -Man et son humour magique, c'est la perle de la perle. Après, je ne me proclame pas du tout au niveau du manga, loin de là ! Mais j'essaie de rester fidèle tout en m'amusant. C'est une fanfic après tout._

 _J'ai toujours rêvé écrire une scène où Kanda vient en aide à Allen en brisant un miroir où se trouve Neah à l'aide de son poing nu. Et voilà_

 _Et puis, ça commence à péter comme l'avaient prédit nos Exorcistes préférés. Sont-ils dans le caca ou… ? La réponse au prochain épisode !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Les révélations de Road Kamelot**_


	10. Les révélations de Road Kamelot

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Les révélations de Road Kamelot**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker avait déjà fait appel à son Innocence et son être tout entier éclairait les longs couloirs qu'ils traverseraient au pas de course, lui, son protecteur et Tim. Ils furent parfois obligés de pousser certains passagers qui étaient sortis de leur chambre, inquiets par le bruit qui avait fait vibrer toute l'embarcation, et finalement, Link atteint la cave à vins et nourriture, et y pénétra avec le maudit.

« Link, je te laisse Rachel, je vais-… »

« Non, tu dois rester ici, les Noé vont forcément venir jusqu'à nous, » répliqua le blond qui plaçait déjà des bouts de parchemin piégés à même le sol.

De plus, Rachel semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher, et pleurait encore et encore, cependant ses petits cris plaintifs étaient balayés par le bruit de l'eau qui frappait la coque du voilier.

« L-… Link ! » s'exclama soudain Allen qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'une lueur émeraude brillait dans ses pupilles grises.

Le blond interrompit la pose de ses pièges et se retourna vivement vers le porteur du 14ème qui était debout derrière lui, et qui fixait Rachel dans ses bras avec incrédulité. Le corps de l'enfant brillait par à-coups d'éclat vert et de petites plumes liées à l'Innocence.

« Elle essaie d'utiliser l'Innocence ? » s'interrogea Link en s'approchant avec précaution de Walker et la petite.

« Non, je crois que c'est son pouvoir qui s'emballe à la vue de ses émotions, c'est une symbiotique, rappelle-toi, » répliqua Allen qui semblait angoissé par l'attitude de Rachel.

Il pouvait ressentir la détresse émaner de la petite et Allen en était _malade_. Il voulait tout faire pour qu'elle se calme, mais à ce moment-là, il restait figé d'horreur, tant les émotions de la petite le tétanisaient.

« Walker, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Du sang perlait à nouveau des oreilles d'Allen qui avait le regard scotché dans le vide. Son cœur battait à la chamade, et il n'entendait plus que le son de cet organe vivace. Son œil gauche s'était agité lui aussi et le blanc de celui-ci avait pris une teinte noire.

« Walker ! »

« Je… Je _l_ 'ai encore vu mourir… »

Allen ferma vivement les yeux et plaqua une main contre son front brûlant. La vision l'avait à nouveau percuté de plein fouet et ses poumons vidés d'air étaient douloureux pour lui. Suite à cette révélation, Link fronça les sourcils, cependant une violente explosion et le tremblement du cargo les réveillèrent illico.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Passant son pouce contre sa joue à la peau brunie, Road remarqua qu'un liquide chaud s'échappait d'une plaie nouvellement offerte par le kendoka en contrebas décidément prêt à en découdre. La fillette plissa les yeux un instant, et fit tournoyer son corps une fois autour du mât, et se mit à ricaner.

« Je m'attendais à plus de toi, Exorciste de seconde génération, » minauda-t-elle alors que la plaie à sa joue se fermait déjà.

« J'ai déjà réussi à te toucher, » riposta Kanda en donnant un coup de sabre dans le vide pour retirer le sang de la gamine qui vint tâcher le pont du bateau. « N'es-tu pas celle qui clame haut et fort pouvoir te cacher dans tes putains de rêves et être intouchable ? »

Mais les paroles dures de Kanda ne paraissaient pas toucher Road qui se mit à rire à nouveau, visiblement heureuse de s'amuser avec sa proie. Lero derrière elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et porta ensuite son regard vers Tyki perché sur une des cabines qui se battait avec les deux autres Exorcistes.

« Et dis-moi, où est donc passé ta fille, Monsieur-Couteau-de-Cuisine ? » reprit Road en agitant son index, ce qui eut pour don de faire apparaître des bougies à la cire aiguisées. « On l'a laissé à mon Exorciste préféré ? »

« La fille de Kanda ? » s'étonna Lavi alors qu'il envoyait son maillet vers Road pour une attaque surprise.

Mais Road disparut avant même que le coup ne l'eut frappé, et Tyki évita l'attaque de Lenalee pour reculer et prendre appui contre le mât, cherchant la Noé des yeux.

« Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? » s'extasia la voix de Road quelque part. « Mais que suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ! »

Kanda fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens logique des paroles de la Noé du Rêve. Parlait-elle de Rachel ? Non, c'était complètement idiot, Kanda n'avait entretenu aucune aventure avec une femme durant l'année précédente, cette petite n'était pas la sienne.

« Road, » la coupa Tyki alors que la fillette apparaissait sur le mât aux côtés du portugais, pendu à l'envers à l'aide de ses jambes, bras croisés, rictus malin sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle innocemment à l'adresse de son camarade. « Va t'amuser avec la 110ème Innocence, sans toucher à Allen bien sûr, et laisse-moi me charger d'eux. »

« Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, l'plumé ! » s'exclama Lavi qui commençait à se lasser de ce jeu semblable au chat perché.

Cependant ni Road ni Tyki ne semblait prêter attention au futur Bookman.

« Et puis, comme l'a dit le Comte, du moment qu'on peut chambouler l'histoire et empêcher la création de l'Innocence, il ne faut pas se gêner, » compléta Road en se redressant assise sur la barre de flèche.

« Très bien, fait comme bon te semble… » soupira Tyki qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'argumenter avec Road. « Je m'occupe de la gamine. »

« Il va chercher Rachel ! » s'écria Lenalee en prenant de l'élan et s'élançant vers le Noé du Plaisir.

Kanda et elle ne furent pas longs à atteindre le mât en question mais Mikk était déjà parti tel un éclair, passant à travers les voiles et les murs du bateau à l'aide de son pouvoir. Le kendoka n'hésita donc pas une seconde et se retourna avec force, souhaitant planter Mugen dans la chair de la petite Noé.

Riant à nouveau, le corps de Road se dématérialisa au niveau du coup porté par l'épée, signifiant que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de la réelle Noé. Et avant que Lavi ne puisse leur crier de faire attention, les trois Exorcistes furent entourés d'un noir profond et malsain alors que des poupées gigantesques et sucreries immenses vinrent prendre place tout autour d'eux. Le mât sous les pieds de Kanda et Lenalee avait disparu et était dorénavant considéré comme un long carrelage en damier noir et rouge.

« Et merde, nous revoilà dans une de ses dimensions, » jura Kanda en se mettant dos à la jeune femme pour surveiller ses arrières et elle les siennes.

Lavi était debout sur un ours en peluche géant et cherchait des yeux Road ou une quelconque personne qui pouvait dissimuler le corps de la Noé. Lavi avait assez donné avec elle dans l'Arche.

« Ici ! » s'exclama Lenalee en pointant du doigt une sucette de très grande taille au bâtonnet planté dans le carrelage, tel un arbre ayant poussé entre le damier.

Road était assise ici, jambes qui se balançaient doucement, large sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait délaissé sa jupe noire et son chemisier pâle, et avait opté pour une robe évasée et blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau sombre.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire étonnante ! » leur dit-elle avec l'innocence d'une petite fille de dix ans.

« Les histoires, ça sera pour une autre fois, » riposta le rouquin qui doutait que cette Road soit la vraie, toujours niché sur le nounours moelleux.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute manière, Exorcistes. Et puis, ça concerne notre bretteur efféminé ! »

À peine ces mots eurent quitté ses lèvres que Kanda s'était jeté contre elle pour la pourfendre de son sabre, mais Road disparu à nouveau au grand dam du kendoka.

« Tss, tu n'as donc aucune fierté, espèce de lâche, » railla Kanda maintenant debout sur la sucette alors que Lenalee et Lavi se remettaient à la recherche de la Noé.

Et la chinoise ne fut pas longue à remarquer une silhouette qui s'approchait du petit groupe, venant tout droit du labyrinthe de cadeau géants entreposés un peu partout. Lenalee écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la tignasse blanche et la cicatrice rouge.

« Allen ! » s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant ensuite que l'uniforme qu'il portait était celui qu'il possédait durant ses premières missions au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Mais le rouquin sauta juste devant Lenalee, bras devant elle, observant avec suspicion le jeune garçon qui venait de se stopper à quelques mètres d'eux. Son visage était fermé et ses pupilles étrangement dorées.

« Si tu crois nous avoir avec ce stratagème, c'est mort pour toi, » riposta le futur Bookman qui se rappelait très bien l'épisode de l'Arche.

Un vil sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage appartenant à Allen Walker et une voix féminine s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Kanda regagnait ses deux compagnons pour faire face au nouveau venu.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous berner que j'ai pris cette apparence, » s'enquit Road derrière les traits de leur ami. « J'aime seulement partager mon corps avec le sien ! Et puis, j'adore aussi vos expressions de dégoût à ce moment même. »

Road tourna sur elle-même, et le manteau d'Allen tournoya aussi autour de son corps alors que le rire significatif de la Noé faisait écho tout autour d'eux. Et Kanda perdit patience, mais Road prédit son geste et tira une main gantée devant elle, lui intimant de ne pas bouger.

« Voyons, je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir qui est réellement Rachel. »

« Et pendant ce temps-là elle gagne des secondes précieuses ! Cette petite chieuse ! » rugit Kanda en s'élançant finalement jusqu'à elle, ignorant ses indications.

Mais Road dans le corps d'Allen fut prise d'une soudaine agilité et sauta en arrière pour prendre appui sur l'ours en peluche où se tenait anciennement Lavi, et remarqua par la suite que le bout de son menton avait été coupé par la lame de Kanda.

« C'est comme ça qu'on traite sa moitié de nos jours ? » s'étonna-t-elle faussement en essuyant le sang rouge d'un revers de la main qui tâcha le sang du maudit.

À nouveau, les paroles de la petite n'avaient plus de sens pour les trois Exorcistes, si bien que Lavi commençait à être de plus en plus intrigué par cette histoire.

« Et si je vous dis que ce bébé vient du futur et a été amené ici il y a un an ? » se hasarda-t-elle sans lâcha Kanda des yeux en contrebas, prédisant une future potentielle attaque.

Mais ces mots eurent dont de figer ses trois ennemis sur place, chacun étant frappés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Disait-elle cela dans le but de les perturber ? De les piéger ? Mais lorsque Road ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, ils furent incapables de garder plus longtemps une certaine contenance :

« Et si je vous dis que Rachel est aussi nommée sous le nom de _Rachel Walker_ ? »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Howard Link se positionna juste devant Allen lorsque Tyki Mikk traversa le mur de la cave avec aise, mains dans les poches. Le Noé parut satisfait de sa trouvaille et les accueillit tous les deux en ouvrant ses bras face à eux.

« Hey, gamin, toutou de Lulu, » les salua-t-il.

La cape de Crown Clown vint s'enrouler vivement autour de l'enfant que portait Allen, et Link ne bougea pas, espérant que le Noé se fasse attraper par ses pièges invisibles à l'œil nu.

« La dernière fois, gamin… C'était dans l'Arche, je crois bien ? » fit alors Mikk en s'immobilisant à quelques mètres d'eux, si proche du piège du blond que s'en était rageant. « Tu m'as presque manqué. »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque, » marmonna le maudit sans une once de compassion pour le Noé.

Rachel contre lui gigotait de plus en plus, et la lueur couleur émeraude commençait à prendre une teinte orangée, et Allen se douta que ce n'était pas positif. La tête plongée dans son torse, l'enfant tremblait si fort que même la main protectrice d'Allen contre son crâne n'aidait pas à la calmer.

 _Aller, tu fais un pas et tu es pris au piège_ … pensa Link avec espoir, ne lâchant pas des yeux leur ennemi.

Allen activa sa main gauche, s'écartant pour mieux voir Tyki et prédire ses attaques, car ce dernier n'était surement pas ici pour discuter. Il espéra vivement que ses amis allaient tous bien là-haut. Car en effet la présence de Mikk ici était inquiétante.

« Comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte, je devrais sortir la phrase type : _Donne-moi l'enfant et tes amis auront la vie sauve_. Cependant je crains que tes petits copains ne soient plus en mesure de se lever une fois entre les mains de Road. »

Allen plissa les yeux avec menace. La pièce était trop exigüe, et une bataille ici fera couler le bateau, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'océan, de plus, des centaines d'innocents perdront eux aussi la vie. Rachel quant à elle pourrait mourir d'hypothermie tout comme eux d'ailleurs.

Mais avant que le maudit ne puisse réfléchir à une solution plus pacifiste, Tyki leva son pied gauche, prêt à avancer et Link laissa échapper un sourire de victoire.

 _C'est bon, tu es pris au piège,_ pensa-t-il en enserrant fermement sa lame.

Cependant, le pied de Mikk n'atteint pas le sol en question et donc, n'activa pas le piège posé par le blond, car le Noé disparu dans sa vitesse.

« Attention ! » cria Link en se retournant vers son protégé.

Allen fut juste assez rapide pour bloquer l'attaque portée par le bras du Noé entouré d'une vive lumière violette. Serrant les dents, les griffes de l'Innocence du Clown tentèrent de briser la défense de Tyki dont les pupilles frémissantes étaient effrayantes.

« À une main, ça risque d'être difficile pour toi, » ricana Tyki alors que son sourire atteint presque ses oreilles. « Dommage, pas d'épée. Pas de protection. »

De sa main libre, Tyki repoussa Link qui se précipitait vers lui, et ce dernier rencontra avec force le mur de la pièce. Cependant, avant que le Noé ne puisse atteindre par la suite le bébé protégé par Allen, le cri de Rachel se fit entendre. Un son acéré qui figea le Noé dans son geste et Allen utilisa son pied pour frapper Tyki dans le ventre et le faire reculer.

« Walker ! » s'écria Link en scrutant Rachel maintenant dévoilée de sous la cape blanche virevoltante.

Les yeux gris et parme du maudit se mirent à refléter une bien étrange lumière teintée de orange provenant tout droit du corps de Rachel qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Ce même halo grossissait à vue d'œil, et imprégna Tyki Mikk visiblement incrédule. Le Noé écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'il sentit son esprit être embrumé par le pouvoir étrange émanant de la 110ème Innocence et soudain, il disparut.

Il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace et le halo orange et vert ne cessa d'augmenter et s'échappa petit à petit de la pièce sous les regards médusés d'Allen et Link au beau milieu de cette bulle équivoque.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Rachel Walker._

Ce prénom résonnait dans la tête des trois Exorcistes qui faisaient face à la copie conforme d'Allen Walker, si on omettait le sourire vil qui marquait son visage, signé Road Kamelot.

« La-… La fille d'Allen ? » lâcha Lavi, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Road hocha lentement la tête, mains derrière le dos. Elle semblait s'amuser par les expressions de surprise venant de ses trois proies.

« D'après ce que nous avons compris, quelqu'un a ramené sa fille d'un futur néfaste jusqu'ici, » compléta-t-elle, index sur le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Cette Innocence aurait dû être conçue dans deux ans, mais à cause de ce petit contretemps, ce retour dans le passé, les choses se sont gâtés. »

Quand Allen plaisantait sur son air de parenté avec la petite suite à ses cheveux blancs, ce n'était donc pas une idiotie ? Bien que quelques points semblaient s'éclairer, cette histoire restait bien trop aberrante. Depuis quand pouvons-nous voyager dans le temps ?

« Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme histoire pour vous faire gagner du temps ? » railla Kanda qui n'avait pas envie d'y croire, surtout quand ça venait de la bouche d'un Noé.

Surtout venant de Road Kamelot. Mais pourtant, la jeune fille paraissait on ne peut plus sérieuse, et ça pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Allen malgré son air amusé.

« Tu as dit qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Kanda un peu plus tôt, » répliqua Lavi avec un petit sourire triomphant. « Tu t'es bien jouée de nous, Kamelot. Mais c'est raté. »

« Hum, c'est là que ça devient plus intéressant, » sourit-elle en quittant le sol pour planer, prédisant l'attaque rageuse de Kanda qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

Elle tira la capuche de l'ancien uniforme d'Allen contre ses cheveux blancs, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches évasées, glissant son regard vers le kendoka à la mâchoire serrée.

« Car Rachel Walker est la fille d'Allen… Mais aussi de Monsieur Couteau-de-Cuisine ! »

En temps normal, Lavi aurait éclaté de rire, Lenalee soupiré et Kanda hurlé une insulte à son encontre. Cependant, la situation était si lourde et grotesque, que tous restaient sans voix. Si Road voulait inventer une histoire, niveau crédibilité il y avait mieux.

Le futur Bookman fut frappé par la vision de la photo qu'il avait anciennement retrouvée dans les vêtements de Rachel alors que Lenalee se remémora les paroles de son frère au téléphone. La paume de Kanda s'enserra plus vivement contre le manche de Mugen et il fixa Road à travers les yeux d'Allen, soutenant le regard de la Noé.

« Eh oui, l'Innocence peut être surprenante parfois ! » s'exclama Road qui volait dorénavant tête à l'envers. « Alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, la fusion des deux Innocences les plus puissantes et les plus compatibles lui ont permis de porter un enfant ! »

« Et tu crois nous faire gober ces conneries ! » cingla Kanda en pointant la fillette dans le corps du maudit du bout de son arme. « Les uniques fois où je toucherais cette Pousse de Soja, ça serait pour l'assassiner de mes propres mains ! »

Lavi arqua un sourcil à son adresse, pas si sûr que ça. Cependant Kanda ignora l'air moqueur du futur Bookman et en invoqua à sa Deuxième Illusion. Lenalee quant à elle resta figée de stupeur, collant petit à petit les pièces du puzzle. Si Road Kamelot avait raison, presque tout prenait un sens. Les paroles de son frère, l'apparition de cette Innocence, l'éducation sécrète de Rachel dans un coin reculé, la ressemblance frappante entre la petite et les deux concernés et les _papa_ et _maman_ qu'avaient reçus seulement Kanda et Allen.

« N'empêche, je crois que tu y vas un peu fort sur l'alcool ou je ne sais quelle autre substance étrange. Tu es un peu jeune pour ça, » fit à son tour Lavi qui pourtant se surprit à se pencher plus sérieusement sur cette révélation.

Alors que Road évitait l'attaque de son assaillant, Kanda et Lavi se précipitaient déjà vers elle pour en finir le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, elle vola encore plus haut, regagnant Lero qui avait pris ses distances de sécurité. Le parapluie du Comte cria lorsque Road reprit son apparence tout en agrippant le manche de Lero.

« Mais pourquoi avoir dit tout ça ?! » hurla-t-il de sa voix aiguë. « Le Comte ne sera-… ! »

« Parce que sinon, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Maintenant tais-toi, » lui ordonna Road en bloquant la colonne de feu qui aurait dû frapper son corps.

Soudainement, Lenalee sentit quelque chose de chaud à ses pieds, et croyant à un autre piège, sauta directement en hauteur sur un cadeau emballé géant, et remarqua qu'un halo orangé s'étendait dans la pièce appartenant au rêve de Road, à partir du damier rouge.

« Dommage, Yû Kanda, » sourit ensuite Road en filant encore plus loin, évitant la lame de Kanda. « Tu vas périr ici sans même pouvoir annoncer tout ça à Allen ! Sans même prendre ta fille dans tes bras en connaissance de cause ! »

« La ferme ! » hurla Kanda avec hargne.

Une sourde colère l'aveuglait, et Lavi remarqua que Road préparait une autre attaque du bout de son index. Mais avant que le rouquin ne puisse avertir son ami ou que Road puisse procéder à une riposte, le halo orangé toucha le pied de Lavi.

« LAVI ! » cria Lenalee en hauteur.

Mais la lumière qui entoura petit à petit Lavi était douce et chaude et rien ne se produisit de néfaste contre lui. Kanda de son côté, s'agrippa d'une main à Lero qui tangua et qui hurla à l'invasion alors que Road observait la lumière étrange en contrebas. Les deux Exorcistes étaient déjà touchés par cette lumière et la fillette sut pour sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élément de sa dimension parallèle.

« Lâche-moi ! » brailla le parapluie en gigotant. « Lâche-moi je te dis, Exorciste de pacotille ! »

Mais Kanda ne l'écouta pas et tira Mugen en arrière pour atteindre Road debout sur le parapluie. Cependant, cette dernière fut plus rapide, ayant toujours à l'œil le kendoka, et d'un geste vif de la main, en appela à ses cierges allumés qui filèrent vers Kanda.

Il entendit Lavi et Lenalee hurler son nom pour le prévenir, mais il était trop tard pour lui de se protéger. Jurant à l'encontre de la gamine, Kanda serra les dents. Mais la lumière orangée frôla la cheville de Road qui pensait être à l'abri de ce pouvoir puisque les Exorcistes ne ressentaient rien, et elle écarquilla soudain les yeux, voyant que ses bougies disparaissaient et que Lero venait lui aussi de quitter cette dimension.

Kanda n'ayant plus aucune emprise sur le parapluie, tomba, et Road Kamelot, abasourdi par ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, mélange entre mal-être intérieur et nausée, comprit avec horreur que son esprit se floutait.

Et d'un coup, son corps disparut.

L'espace autour deux s'estompa lui aussi, laissant place au bateau. Lenalee et Lavi sur le pont, Kanda retombant en chute libre, Mugen toujours en main.

Lorsque le kendoka rejoint lourdement le sol qui craqua sous son poids –tête la première- Lenalee chercha des yeux la fillette mais elle n'était visiblement plus ici, ni même Lero.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en voyant le halo orangé entourer dorénavant tout le navire.

Soudain, l'auréole claire brilla d'une intense lumière et disparue dans un éclat de petite poussière étoilée, retombant telle de la neige sur le pont. La jeune femme tendit une main devant elle pour récupérer cette drôle de retombée, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait ni masse ni matière et qu'elle s'éteignait elle aussi.

Kanda se redressa avec aigreur à l'aide de son sabre planté sur le pont, tout en prenant appui sur le manche, et chercha lui aussi la Noé des yeux.

« Désolé Yû, tu étais un peu trop lourd pour que je puisse te réceptionner correctement, » glissa Lavi avant de se recevoir un regard noir signé Kanda.

Lenalee scruta le ciel orangé, le soleil se levant enfin dans le lointain. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Road. Des passagers arrivaient déjà sur le pont, cherchant l'objet de la panique, et des marins criaient quelques ordres tandis que d'autres inspectaient les dégâts qui étaient pourtant minimes. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe.

Pour ne pas avoir d'ennui, Kanda rengaina son sabre et Lavi dissimula son maillet. Mais avant qu'un des trois ne puisse émettre le moindre son suite aux moments d'incohérences qui s'étaient accumulés depuis un petit moment déjà, la voix d'Allen Walker se fit entendre.

« Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda ! Vous allez bien ?! »

Le maudit avait dévalé l'escalier et se ruait vers ses amis, soulagé de les voir tous debout. Link était derrière lui, Rachel dans ses bras. Alors qu'Allen tapotait vivement les épaules de la chinoise, heureux de constater que tout allait bien pour elle, le regard de Kanda dévia instinctivement vers le bébé endormit dans les bras du blond.

« Tyki a disparu comme ça ! » s'exclama Allen visiblement excité. « C'est Rachel ! Comme ça, d'un coup, une lueur s'est échappée de son corps et dès que ça a touché Tyki, il a disparu ! »

« Nous aussi, pour Road, » glissa Lavi en comprenant enfin d'où venait ce pouvoir. « Je me demande où ils sont parti… »

Il préférait tout de même resté sur ses gardes, ses doigts toujours contre son maillet miniaturisé accroché à sa ceinture de cuisse.

« C'est donc son Innocence ? » l'interrogea Lenalee en déposant une main contre le crâne du bébé. « Oh, Allen ! Elle a de la fièvre ! »

Allen se retourna vivement vers Rachel et Link confirma les dires de la jeune femme. L'enfant respirait bruyamment et son visage était rouge.

« C'est surement l'utilisation intensive de son Innocence, » proposa Link en voyant clairement les traits du visage d'Allen être tirés par l'anxiété.

« C'est sûr, quand je pense que cette petite fille a viré deux Noé comme ça… » glissa le rouquin tout aussi surpris que ses compagnons.

Kanda quant à lui resta étrangement silencieux, détournant le regard d'Allen qui reprenait Rachel dans ses bras, la berçant doucement comme pour apaisé son petit corps.

L'un des marins se dirigea vers eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lenalee qui sursauta vivement.

« Les enfants, tout le personnel et passagers sont invités à regagner la soute et le pont inférieur, » dit-il après s'être excusé d'avoir été brusque envers la chinoise.

 _Les enfants… ?_ pensa Lavi avec un froncement de sourcils.

Oui, il pouvait bien considérer Allen et Lenalee comme tels, mais pas Lavi, ou même Link. Le marin moustachu remarqua soudain l'état du bébé en sueur dans les bras du maudit.

« Oh, votre enfant, il ne va pas bien ? »

« Elle est dans un état fiévreux, » expliqua Lenalee sur ses gardes.

Autour d'eux, les marins s'agitaient, et les quelques passagers intrigués étaient poussés jusqu'aux escaliers, n'ayant rien à faire ici.

« Rendez-vous au pont 3-B, il y a l'infirmerie si vous voulez. Mais ne restez pas ici, nous devons déblayer le pont et réparer les dégâts de la tempête, » reprit-il en montrant du doigt la calle qui menait aux escaliers.

Rachel avait en effet besoin de soins. Ce pouvoir qui ayant englobé le bateau tout entier avait été éprouvant pour elle, et ainsi, ils quittèrent le pont animé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tyki… On est où là ? »

Le Noé en question cracha le sable qu'il venait d'ingurgiter après s'être écrasé face contre terre. Il toussa longuement alors que Road debout bras croisés, visiblement désabusée, attendait que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés se rende compte dans quelle galère ils étaient maintenant.

Tyki se leva donc difficilement, épousseta ses vêtements et retira le sable de ses cheveux en frottant son crâne d'un air las, puis observa les alentours. Un banc de sable s'étendait tout autour de lui, à gauche une forêt épaisse dans le lointain et à droite une mer cristalline et limpide.

« Sur une île. Au milieu de l'eau, » fit-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, se rappelant soudain qu'il y a quelques secondes, il était dans la cale du bateau avec Allen Walker.

« Très bonne définition de ce que peut être une île, mon cher Tyki, » maugréa Road elle aussi interloquée par ce qui venait de se produire. « Ce que je demandais, c'est où est-ce qu'on trouve, sur la surface du globe ? »

« Tu me poses une colle là… »

Il faisait chaud. Tyki avait presque envie de se jeter à la mer et se mettre à pécher tranquillement, mais le souvenir que les Exorcistes leur avaient encore faussé compagnie l'irrita plus qu'autre chose.

« Je te jure, Tyki, si les jumeaux retrouvent Allen avant nous, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! » s'exclama Road en donnant un coup de pied contre un pauvre petit crabe qui passait par là.

Lero reçu l'animal aquatique en pleine figure et la pince ferme du crabe se referma sur le tissu rose du parapluie. Il hurla donc de terreur et de douleur, filant dans les airs pour retirer ce crustacé effrayant.

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, » glissa Tyki à l'encontre de Road, ignorant les pleurs d'un Lero hystérique.

« T'es pas très gentil… ! Il me FAUT le samouraï. Je m'amusais si bien ! »

Et puis, Road se laissa tomber dans le sable brûlant, en étoile de mer et se mit à râler telle une petite enfant capricieuse alors que Tyki hésitait toujours à aller piquer un petit plongeon.

* * *

 _J'espère que Tyki n'est pas OOC là-dedans. Ni Road d'ailleurs, même si c'est plus simple d'écrire sur elle. Bon maintenant ils sont bien pénards, au milieu d'un Océan inconnu !_

 _Donc maintenant, tout le monde est partiellement au courant, sauf le principal concerné. L'ironie ! Dans le prochain chapitres, ils vont vouloir des explications, pensez-vous qu'Allen va être mis au courant ?_

 _Merci à **Eigh** et **Kitsune** pour vos reviews et votre retour, je suis consciente que pour toutes les deux ça n'a pas été facile xD je vous fait de gros bisous !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Rachel Walker**_


	11. Rachel Walker

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Rachel Walker**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« C'est bon, il n'y a eu aucune perte civile. »

Link revenait dans la chambre où étaient les quatre Exorcistes. Après être passé à l'infirmerie du bateau, le traitement de Rachel avait l'air de faire son effet, et la petite semblait dormir paisiblement dans le petit lit prévu à cet escient. Allen, main contre le berceau, assis sur le rebord du lit, se tourna vers le blond, mais Lavi fut plus rapide que lui.

« Aucune ? Comment cela est possible ? Même pas de blessés ? » demanda le rouquin, étonné.

« Non. Peut-être que le pouvoir de Rachel a protégé les passagers, » reprit Link en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de la chambre exiguë. « Souvenez-vous, cette lumière était étrangement _chaude_. »

Lenalee et Allen hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, et le maudit observa à nouveau le bébé, soulagée qu'elle aille bien.

« Elle doit être dotée d'une très grande puissance, » remarqua Allen perdu dans ses pensées.

Timcanpy pris place près du berceau, sur l'un des barreaux, comme pour surveiller le bébé endormit, et Allen se leva pour ensuite s'étirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et remarqua que l'atmosphère était lourde. Kanda n'avait pas décroché un mot, Lavi ne cessait de lui lancer des regards furtifs et Lenalee restait plongée dans une intense réflexion.

Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller très fort, et Allen rougit vivement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne nerveusement.

« Va manger un peu, Allen, » fit la jeune femme après un petit rire. « On veille sur Rachel. Tu as besoin de te nourrir. »

En effet, depuis quelques jours, les repas n'étaient pas assez copieux pour Allen qui était un symbiotique. Ainsi, avec un hochement de tête, Allen remercia Lenalee et se dirigea vers la porte. Link voulut faire de même, décidé à suivre son protégé, mais Lavi intercepta son bras fermement.

« Allen peut aller manger tout seul, et on a quelques questions, » murmura le rouquin avec un regard empli de sous-entendu à l'égard du blond qui déglutit soudain.

Ainsi, le maudit quitta seul la chambre, main contre son ventre, appelé par son estomac. Et une fois la porte close, tous les regards –même celui de Kanda- convergèrent vers le blond qui se sentait vraiment oppressé. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

« Depuis le début tu es au courant, hein ? » dit alors Lavi en lâchant le bras de Link qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le rouquin.

Lenalee s'approcha de la porte, vérifia qu'Allen n'était plus dans les parages et se retourna vers le blond complètement perdu.

« Tu connais la véritable identité de Rachel, » dit-elle à son tour.

Et même si aucun des trois Exorcistes ne croyait réellement à cette histoire, l'expression soudain tétanisée de Link piégé dans la chambre les intrigua encore plus. Kanda anciennement assis sur le lit, se redressa et lança un regard noir à l'adresse de Link qui en eut des frissons.

« Tu vas tout nous dire, chien de Luberier. »

Le cœur battant, Link hésita presque à repousser les trois Exorcistes avec l'une de ses techniques, mais ceci équivaudrait à dire « bye bye la confiance ». Et puis, il n'avait pas non plus envie de les blesser inutilement.

« Link, tu sais quelque chose ! » insista Lenalee.

Mais qu'avaient-ils appris ? Est-ce que un des Noé leur avait dévoilé toute la vérité ? Si c'était le cas, ils devaient tous les trois être dans le flou le plus total. Et soudain, Link se remémora la fois où lui aussi avait appris pour la 110ème Innocence, peut avant d'être assigné à la mission pour retrouver Rachel.

« _C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? » avait-il lâché en oubliant les bonnes manières, tant il était abasourdi par le discours de Komui._

 _« J'aimerais, croyez-moi, » avait répondit le Grand Intendant en joignant ses mains, le regard étrangement sombre._

 _Howard Link avait balayé son regard de Komui jusqu'à Luberier afin d'avoir une réponse plus correcte, mais l'inspecteur se contenta de lui hocher la tête, air grave au visage._

 _« Walker… Est un homme, rassurez-moi, » avait tenté Link prit de court, se rappelant pourtant n'avoir jamais vu quelconque signe féminin chez Allen, si on omettait parfois l'intonation de sa voix ou son visage un peu efféminé._

 _« Oui, nous en avons parfaitement conscience, mais la fusion des deux Innocences choisies a permis sa création, » avait expliqué à nouveau Komui qui semblait être grandement préoccupé par la situation._

 _« Mais… N'est-ce pas ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un péché envers… Dieu lui-même ? » avait glissé Link en plissant les yeux._

 _Ce n'est pas que Howard Link avait une aversion pour ce genre de conduite incluant deux hommes ou deux femmes, mais pour l'époque, ceci était aberrant. Le blond n'avait rien contre ça, de plus, il avait très vite remarqué le faible que pouvait avoir Allen son protégé envers un autre homme de la Congrégation. Ce n'était pas si difficile quand on était un fin observateur et toujours derrière Allen à le suivre jusqu'à la porte des toilettes._

 _« C'est ce que nous avons tout d'abord pensé quand nous avons récolté toutes ces informations, et Hevlaska est formelle. Il s'agit bien de ces deux là. Et si Dieu a permis la création d'une nouvelle Innocence et qu'il a fait d'Allen un réceptacle potentiel pour l'enfant grâce à sa propre Innocence, ceci confirme que pour l'Être-Tout-Puissant, il ne s'agit pas d'un blasphème. »_

 _Komui avait dit cela avec un très grand sérieux, et ceci avait confirmé à Link qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une plaisanterie._

 _« C'est si bête, » avait râlé Lubérier en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau en pagaille. « Si seulement le Bookman Junior avait pu nous en dire plus sur le futur… Sur les Noé et-… »_

 _Mais Link avait déjà décroché, réfléchissant à cette folle histoire. Rachel Walker ? 110_ _ème_ _Innocence ? Futur ? Bon sang, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

Et maintenant, les trois Exorcistes, surtout Kanda qui dévoilait une aura meurtrière et sanglante, avaient visiblement envie de réponses.

« Que-… Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? » tenta le blond en remarquant qu'il avait reculé jusqu'au mur.

« Road nous a annoncés haut et fort que Rachel venait du futur, » expliqua Lavi qui commençait par le moins percutant.

Mince, cette chipie avait vendu la mèche, et certainement de son plein gré. Ceci compliquait les choses, surtout quand on lui avait ordonné de ne jamais dévoiler cette histoire aux deux concernés. Et Kanda était dans le tas. Le plus menaçant des deux qui plus est.

« Tu vas parler, oui ! » s'énerva Kanda en tirant brutalement Link par le col.

Mais Lavi repoussa le kendoka irrité en arrière, et Link eut échappé belle. Mais il sut clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter cette pièce sans leur avoir donné des réponses.

« Oui, elle vient du futur, elle nous a été amené ici il y a presque un an, » céda-t-il en ne quittant pas le mur.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'un homme tel que lui serait prit au piège par une horde d'Exorcistes prêts à lui faire la peau s'il ne répondait pas à leur attente, Link en aurait longtemps ri. Mais aujourd'hui, il était loin d'avoir envie de rire.

Suite à ces paroles, il vit Kanda se raidir et Lavi poussa le kendoka sur le côté avant qu'il ne fasse une autre bêtise et prit la parole :

« Est-ce vrai que dans ce futur, Rachel est la fille d'Allen et de Yû ? »

Aïe. Les doutes de Link se concrétisaient et à ce moment-là, il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Nier irait pousser les Exorcistes à chercher la vérité et à forcément tomber sur la version véridique de cette histoire. Voyant donc que le blond ne répondait pas, cherchant une échappatoire des yeux, Kanda dégaina Mugen qu'il plaça sous le cou de Link et Lavi croisa les bras d'un air décidé.

« Je te conseille de répondre à la question, là je ne pourrais pas stopper Mugen, » conseilla le rouquin.

Cherchant de l'aide du côté de Lenalee, Link tomba sur le regard noir de la jeune femme qui le poussait à répondre. Merde alors, il était foutu. Si Luberier apprenait qu'il avait craché le morceau, il serait en colère. Vraiment _très_ en colère.

Cependant, ressentir un picotement sous le menton dû à l'arme qui frôlait sa peau réveilla instantanément Link qui capitula, reportant son regard vers le kendoka à la lueur meurtrière.

« Je ne connais pas les détails, mais oui ! Rachel est bien votre fille à tous les deux ! »

La main de Lenalee anciennement plaquée contre le mur, glissa lentement et Lavi entrouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que Mugen restait pourtant toujours présente et menaçante sous le cou de l'inspecteur.

« Ne nous raconte pas de conneries ! » cingla Kanda vraisemblablement de mauvais poil. « Arrête de protéger la vérité et crache le morceau ! »

« J'aurais trouvé un bobard plus crédible si je souhaitais vous mentir… » répliqua Link en fronçant les sourcils, tirant la tête en arrière tout en sentant le bout de lame de plus en plus entreprenante.

Mais Kanda ne pouvait pas y croire une seule seconde. Lui et Allen, ayant un gosse ? Ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire une telle connerie dans le futur ? Il avait des choses plus importantes à penser qu'à entreprendre une relation charnelle avec un gosse du genre d'Allen. Ou tu moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de penser jusque-là.

Et puis même, aux dernières nouvelles, Allen Walker était un garçon.

« _Kanda_ , arrête, tu vas vraiment le découper en rondelles, là, » intervint soudain Lavi en baissant le poignet du kendoka qui maintenait fermement la lame tranchante juste sous le nez du blond.

« Mais… Comment est-ce possible… ? » articula Lenalee qui elle aussi avait du mal à y croire. « Allen est un homme. Et puis, comment Rachel aurait pu voyager dans le temps ? »

Voyant que Kanda perdait encore patience, surement avide d'en savoir davantage lui aussi, Link soupira.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais guère plus que vous… Cette histoire est restée longtemps dissimulée et-… »

« Mon frère doit en savoir plus. Il faut l'appeler, » coupa vivement la jeune femme en croisant le regard hébété de Lavi. « Ils n'ont pas le droit de cacher quelque chose comme ça à Allen et Ka-… »

« C'est pour ne pas bouleverser l'espace-temps que rien n'a été dit, » répliqua Link en quittant le mur contre lequel il était adossé jusque-là, se massant ensuite sa nuque anciennement tendue.

« Il l'est déjà de toute manière, » répliqua Lavi bien vite estompé par la voix colérique de Kanda.

« On s'en contre fiche ! Lee, appelle ton frère tout de suite ! »

« C'est bon, Kanda, ne t'égosille pas sur moi ! » répliqua Lenalee qui n'aimait pas quand le kendoka l'appelait par son nom.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ce-… ! »

Mais cette fois-ci, Link fut coupé par les pleurs de Rachel qui se réveillait alertée par tout le bruit. Lavi récupéra la petite avec aisance et se retourna vers Lenalee.

« Essayons de contacter le Q.G. avec les Golems, » dit-il à son adresse. « Je m'occupe de lui la nourrir. Après le pouvoir qu'elle a utilisé, elle doit être affamée. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker assis dos au bastingage, jambe pendant dans le vide, observait la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, éclairée par le soleil qui avait bientôt quitté l'horizon pour embraser le panorama magnifique. Il profitait de la brise chaude du vent contre son visage, yeux fermés, brioche sucrée à la main. Un tas de plats entamés étaient placés derrière lui et son estomac avait fini de gargouiller pour laisser place au calme plat de l'océan.

Timcanpy vola jusqu'à lui, et se posa sur son crâne. Allen ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et sourit au Golem doré, se demandant où ce dernier était précédemment. D'habitude, il ne le quittait jamais, mais depuis que Rachel était là, il semblait vouloir parfois rester près d'elle pour la surveiller et la prévenir d'un éventuel danger.

« Toi aussi tu aimes Rachel, n'est-ce pas, Tim ? » fit Allen en passant sa main libre contre le Golem sur sa tête, frottant son petit corps.

Il frissonna au toucher de son maître et battit joyeusement des ailes. Puis, Allen prit une autre bouchée du petit pain, retombant à nouveau dans ses lourdes pensées. Il se remémorait la vision qu'il avait encore vue une fois dans la cave à vins suite à la perte de contrôle du pouvoir de la petite. Ça avait été la même. Celle de Kanda agonisant seul dans un quartier de Londres, une main tendue vers lui en lui suppliant de protéger quelque chose.

Il espérait par-dessus tout que ça ne concernait pas leur futur.

Le sucre de sa brioche à l'abricot ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid maintenant, tant son cœur était serré par ses cauchemars terribles.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Lenalee Lee activa son Golem dans le but de contacter le Q.G., Lavi se mit à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Komui lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire s'il en apprenait davantage sur cette histoire, et la photo qu'il avait dans sa poche était visiblement un indice de masse. C'était ça qui avait fini par le faire croire en cette histoire. L'histoire qu'avait racontée volontairement Road mais aussi Link sous la menace.

« Lenalee, peut-être qu'on devrait attendre de revenir au Q.G. pour en parler… » proposa Lavi, nerveux.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui et l'observa avec incrédulité. Le Bookman qu'était Lavi n'était pas affamé à l'idée d'en savoir plus ?

« Lavi, je pense qu'au point où on en est, il faut qu'on soit fixé, » glissa-t-elle en montrant d'un rapide coup d'œil Kanda positionné derrière elle, adossé au mur du couloir, bras croisés, irrité et agacé, mais aussi fermé.

Elle n'avait pas tort, et puis il est vrai que Lavi voulait lui aussi en savoir plus. Si cette histoire était vraie, c'était injuste de la cacher à Allen et Kanda. Surtout Allen qui semblait tant adorer cette enfant.

« _Lenalee, c'est toi ?_ »

La voix de Komui réveilla instantanément les deux Exorcistes et Link devint soudain plus livide, redoutant les révélations. Il espérait que Luberier ne soit pas avec Komui à ce moment-là où il rentrerait dans une colère noire.

« Oui, mon frère. On va tous bien. Nous avons rencontré les Noé, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, » expliqua-t-elle en prenant le Golem noir entre ses mains. « Et nous avons justement besoin de _réponses_. »

« _Les Noé ? Vous êtes tous indemnes ?_ »

Kanda arqua un sourcil. Komui pensait qu'ils étaient inutiles face à des Noé ou quoi ? Il avait tout de même mis un terme à la vie d'un des leurs. Certes, avec quelques difficultés, mais il avait réussi.

« Oui, c'est le pouvoir de Rachel qui nous a sauvés, » glissa Lavi.

Puis, Lavi poussa Lenalee du regard à continuer, et la jeune femme prit une inspiration, priant elle aussi pour que l'Inspecteur du Central ne soit pas dans la même pièce que son frère.

« Road nous a raconté une histoire à propos de Rachel. On sait qu'elle est _vraie_ , et nous voulons avoir des réponses _claires_. »

Lavi applaudit intérieurement la jeune femme et sa détermination qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. Komui ne pourrait pas se défiler, pas maintenant. La voix de sa sœur était sans appel.

« _Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?_ » demanda soudain Komui après un instant de silence, comme hésitant à parler.

« Que Rachel venait du futur, » résuma rapidement Lenalee qui n'appréciait pas vraiment être au milieu du couloir à la vue de tous. « Qu'elle avait été porté par Allen. Allen et Kanda sont ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un autre silence. Link retenait son souffle et Kanda écoutait d'une oreille plus qu'attentive.

« _Est-ce que Kanda et Allen sont avec vous ?_ » demanda finalement le Grand Intendant.

« Oui je suis là et tu as intérêt à répondre ! Tu m'entends ?! Ne t'avise surtout pas à couper la ligne ou tu es un homme mort ! »

Komui, à l'autre bout du monde, devait ressentir toute l'aura de menace pesée sur lui à cet instant, et l'absence de vouvoiement de la part de l'Exorciste de seconde génération n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Lavi aurait voulu calmer Kanda et le faire reculer, ce dernier à deux doigts d'arracher le Golem des mains de Lenalee pour hurler sur l'Intendant, mais il tenait à la vie à ce moment-là.

« _Kanda, sache que nous avons pris la décision de n'en parler à strictement personne pour la bonne cause et-…_ »

« Cesse avec ces beaux discours ! PARLE ! »

Bon, une chose était sûre, Komui ne s'en sortirait pas vivant s'il n'expliquait pas tout au kendoka dans la seconde. Kanda était un très bon moyen de pression, Lavi et Lenalee en furent honteusement heureux.

« _Bien, je vais tout vous expliquer…_ » capitula finalement Komui après un soupir. « _Mais par pitié, pas un mot à Allen ou aux autres. Et à votre retour, Rachel sera de nouveau placée sous haute sécurité et vous n'aurez plus aucune interaction avec elle. Elle vient du futur, elle n'est pas censée interagir avec le passé_. »

Link sut pour sûr que Luberier n'était pas avec Komui à ce moment-là, car il aurait déjà entendu sa voix gronder et il n'aurait pas concédé si vite. Le blond en fut intérieurement soulagé.

« Vous appelez le manoir en Australie un lieu de haute sécurité… ? » railla Lavi avec un sourire ironique.

Mais Lenalee gifla l'arrière de son crâne avec force pour lui intimer de se taire. La jeune femme quant à elle avait la gorge serrée suite aux dires de son frère, ne pouvant accepter le fait que Rachel soit éloignée de ses _parents_ et protégée comme une sorte d'objet précieux. C'était encore un bébé qui n'avait même pas un an, elle avait besoin de tout l'amour possible pour s'épanouir. Mais sur le moment, ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter la requête de Komui.

« _Bien, dans ce cas, commençons par le début…_ »

Komui leur raconta alors qu'un jour, peu après l'arrivée d'Allen à la Congrégation, un homme semblable à Lavi s'était réfugié dans on bureau avec un bébé nouveau-né. Que c'était en effet le futur Bookman âgé de vingt-deux ans et qu'il avait fui une guerre perdue. Il leur expliqua aussi que peu après, Lavi avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière et que Hevlaska avait été formelle. La 110ème Innocence était en Rachel.

« _Peu après le départ de Lavi, Hev' a eu de nouveau une vision en examinant Rachel une seconde fois. Une prophétie pour être exact, comme le Destructeur du Temps qu'est Allen._ »

Link ne savait pas pour le Lavi du futur, mais resta silencieux et impassible alors que Lenalee passait de surprises en surprises et que Kanda fut contraint de s'adosser au mur derrière lui suite à tout cet amas d'informations. Lavi quant à lui fit rapidement le lien avec la photo.

Sur la photo, Allen Walker et Yû Kanda portaient des uniformes différents puisqu'ils venaient du futur. Et leurs visages étaient vieillis par le temps suite aux trois ans de différence. Tout prenait un sens. Et le sang sur la photo… À qui appartenait-il ?

« _Selon elle, la prophétie stipule une 110_ _ème_ _Innocence qui était la combinaison de deux autres Innocences particulièrement compatibles entre elles. Apparemment, depuis la création du cube, cette 110_ _ème_ _Innocence se dissimulait coupée en deux parties dans les deux Innocences en question, et l'union des deux compatibles aurait permis la création de celle-ci._ »

« Est-ce… Le cœur… ? » demanda finalement Lavi, le cœur battant.

« _Il se pourrait bien. Le cœur aurait été dissimulé, comme protégé, au sein de deux Innocence. Et aujourd'hui, elle est en Rachel. D'une puissance inimaginable, je pense…_ »

Kanda avait le regard rivé vers le sol, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Certes, depuis quelques semaines déjà, lui et Allen s'était quelque peu rapproché si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Mais c'était tout, jamais Kanda n'aurait pensé que dans un futur proche ou non, lui et Allen auraient pu avoir ce type de relation. Komui avait parlé d'union, n'est-ce pas ? Était-ce une métaphore pour dire que lui et Allen avaient donc bien eu des relations _intimes_ ?

Le cœur de Kanda se serra soudain et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il est vrai qu'en trois ans, les choses auraient pu changer entre eux, mais ils étaient deux hommes, bon sang. Dieu n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de chose… Si ?

 _« Kanda, Luberier avait l'idée de vous garder captif, toi et Allen. Car si l'un de vous meurs, s'en est fini pour Rachel, comprenez-le,_ » reprit Komui après un autre instant de silence. « _Mais ceci équivaudrait à retrouver le futur chaotique du Lavi qui est venu jusqu'ici, et nous devons impérativement garder le bébé en sureté. Car pour le moment, c'est la seule 110_ _ème_ _Innocence dans ce monde, et si elle venait à disparaitre alors qu'il s'agit du Cœur, alors nul doute que s'en est aussi fini pour nous._ »

Il n'avait pas tort. Si Allen mourrait aujourd'hui, Rachel ne pourrait pas naître et le paradoxe serait suprême. De même pour Kanda.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous avez décidé de garder ça secret… » reprit Lavi en croisant les bras. « Mais en envoyant Kanda et Allen retrouver Rachel, ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ? Qu'ils puissent désirer des réponses ? »

« _J'aurais espéré que vous rentreriez au Q.G. sans avoir ouï de cette histoire._ »

Les poings de Kanda se serrèrent jusqu'au sang. Lenalee sentit son cœur se serrer et Link baissa la tête.

« C'est badass quand même… Je pourrais donc voyager dans le temps ! » s'exclama alors Lavi qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère soudain tendue.

« _Non, selon ton toi du futur, Lavi, tu serais retourné dans le temps grâce au pouvoir de Miranda qui aurait pris une mauvaise tournure. C'était un accident. Vous vouliez simplement mettre Rachel en lieu sûr._ »

Le futur. Cet enfant venait d'un futur sombre visiblement. Et Lenalee finit par poser une question qui la démangeait depuis un moment :

« Que devient-on… Nous, dans le futur ? »

Il est vrai ça. Pour le moment, seul Lavi était mentionné dans le futur. Pas même Allen, ni Kanda.

« Grand frère, ne t'avise plus à nous cacher quoi que ce soit. Il faut que nous travaillions tous ensemble à partir de maintenant, » compléta la chinoise en voyant l'absence de réponse.

 _« Je… Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, Lenalee. Mais visiblement, la plupart ont péri._ »

« Pourquoi est-ce Lavi qui a ramené Rachel ici ? » reprit Lenalee avec suspicion. « Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Kanda ou bien Allen. Allen venait de le mettre au monde, non… ? »

À ce silence, Kanda comprit que dans ce futur, il s'était fait tuer, ou bien que son temps était arrivé à sa fin, le dernier pétale ayant regagné le fin fond du bocal. Mais étrangement ce qui retint plus son attention, ce fut le futur d'Allen. Lenalee avait raison non, pourquoi Allen n'avait pas gardé sa fille ? Pourquoi la confier à cet idiot de lapin ?

« Grand frère… » insista Lenalee le cœur serré.

« _D'après Lavi, Allen serait mort juste après la naissance de Rachel, suite aux blessures qu'il avait reçues et à l'extraction rapide et non professionnelle du bébé._ »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe pour tous les Exorcistes ici présent. Même Link fut pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Allen Walker était _mort_ dans le futur ? Et soudain, la vision de Kanda se concrétisa.

Il se rappela avoir vu Allen au seuil de la mort dans une église. Le bas-ventre en sang, la peau pâle, auprès de Lavi qui avait hurlé son nom. Il se rappela de la voix étouffée du maudit qui suppliait au rouquin de protéger Rachel et son Innocence. Cette vision s'était offerte à lui quand il avait touché le front du bébé, et donc, grâce à son pouvoir. Une nausée étrangère le prit et son cœur devint plus rapide. Plus douloureux.

Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

« Yû… Tu es pâle. Assieds-toi, » fit soudain Lavi avec inquiétude, n'ayant jamais vu son ami dans cet état-là.

« _Pour ne pas chambouler plus l'histoire, je vous demande donc de faire comme si vous ne saviez rien face à Allen… Je sais, c'est injuste, mais ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques années-…_ »

Soudain, Kanda se redressa vivement, délaissa Mugen qui tomba au sol dans son étui et il agrippa le poignet de Lenalee pour porter le Golem à ses lèvres.

« Vous ne voulez pas toucher à l'histoire ?! » hurla-t-il avec colère. « Mais cette gosse a _tué_ Pousse de Soja ! »

Lavi ne s'attendait pas à cette prise de parole. Kanda portait la faute sur Rachel maintenant ? À cause de sa naissance ?

« Et dans deux ans, il va mourir à nouveau ! » s'écria à nouveau Kanda qui broyait le poignet de la jeune femme qui essayait de se dépêtrer de sa poigne. « Vous attendez sagement que cette putain d'Innocence existe ! Et vous vous appelez compagnons de route ?! Camarade ?! Ami ?! Je hais ce genre d'hypocrisie, surtout venant des Exorcistes ! » il dit cela en foudroyant Lavi et Lenalee du regard. « Car venant de la Congrégation, je n'en suis même pas étonné ! »

Lenalee lâcha un cri de douleur et Kanda la délaissa vivement. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, il partit au sens inverse après avoir récupéré Mugen. Link s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre, espérant qu'il n'aillait pas assassiner un certain Allen Walker, mais Lavi plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Il faut le laisser digérer cela… Il est comme ça, il n'arrivera pas à s'y faire si on est toujours autour de lui, » expliqua-t-il en observant le bout du couloir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Lenalee baissa les yeux, frottant doucement son poignet endolori. Elle avait ressenti toute la hargne et la colère du kendoka qui pourtant, perdait rarement son sang-froid de la sorte, surtout face à Lenalee.

« _Lenalee, Lavi… Et Link, si vous êtes là. Faites attention à ces trois-là. Rentrez tous en un seul morceau. Je vous en supplie._ »

« Oui, mon frère… Nous arrivons… » murmura Lenalee avec un faible sourire.

Lavi quant à lui, resta plongé dans ses pensées, repensant aux paroles de Kanda. Il n'avait pas tort en un certain sens, Allen était mort suite à cet accouchement surement fait par chirurgie rapide au milieu d'il ne sait où, et ça lui avait couté la vie. L'histoire pouvait de nouveau se répéter, et s'en était effrayant. Mais cette vive interaction avait dévoilé au futur Bookman qu'il n'avait pas tort quand il pensait que Kanda portait de lourds sentiments envers Allen.

Oui, Kanda n'était pas indifférent, et il était évident que ces révélations allaient bouleverser le temps mais aussi, l'esprit de Kanda surement pas prêt pour entendre ce genre de choses. Car en deux ans, d'innombrables événements auraient pu pousser les deux hommes à s'aimer.

« C'est donc pour ça que Yû porte le ruban d'Allen dans les cheveux depuis un moment déjà… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

 _Ça a été délicat d'écrire la scène du coup de téléphone. Comment aurait réagi Kanda à cette entente, etc… J'espère avoir bien décrit mon avis sur la question, et que ça reste crédible :)_

 _Chapitre très calme et beaucoup de blabla, j'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre, Kanda et Allen, le face à face !_

 _Bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore repris, gros bisous !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Shaoguan**_ **  
** _(c'est une ville chinoise)_


	12. Shaoguan

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Shaoguan  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_

Une fois sur le pont, il lui avait suffi de suivre l'odeur de nourriture pour trouver Allen Walker face à la mer, adossé au bastingage, Timcanpy sur le crâne. À vrai dire, Kanda n'avait pas eu pour but de le retrouver, non. En réalité, il aurait aimé se cloitrer dans un coin, donner un bon coup de poing contre un mur bien dur, et méditer pendant un moment. Car la pilule était difficile à faire passer.

Mais étrangement, le plus dur à faire passer était la mort très probable d'Allen Walker dans un futur proche.

Ainsi, debout, cheveux dans le vent, Kanda observa un instant en silence Allen qui piochait de temps à autre dans le bol de cerises qu'il avait dans le creux de sa main. Il paraissait insouciant, naïf et paisible à ce moment-là. Tel le Allen qu'il connaissait.

À cette vision, Kanda vit à nouveau le garçon au grand cœur, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il sut alors que si jamais Allen en apprenait davantage sur cette histoire, sachant jusqu'à sa mort dans le futur, ce dernier n'irait pas à l'encontre de cette destinée. Il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour donner vie à cette 110ème Innocence qui serait très précieuse pour les Exorcistes à la vue du pouvoir immense qu'avait déjà Rachel.

Kanda se surprit à ne pas apprécier l'idée que Rachel puisse être élevée et utilisée dans le simple but d'être une arme pour la Congrégation et le Central. Ça le dégoutait. Car il savait ce dont était capable cette organisation qui valait bien son nom. Serrant les poings, Kanda ne fut pas vraiment heureux de constater que de connaître Rachel comme étant sa propre fille le poussait à maintenant tisser des liens avec elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait appelé _papa_. Voilà pourquoi elle avait le même regard que lui. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si bien à ses côtés, et ça semblait être réciproque.

C'était sa fille.

Rachel était _sa_ fille…

Plaquant une main contre son visage, Kanda ne vit pas le regard d'Allen dévier vers lui, remarquant enfin sa présence.

« Tiens, Kanda. Toi aussi tu as faim ? Désolé il ne me reste que des cerises, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de partager, » plaisanta-t-il donc avec un sourire moqueur.

Le kendoka se réveilla soudain et abaissa sa main pour croiser les yeux pétillants de l'Exorciste maintenant requinqué. Cette vue serra la gorge du japonais qui plissa les yeux, restant immobile.

Rachel était la fille d'Allen aussi. Et il ne le savait même pas.

« Tu es prêt à tout pour parvenir à tes fins, hein ? Même à en crever, » fit soudain Kanda en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire d'Allen se fana soudain, prenant conscience des paroles étranges du kendoka. Lentement, il déposa le bol sur le sol en bois et il baissa les yeux, haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr. Je donnerai ma vie pour vous et la Congrégation s'il le faut. Mais je sais que si je tiens à nouveau ce genre de discours devant Lenalee, on va de nouveau se froisser. »

À ces mots, l'irritation de Kanda monta d'un cran. Si Allen savait pour toutes les atrocités qu'avait faites la Congrégation… S'il savait… ! C'est ça qu'il détestait chez Allen Walker. Il haïssait les douces illusions dans lesquels il était plongé et personne ne daignait l'aider à en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Allen en observant le visage crispé de son homologue. « Tu m'as l'air bien plus sociable que d'habitude… »

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Rares étaient les fois ou Kanda se déplaçait de lui-même pour aller tenir une conversation qui n'était pas un ordre de mission. Bon, il est vrai que ses pieds l'avaient guidé en partie seuls jusqu'ici, mais ça revenait un peu au même finalement.

« Je la comprends. Si tu meurs, beaucoup de personne te regretterons. »

Croyant avoir mal entendu, Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Timcanpy quitta son crâne pour voler en silence derrière, comme lui aussi intrigué par les paroles du samouraï normalement misanthrope. Mais non, c'était visiblement bien Yû Kanda qui s'exprimait face à lui, le visage fermé.

« Alors tâche de ne pas te faire tuer… » compléta Kanda qui tourna finalement les talons, en ayant assez dit pour le moment.

Incrédule par les paroles de son compagnon de route, Allen fronça les sourcils et Tim lui lança un regard entendu. Puis, Allen récupéra le bol de fruits et fit un geste de la main avant que son ami n'eut quitté le pont supérieur maintenant calme.

« Hey, Kanda. »

« Quoi… ? »

Kanda se stoppa, toujours de dos, ne daignant le regarder, et Allen récupéra une cerise échoué dans le récipient entre son pouce et son index.

« Tu veux la dernière cerise ? »

Comme analysant lentement les paroles presque stupides venant du maudit dans cette situation, Kanda tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » grommela finalement Kanda.

Et sans prévenir, Allen lança le petit fruit rond et rouge vers Kanda qui récupéra la cerise d'un geste vif dans le creux de sa main, sans même l'avoir abimé. Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Allen alors que Kanda quittait enfin les lieux, lançant machinalement le fruit à plusieurs reprises, le regagnant toujours avec une maitrise parfaite dans sa paume de main.

Et Allen ne vit jamais le petit sourire qui s'était installé sur les lèvres de Yû Kanda.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le bateau avait accosté sur les rives du Vietnam, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de la frontière chinoise. Bientôt, ils pourront regagner la branche asiatique et utiliser l'Arche disponible. Lavi s'écroula sur l'herbe fraiche, heureux de retrouver la terre ferme, et Lenalee cherchait déjà un moyen de locomotion jusqu'au pays voisin.

Les trains avaient été bondés par les survivants qui quittaient le sud du continent suite aux Akuma un peu trop présents, et les Exorcistes durent faire le début du voyage à pied, dans le plus grand des silences.

Un silence on ne peut plus pesant. Lavi et Lenalee ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir, et surement que Kanda non plus. Lavi garda Rachel dans les bras, et Kanda était chef de file comme à son habitude. Allen quant à lui trouvait cette tension dans le groupe assez curieuse.

Si bien qu'à un moment, voyant l'irritation constante de Kanda, Allen demanda quelques explications à Lavi qui lui assura que tout allait pour le mieux. Car tout de même, Kanda paraissait même être cassant envers Lenalee.

Puis, Lenalee s'arrêta devant un petit chalet en pierre, là où un homme nourrissait un cheval paré pour tracter quelque chose. Aux vues des valises qui trainaient près du portillon, il allait bientôt partir quelque part.

Ainsi, elle interpella le paysan qui parlait chinois, et celui-ci lui annonça qu'il allait rejoindre la petite ville de Nanning en Chine et retrouver de la famille. Et voyant le bébé adorable que transportait Lavi, le vieil homme accepta de les amener jusqu'à la frontière en échange de quelques histoires passionnantes à propos de leur voyage.

« Ma fille va arriver d'ici peu avec la charrette. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, » leur assura le paysan jovial.

Ayant la capacité de pouvoir tenir une conversation censée en chinois, -ce qui n'était certainement pas donné au pauvre Allen qui en général ne lâchait pas Lenalee d'une semelle dans les villes asiatiques- Lavi et la jeune femme discutèrent des environs avec le fermier, tels des voyageurs intéressés. Link comprenait un mot par-ci par-là sans réellement réussir à faire un lien logique entre leurs paroles, et se contenta de rester assis près du groupe sur les trois valises entassées tout en gardant un œil sur Allen. Ce dernier avait quitté Lavi et Rachel -qui lui de son côté ne comprenait pas un traitre mot- et s'était dirigé vers la petite barrière en bois qui délimitait la plaine dorée.

Il prit appui sur celle-ci, un pied sur une des planches en bois, ses avant-bras déposés contre la rambarde supérieure. Ses yeux balayaient l'herbe haute et jaunâtre appartenant à l'entendue face à lui, profitant de cet instant calme et paisible. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, aucun Noé ou Akuma dans les parages, seulement des éclats de voix provenant de ses amis derrière lui.

Soudain, il distingua Kanda pas très loin à sa droite, assis à même le sol, tête baissée, sabre dans son fourreau entre ses bras, joue contre le métal pour soupeser son crâne. D'ici il semblait faire un somme, mais Allen savait que le jeune homme ne s'était certainement pas endormi. Sûrement était-il toujours sur ses gardes.

Allen resta un instant à le fixer l'air ailleurs, se remémorant les étranges actions de Kanda suite à l'attaque des Noé sur l'embarcation. Un coup il engageait une conversation profonde et protectrice avec lui et d'un autre côté il l'ignorait jusqu'à ne pas répondre à ses piques. Bien que Lavi lui ait assuré de ne pas s'inquiéter à son sujet, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain regret germer en lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Le jaune garçon n'aimait pas ça, lui qui avait commencé à clairement s'attacher à Kanda.

Ainsi, il escalada la barrière qui craqua sans douceur sous son poids et s'introduisit dans la plaine, ignorant le regard de Link rivé vers lui. Mais étrangement, même quand le maudit se fut dirigé plus à l'écart du groupe, le blond ne vint pas le suivre, et le laissa rejoindre le kendoka.

Une fois derrière lui, Allen savait que son ami avait ressenti sa présence bien qu'il n'en montrât aucun signe. À vrai dire, Allen aurait pu rester comme ceci éternellement tant la scène était pure et sincère. Profitant de ce bol d'air frais, il quitte des yeux le kendoka immobile, et il inspira doucement. Puis, il se pencha en avant, s'assit dans l'herbe chaude et prit appui contre le dos à demi voûté d'un Kanda partiellement éteint. Mais contre son dos, Allen sentit ce dernier se redresser légèrement et quelques mèches de cheveux sombres vinrent caresser le visage du maudit.

Dos contre dos, Allen et Kanda restèrent un moment silencieux. Le plus jeune, ayant pensé se faire repousser vivement pars le kendoka à peine aurait-il frôlé son corps, se surprit à fermer les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du plus âgé contre lui. Mais après un moment qui pour Allen aurait pu être une éternité, Kanda prit soudainement la parole.

« Tss, tu peux pas prendre racine ailleurs ? »

Mais pourtant, il n'engagea aucun geste pour changer leur position, et demeura droit contre lui, le regard fixé devant lui, Mugen toujours enserré fermement contre son corps. Néanmoins pour Allen, cette prise de parole était comme un automatisme, car rien ne collait à ses mots. Pas même son ton qui avait été loin d'être ferme et dur, bien qu'il n'ait pas été doux non plus.

Ne répondant pas cette élocution, Allen finit par sentir le crâne de Kanda rencontrer l'arrière du sien, comme pour reposer sa tête, et Allen, le cœur battant, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses joues brulèrent et il fut heureux que le kendoka puisse être dans l'incapacité de voir son visage. Certes à ce moment-là, tête baissée et épaules rentrées, Allen ressemblait plus à un repose-tête qu'autre chose, mais pour lui, c'était un geste que le japonais n'aurait pas fait en temps normal. Lui qui désirait à tout prix prendre ses distances, n'étant pas folichon des contacts physiques.

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés comme ceci ? Aucun des deux concernés n'aurait pu le déterminer précisément à ce moment-là. Parfois, Allen jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée qu'il avait prise pour parvenir jusqu'ici, mais il ne vit personne, pas même le subordonné de Luberier. Ils étaient certainement tous en hauteur toujours en train de discuter avec le fermier sur le chemin sablonneux.

« Tu agis étrangement depuis l'attaque du cargo. »

Kanda se raidit à cette entente et décolla son crâne de celui du plus jeune, rouvrant les yeux pour scruter l'orée de la forêt dans le lointain de ses pupilles noires.

« Je t'ai parlé de mes… craintes. Tu peux en faire de même, tu sais, » continua Allen qui maintenant sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il lui avait parlé du 14ème dans le miroir. De sa prise de possession inquiétante et-…

« Tu es pas mon psy', Pousse de Soja. Dégage. »

Il est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été Kanda si ce dernier s'était mis à entamer une discussion concernant ses problèmes. Mais contre toute attente, cette réplique eut dont de faire sourire Allen Walker qui quitta la chaleur de son ami en mettant fin à leur contact. Il se leva en silence, et il croisa enfin le regard de Kanda toujours assit qui l'observait étrangement, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'Allen obéisse. Mais en remarquant le sourire amusé du plus jeune, Kanda se referma complètement et fronça les sourcils, prenant son expression boudeuse habituelle.

« Au moins je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas… » dit alors celui au pentacle tout en époussetant d'une main son pantalon. « En un sens, je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

Malgré sa contenance, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de tiquer face à ses paroles. Il crut comprendre qu'Allen évoquait la présence du 14ème en lui, et ce dernier devait avoir peur que ses amis changent de comportement envers lui. Mais il ne put lui répondre car Allen quittait déjà les lieux sans demander son reste, mains derrière le dos, Timcanpy derrière lui, et Kanda réprima sa petite pointe de culpabilité suite à ces paroles précédemment froides.

Une petite minute… _Timcanpy_ ?

Alors que le maudit avait déjà parcouru la moitié du champ, Kanda se leva et attrapa la queue du Golem qui se trainait, fatigué lui aussi du voyage. L'animal doré battit plus vite des ailes suite à la poigne du kendoka qui le prenait au piège, visiblement paniqué.

« Toi… ! »

Les mains du japonais prirent en coupe ce qui semblait être le visage de Tim et le plaça devant lui de sorte que la Golem puisse voir clairement l'expression menaçante de l'humain. Cette vision apeura l'ami d'Allen qui tenta de toutes ses forces de se dépêtrer des griffes de cet homme effrayant.

« Tu es au courant et tout, hein ? » grinça-t-il à l'adresse du doré. « Tu étais là quand on a questionné Link… ! »

En effet, Timcanpy avait migré jusqu'à eux, délaissant Allen sur le bastingage à ce moment-là, Kanda se souvient l'avoir entrevu voler en silence sans que personne n'y ait prêté attention, tous trop préoccupés par cette histoire saugrenue que leur offrait Howard Link.

« Tu as tout en mémoire… n'est ce pas ? » menaça Kanda sombrement, effrayant bien plus Timcanpy qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler ce moment-là.

Tim avait sûrement eu envie d'enquêter pour Allen, et il n'était pas dit que le golem aurait tout dévoilé à son maître si le maudit lui en avait donné l'ordre. Bon sang, ce golem aux basques de Walker était une vraie plaie, et Kanda eut même la vague idée de détruire ce compagnon volant, accusant ensuite des Akuma innocents.

« Un mot de cette histoire à Walker, et je te découpe, tu m'entends ? » largua-t-il en dévoilant une partie de Mugen à son interlocuteur. « Toi et ton maître aussi, compris ? »

Tim essaya tant bien que mal à hocher la tête, et Kanda fini par le lâcher au plus grand bonheur du golem qui se permit de foncer tête la première contre le crâne du japonais pour se venger. Et sous l'indignation de ce dernier armé de son sabre brillant sous le soleil, Timcanpy déguerpit vivement sans laisser le temps au Kanda de l'agripper une seconde fois. Mais Kanda était formel, si le golem montrait une seule petite image à Allen concernant la conversation téléphonique ou l'interrogatoire houleux de Link, s'en était fini de lui.

Soupirant longuement tout en rangeant son arme, Kanda se dirigea vers Lenalee qui lui faisait signe de venir dans le lointain.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Merci beaucoup, ça a été très agréable de voyager avec vous, » sourit Lenalee Lee à l'adresse du fermier et de sa fille assis sur la charrette attelée à la monture.

« Y'a pas de quoi ! » s'enquit-il en frottant énergiquement les cheveux de la fillette placée à ses côtés. « Tina a été très heureuse de faire une partie du voyage avec vous. »

La prénommée Tina aux cheveux noirs et aux couettes courtes cacha son visage contre le bras de son père, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Malgré sa timidité, elle avait écouté Lavi déblatérer tout un tas d'histoires croustillantes et magiques, et la jeune fille en était même tombée amoureuse, c'est dire !

« Si vous suivez le chemin et bifurquez à droite après le lavoir, vous aller rejoindre Shaoguan, » reprit le vieil homme en désignant la route à prendre du bout du pouce. « Vous l'atteindrez sans aucun souci avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Le périple touchait donc à sa fin, et demain matin si tout se passait bien, ils regagneraient le Q.G. secret de l'aile asiatique.

« Allez, dis au revoir, Rachel, » fit Lavi qui portait l'enfant dans ses bras, secouant sa petite main à l'aide de la sienne.

Le bébé, intrigué, suivit le geste du futur Bookman et le fermier leur fit un large signe de la main avant de les quitter et continuer sa route jusqu'à Nanning.

Récupérant les valises, la petite équipe partit donc à pied jusqu'à la prochaine ville chinoise, Timcanpy en tête, apposant une très grande distance de sécurité avec Kanda, ce qui étonna Allen. Son golem doré semblait fuir le kendoka pour une sombre raison. Et ceci allait de pair avec l'atmosphère étrange qu'il ressentait toujours depuis l'accostage.

Depuis l'attaque des Noé, Lenalee lui souriait plus tendrement, si bien que s'en était déroutant, Kanda l'ignorait la plupart du temps, comme plongé dans de lointaines pensées et encore plus irrité qu'en temps normal, et Lavi poussait un peu trop sur les blagues. Seul Link restait égal à lui-même.

Comme l'avait indiqué le paysan chinois, la grande ville de Shaoguan sous un léger rideau de pluie s'offrit à eux quelques heures après leur départ. Le soleil était presque entièrement dissimulé derrière l'horizon et le soir tombait lentement.

Une fois dans leur chambre d'hôtel plus luxueuse suite à la richesse de la ville, Lavi fut le premier à se déchausser pour sauter de tout son long sur le lit moelleux, et Allen utilisa la salle de bain pour faire prendre un bain à Rachel.

C'était Lenalee qui lui avait proposé, et Allen avait accepté malgré la crainte qu'il avait de noyer l'enfant. Cependant, le lavabo n'était pas assez grand pour ce faire, et Allen joua gentiment avec elle, éclaboussant la petite qui riait aux éclats.

Il aurait pu rester ici des heures et des heures, à observer la fillette rire et sourire, mais Link le pressa, prétextant vouloir utiliser les toilettes. Ainsi, Allen sécha la petite, récupéra une couche-culotte propre et l'habilla dans le pyjama blanc aux lettres brodées.

« Voilà, tu es toute propre, » sourit Allen une fois qu'il eut installé Rachel en position assise sur le rebord du lavabo.

L'enfant s'agita, joueuse, et Allen coiffa ses cheveux blancs sur le sommet de son crâne, formant la fameuse couette attachée par l'élastique bleu.

« Tu es fin prête, » reprit le maudit en tapotant doucement la tête de Rachel.

Soudain, l'enfant éternua bruyamment, ayant peut-être attrapé froid et la main d'Allen posée contre son crâne brûla intensément. Alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, pressentant à nouveau ses poumons se vider d'air, ses oreilles se mirent à le tirailler, laissant couler un liquide chaud et rouge.

Tandis que la vision d'un Kanda à l'agonie, toujours dans cette même rue, le percuta de plein fouet, Allen recula vivement contre la porte de la pièce, l'une de ses mains plaquée contre son tympan en feu.

Le souffle court, il revint petit à petit sur terre et remarqua que Rachel n'avait pas bougé du rebord de la table près du lavabo et l'observait avec surprise.

 _C'est quand Rachel n'a plus d'emprise sur son Innocence que ces visions me frappent de plein fouet…_ pensa soudain Allen en abaissant sa main pour voir que sa paume était maculée de sang.

Quel était donc cet étrange pouvoir ? Cette Innocence avait le pouvoir de protéger, de repousser des Noé mais aussi de prévenir d'un futur peut-être probable. Nul doute que cette Innocence avait un but défensif.

« Mama-… » appela Rachel en tirant ses bras vers Allen toujours plaqué contre la porte en bois, comme inquiète par l'attitude du garçon en pentacle sur le front.

« J'a-… J'arrive… ! » se reprit Allen en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, s'approchant de l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans les bras, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et que son cœur était bien trop rapide. Cette vision atroce ne le lâchait pas, elle essayait de le prévenir de quelque chose, c'était inévitable. Allen serra fort le bébé contre son torse, et ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Mais ce fut sans compter l'aide de Howard Link qui toqua violemment à la porte, faisant sursauter le maudit.

« Walker, ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends ! »

« Euh, oui, oui ! »

Il arracha rapidement quelques feuilles de papier toilettes pour essuyer le sang qui commençait déjà à sécher, maintenant Rachel d'un bras, et vida le lavabo, assurant à Link qu'il arrivait.

Une fois dans la chambre, le blond put enfin avoir la joie d'utiliser les toilettes et la porte se referma vivement derrière lui tandis que Lavi se dirigea vers Allen, bras grands ouverts.

« Huuuuuum ! Qu'est-ce que tu sens bon ! » s'exclama le rouquin après avoir récupéré Rachel des bras du maudit, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du bébé. « On en mangerait ! »

« Lavi… » marmonna Allen en haussant un sourcil, sentant une petite pointe de contrariété naître en son sein.

Sérieusement, il avait clairement l'impression d'être un père protecteur refusant que sa propre fille ne sorte avec des garçons. Mais cette sensation ne datait pas d'hier et allait en s'accroissant.

« Beh quoi, je ne suis pas Cross moi, » répliqua finalement Lavi en offrant un bisou mouillé sur la joue de Rachel qui essaya de repousser le futur Bookman tout en gloussant.

« Par pitié, tais-toi. Ce que tu dis n'arrange rien ! » s'alarma Allen en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Et le débat aurait pu aller plus loin si le ventre de Rachel ne s'était pas mis à gronder par le manque de nourriture. Avec autant de force que le ventre d'Allen habituellement.

« Elle a encore faim ? » s'étonna Lenalee en quittant la fenêtre. « Il va falloir aller faire les courses ou chercher un lieu de restauration. »

« Moi aussi j'ai faim, Lenalee, » glissa Lavi en passant une main contre son ventre. « Nous les hommes, ont-… »

« Vous avez un trou à la place de l'estomac. Ça je pense l'avoir remarqué, » coupa-t-elle en soupirant.

Il était pratiquement vingt deux heures, et s'ils voulaient trouver un coin où se restaurer, il ne fallait pas tarder.

« Moi aussi je crève la dalle, » grogna Kanda dans son coin.

« Normal, à faire un régime parce que monsieur ne trouve pas de Soba, c'est pas étonnant, » fit à son tour Allen en haussant les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas un _régime_. Je ne me nourris pas avec n'importe quoi comme toi, » répliqua durement le kendoka en croisant les bras.

« Ça tombe bien, ici tu as plus de chances de trouver ce que tu souhaites que dans une ville paumé en Australie, » compléta Lavi. « Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Et le rouquin avait déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre, appelé par son ventre vidé. Kanda ne fut pas loin à le rejoindre sur le seuil, mais Allen lui, resta planté au milieu de la chambre, le regard dans le vide.

« Allen, tu ne viens pas ? » l'interrogea Lavi qui se retourna avec la petite dans les bras.

« Hein ? Euh, non, » se reprit le maudit en secouant vivement la tête. « Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Allez-y sans moi. »

Lenalee parut suspicieuse à son égard et Kanda plissa les yeux à cette écoute. De plus, le sourire du _Moyashi_ ici présent était on ne peut plus faux, et Lavi n'avait surement pas dû le louper lui aussi. Cependant, si Allen voulait cacher quelque chose, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le découvrir de sitôt.

« Je vous assure, » compléta Allen en souriant plus largement. « Dépêchez-vous avant que tout ne ferme. »

« Très bien, on vous ramènera quand même un petit quelque chose pour tenir la nuit, » promis Lavi après un signe de la main.

Ainsi, une fois la porte close derrière le Bookman junior, Lenalee et Allen furent seuls dans la petite pièce. Si Kanda était parti de son plein gré avec Lavi c'était qu'il devait être affamé, mais ce n'était pas du coup le cas d'Allen. Non, cette vision un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain lui avait coupé littéralement l'appétit.

« Allen, est-ce que ça va… ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, face au maudit, inquiété par son attitude.

Lui qui avait _toujours_ faim.

« Oui, Lenalee. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ne t'en fais pas. »

« D'accord… Mais sache que je suis prête à tout entendre, hein ? »

« Je le sais, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

À nouveau, le même sourire. Peut-être un peu plus vrai, mais plus triste et éreinté. La jeune femme hocha donc lentement la tête.

 _Allen, si tu savais… J'aimerais tout de dire. C'est injuste que tu ne saches rien de tout ça… À propos de Rachel, du futur terrible…_ pensa Lenalee en baissant les yeux. _Je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir te dire, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien, surtout si on nous arrache Rachel de retour à la Congrégation._

« Et toi, Lenalee. Ça va ? » s'enquit Allen en voyant le changement d'expression chez son amie.

La jeune femme se reprit et hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui. Tout comme toi, moi aussi je suis fatiguée ! »

Mais, pour Allen, Lenalee cachait elle aussi quelque chose. Tout comme Link depuis le début, et Lavi avec ses sourires trop forcés à son égard par moments. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain toujours fermée, et il soupira.

« Je voudrais faire un tour… Tu peux ne pas dire à Link que je suis sorti. »

Lenalee comprenait clairement l'envie d'Allen d'être un peu seul, et la jeune femme lui hocha la tête à nouveau.

« Mais ne sois pas long, d'accord. Il viendra te chercher dès qu'il sera sorti, » chuchota Lenalee en montrant du bout de l'index les toilettes toujours occupées.

Allen leva son pouce en signe d'accord et tourna ainsi les talons, décidé à prendre un peu l'air, car ici, il avait l'impression de clairement étouffer. Ses oreilles étaient toujours en feu et la vision lui avait retourné l'estomac encore une fois, si bien qu'il en avait la nausée. Rapidement, il quitta l'hôtel et se figea au milieu de la rue piétonne presque vide suite à la pluie fine qui tombait avec douceur, et il ferma les yeux, tira la tête en arrière, pour profiter de cette fraicheur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Rah… ! Road, tu veux vraiment les séparer ? Même ensemble ils ne feront pas le poids ! »

Tyki, allongé de tout son long sur un des toits de la ville chinoise de Shaoguan, observait un bâtiment à travers des jumelles. Il commençait à clairement s'endormir et maudit plusieurs fois Road qui l'empêchait d'aller cueillir les Exorcistes dans leur chambre.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je veux juste m'entretenir seule à seule avec Couteau-de-Cuisine. »

La petite fille assise sur la cheminée en pierre paraissait plus morne qu'à son habitude, elle aussi lassée d'attendre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'autres gêneurs potentiels qui pourraient se mettre entre elle et le futur compagnon d'Allen Walker.

« Vulgairement, tu commences à être chiante. Ce n'est pas pour lui que tu as le béguin quand même, dis-moi ? » s'exaspéra le Noé en abaissant ses jumelles pour observer la fillette.

« Ooooooh, voyons Tyki, ne te méprends pas ! Allen reste le meilleur ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire, agitant son index devant elle pour appuyer ses dires.

L'accroche qu'avait Road pour Allen commençait à réellement inquiéter Mikk, mais celui-ci n'émit aucun commentaire et leva les yeux au ciel pour ensuite rependre sa contemplation de l'hôtel en question.

« Plus sérieusement, ça va prendre des lustres. Je me les caille ici, » marmonna le jeune homme après un temps de pause.

« Tu n'avais qu'à garder ton manteau. Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir jouer les vagabonds. »

« Je ne joue pas le vagabond ! Mon manteau me grattait affreusement à cause de tout ce sable ! »

L'épisode de la plage déserte avait rafraichi le Noé du Plaisir qui avait été récupéré par l'Arche ouverte sur un de ses camarades au nom de Wisely qui s'était bien foutu de sa tête.

« Que tu peux être chochotte, » ricana Road en lui tirant la langue.

« Road, je suis sérieux. Les possibilités pour qu'ils se séparent sont bien trop faibles. Ils ne sont pas si idiots tout de même et-… »

Mais à ce moment-là, du mouvement attira le regard des deux Noé vers la porte avant. Deux hommes venaient d'en sortir, cape et capuche sur le corps.

« Bookman Junior et ton rival, » reconnu Tyki en haussant les sourcils, ne s'attendant franchement pas à les voir sortir.

« Jackpot. »

« Et avec Walker femelle qui plus est. »

Tout sourire, Road se mit debout sur la cheminée et croqua fermement sans sa sucette pour avaler la sucrerie en entier. Elle lança le bâtonnet d'une pichenette, celui-ci se perdant en contrebas dans les flaques d'eau noires.

Alors qu'elle suivait du regard les deux hommes, Tyki reporta son regard vers la porte et prit encore une fois un air étonné. Une autre personne venait d'y sortir, et seule cette fois-ci. Allen Walker. C'était la fête ce soir. Et ce dernier partit à l'opposé de ses deux compagnons, n'ayant pas même son golem doré à ses côtés. Et sans son gardien.

« Je m'occupe d'Allen, » dit alors le Noé en se levant, ignorant la chemise trempée qu'il portait et qui lui collait à la peau.

La fillette suivit le regard de l'oncle Tyki, et entrevit Allen disparaître dans une ruelle perpendiculaire.

« Pourquoi Allen… ? » demanda finalement Road, soudainement plus calme.

« Je vais juste m'amuser un peu. Tu le fais bien toi de ton côté. »

« Attention à lui. »

Tyki reporta ses yeux vers la plus âgée du clan Noé. Road était si éprise d'Allen que ça ? Où était-ce par le 14ème en lui ?

Mais il ne put avoir l'occasion de lui en parler, car les jumeaux Jasdero et David arrivaient déjà derrière eux, jacassant et s'insultant de tous les noms pour une histoire étrange à propos de certaines dettes à leur nom qui les avaient poussées à fuir un des restaurants quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

 _Dans les films d'horreur, on aimerait crier aux héros « ne vous séparez paaaaaaaaaas » ben là je pense qu'il faut crier la même chose._

 _Timcanpy va-t-il tout raconter à Allen ? Où va-t-il tout garder pour lui par crainte de se faire violemment assassiner par Kanda ? xD_

 _Le dernier paragraphe sur les jumeaux est un petit clin d'œil à l'animé quand ils se plaignent de toutes les dettes que leur a laissées Cross, quand ils ont dû faire la vaisselle et tout le tata dans les restos du coin haha._

 _Merci à_ _ **LaviYuu3397**_ _pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu tout autant !_

 _J'espère que cette fic vous tient toujours à coeur car j'ai l'impression qu'elle perd de sa popularité. Dites moi s'il y a des choses à changer ou simplement pour échanger quelques mots, histoire que je puisse voir si ça vaut le coup de continuer !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **L'assaut**_


	13. L'assaut

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
 **L'assaut**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« C'est bizarre que Tim' nous suive… » remarqua Lavi en leva la tête pour observer le golem d'Allen qui volait près d'eux.

Il est vrai que le doré ne lâchait pas Rachel d'une semelle. Quand ce n'était pas Allen bien sûr.

« C'est pour la gosse, » répliqua froidement Kanda qui marchait derrière le Bookman, cherchant des yeux un restaurant encore ouvert.

À ses mots, Lavi s'immobilisa et se retourna vers son ami, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Oh, un peu de respect tu veux, il s'agit de ta fille. »

Cette phrase eut le don de raidir Kanda qui foudroya Lavi du regard. Il était évident que Lavi ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sage face à la situation. Il fallait bien qu'il le charrie un peu, et il ne l'avait toujours pas fait depuis la conversation téléphonique avec Komui, puisqu'Allen trainait toujours avec eux.

« La ferme. Ce n'est pas la mienne. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu as entendu Komui ? » riposta le rouquin, pas vraiment étonné d'entendre ce genre de discours venant du japonais antipathique.

« Elle vient du futur, je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lavi reprit son chemin. De toute manière, même si Kanda éprouvait un tant soit peu de sentiments à l'égard du bébé, il ne le montrerait jamais devant les autres, et surement pas devant le lapin qui leur servirait de Bookman.

« On en reparlera dans deux ans, » lâcha simplement Lavi avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas porter ta fille, Yû ? »

Comment pouvait-on provoquer autant des pulsions meurtrières en une si petite phrase ? Appelez Lavi, futur Bookman.

Mais avant que Kanda ne puisse hurler sur le pauvre Lavi qui avait déjà reculé de quelques bons mètres pour éviter la bombe à retardement, un cierge allumé et coloré vint se planter juste devant les pieds du kendoka, le figeant sur place.

« Au lieu de vouloir taper ton petit copain, vient plutôt jouer avec moi, Yû Kanda ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Où est-il passé… ? » marmonna Link d'une voix étrangement calme.

Face à l'air désabusé et las du protecteur d'Allen qui commençait amèrement à connaître la chanson, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quelques doigts devant ses lèvres.

« Il est parti prendre l'air, ça ne sera pas long, » lui assura la jeune femme qui avait confiance en Allen.

Cédant finalement, Link soupira longuement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le fauteuil pour s'y laisser tomber et marmonner tout seul à l'encontre de son protégé, la vitre juste derrière lui se brisa, et les rideaux blancs se gonflèrent sous le vent.

Lenalee se leva aussitôt, et Link se prépara à attaquer, bras devant lui. Et soudain, deux ombres apparurent à la lumière, derrière les lourds rideaux qui voletaient doucement sous le vent frais et la pluie. Des mains maigres et sombres passèrent entre les pans des tissus, poussant la dernière barrière, et deux rires significatifs se firent entendre.

« Comme on se retrouve, la chinoise ! » s'exclamèrent les deux voix à l'unisson.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen Walker s'immobilisa face à un mur de pierre qui barrait sa route. Il s'était dirigé tout droit vers un cul-de-sac, et il soupira longuement, mains dans les poches de la veste de la Congrégation. Timcanpy ne l'avait pas suivi, et comprit que celui-ci avait dû suivre Kanda et Lavi qui accompagnait Rachel.

« Rachel… Qu'est-ce que ton Innocence essaie de me dire… ? » murmura Allen, tête baissée, visage partiellement caché par ses mèches de cheveux blancs. « Quelle est la chose que Kanda me supplie de protéger … ? »

Pourquoi était-il le seul à entrevoir ce genre de vision ? Pourquoi tous ses amis paraissaient à la fois trop proches et distants envers lui ? Bon sang, ce flot de questions allait s'entasser sur tous les autres problèmes déterrés, tels que le 14ème, le Siège Central, les Noé, et puis _Kanda_.

« Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Quelqu'un est mort ? »

Allen leva directement la tête vers la source de la voix, et aperçut Tyki Mikk debout en haut du mur en question, mains dans les poches, cigarette entre les lèvres, égal à lui-même. Merde, les Noé étaient donc de retour.

« Tyki, tu-… » commença Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

Cependant, son œil gauche s'activa sans aucun avertissement, et Allen se retourna vivement vers la sortie de la ruelle.

 _Des Akuma dans la ville… !_

« Oï, occupe-toi plutôt de moi. Tes petits amis peuvent se débrouiller tout seul, » reprit Tyki en lâchant un nuage de fumée d'à travers ses lèvres pour ensuite atteindre le sol et être à la hauteur de l'Exorciste.

Une explosion titanesque fit trembler les murs, grincer les lampadaires et panneaux des échoppes, et fissurer le sol de la ville asiatique. Des cris ne furent pas longs à se faire entendre, saupoudrant les soubresauts continus de la terre. Allen sentit une peur viscérale le gagner.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Les Akuma assiègent la ville chinoise de Shaoguan ! »

Reever Wenhamm fut à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque lorsque l'un des traqueurs et son équipe vinrent leur annoncer cette information. Manquant de renverser la chaise dans laquelle il s'était assoupi –seulement pendant une dizaine de secondes-, Reever se leva et analysa les paroles du traqueur.

Cette ville était à quelques heures à peine du Q.G. asiatique, et d'après le coup de fil récent de Lenalee, la petite équipe avait créché ici durant la nuit.

« Merde, » jura le scientifique en voyant soudain la panique s'accroitre tout autour de lui.

Soudain, Johnny dépassa le groupe de traqueurs, deux grosses mallettes en mains et les posa lourdement sur la table là où étaient éparpillés tous les dossiers du Reever.

« Komui nous a donné l'ordre de nous rendre là-bas pour prêter main-forte à Allen et aux autres ! » s'exclama l'homme aux lunettes visiblement déterminé. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir voir si nos petites merveilles sont plus efficaces que les anciens talismans ! »

Reever observa les deux grosses valises portant l'insigne de la Congrégation et hocha finalement la tête, pour ensuite se tourner vers ses hommes, et les parer pour le combat.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Chut, chut, Rachel. Ne pleure pas. On revient, d'accord. On s'occupe de la vilaine sorcière, et on revient, » chuchota Lavi entre deux souffles, alors qu'il déposait le bébé à l'abri dans un restaurant dévasté, dissimulé derrière le bar. « Tu m'entends, on ne t'abandonnera pas. »

Il avait besoin de la mettre à couvert, car les attaques de Road et des Akuma niveau 2 présents pourraient lui être fatales. Rachel pleura à nouveau, agitant ses petits bras pour regagner le torse puissant du Bookman junior. Le cœur de Lavi se serra, mais il était contraint de la laisser là sinon lui et Kanda ne pourrait pas être libre de tout leur mouvement. Et ceci leur aurait été bien difficile contre une Noé comme Road.

« Hey, idiot de lapin ! Où est-ce que tu as caché Rachel ? »

Kanda venait de s'introduire lui aussi dans l'échoppe, et cherchait des yeux Lavi. Il était lui aussi essoufflé et aux vêtements partiellement déchirés. Lavi leva un bras pour montrer qu'il était accroupi derrière le bar.

« Shhh, moins fort, Yû. Je suis là ! Où est Road ? »

« Je viens de la semer après avoir détruit son niveau 3, » répondit Kanda en s'approchant de lui.

Rachel pleurait toujours plus fort. Ce n'était pas bon, ces pleurs alerteraient directement les Akuma qui seraient en plus attirés par l'Innocence en elle. De plus, elle paraissait affaiblie suite à ne pas avoir mangé, et son pouvoir ne serait pas aussi puissant que précédemment.

« Fais-la taire, » gronda Kanda en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte du restaurant en ruine.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis deux bonnes minutes, figure-toi ! »

« La-… Laviiiiii ! » pleura l'enfant.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son cœur se serra. Enfin l'enfant disait son nom !

« Oui, Rachel. On revient. Je te le jure. »

Mais même en caressant son crâne chaud, il ne parvenait pas à la calmer. C'était compréhensible, il y a quelques secondes, elle avait eu droit à multiples secousses dans les bras de Lavi et avait été à quelques centimètres seulement d'un des Akuma meurtrier.

« Tss, pousse-toi ! » ordonna Kanda qui dégagea Lavi sur le côté.

Ainsi, Kanda se pencha en avant, à genoux sur le sol, et prit le visage du bébé sanglotant en coupe afin que son regard larmoyant et sombre croise le sien, paumes contre ses petites joues humides.

« Y-… Yû, doucement avec sa tête… » glissa Lavi assis sur les fesses après avoir été repoussé par le kendoka.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et comme par magie, les cris de l'enfant se calmèrent, et elle fixa son _père_ provenant du passé droit dans les yeux.

« Arrête de faire la gamine capricieuse, tu m'entends, » largua Kanda durement. « Laisse les grandes personnes faire leur boulot. Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce voyage on va te laisser crever ici ? »

Lavi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dérouté par le discours de Kanda. La fillette ne devait pas comprendre un traitre mot de ces paroles… Si ? Rachel quant à elle, paraissait écouter le japonais avec intention et intérêt.

« Ravale tes larmes, fait comme cette Pousse de Soja. C'est ton père aussi, non ? Alors bats-toi comme lui. Et reste digne comme moi. »

 _Digne…_ ricana intérieurement Lavi en laissant échapper un large sourire moqueur.

Puis, Kanda frotta rapidement le crâne du bébé et se leva, alors que Rachel le suivait de ses yeux pétillants, enfin calmée. Et dire qu'un peu plus tôt, il était à deux doigts d'assassiner Lavi pour ses insinuations.

« Allons-y, » fit ensuite Kanda en tournant ensuite les talons, délaissant le bébé barricadé derrière le bar.

Se levant lui aussi, Lavi embrassa sa propre paume et souffla sur celle-ci pour que le bébé puisse recevoir ce doux baiser protecteur. La petite leva timidement une fine main, et l'agita lentement en signe d'au revoir.

Kanda laissa donc passer Lavi devant, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bébé qui les saluait doucement. Levant rapidement une main pour répondre à son signe, Kanda la quitta ensuite des yeux, et suivit le rouquin à l'extérieur.

Cependant, lorsqu'il atteint la ruelle adjacente, il ne vit aucune trace de son camarade bruyant et agaçant. Et lorsque tout autour de lui, il ne vit plus que du noir, il comprit avec regret qu'il venait de s'introduire dans un des mondes parallèles de Road Kamelot.

C'était reparti pour un tour.

Et cette fois-ci, la fillette n'était certainement pas décidée à le laisser partir vivant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Link ! Va retrouver Rachel et les autres, je m'occupe d'eux ! »

Lenalee se retourna juste à temps pour voir la balle de glace filer jusqu'à elle, provenant des revolvers dorés appartenant aux jumeaux. Le Corbeau se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait d'éviter l'attaque tout en s'élançant haut dans le ciel.

« Dépêche-toi ! Ils ne sont surement pas seuls ! » répéta-t-elle dans les airs, mettant de côté le vouvoiement à la vue de la situation délicate.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête. Sa mission était de protéger Rachel et Allen Walker, non ?

« Tss… ! Nous on voulait l'Walker ! » railla David en pointant son pistolet contre la tempe du Noé aux cheveux blonds. « Tyki nous a menti, l'enfoiréééééééééééé ! »

« Tant pis, occupons-nous d'la femelle à la jupe courte, et on ira l'trouver ! » renchérit Jasdero en faisant de même pour son jumeau.

« Soyez gentil, et CREVEZ ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Et lorsque Lenalee regagna le sol, les deux coups de feu résonnèrent tout autour d'elle, alors que les corps des Noé tombaient à la renverse. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme analysa l'action des deux garçons. _Non_ , elle se rappela soudain de l'épisode la bibliothèque de l'Arche.

Et lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, les jumeaux ne faisaient plus qu'un.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tyki Mikk s'amusait. Il s'amusait clairement avec Allen, l'empêchant de regagner ses amis pour leur venir en aide. Et pendant ce temps, les Akuma assiégeaient la ville habitée.

Et Allen n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer du Noé qui pourtant n'y allait pas de mainmorte sans pour autant lui porter un coup fatal.

« Dégage ! » finit par hurler Allen qui commençait à sérieusement être irrité par la présence de ce Noé.

Ainsi, suite à une attaque du maudit, les deux hommes furent propulsés droit dans un mur en pierre qui céda sous leurs poids respectifs et ils s'écrasèrent à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment déjà évacué. Allen roula sur le parquet et son dos percuta un lourd sac quelconque. Lâchant un gémissement de douleur et frottant son crâne, il examina rapidement la situation, et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un garde-manger.

« Si tu avais faim, autant le dire tout de suite, j'aurais réservé une table pour deux, » ricana Tyki qui était déjà debout, jouant avec une pomme rouge qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

Soudain, Allen remarqua une poudre blanche échouée sur le sol près de lui, provenant tout droit du sac derrière son dos, qui avait fait guise d'airbag. Ayant alors une idée, Allen se leva sans perdre une seconde, et porta l'Épée Sainte vers Tyki qui évita le coup sans aucune difficulté.

« Tu te rouilles, gamin, » glissa Mikk en croquant à pleine dent dans le fruit, dont le jus coula sur ses doigts et le long de son poignet.

« À plus tard, le plumé, » lui fit soudain Allen en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Et d'un coup, les autres sacs marrons et beiges derrière le Noé explosèrent suite au coup de la lame porté contre eux. Tyki se retourna aussitôt, et fut entourée d'une poudre blanchâtre et étouffante. Si bien qu'il ne voyait plus ses pieds.

« De… De la farine ? » lâcha Tyki, paume tournée vers le ciel devant lui pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de cette substance.

Les yeux du Noé commencèrent à le piquer et il toussota avant de placer le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et son nez afin de ne pas inhaler encore plus cette poudre gênante. Mais lorsqu'il s'extirpa de ce piège grotesque, Allen Walker avait disparu.

« Pff… Quel gâchis, » râla Mikk avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lavi comprit rapidement la situation. Déjà, de un, il était dans une des dimensions de Road. De deux, Kanda n'était pas avec lui. Et de trois, il était pris au piège dans une cage translucide qui faisait pratiquement sa taille, et ça va sans dire qu'il se sentait un peu à l'étroit. À part cela, seul du noir l'entourait, ainsi qu'un certain Golem irritant.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, hahahah, » ricana vivement Lero en tournoyant autour de cette prison de verre. « Retour à la case départ ! »

Mais le rouquin tenta d'ignorer cet imbécile de parapluie, et se concentra sur ses attaques. Mais son Maillet avait difficilement la place de grandir, et son feu destructeur n'était pas assez puissant pour briser la glace qui le retenait prisonnier.

 _Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de rester coincé ici avec ce moulin à paroles !_ pensa le futur Bookman avait impatience. _Où est l'autre Noé… ?_

Plus il attaquait les murs, plus Lero hurlait de rire, au point où Lavi aurait donné cher pour avoir l'opportunité d'arracher cette tête de citrouille et sauter à pieds joints dessus.

« Laisse le temps à Miss Road de s'occuper du cas du samouraï grincheux, arrête de te faire du mal pour rien, » se moqua Lero en narguant l'Exorciste, seulement à quelques centimètres de la cage.

Bon dans ce cas, il devait utiliser des attaques hautement plus puissantes… Ce qui stipulait faire appel à un feu ardent qui lui, lorsqu'il touchait les humains, était aussi dévastateur qu'une calcination instantanée. Tout en sachant qu'il était dans une toute petite cage.

Serrant les dents, il en invoqua à cette technique, et à ses pieds, le symbole se dessina à nouveau et commença déjà à brûler l'intérieur de ses bottes.

« Si tu fais ça, tu vas te cramer tout seul, Exorciste, hahahahaha ! » reprit le Golem qui commençait à sentir une petite pointe de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air.

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! »

Le feu garnit toute la cage, et la douleur fut presque insoutenable. Ses mains autour du manche commençaient à trembler dangereusement, et il crut voir du coin des yeux que Lero reculait de quelques mètres.

« ALLEZ ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il en appelait à toute la puissance de cette technique.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Cette chipie de Road s'amusait comme une folle à torturer l'Exorciste qu'était Kanda. Cependant, le japonais, prisonnier d'un rêve empli de poupées terrifiantes, ne perdit pas sa contenance et parvint plusieurs fois à toucher la réelle Noé. Une fois quand elle était dissimulée dans l'œil d'une poupée immense, une seconde fois cachée derrière les traits de Rachel –oui, elle avait osé- et une troisième fois alors qu'elle portait une attaque de dos à Kanda.

Road riait, mais ressentait clairement la douleur, et sa régénération de Noé prenait du temps suite à l'Innocence qui l'avait frappé, si bien que sa robe blanche était tachée de sang par endroits et son flanc droit la tiraillait quand elle faisait quelques galipettes dans les airs.

« Mais c'est parfait ! Enfin un adversaire intéressant ! » s'exclama la fillette en examinant Kanda essoufflé.

Du sang perlait sur son front et de sa tempe droite suite à un coup porté directement à la tête par une poupée possédant un marteau géant. Il avait été à deux doigts de flancher, mais tint toujours bon. Road ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement elle non plus.

« Mais fini de jouer. Après je dois aller m'occuper de tes petits compagnons… ! »

Et Road claqua des doigts et ferma les yeux, tandis que Kanda sentit une vive douleur dans son crâne. Plaquant sa main libre contre son cuir chevelu, le kendoka coupa son souffle et comprima sa mâchoire. Cette gamine entrait dans sa tête ?

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! » reprit-elle en plaçant une paume de main devant elle, visant Kanda.

Mais le japonais plaça Mugen en avant, relâchant son crâne, paré à repousser une future attaque. Ses rêves n'allaient plus marcher contre lui, Road se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

« C'est la fin, _Yû Kanda._ »

Et sans aucun avertissement, Road commanda à sa dimension de changer, et Kanda recula d'un pas, observant ce lent changement de paysage. Avait-elle vu son passé dans sa tête ? Allait-elle l'utiliser ?

« Tss, si tu penses pouvoir m'atteindre avec ça… » se moqua Kanda qui en quelques années avait pu surmonter les souvenirs d'un passé torturé.

Seul le ricanement de Road se fit entendre et celle-ci disparut derrière des colonnes de pierres maintenant matérialisées. Des vitraux brisés se dessinèrent sur les murs fissurés, une faible lumière éclairait les bancs en bois dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce au toit profondément haut.

Kanda fronça les sourcils, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une église en ruine et que ce lieu lui était étrangement familier. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici.

Soudain, la vérité le frappa. Cette église, c'était-…

« Ka… Kanda… ! »

Il se retourna vers le fond du bâtiment sacré, et aperçut un homme allongé sur l'un des bancs, baignant dans son propre sang. Il était seul contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu précédemment. Car oui, il s'agissait de la vision qu'il avait eue de la part de Rachel et son pouvoir. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'une dimension créée par Road. _Rien n'était réel_.

« Kanda… C'est toi ! » implora la voix du garçon échoué sur le banc du fond.

Sa main rouge et incrustée par l'Innocence même se tendit vers Kanda qui sentit son souffle se couper dans le fond de sa gorge. Était-ce cette scène, la mort d'Allen Walker ? Ce dont avaient parlé le Lavi du futur, et Komui un peu plus tôt ?

« Kanda ! »

Sa voix était brisée. Allen Walker paraissait détruit, épuisé, et à deux doigts de trépasser. Il n'avait même pas la force de se redresser et se contenta de tendre une main suppliante vers Kanda paralysé à quelques mètres de lui.

« Kanda ! »

Un sanglot. Un sanglot qui atteint Kanda de plein fouet, et il serra plus fort Mugen dans le creux de sa main. Allen Walker pleurait. Ses larmes se mélangeaient avec le sang qui tachait son visage, et ses yeux humides et presque éteints étaient rivés vers Kanda.

Cette scène allait se reproduire dans quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Ce futur était celui qui leur était destiné ?

Ainsi, il se rapprocha lentement de lui, tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait et entendait, brisé par la voix détruite de la Pousse de Soja habituellement joyeuse et pleine de vie.

Et Allen répéta la même phrase que dans sa vision du futur.

« Protège Rachel… Et la 110ème Innocence. Pitié ! »

« Qu-… »

Soudain, le même Allen s'évapora et apparut juste devant lui pour agripper le col de sa veste. Mais Kanda comprit trop tard. Il comprit trop tard que Road se cachait derrière les traits d'Allen Walker agonisant, provenant tout droit d'une vision terrible. Elle avait _osé_.

De ce fait, Yû Kanda fut incapable de lever à temps son sabre pour bloquer l'attaque surprise, et Allen planta une dague saillante dans le ventre de Kanda, profitant de bloquer le kendoka par le col pour l'empêcher de reculer.

Cette lame n'était pas une simple lame. Elle était édentée, et Road sous le visage d'Allen, tourna une fois la dague, puis taillada l'intérieur du bas-ventre de Kanda qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Il sentit ses organes internes êtres lacérés et labourés, et la souffrance de cette plaie béante lui en faisait perdre la raison.

Mugen tomba au sol, aux pieds de Road Kamelot qui avait repris sa forme originelle, et le rêve autour d'elle prit fin. Ils étaient tous deux dans la ruelle. Il pleuvait légèrement. La carte à jouer près de Road voletait doucement.

« C'est pour avoir pris le cœur d'Allen Walker… » murmura la fillette en plongeant son visage dans le cou du kendoka frigorifié et transi.

Lâchant un autre cri de douleur, Road retira la dague, faisant gicler une portion de sang contre le sol, ramenant d'étrange partie de peau et d'organe contre la lame argentée. Puis, sans difficulté, elle poussa Kanda en arrière qui s'écroula à même le sol, au milieu de l'eau de pluie.

« Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse, Yûûûuuu. Skin Boric est maintenant vengé. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, son pied atteint la plaie de Kanda pour lui infliger un coup puissant qui fit gémir le kendoka dont l'esprit se floutait déjà. Puis, le visage fermé de toute expression, la fillette frotta sa chaussure contre le pavé pour nettoyer le sang de l'Exorciste, et quitta le corps meurtri de son adversaire sans même un autre regard.

 _Non… Pas… Pas comme ça… !_

Timcanpy prit la poudre d'escampette, quittant sa cachette et partit à la recherche de son maître.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lavi passa du chaud au froid. Littéralement. Il gesticula à la recherche d'air et une fois à la surface, cracha de l'eau et se crispa de douleur suite à sa peau brûlée par sa propre attaque. Attaque qui avait réussi à briser la prison de Road et il regretta d'avoir été trop mal pour essayer d'attraper ce parapluie de malheur et lui faire la peau.

Après avoir réussi à briser la cage de verre, le contrecoup avait ouvert une grosse brèche dans la dimension, et Lavi s'était laissé tomber dedans, ne pensant qu'à une chose sortir d'ici.

« Kssssssh ! Elle pue cette eau ! » se plaignit Lavi en toussotant et grelottant.

Il vérifia ses ecchymoses et vit que pour la plupart ce n'était pas très grave, mais lorsqu'il se leva, il remarqua que ses jambes le soutenaient difficilement. Résultat des courses, il avait été bien affaibli. Par sa propre Innocence. La bonne blague.

Quoi que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre Lavi aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'il n'aurait pas survécu. Il aurait dû finir carbonisé. En un sens, son Innocence l'avait protégé, il en était sûr.

« Merde, où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? » dit-il en se frottant le crâne, scrutant les alentours.

Il était au milieu de l'eau d'une fontaine et visiblement, suite aux bâtiments prononcés qui l'entouraient et les tremblements de terre lointains, il se trouvait toujours à Shaoguan. Maintenant, l'objectif était de retrouver Kanda et Rachel.

Alors qu'il quittait l'eau de cette fontaine nauséabonde, Lavi entrevit un faisceau lumineux et blanc passer juste au-dessus de sa tête, filant de toit en toit. Et un magnifique sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il tira son bras dans les airs pour agiter sa main.

« ALLEN ! »

Le maudit dérapa sur les tuiles et se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son ami en contrebas près de la fontaine, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Une bouffée de soulagement envahit Allen qui quitta la toiture escarpée pour retrouver le rouquin.

« Wow, qui t'a fait ça… ? » demanda Allen en ayant un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il arriva face à son ami, dévisageant le corps quelque peu mutilé du rouquin blagueur.

« Moi… Enfin, c'était pas intentionnel bien sûr, » fit Lavi en riant jaune. « C'est Road qui s'est amusée à m'enfermer dans une cage. Et donc, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. »

« Il y a aussi Tyki Mikk qui rode. Il faut retrouver Rachel et-… »

Mais le maudit fut coupé par Timcanpy qui frappa l'arrière de son crâne tant il volait vite jusqu'à eux.

« Tim… ? » s'exclama Allen de surprise en se frottant l'arrière de la tête où une bosse commençait déjà à germer.

« Tu étais avec Yû, n'est ce pas ? » l'interrogea Lavi en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Golem paraissait paniqué, virevoltant entre eux bien trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce que leur indiquait le doré. Allen lui intima de se calmer et Tim se figea soudain, pivota et ouvrit sa bouche aux dents aiguisées.

Soudain, une image partiellement floutée de l'enregistrement du Golem prit place au-dessus de sa gueule et les deux hommes furent pris par la stupeur. Il s'agissait de Kanda, debout au milieu d'une ruelle, et de Road plantée devant lui. Cette dernière retirait une lame brillante de son ventre et poussait le kendoka en arrière visiblement bien touché.

Un hoquet de surprise prit Allen qui écarquilla les yeux et Lavi serra les poings jurant tout haut, se maudissant de n'avoir pas réussi à arrêter Road à temps, étant resté bloqué dans cette prison de verre.

* * *

 _Les choses se corsent. Ça va maaaaaaaal ! Normal c'est le chapitre 13. Le 13 !_

 _Je suis… Si touchée par toutes vos reviews et vos messages si gentils… Moi qui commençais à perdre espoir, me disant que finalement j'étais peut-être allé trop loin avec cette fic, eh ben… Vous m'avez redonné le sourire et le courage ! Vraiment, merci merci pour tous vos beaux messages… ! **Je vous aime** ! Je prends  toujours bien le temps de lire vos messages, ils me revigorent ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Ces vies qui ne tiennent qu'à un fil**_


	14. Ces vies qui ne tiennent qu'à un fil

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 14  
 **Ces vies qui ne tiennent qu'à un fil**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Le Golem paraissait paniqué, virevoltant entre eux bien trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce que leur indiquait le doré. Allen lui intima de se calmer et Tim se figea soudain, pivota et ouvrit sa bouche aux dents aiguisées._

 _Soudain, une image partiellement floutée de l'enregistrement du Golem prit place au-dessus de sa gueule et les deux hommes furent pris par la stupeur. Il s'agissait de Kanda, debout au milieu d'une ruelle, et de Road plantée devant lui. Cette dernière retirait une lame brillante de son ventre et poussait le kendoka en arrière visiblement bien touché._

 _Un hoquet de surprise prit Allen qui écarquilla les yeux et Lavi serra les poings jurant tout haut, se maudissant de n'avoir pas réussi à arrêter Road à temps, étant resté bloqué dans cette prison de verre._

L'enregistrement s'arrêtait là, donc personne ne pouvait savoir si Kanda était toujours en vie, ou bien tué par la Noé du Rêve.

« Tim ! » s'écria Allen en prenant le Golem entre ses mains. « Amène-moi jusqu'à lui, tu m'entends ?! »

Les mains du maudit tremblaient vivement et son visage avait pâli à vue d'œil. À première vue, d'après Lavi, son ami était à deux doigts de l'attaque cardiaque.

« Je viens avec toi, » renchérit Lavi en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Allen.

Mais ce dernier se tourna vers lui et secoua vivement la tête, les yeux brillant d'un liquide chaud et salé pour ensuite se dégager de sa poigne.

« Non, toi, va retrouver Lenalee et Link. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, Rachel n'est pas loin de Kanda et-… »

« S'il te plait, je ne les ai toujours pas trouvé, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour eux aussi… ! »

Allen libéra Timcanpy qui battit rapidement des ailes. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le sort de Kanda, il avait aussi très peur pour son gardien et Lenalee.

« Lavi, j'ai peur qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelque chose ! Je m'occupe de Kanda et Rachel ! »

 _La belle famille…_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Lavi, le cœur serré.

Si Kanda mourrait c'était la fin. Ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur. Mais Lenalee et Link devaient surement être eux aussi en danger, surtout si Mikk trainait. Puis, après un ultime regard vers le rouquin, Allen se précipita derrière le doré qui lui montrait le chemin.

 _Lenalee, pourvu que tu ailles bien…_ pensa finalement Lavi en partant dans la direction opposée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lenalee rouvrit prudemment les yeux et entrevit Jasdavid râler en arrière-plan. Pourtant, cette attaque aurait dû être fatale pour la jeune femme qui avait dû prendre appui sur le toit pour ne pas tomber et avait donc été dans l'incapacité de se protéger.

Mais devant elle, se trouvait un homme habillé en blanc, et aux longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient doucement dans le vent, entre la fumée et la cendre.

« Li-… Link ?! Tu-… Vous êtes resté ! » s'exclama la chinoise avec espoir.

Le jeune homme n'était donc pas parti pour retrouver Allen, mais avait pris la décision de s'occuper du Noé avec la sœur du Grand Intendant. Mais soudainement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit qu'une flopée de sang coula jusqu'au sol, provenant tout droit du corps du protecteur du maudit.

« Vous êtes blessé ! » comprit-elle en se redressant, plaquant une main contre l'épaule de l'homme toujours de dos.

« Ce sont juste des égratignures… J'ai vécu pire, » lui assura Link en se retournant, avant-bras plaqué contre ses côtes.

Lenalee ne comprit pas son geste et lui lança un regard dérouté. Elle pensait connaître le comportement des Corbeaux depuis le temps, surtout quand on était sous les ordres de l'inspecteur général. La mission que lui avait donnée Luberier, son supérieur qu'il admirait tant, était de protéger Allen et Rachel, et rien d'autre.

« Allen ne me fera plus jamais confiance si je n'étais pas en mesure de sauver ses amis… » lui expliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

Même si la blessure paraissait douloureuse, elle ne l'empêchait pas de se mouvoir, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

« Vous faites chier ! Vous pouvez pas crever rapidement ! » hurla le Noé visiblement en rogne.

Ils reculèrent et évitèrent l'attaque suivante, aisément pour Lenalee, un peu plus difficilement pour Link, mais une fois au sol, le pavé se brisa et les cheveux blonds de Jasdavid se faufilèrent entre les craquelures pour s'enrouler autour des chevilles des deux membres de la Congrégation.

Pris au piège, ils ne purent avec horreur qu'être spectateur de ce qu'allait leur infliger le Noé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Bon sang, ce coup porté me vide de mon sang… Elle l'a fait intentionnellement, j'en suis sûr. Ma régénération ne peut-… Plus suivre… !_

Il essayait de bouger. De se redresser. De respirer correctement. Mais chaque mouvement était insoutenable pour lui. Il jura intérieurement une bonne centaine de fois à l'encontre de la Noé.

« Kandaaa ! »

Avalant de travers son propre sang, Kanda toussota à nouveau, croyant avoir entendu la voix d'Allen appeler son nom. Ça y est, il commençait à délirer. Ceci voulait tout dire.

Mais pourtant, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer, et une ombre cacha la lueur des lampadaires qui brûlaient sa rétine.

Allen Walker était ici. _Oui_. Il pouvait sentir son odeur.

« Où est Ra-… ? »

Mais Allen se tut d'un seul coup, se rendant compte dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait le kendoka étendu au milieu de la rue. Du sang chaud avait imprégné ses deux mains alors qu'il les avait posées sur le torse du japonais. C'était peut-être honteux de le dire, mais à ce moment-là, il en oublia Rachel, et resta focalisé sur son compagnon qui se mourrait.

« K-… Kanda… ? » répéta soudain Allen, livide, observant ses mains rougies et tremblantes.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas après toute cette avancée. Kanda ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Rachel disparaîtrait et Allen… Et Allen n'aura jamais entendu ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité lui dire. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Avouer tout maintenant sur son _lit_ de mort, c'était ridicule et totalement ironique. C'était rageant et triste. De ce fait, Kanda agrippa faiblement l'un des poignets d'Allen pour gagner son attention. Étaient-ce des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues salies de suie appartenant au Walker ?

« Ra-… Rachel, elle vient du futur-… » commença Kanda dont la vision était partiellement floutée.

Si bien qu'il avait du mal à voir clairement l'expression d'Allen. La belle affaire. Il allait trépasser dans le flou le plus total, ignorant le visage doux et unique d'Allen Walker.

Et puis, il remarqua avoir horreur qu'il peinait bien trop à parler et qu'il serait impossible de tout lui dire. L'histoire de Rachel, son passé torturé avec Alma, les réels sentiments qu'il portait envers le _Moyashi_ et… Et-…

Pourquoi vouloir lui dire toutes ses choses ? Parce qu'il était prêt. Mais il avait été prêt bien trop tard.

« Qu-… Quoi ?! » articula Allen entre deux sanglots, alors que Kanda enserrait plus fermement son poignet gauche.

« C'est ça que Komui gardait secret… ! »

Et une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, faisant encore une fois couler le sang. Le liquide perla de ses joues un peu trop pâles et gagna la mare rouge et chaude autour de son corps, se perdant dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Kanda, tais-toi ! » s'exclama vivement Allen en plaquant sa main libre contre la blessure abdominale du kendoka. « Économise ton souffle, je vais te transporter à l'intérieur ! »

Lâchant un gémissement sourd de douleur alors qu'Allen passait un bras sous son corps pour le redresser, le japonais ne fut presque pas conscient que le blandinet le trainait avec détermination et difficulté jusqu'à la maison la plus proche pour le mettre à l'abri. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant aux vitres brisées et chaises éparpillées.

Une fois protégé sous le toit, Allen se précipita vers le bar pour récupérer un tas de serviette de cuisine qu'il lança prestement sur le ventre de Kanda pour ensuite s'accroupir à nouveau face à lui et faire pression sur le bas-ventre.

« Wal-… Walker… »

« Chut… »

Mais Allen comprit avec horreur que la blessure était un trou béant, et qu'il pouvait aisément entrer sa main à l'intérieur. C'était ça la blessure que Road lui avait infligé ? Combien de litre de sang avait-il perdu ?

« Walker, arrête… »

Il n'avait pas la force de se redresser et empêcher Allen de continuer la compression inutile. Ses efforts étaient vains, impossible de refermer la blessure proprement ici. Et les secondes étaient comptées.

« Ne me demande pas d'arrêter ! Idiot ! » cria Allen à son encontre, le corps tremblant de toutes parts. « Lenalee va arriver ! Sa valise contient un tas de produit et… Et… »

Mais la voix lui manqua. Un hoquet de chagrin le prit et il se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas perdre contenance dans un flot de tristesse et de larmes.

« Écoute-moi… Abruti… » murmura Kanda qui gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts, rivés vers le visage en sueur du maudit.

La pression contre la sévère lésion se fit moins forte, et Allen croisa son regard. Avait-il compris qu'il était trop tard ?

« Rachel est notr-… »

Cependant, Kanda s'étouffa dans le sang qui remontait le long de sa trachée pour être craché hors de sa bouche.

« Et ton stupide don, Bakanda ?! OÙ EST-IL ?! » hurla Allen en agrippant la veste de Kanda, près du cœur, plongeant sa tête contre le torse anormalement lent du plus âgé.

Les tympans en feu, le cri d'Allen parut doux aux oreilles de Kanda. Comme s'il plongeait. Comme s'il coulait doucement.

Regagnant petit à petit le fond.

Allen n'en avait que faire du secret de Komui. Rien à faire de ces putains de Noé dehors.

Kanda allait partir pour toujours.

Cette fois-ci, il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais bougon d'une mission qui avait échoué ou fierté dissimulée derrière son air hautain quand il ramenait une Innocence. Il ne sortirait pas non plus rétabli de l'infirmerie tout en pestant d'avoir été séquestré là-dedans par Tiedoll et l'infirmière en chef. Il ne reviendrait pas non plus sauvé par l'Arche et Allen. C'était fini.

« CE DON À LA CON ! Celui qui te fait guérir si vi-… ! »

« Tss… »

Et dans un dernier effort qui fut surhumain pour Kanda, comme s'il se battait à plein courant pour essayer de regagner la surface et garder la tête hors de l'eau le plus longtemps possible, il intercepta Allen par le col de sa veste partiellement déchirée et le tira vers son visage.

Il fit une action qu'il avait pensée aberrante et impossible il y a quelques mois, mais qui avait germé dans sa tête. En réalité, Kanda avait pensé rentrer au Q.G., réfléchir à tout ça dans le calme, et prendre son temps avec Allen Walker. Mais ses souhaits avaient été balayés si rapidement à cause de Road.

Ainsi, il embrassa Allen sur les lèvres sans avertissement, et sans lâcher le col de sa chemise à découvert, ou plutôt, pressa avec force sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement et son souffle se coupa alors qu'il goutait pour la première fois à la pression chaude des lèvres de Kanda contre les siennes.

Embrasser quelqu'un comme cela était réservé pour deux personnes qui se sentaient attirer mutuellement, non ? Même son Maître, Cross Marian, ne prenait parfois pas la peine d'embrasser ses compagnes comme cela. Mais alors, si Kanda faisait ça, c'était que-…

Cependant, les multiples questions qui le tourmentaient et faisaient battre son cœur de plus en plus vite, furent rapidement balayé par Kanda qui bougea doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et inconsciemment, les mains du maudit se placèrent avec douceur timide sur les joues du japonais pour maintenir sa tête vers lui.

C'était donc comme ça qu'on embrassait réellement ? Le baiser de Road n'était qu'un préambule qui dissimulait tout un tas d'autres sensations exquises et intrigantes, alors.

Kanda quant à lui ne fut pas étonné de sentir un goût salé dans ce baiser étrange qui était semblable à celui d'un condamné. Les larmes de Walker saupoudraient l'échange, alors que le sang de Kanda tachait leur peau, leurs lèvres, et l'intérieur de leurs bouches qui bougeaient lentement, à l'unisson.

Soudain, les lèvres du plus âgé s'immobilisèrent, et sa tête serait retombée en arrière si Allen n'avait pas son crâne pris en coupe. Reculant ainsi son visage du sien bien trop pâle, la vérité frappa le maudit en pleine face.

« Kanda… ? » appela-t-il la voix brisée, détaillant le visage de Kanda entre ses mains.

Ses paupières étaient closes, et ses lèvres tout aussi pâles que son corps. Il paraissait dormir. Simplement dormir après une journée longue et difficile.

Yû Kanda n'entendit pas lorsqu'Allen Walker cria son nom à l'agonie. En appelant à Dieu. À l'Innocence. Et à une aide quelconque.

« Kanda, non arrête ! Ne joue pas à ça et revient ! » hurla Allen Walker en serrant le corps entier du plus âgé contre lui, souhaitant lui insuffler le plus de chaleur possible.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. La peau de son compagnon était aussi froide qu'un lac gelé en plein hiver, et les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus discernables. Si bien que dans le petit restaurant chinois, seuls se faisant entendre les sanglots étouffés d'Allen qui avait enfoui son visage dans le cou glacé de Kanda.

Lui aussi avait eu tant de chose à dire à Kanda.

Tant de choses…

Pourtant, la vision d'Allen stipulait que Kanda trépassait en Angleterre et non pas dans une ville chinoise, de plus ce dernier ne portait pas l'uniforme qu'il possédait dans son rêve. Alors ses visions avaient toutes été fausses ? Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve éveillé finalement ?

« Papa… ? »

Levant faiblement le visage du corps de Kanda, Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de dégager ses larmes pour mieux voir l'espace autour de lui.

« Ra-… Rachel… ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant une partie du liquide chaud et salé du dos de son poing.

Où était d'ailleurs la petite ? Elle devait être avec Kanda aux dernières nouvelles non ? Et là, la panique commença à envahir le maudit qui sentit son corps trembler de plus en plus fort.

Soudain, juste en face de lui, derrière le bras échoué du kendoka, une petite forme se matérialisa soudain, et une silhouette se dessina. Une silhouette plus que familière pour Allen qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Rachel ! » s'écria-t-il sous le choc.

La petite venait d'apparaître face à lui à quatre pattes, et il n'avait donc pas rêvé, le bébé avait bien parlé quelques secondes plus tôt. Son pouvoir lui permettait aussi de devenir invisible ?

« P-… Pa' » répéta la petite alors qu'elle semblait observer Kanda dans les bras d'Allen à travers ses yeux larmoyants.

Elle semblait ne pas avoir été victime d'attaques et sa peau à elle était rosie, ce qui pouvait annoncer qu'elle allait bien. Et la voix de la petite appelant son _papa_ déchira le cœur du maudit qui se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer davantage, surtout face à la petite.

« Il… Il est parti, Rachel, » murmura Allen en baissant les yeux.

« Papa ! » cria l'enfant qui commença à couiner.

Sa petite main atteint le bras nu d'un Kanda éteint. Du coin des yeux, Allen vit l'action de la petite et en fut touché et bouleversé. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite, s'il ne voulait pas que Rachel subisse le même sort que Kanda.

Mais soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Allen. Et il vit que la même lueur orangée qui avait entouré Rachel dans le navire était de nouveau présente autour d'elle. Ses pleurs ne cessaient pas, et son pouvoir devait s'agiter encore une fois.

« Rachel, les Noé ne sont-… »

Cependant, Allen se coupa directement et entrouvrit la bouche, incrédule. La lueur orangée se mit à entourer Kanda, et lui seul, et semblait glisser avec douceur et aisance sur sa peau livide. Ainsi, le maudit reposa lentement le corps de Kanda contre le sol, et la lumière envahit immédiatement le visage maintenant relâché du kendoka.

Restant assis sur les fesses, dépassé et déboussolé, Allen vit avec émoi que la peau de son ami reprenait une teinte plus humaine et moins pâle qu'elle était jusque-là. Est-ce que… Est-ce que Rachel guérissait Kanda ?

Pris dans un affolement et une joie sans nom, Allen se redressa et repoussa le tissu déchiré de la veste de Kanda humidifié de sang pour libérer la blessure de ces couches de vêtements. Mais une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il vit que le tissu épidermique du kendoka se reformait lentement mais surement, pour ensuite ne laisser place qu'au grain parfait de sa peau. Pas même une cicatrice ne venait tâcher cette enveloppe corporelle.

« Non… Rachel, tu l'as soigné… ? » murmura Allen perdu et tremblant.

La petite ne pleurait plus, et observait son père de ses yeux entrouverts et épuisés, la bouche entrouverte, sa petite main toujours contre le bras de Kanda. Ce pouvoir semblait avoir grandement affaibli l'enfant à la 110ème Innocence. Elle semblait vérifier si Kanda se réveillait ou non.

Le cœur de Kanda… Battait à nouveau. Allen pouvait l'entendre.

« Bon sang, Rachel ! Ce pouvoir, il est-… Il est bien trop fort ! » s'exclama Allen entre deux sanglots de joie alors qu'il se levait pour récupérer vivement la petite dans ses bras afin de la serrer avec force contre son torse.

Rachel profita de la chaleur d'Allen pour plonger son visage dans son cou, et Allen la berça lentement, souriant de béatitude. Ce pouvoir était immense, pas étonnant que les Noé souhaitaient mettre fin à sa vie au plus vite.

« Papa va bien, Rachel, » lui chuchota Allen. « Tu as fait rebattre son cœur… »

Par la suite, Allen vérifia le poult lent de Kanda et le tira dans l'arrière-boutique, entre deux tables pour le protéger d'une éventuelle bataille car il semblait plongé dans un long sommeil. Une sorte de coma suite au sang qu'il avait dû perdre et à son cerveau non irrigué pendant un petit moment.

Il devait reprendre des forces, caché ici. Son don marcherait peut-être à nouveau, non ?

« Je reviens, Kanda. Je vais mettre Rachel à l'abri et retrouver les autres. Ici tu es en sureté. Reviens à nous, et vite… »

Puis, Allen arbora un sourire mélancolique et éreinté, et déposa Mugen près du corps inconscient d'un Kanda qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et remarqua ensuite que le tatouage à demi-dévoilé sur son torse s'étendait encore lentement le long de son bras. Allen avait eu bien raison de penser que cette marque avait un lien avec le don de Kanda qui lui permettait de se régénérer rapidement. Il avait remarqué ça à Matera et une fois aussi dans l'Arche.

« On a des choses se dire, toi et moi, à ton réveil… » murmura Allen en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, maintenant toujours fermement Rachel contre lui.

Et du plus naturellement du monde, il plaça un baiser délicat contre le front chaud du kendoka endormi.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Quand Malcolm C. Luberier apprendrait que son subordonné a été tué pour avoir protégé une amie d'Allen d'une mort certaine, le supérieur en question rentrairait surement dans une rage folle. Et là, piégé par les longs cheveux blonds des jumeaux l'ayant pris par surprise, et affaiblit grandement par sa blessure, Howard Link ne payait pas cher de sa peau.

« Attention ! » s'écria Lenalee qui vit que Jasdavid venait de disparaitre.

Tirant sur les liens, ils firent leur possible pour s'y extirper, mais rien à faire. Les mèches blondes leur coupaient la circulation du sang et les clouaient au sol.

« En haut ! » cria la jeune femme.

Mais avant que Jasdavid ne puisse atteindre ses deux proies en contrebas, le sol sous les pieds de deux membres de la Congrégation se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge et un signe japonais s'y dessina. Le symbole du feu.

« L-… Lavi ? » murmura Lenalee dont la lumière rougeâtre brillait dans ses pupilles profondes.

Et soudain, une colonne de feu surgit de sous leurs pieds et les engloba sans qu'aucune douleur ne se fasse ressentir. Les liens qui les empêchaient de se mouvoir brûlèrent à petit feu et les cheveux détachèrent bien vite leur emprise alors que le Noé criait de colère après avoir atterri en haut d'un lampadaire encore debout.

Lavi sauta juste devant ses deux amis, le regard déterminé.

« Rien de cassé ? » demanda finalement le rouquin en se retournant vers eux, heureux de les avoir trouvés à temps.

La jeune femme soulagée, se redressa, lui accordant un hochement de tête et un sourire doux. Un peu plus et elle se serrait faite terrasser par l'attaque des jumeaux sans n'avoir rien pu faire.

« Tss ! C'est bon, il est fini le rassemblement là ? » s'énerva Jasdavid leur assénant un viril doigt d'honneur.

Lavi fit tournoyer élégamment son maillet d'une main, Lenalee se positionna à sa droite, bottes activées, regard déterminé et Link pris place à la gauche du rouquin, cheveux dans le vent suite à son pouvoir activé et à sa lame dévoilée.

« Prenez ça, Noé de malheur ! » s'exclama Lavi entre ses dents. « Le _Triple L_ est dans la place ! »

« Triple qu-… ? »

Mais Link ne put finir sa phrase car leur ennemi possédant le pouvoir du lien fendait déjà vers eux. Le blond fut donc le premier à positionner sa paume sur le sol, activant l'un de ses pièges alors que Lavi en appelait à son feu destructeur, détruisant le sol sous les pieds du Noé immobilisé qui jurait à l'encontre du Corbeau.

La chaleur massive brûla violemment le corps paralysé de Jasdavid et Lenalee attrapa le poignet de ses deux amis pour ensuite prendre appui sur le sol et faire un bond immense dans le ciel, les embarquant avec elle. Lavi lâcha un cri de surprise, l'estomac retourné.

« C'est parti ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en lâchant les deux hommes une fois élevés dans le ciel.

Le feu s'estompa mais avant que Jasdavid ne puisse s'extirper du piège maintenant détruit, la lame de Link qui arrivait du ciel vint se plonger dans l'arrière de son cou à une vitesse fulgurante. Le Noé hurla de douleur et Link retira son arme juste avant que le maillet immense de Lavi n'écrase leur ennemi, et que Lenalee se lance de tout son poids multiplié par l'Innocence sur la tête de l'arme et augmenter la force de cette dernière.

Il y eut des craquements sinistres et les cris déchirant s'estompèrent. Les trois membres de la Congrégation, essoufflés et à l'estomac dans en compote –pour les deux hommes- suite au saut de Lenalee, reculèrent et patientèrent que la fumée s'estompa pour vérifier l'état de leur ennemi.

« Oui, le Triple L, » expliqua Lavi en se perchant sur son maillet agrandit pour mieux distinguer la situation. « Lavi, Lenalee, Link. Trois fois la lettre _L_. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec exaspération, mais aussi amusée et Link leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et je vous annonce que le Triple L a gagné ! » s'enjoua le rouquin du haut de son perchoir en montrant du doigt quelque chose à travers la fumée.

En effet, maintenant, Lenalee et Link pouvaient discerner le corps des deux Noé maintenant séparés. Jasdero et David nageant dans leur propre sang.

En voilà un, ou plutôt, deux de moins.

« Vite, allons chercher Allen ! » s'exclama Lenalee qui n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ces deux gêneurs.

Link hocha vivement la tête, et alors que Lavi allongeait son maillet, le blond quitta les dalles sombres de la petite ville partiellement en ruine et regagna le toit le plus haut pour chercher Allen des yeux. Le clocher surplombait tous les autres bâtiments et ruelles. Il entrevit des Akuma niveau 1 un peu partout, mais aucune trace d'Allen, ni même de Kanda. Il distingua juste Lenalee près de la boulangerie qui fouillait les ruines et Lavi qui sautait de mur en mur, détruisant des Akuma sur son passage.

Commençant à inquiéter, Link se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant avoir échoué dans sa mission.

Et soudain, Link comprit qu'il n'était pas seul sur le toit du clocher.

« Tu cherches Allen, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi figure-toi. »

La voix lasse de Tyki Mikk était parsemée d'une sourde colère et Link fut incapable de repousser la main de fer qui agrippa sa gorge, le prenant de court. Lâchant un cri étouffé, les lames du blond s'échouèrent sourdement à ses pieds pendant dorénavant dans le vide, et il put croiser le regard noir du Noé. Était-ce des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sombres ?

« J'ai beau haïr ces deux zigotos, le Noé en moi ne les laissera certainement pas impunis. Crois-moi. »

Attrapant avec désespoir les poignets de son ennemi, cherchant à regagner son souffle, Link s'agita. Cependant, les doigts du Noé enserrèrent avec plus de fermeté le cou de sa victime, propageant un autre effluve de douleur, coupant finalement sa respiration. Affaibli par le précédent combat et ayant les forces drainées par le Noé, Link était impuissant.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? » reprit Tyki en plissant les yeux, ignorant ses larmes à l'encontre des jumeaux. « Tease n'est pas ici et je n'ai aucune envie de me salir les mains pour un pauvre type de ton genre... »

Dans ses derniers instants de lucidité, Link crut apercevoir une lueur sournoise dans les yeux de son assaillant. Il sut que c'était la fin pour lui lorsque Tyki bougea avec lui, et que juste sous ses pieds, se dessinait un immense vide ou le fond était dissimulé par des amas de fumée due à la bataille en contrebas.

« Une vilaine chute du haut d'un clocher. Je t'offre une mort digne du chienchien du Siège Central. »

Un vil sourire éclaira le visage du portugais qui semblait apprécier le spectacle. Link cependant, ne fut pas en mesure de voir son rictus, sa vision se floutant de seconde en seconde. Mais il arriva pourtant à entrouvrir les lèvres et articuler quelques mots gorgés de venin :

« Tu n'as pas fini… de pleurer, stupide Noé… Allen tuera tous tes amis… un par-... »

Mais la main puissante du Noé contre son cou fut tel un coup de marteau qu'on lui aurait asséné et Link s'étrangla, crachant du sang qui vint couler sur sa joue, jusqu'au gant blanc de Mikk.

Au moment où Tyki allait frapper le blond au visage pour avoir taché le tissu, une voix claire et précise se fit entendre dans le lointain.

« LINK ! »

 _Walker… ?_

Non, il devait courir et protéger le bébé. Il devait se mettre à l'abri lui et le 14ème.

 _Tu ne dois pas te faire de souci pour moi…_

« Oh génial, le gamin offert sur un plateau d'argent avec la 110ème Innocence. »

Tyki venait de distinguer le maudit sur le toit d'une autre maison en ruine, facilement remarquable suite à sa longue cape blanche. Et il ne fut pas long à voir qu'Allen Walker portait dans le creux de ses bras le bébé au nom de Rachel Walker. Mais avant que l'Exorciste ne puisse faire le moindre geste afin de venir sauver son protecteur, Tyki rit doucement et il lâcha le cou du blond.

Une bouffée d'air frappa les poumons de Link qui remarqua partiellement que le Noé avait déjà disparu pour atteindre Allen et l'empêcher de venir jusqu'ici. Mais il peina à comprendre que son corps était attiré dans le vide. Son nom était à nouveau appelé dans le lointain.

Il comprit finalement qu'il tombait.

* * *

 _Pour la scène entre un Kanda qui se meurt et un Allen au bord du suicide, j'espère n'avoir pas fait dans le niais et le cliché. Mais il fallait que je montre le pouvoir de Rachel, et là on peut dire qu'il a bien servi !_

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de cette équipe ? Le Triple L ? Et Link, quel va être son (triste ?) sort ? Et à Allen et à a petite Rachel ?_

 _ **Ookami**_ _: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous lâcher tout de suite, je vais aller au bout de cette fic )_

 _ **Guest 1**_ _: Oui, dès que j'ai du temps libre, j'écris, surtout que en ce moment il fait pas très beau donc j'en profite pour rester chez moi. Pour ça que le rythme de parution est assez rapide, j'aime tellement écrire :)_

 _ **Ndjdud**_ _: Merci, ton message m'a fait rire xD_

 _ **LaviYuu3397**_ _: J'adore finir les chapitres en suspense… Tu peux voir que là aussi héhé_

 _Et merci à tous les autres, bien sûr ! Vous assurez, je me sens tellement revivifiée !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **La cavalerie arrive  
**_ _(elle arrive à temps ou pas ?)_


	15. La cavalerie arrive

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 15  
 **La cavalerie arrive**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Allen fut incapable de rejoindre Link car Tyki arrivait déjà sur lui et assenait contre lui son bras chargé d'énergie provoquant une lueur rougeâtre, matérialisant une surface aussi dure qu'une épée. Il avait condensé l'air autour de lui pour produire une arme aussi bien défensive qu'offensive, comme à Édo. Et le maudit eut tout juste le temps de parer l'attaque avec son bras gauche armé de griffes acérées, tout en protégeant Rachel de son autre bras. Serrant les doigts suite au coup puissant, Allen sentit des pieds glisser en arrière sur la surface en tuiles, suite à la pression que Mikk opposait contre son arme anti-Akuma.

« Tu m'offres la 110ème Innocence sur un plateau d'argent, gamin, » ricana le portugais en approchant sa main libre vibrante et crépitante d'énergie vers l'enfant apeuré. « Je devrais te remercier, mais tu m'as donné trop de fil à retordre. »

Mais Allen utilisa son bras gauche comme bouclier pour le bébé, serrant fort son petit corps contre son torse, s'attendant à recevoir la lame rougeâtre de Tyki qui faisait toujours pression contre lui. Il se surprit même à fermer les yeux, prêt à recevoir la douleur de plein fouet mais rien de tout cela ne vint le frapper. Rouvrant prudemment ses pupilles grisâtres, Allen sentit les petites mains de l'enfant agripper fermement la fourrure blanche de sa cape, et il remarqua qu'un halo vert l'avait entouré, lui et Rachel.

C'était le pouvoir de la 110ème Innocence, à nouveau. Clignant plusieurs fois de ses yeux clairs où se reflétait la lueur émeraude, Allen sentit l'enfant trembler contre lui, son visage enfoui dans ses petits bras.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais vois-tu, la mignonne semble épuisée par ce pouvoir. Les batteries sont à plat on dirait. »

Tyki avait mis fin à son attaque et se tenait droit, avec nonchalance sur le visage à un mètre des deux Walker, leur offrant un sourire désabusé. Le Noé n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver envoyé à l'autre bout du monde encore une fois, et le pouvoir de ce gosse commençait à gravement l'irriter. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, Rachel paraissait sentir le contrecoup de cette Innocence qui semblait ne pas simplement agir d'elle-même mais aussi par la volonté du compatible.

Suite à la remarque de son assaillant, Allen sentit avec horreur que le corps de l'enfant paraissait aussi froid qu'une pierre et que ses tremblements ne cessaient pas.

« Rachel, non ! Arrête ça ! Je vais t'emmener en sûreté ! » s'exclama Allen en plaçant sa main droite contre l'arrière de son grand pour la calmer. « Arrête, je t'en supplie ! »

« Ce serait drôle qu'elle claque toute seule. Mais pas très marrant aussi. »

Un sanglot appartenant à Rachel se fit entendre et la barrière se brisa instantanément dans une poussière immatérielle vive et brillante. Tyki ne fut pas long à procéder à une attaque puissante d'une main tendue et coupante, se jetant sur le bambin maintenant à découvert. Mais Allen sauta en arrière tout en repoussant le Noé du Plaisir sur le côté, s'aidant de Clown Belt pour alléger l'atterrissage.

Avec Rachel dans les bras, Allen minimisait ses coups, n'utilisant pas Crown Clown au potentiel maximum de son pouvoir. Mais quiconque avait Rachel avec lui se serait fait attaquer à mort, et Allen avait l'étrange impression que Tyki n'avait pas pour ordre d'attenter à sa vie alors que ses amis si. La situation était certainement mieux ainsi.

En hauteur à l'autre bout du toit, Allen reprit son souffle, fixant Tyki qui l'observait d'un air moqueur. Mais les yeux d'Allen s'arrondirent d'effroi lorsqu'il remarqua que l'élastique bleu de la petite fille gisait à ses pieds et que du sang s'égouttait lentement de la main gantée de Tyki Mikk.

 _NON… !_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ils sont là-haut ! » s'écria Lavi en pointant du doigt le bâtiment en question.

Lenalee dérapa sur le sol poussiéreux et suivit des yeux l'emplacement que lui montrait son ami. Elle reconnut aussitôt la silhouette blanche d'Allen mais aussi la posture fine et fière du Noé aux cheveux bouclés. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse activer ses bottes afin de faire un bond et lui venir en aide, une dizaine d'Akuma niveau 3 leur firent rempart.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Lavi qui avait déjà entrepris l'allongement de son maillet.

« Vous restez bien sagement ici, vous deux ! » ordonna Road Kamelot du haut d'un des Akuma, perchée sur l'épaule de l'armature. « Quand nous en aurons fini avec l'Innocence de la gamine, on continuera de jouer, promis ! »

Mais ses paroles furent teintées d'une parcelle de chagrin que ressentit clairement Lavi même en contrebas. Le Noé en elle avait lui aussi clairement été touché par la mort des jumeaux, et certainement que la colère était de pair.

« Lenalee, essaie de rejoindre Allen ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! » annonça le futur Bookman entre des dents.

« Tu es fou ! Tu vas te faire tuer tout seul ! » riposta la jeune femme en dénombrant leurs ennemis niveaux 3 au nombre de huit.

Manquait plus qu'un niveau 4 au milieu de ce rassemblement et ça serait le pompon, mais Lenalee refusait de penser à cette possibilité. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus tous les Akuma envoyés en Australie migraient jusqu'ici.

Lavi quant à lui ne put répondre à la jeune femme car leurs ennemis fonçaient déjà sur eux sous ordres de la Noé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Johnny Gill passait le pas de la porte d'une grande salle qu'il venait de déverrouiller, poussant le battant avec fierté. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à crocheter une serrure sur une porte d'une telle envergure.

« Dépêchez-vous de monter en haut du clocher ! Et activez les talismans ! » ordonna Reever en montrant du doigt un escalier au bout de la pièce, mallette quelconque à la main. « On ne doit plus être très loin ! »

Shaoguan était en ruine, il devait absolument contenir les Akuma.

Les traqueurs et les membres de la section scientifique ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitent vers l'escalier en question, prêts à venir en aide aux Exorcistes. Johnny quant à lui se dirigea vers l'un des vitraux brisés et poussa la fenêtre sans difficulté, évaluant leur distance.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas et vit qu'ils étaient à une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'altitude maintenant, et il peinait à distinguer le sol suite à toute la fumée et au feu qui se propageait. Puis il se pencha contre le rebord en pierre, pivota et leva les yeux vers le haut du clocher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et il montra du doigt quelque chose en hauteur.

« Il y a un Noé juste en haut ! Et un Corbeau ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le commandant en rejoignant rapidement son ami pour suivre son regard.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit du gardien d'Allen ! »

Reever eut simplement le temps de distinguer de longs cheveux blonds voleter dans le vent sale de suie avant qu'il ne comprenne avec horreur que le Noé venait de le lâcher dans le vide.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la fenêtre voisine aux vitres déjà brisées.

Sans réfléchir plus, le scientifique tira sa main hors de l'habitat et referma sa poigne autour d'un poignet fin. Son bras se crispa et tous ses muscles se tendirent afin de maintenir le corps de Howard Link battant dans le vide. Serrent les dents, Reever baissa les yeux vers le corps du jeune homme et vit avec soulagement qu'il était toujours en vie, ce dernier ayant levé son regard perdu vers lui. Le blond paraissait surpris mais aussi éreinté et affaibli. Sûrement pensait-il mourir.

Jamais Reever Wenhamm n'avait été si proche d'un Corbeau, préférant plutôt les éviter. Et il était loin de penser qu'il ressentirait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là une fois face à l'un d'eux.

Sa vie dorénavant entre les mains du commandant de la section scientifique, Howard Link ne faisait pas un seul geste, comme se réveillant de sa léthargie causée par le manque d'oxygène. Reever n'avait fait que croiser rapidement le subordonné de Luberier, une fois ou deux depuis son assignation aux côtés d'Allen Walker, et jamais il ne serait attardé sur son cas. Aujourd'hui, le concerné paraissait fragile et affaibli, loin de la contenance habituelle qu'il avait toujours portée, surtout devant son chef. Ses yeux embués étaient les yeux d'un homme jeune. Trop jeune.

Mais Johnny qui attrapa lui aussi poignet de Link pour l'aider à le hisser avec eux le fit sortir de sa rêverie, et avec leur force associée, aidèrent le blond qui une fois sauf dans la pièce qui menait en haut du clocher, se laissa tomber à genoux, à même le sol, main tremblante contre son cou. Il avait encore l'illusion de sentir la pression du Noé contre sa peau.

« Ça va aller ? Êtes-vous blessé ? » s'inquiéta l'homme aux lunettes tandis que le blond se mit à tousser bruyamment.

Reever tapota énergiquement le dos de leur allié et le parquet fut taché d'un sang chaud.

« Johnny, il lui faut de l'air, il-… »

Mais Reever fut coupé par la main de Link qui s'agrippa au col de sa blouse blanche, ce dernier essayant de ne pas rejoindre le sol tant ses forces avaient été vidées.

« Wal-… Walker… » articula le blond entre deux quintes de toux.

Il entendit à peine Johnny s'inquiéter à son sujet, et Reever attendit que Link calme son souffle sans repousser la main toujours accrochée à son col.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes là pour tous vous ramener, » finit par lui assurer le commandant en tentant un sourire fatigué.

Link lâcha timidement le tissu blanc, comme inquiet de pouvoir tenir sans, et leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Un scientifique de la Congrégation, ami d'Allen Walker. Quelle ironie d'avoir été sauvée de la mort par un homme comme lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Link sentit son cœur se serrer.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le sang perla de la main de Tyki tachant les tuiles sombres du toit et le cœur d'Allen se mit à battre dans la panique.

« Tu es plus faible que ce à quoi je m'imaginais. Avec ce môme, tu te fais lent, gamin. »

Un sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres du Noé qui se permit de lécher quelques gouttes de sang chaud appartenant à Rachel.

Allen serra la petite avec force, cherchant la blessure, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une entaille profonde incrustée sur sa joue, peau anormalement blanche mélangée de sang et de larmes salée. Rachel pleurait, surement de douleur suite à ses petits cris stridents, et le maudit sentit en lui une colère titanesque prendre le dessus.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança en hurlant vers le Noé toujours immobile et porta sa main aux griffes brillantes à son visage sombre, et fut repoussé par l'air condensé que provoqua Tyki autour de lui. Allen recula et prit appui sur le toit voisin, le souffle court, et foudroya son ennemi d'un regard on ne peut plus mauvais. Un regard jamais vu chez Allen Walker. Que même le 14ème ne pouvait reproduire.

Tyki Mikk porta deux doigts à sa joue brûlante et un liquide chaud goutta sur sa peau qui le fit sourire sournoisement. Une entaille tout aussi profonde que celle du bébé coupait son visage de l'arête du nez jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille.

« Pas si mal gamin, mais il va falloir faire mieux car je suis loin d'être à mon maximum… Ne le prends pas contre toi, c'est juste au gosse que j'en veux. »

Se préparant à une prochaine attaque avec crainte, Allen recula d'un pas, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger Rachel infiniment ici, face à ce Noé qui pouvait le toucher à n'importe quel moment et tuer l'enfant sur le coup. De même, Allen suite à ses attaques, pourrait accidentellement porter un coup fatal à sa protégée.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Tyki Mikk ne puisse avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester où tu es, Mikk… Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta misérable petite vie. »

Le cœur d'Allen fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine alors que Kanda se plaçait à sa droite, Mugen activé et prêt à frapper. N'était-il pas dernièrement dans un profond coma caché dans l'une des maisons ?

« Kanda, tu vas mieux ?! » s'exclama Allen, soulagé, des larmes chaudes d'espoir lui montant aux yeux.

« Je reprenais seulement mon souffle, quelle question ! Et va pas chialer pour si peu, Pousse de Soja. »

Kanda paraissait s'être remis miraculeusement de ses blessures suite aux pouvoirs de Rachel mais aussi certainement grâce au don étrange qu'avait le kendoka et que le maudit avait encore du mal à comprendre.

« Tiens, je croyais que Road t'avait réglé ton compte, » fit Tyki avec surprise, visiblement quelque peu ennuyé par la venue de ce gêneur.

Kanda répondit pas un simple « Tss » ne souhaitant pas argumenter face au Noé collant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Allen pour voir si tout allait bien de son côté. Mais il remarqua avec soudaine rage que ce n'était pas Allen qui était touché, mais Rachel, et à la joue. Du sang tachait le visage de la petite et quand Allen vit le regard presque effrayant de son ami rivé vers la blessure du bébé, le maudit se sentit lourdement coupable.

« C'est toi qui lui a fais ça… ? » murmura sombrement Kanda à l'adresse de Tyki, tout en serrant douloureusement le poing autour du manche de son sabre.

« Oh, le papa est en colère ? Ça tombe bien j'avais envie d'une petite revanche contre toi. En plus dans un cadre familial de ce type… C'est excitant je dois dire. »

 _Famille_ ? _Papa_ ? Quelles drôles de comparaisons pour Allen qui fronça les sourcils à cette entente.

Et si dans son agonisante fausse mort, Kanda n'avait pas déliré et que Rachel venait bien du futur ? Et si cette enfant était réellement la fille de Kanda dans le futur ? Ceci expliquerait pourquoi il avait l'air de tant de soucier de son cas. Allen sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette vision, et il comprit avec horreur qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, une vile jalousie. Sérieusement, à un moment pareil ?

« Garde-la en sûreté, je m'occupe de ce chien, » dit Kanda avec menace sans lâcher Tyki des yeux.

Et la main de Kanda qui frotta pendant une infime seconde les cheveux blancs d'Allen comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer et le rassurer, brisa les pensées du maudit qui sentit ses joues chauffer. Mais Kanda ne laissa pas le temps à Allen de répondre, et para à l'aide de Mugen l'attaque que Tyki Mikk venait de leur offrir.

Allen recula donc de quelques mètres, protégeant sous sa cape le corps tremblant du bébé. Il fallait qu'il arrête le saignement de sa joue et rapidement, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Kanda face un Noé comme Tyki, surtout si ça devenait aussi dangereux que dans l'Arche.

De plus, Link avait déjà été tué par Tyki et ils ne savaient pas si Lavi et Lenalee étaient toujours en vie. Laisser Kanda ici était amer pour Allen qui sentait maintenant le sang de la petite couler sur ses bras.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer un tissu et arrêter partiellement la plaie de déverser son liquide chaud et rouge, les yeux d'Allen furent attirés par quelque chose dans le ciel. Un passage sombre venait de se créer et des ombres menaçantes s'y extirpèrent par dizaines.

Allen sentit tout son corps trembler et comprit que la fuite, même si elle était une bonne et triste option, n'était même plus envisageable.

 _Oh non... Lulu Bell !_

Et elle n'était pas seule.

Peur. Terreur. Effroi.

Rachel ne pouvait pas survivre à ça. Les Exorcistes peut-être, mais pas un bambin de cet âge.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kanda sauta sur le toit adjacent, suivant Tyki et son rire moqueur, enchaînant les coups de Mugen contre les éclats violets qui entouraient le Noé et qui lui servait d'arme tout aussi coupante qu'un sabre. Le combat faisait rage et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir l'avantage.

Mais à un moment, il suffit d'une infime seconde de trop lorsque Kanda manqua de glisser du toit suite aux tuiles qui glissaient pour se briser un peu plus bas, pour que la situation change. Le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre, sa défense fut brisée, et, déjà essoufflé par cette bataille qui prenait en longueur, il n'eut pas le temps de repousser le bras de Tyki qui siffla dans le vent, ayant pour but de transpercer son corps.

Son cœur rata un battement et il maudit son instant d'inattention, comprenant que Tyki avait fait exprès de le traîner sur le toit afin d'avoir l'avantage puisque le Noé pouvait planer à son envie. Cependant, avant que le coup rapide n'atteigne son cœur, des filets épais et blanchâtres vinrent s'enrouler autour des bras de son adversaire, bloquant ses gestes, l'empêchant de toucher le kendoka exténué. Tyki, à quelques centimètres de Kanda, serra les dents et se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention à Allen, trop emporté par le combat contre l'Exorciste. Car en effet, les deux hommes avaient très rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait de Crown Belt. L'Innocence d'Allen.

Instinctivement, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et porta son arme en hauteur, prêt à pourfendre son ennemi.

« Kanda ! »

Mais il fut coupé par l'appel du _Moyashi_ derrière lui qui ne desserra pas ses liens, celui-ci montrant quelque chose juste à sa gauche.

« Lulu Bell... » remarqua Tyki avec un soupir, ne prenant même pas la peine de se dépêtrer de ses liens.

La Noé aux cheveux dorénavant sombres se tenait sur un pilier en pierre, droite et humble, alors que l'Arche du Comte était activée juste derrière elle, laissant passer de nouveaux Akuma. Une multitude de niveau 2 et quatre niveaux 3 aux sourires qui dévoilaient leurs mâchoires édentées, heureux d'être enfin de la partie.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce comité d'accueil ayant complètement oublié l'existence de cette Noé irritante.

« Vous faites traîner les choses, le Comte commence à gravement s'impatienter, » annonça simplement Lulu Bell sans daigner regarder Tyki entre les griffes du pouvoir d'Allen.

Une once de colère vint briller dans le regard de Tyki qui n'appréciait guère que quelqu'un, même un Noé, intervienne dans ses affaires. C'était sa mission à lui et à Road. Déjà que les jumeaux s'étaient incrusté sans prévenir, là ça commençait à l'agacer.

Soudain, Allen comprit le mouvement des Akuma qui convergeaient tous vers un même point pour s'accoler et se dévorer être eux.

« Il ne faut pas les laisser se rassembler ! » hurla Allen qui comprit que soit des Akuma géants allaient naître de cette union, ou bien qu'une horde de nivaux 4 allaient surgir. « Kanda ! C'EST PAS BON DU TOUT ! »

Avec son œil gauche, Allen voyait déjà les âmes putrides se concevoir et la nausée lui vint à nouveau comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce type d'Akuma abominable.

Ainsi, profitant de l'effet de surprise, voyant qu'Allen et Kanda observaient avec effroi tous les Akuma qui se réunissaient, Tyki leva sa jambe, prêt à utiliser la même attaque, tout aussi pulvérisante. Cependant, Kanda toujours sur ses gardes et ne s'appelant pas Allen Walker qui lui aurait eu des scrupules à tuer un Noé, fendit l'air avec son sabre et sans une seule once de compassion, enfonça la lame dans cœur de Mikk.

Certes, ce geste ne tuerait surement pas le Noé en lui, mais la vengeance était méritée et le cri de Tyki lui prouva que l'attaque n'était pas sans douleur.

Allen qui s'était tourné aussitôt vers Kanda et Tyki, fut contraint de les quitter des yeux pour mettre fin à Crown Belt et exterminer les quelques Akuma qui venaient jusqu'à lui, l'empêchant d'attendre l'amas de monstre qui se préparaient à muter. Jurant de plus belle, Allen protégea Rachel de son bras droit et attaqua ces aberrations du gauche.

Non, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec eux, d'ici quelques secondes ils auront de très gros problèmes.

Cependant, sans avertissement, un éclat de lumière brilla dans ses yeux et des champs de force transparents et géométriques vinrent capturer une partie des Akuma en arrière-plan, les empêchant de conclure ainsi leur transformation. Les yeux de l'Exorciste dévièrent vers la source des talismans activés et il aperçut un groupe d'hommes en haut du clocher, tous appartenant à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Le cœur d'Allen fit un bond titanesque, une bouffée d'émotion l'envahit et il sourit largement, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement. Il avait reconnu Johhny, Reever mais aussi…

« LINK ! » cria-t-il à son encontre, soulagé de le voir toujours en vie.

Le déferlement des cris puissants appartenant aux Akuma pris au piège faisait écho dans toute la ville et Lulu Bell chercha des yeux la cause de cette gêne, puis remarqua les hommes installés sur le clocher, protégé par un sortilège venant de Howard Link.

Alors que la Noé se précipita vers la plus haute des tours de la ville pour tenter de percer leur défense et désactiver les talismans qui bloquaient ses Akuma, Allen rejoignit Kanda qui retirait Mugen du corps de Tyki, ce dernier tombant à genoux, main chaude de sang contre son torse.

« Mettons fin à la vie de ce Noé. Une bonne fois pour toutes, » railla Kanda à l'approche du maudit, qui préparait déjà une seconde attaque contre le Noé.

Allen étant incapable de récupérer l'Epée du Clown suite à Rachel qu'il avait dans les bras, n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Kanda qui souhaitait pourfendre Tyki de son Innocence.

« Allen, arrête… ! »

Kanda entendu lui aussi l'éclat de voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt et un halo de lumière aveuglante brouilla la vue des deux Exorcistes qui reculèrent un pas, perdant de vue l'homme aux cheveux ondulés.

« Je suis désolée, Allen. Tyki reste ma famille, » reprit la voix alors que la lumière blanche disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. « Et tu t'en aies pris à lui à deux reprises… »

Road avait délaissé ses précédents jouets pour venir en aide à Tyki, et celle-ci se trouvait à la place du portugais, celui-ci ayant disparu, protégé dans l'un de ses rêves. Allen se figea aux côtés de Kanda qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, grinçant des dents à l'encontre de la fillette Noé. Tout moment que Road traînait, il serait impossible de toucher mortellement Mikk.

« Soit gentil Allen, je peux laisser tes compagnons en vie, il me faut juste la vie de Rachel et Yû. »

Road était bien loin de ses attitudes d'enfant boudeur. Ses yeux dorés dévisageaient Allen avec détermination et sérieux, si bien que le garçon aux cheveux blancs crut pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait affaire à Lulu Bell derrière le visage de l'enfant.

« Toi ou Mikk, peu importe, » cingla Kanda en faisant tournoyer sa lame une fois dans le creux et de sa main pour la pointer vers l'aînée des Noé. « Walker, va te mettre à l'abri. »

« Tu as déjà perdu contre el-... »

Mais le regard froid que lui asséna Kanda qui voulait certainement oublier cet épisode, coupa Allen au beau milieu de sa phrase, ce dernier sentant des sueurs froides se propager tout le long de son corps.

« On commence donc par toi… Je ne vais pas me rater cette fois ! »

Et Road pointa sa paume de main vers le kendoka alors que l'œil d'Allen s'agita avec panique. Il eut seulement le temps de sauter en arrière tout en protégeant Rachel des projections, avant qu'il ne se fasse encercler par trois Akuma envoyés par Lulu Bell afin de terminer le travail, délaissant les talismans pour le moment puisque le bébé était à portée de main.

Un niveau 3 et deux niveaux 4. Allen ne perdit pas une seconde et attaqua avec violence le niveau 3 à l'aide de ses griffes luisantes.

Kanda quant à lui évita de justesse le monde dans lequel Road voulait l'envoyer, connaissant maintenant ses manigances, et tenta la seconde illusion qui la rata de peu.

« Tu parles de protéger ta famille, et tu nous sommes d'arrêter de massacrer ton frère ou je ne sais quel membre de ta patrie. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre qu'on protège la notre aussi ! » lui asséna Kanda alors que Road décollait avec Lero.

Road plissa les yeux à cette entente, n'ayant jamais imaginé entendre ceci provenir de la bouche de cet homme bougon et railleur.

« Ta _famille_ … Laisse-moi rire. Allen sera un jour des nôtres, enfant ou pas enfant avec lui, » riposta-t-elle en volant toujours plus haut avec le parapluie, non sans lâcher Kanda des yeux.

« Vous êtes trop présomptueux, vous les Noé. Walker combattra jusqu'à bout, soyez prêts à en voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Kanda commençait à vraiment perdre son sang-froid face à cette gamine qui prenait des distances plus que raisonnable avec lui, lui faisant ainsi perdre un temps précieux.

« Au lieu de t'occuper de lui… Concentre-toi sur ton propre sort ! » s'exclama la Noé du Rêve en faisant claquer son pouce et index.

Soudain, Kanda entendit Rachel hurler et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers le bâtiment voisin.

Allen venait de retomber, genou à terre suite à la défense d'un des niveaux 4. Et lorsque le maudit avait levé la tête, son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement du canon surpuissant de l'autre niveau 4 dont le ricanement faisait écho tout autour d'eux. Le souffle d'Allen se coupa. Rachel cria.

« ALLEN ! »

Son nom fut appelé pour la première fois par Yû Kanda qui avait compris que la posture dans laquelle se trouvait Allen et Rachel était plus que mal. Pour ne pas dire « suicidaire ».

Puis il y eut l'explosion juste sous le nez d'Allen Walker et Kanda fut tétanisé. Paralysé par ce qui venait de se produire, il ne vit pas la véritable Road, -non pas celle sur le parapluie- se matérialiser juste derrière lui, dague en argent entre ses mains, prête à embrocher son cœur.

Howard Link n'arrivait plus à voir quoi que ce soit suite à la fumée sur le bâtiment d'en face là où se tenaient anciennement Allen et Kanda. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse désactiver son sort en protection pour aller rejoindre Allen, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant rêver.

La fumée s'estompa et Allen retomba lourdement sur les fesses, quelque peu sonné et se frotta énergiquement le crâne pour reprendre ses esprits. Et là, il remarqua que le poids de Rachel avait disparu et pris de panique il pivota la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant le bébé. Mais il finit par s'immobiliser, le cœur battant, entendant une drôle de chanson dans lointain.

 _Maria… ?_

Et juste à ses pieds s'échoua une cigarette encore allumée, une marque qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs très bien. Sur ses gardes, toujours assis à même le sol, Allen leva les yeux, et rencontra une silhouette au long manteau noir et aux cheveux rouges.

« Maî-… Maître ? » articula le maudit, méfiant et inquiet.

* * *

 _Un jour, dans ma face yaoi… Je me suis mise à réfléchir à un couple incluant Link. Je ne suis pas fan du Link/Allen même si parfois certaine fic valent clairement le coup d'œil. J'ai donc fait la liste des personnages mâle du manga. Et je me suis arrêté quelques temps sur Reever (que j'ai toujours adoré, c'est vrai !) et la je me suis dis… Il peut y avoir un truc… ! J'ai eu quelques petites idées (bien que dans le manga, je crois qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés haha) mais j'aime les couples originaux, et donc dans ce chapitre j'ai juste lancé le « truc » bien que ce couple étrange ne sera pas présent dans cette fic ! (peut-être un clin d'œil pour une futur fic) BREEEEEEEEEEF c'était le petit aparté du jour._

 _Voici aussi l'apparition de Cross Marian… ! Un personnage que j'aime assez aussi !_

 _Je vous annonce qu'il y aura 18 chapitres en tout, on s'approche de la fin !_

 _ **LaviYuu3397**_ _: Non, si tu me tues, il n'y aura jamais de suite ! Avis aux lecteurs : Si jamais je ne poste pas la suite, c'est que je me suis surement fait assassiner par cette personne ici présente xD_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Mission achevée avec succès  
**_ _(ça envoi de l'espoir, hein ?)_


	16. Mission achevée avec succès

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 16  
 **Mission achevée avec succès**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Et juste à ses pieds s'échoua une cigarette encore allumée, une marque qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs très bien. Sur ses gardes, toujours assis à même le sol, Allen leva les yeux, et rencontra une silhouette au long manteau noir et aux cheveux rouges._

 _« Maî-… Maître ? » articula le maudit, méfiant et inquiet._

Était-ce un coup de la Noé de la luxure ? Pourtant, Allen remarqua bien vite que l'Akuma qui avait mis Allen en joue était détruit aux pieds du roux et que les deux autres étaient dans le ciel, observant avec crainte leur nouvel opposant. Soudain, l'homme en question se tourna vers Allen, et le plus jeune aperçut Rachel dans ses bras, fixant étrangement la personne qui la portait, petites joues pâles ruisselantes de larmes.

« Alors c'est si éprouvant que ça de s'occuper d'un gosse ? » ricana le roux en rangeant son pistolet pour tendre sa main libre vers Allen à ses pieds.

Le tombeau de Maria se tenait juste derrière l'homme, et son attitude allait de pair avec le personnage. Allen fut donc soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son maître, Marian Cross. De plus, ces retrouvailles étaient étrangement similaires à celles dans l'Arche, si bien que cette fois-ci Allen refusa l'aide de son maître et se releva par lui-même.

Et à cet instant, Rachel se mit de nouveau à pleurer, tout en essayant vivement de se dégager de son étreinte, et ceci n'étonna même pas l'élève désabusé.

« Fait en sorte de mieux l'éduquer la prochaine, abruti de disciple ! » grinça Cross avec un rictus moqueur, détaillant l'enfant dans ses bras, ignorant les Akuma qui examinaient leur nouvel adversaire.

« Je suis sûr c'est votre haleine qui empeste l'alcool et le tabac… » riposta Allen en s'approchant du Maréchal afin de regagner la petite.

« Mais je suis certain qu'elle sera une très belle jeune femme, malgré ses cheveux blancs. »

« Ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Venant de votre bouche j'en ai des frissons ! » hurla finalement le maudit en récupérant vivement l'enfant.

Cross leva ses mains en signe de reddition et Rachel lui tira la langue tout en serrant le cou d'Allen avec force.

« Tu as bien le caractère de mon imbécile de disciple… » maugréa finalement Cross en soupirant. « La belle affaire. »

Et sans prévenir, il dégaina son pistolet chargé de son Innocence et tira sur le niveau 3 qui s'approchait de trop près à son goût, puis vint le chant de Maria. Lulu Bell fut contrainte de se boucher les oreilles à l'aide de ses paumes tandis que ses sous-fifres criaient de douleur.

Puis, la fumée autour d'Allen fut entièrement soufflée par le vent, et il chercha vivement Kanda des yeux.

« Kanda ! » appela-t-il soudain en entrevoyant le kendoka, un genou à terre, jeune femme juste devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'un autre Maréchal, et le singe de cette dernière essayait vivement d'attraper Road Kamelot perchée de nouveau sur le parapluie du Comte. Kanda leva ainsi les yeux vers Allen, le souffle court et hissa faiblement une main à son encontre pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas blessé mortellement malgré le sang qui s'échappait de son bras suite à l'attaque de Road déviée par Cloud Nine arrivée à temps. Visiblement, tous deux étaient soulagés de voir l'autre en bonne santé.

Road Kamelot, le regard fermé, partait déjà en hauteur avec Lero qui se plaignait de s'être fait mordre par le singe de Nine.

La fillette disparue, mais fut témoin du visage heureux et soulagé d'Allen Walker qui enserra son cœur douloureusement.

« Ta _petite_ _copine japonaise_ va très bien, » coupa soudainement Cross avec lassitude. « Fais un peu ta part de travail, et élimine les Akuma restant. »

Les joues du maudit brulèrent à cette appellation, se demandant bien ce qu'aurait fait Kanda à l'égard de Cross s'il avait entendu la comparaison ridicule.

D'une main, Allen ne fut pas long à exterminer les Akuma à l'aide de son maître et du singe de Nine. La ville fut rapidement balayée de leurs ennemis mortels.

Une fois le calme apposé sur le toit, Cross glissa un commentaire désobligeant à Nine qui le foudroya d'un regard encore plus noir que ce que pouvait offrir Kanda, et Allen soupira de soulagement.

« Merci d'être venus, » remercia le plus jeune alors que Kanda prenait place près de lui, bras croisés, vérifiant discrètement du coin de l'œil que la petite n'avait rien.

« Ne nous remercie pas, c'était une obligation, crétin. J'ai dû lever mon royal postérieur de cette sublime île dans les Caraïbes, » railla Cross qui déboutonna le premier bouton de son uniforme pour dévoiler une partie d'un col de chemise hawaïenne. « Tout ça parce que vous êtes des parents irresponsables. » Il pointa du doigt un Kanda morne et un Allen surpris. « Si vous ne savez pas vous en occuper correctement, ne faites pas de gosses bon Dieu ! »

Nine fit les gros yeux à Cross et Kanda fronça les sourcils. Allen n'était pas au courant de la vérité même de cette histoire, et depuis le début, le Maréchal irrespectueux ne cessait d'y faire des allusions, à son plus grand plaisir. Il avait tellement ri dans le bureau de Komui lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle il y a quelques heures que c'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas rester discret très longtemps.

« Elle est orpheline, un peu de respect pour ses parents, maître… ! » s'offusqua Allen qui semblait avoir compris à côté.

Cross ne put s'empêcher de sourire sournoisement à ses paroles, au grand dam d'Allen.

« Que voulaient réellement les Noé ? » coupa finalement Kanda qui n'avait aucune confiance en Cross malgré son statut. « Ils semblaient avoir un papier avec les noms de leurs victimes. »

« Tu parles de ce papier ? » demanda Nine en dévoilant une carte coincée entre son index et son annulaire.

C'était la carte de jeu qu'avait Road précédemment, et celle-ci s'échappa des doigts de la Maréchale féminine et Allen remarqua qu'un lutin était bloqué derrière des barreaux de fer, à l'opposé de la face cachée.

« Et vous êtes tous les trois affichés sur la carte, » continua la jeune femme en regardant la carte planer lentement devant elle. « Bien que le prénom d'Allen Walker ait l'air d'être scellé dans la cage. »

Puis soudain, le lutin que fixait Kanda avec des yeux noirs se mit à parler d'une voix lente et stridente, ce qui fit sursauter Allen et Rachel.

« Alleeeeeen Waaaaaaalkerrrr ~ Yûuuuuuuu Kaaaaaandaaaaaa ~ Raaaaaaacheeeeeel Waa-»

Cependant, l'une des balles de Cross atteint malencontreusement la carte qui implosa avant même que le lutin ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« J'ai été pris d'un hoquet, ça m'arrive parfois, » s'éclaffa Cross en haussant les épaules, son pistolet dissimulé entre son flanc et son bras.

 _Bien joué…_ pensa Allen en levant les yeux au ciel. _Voilà un autre objet à conviction que ne pourra pas examiner la section scientifique_.

« Bon, où est parti ce bouffeur de chair de Sokaro ? » se hasarda Cross en le cherchant soudain des yeux, plaçant son revolver nonchalamment contre son épaule. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se tourner les pouces. »

« Il est déjà parti s'amuser avec l'autre Noé et les Akuma enfermés. »

Suite à ses dires, la seule femme Maréchale montra du doigt une lourde fumée dans le lointain et Cross leva les yeux au ciel se retenant de plaquer une main contre son crâne et se retourna vers son disciple.

« Allez du vent tous les deux. Votre vue me répugne. Un brin de toilette et au dodo, compris ?»

Allen lâcha un rire jaune tandis que Cross et Nine les quittaient pour aller voir l'ampleur des dégâts, les laissant ainsi ensemble sur le toit. Rachel suçait son pouce machinalement tout en observant les deux Maréchaux dans le lointain et Allen sourit doucement.

De sa main libre, Innocence désactivée, il tenta un geste vers le kendoka toujours silencieux qui n'avait pas bougé, et toucha sa paume nue. Kanda ne repoussa pas cette main, et Allen prit cette absence de parole ou de mouvement pour une réponse positive. Et, le cœur battant, il serra la main du plus âgé contre la sienne encore tremblante.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque Kanda entremêla intentionnellement ses doigts avec les siens.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Bak Chan était venu en aide à Lavi et Lenalee -à son plus grand bonheur, il avait pu toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui montrer le chemin à prendre-. Apres avoir tué les Akuma présent, Sokaro les avaient quitté sans un mot pour aller en terrasser d'autres.

Les corps des jumeaux ne furent jamais retrouvés, et Allen mit cela sur le compte de Road.

Lulu Bell quitta les lieux peu après Road, les oreilles en sang suite au pouvoir de Maria, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se frotter au Marechal sanguinaire qu'était Winters Sokaro.

Lorsque la section scientifique retrouva les Exorcistes, batterie des talismans épuisées, Allen remercia grandement Johnny et engagea une vive étreinte avec Link toujours en vie qui se raidit, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste. Mais intérieurement, cette accolade lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Eh ben, vous avez fait fort ! Ramenez ici toute l'artillerie lourde… ! » ricana nerveusement Lavi en se frottant le crâne alors qu'ils cherchaient les survivants à travers la ville pour les aider.

« Compte tenu de votre inutilité pour protéger l'enfant à la 110ème Innocence, on s'est senti obligé ! Imbécile ! » s'exclama soudain Bookman qui frappa son petit-fils à l'arrière du crâne.

Lavi partit en avant et se retourna vivement vers le vieillard, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et un large sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Oh, tu étais là toi aussi papi ? »

Alors qu'une dispute se générait entre les deux, stipulant le fait que Lavi n'avait pas daigné remarquer son grand-père durant la bataille, Allen rit doucement et se tourna vers Lenalee qui nettoyait la blessure sur la joue de Rachel. La petite avait cessé de pleurer, toujours dans les bras d'Allen, et la jeune femme apposa un pansement rose sur le bout de chair encore enflé.

« Ça commence à guérir tout seul, » sourit-elle en caressant la joue opposée de Rachel. « Son pouvoir est extraordinaire. »

Cross fut le premier à quitter les lieux, clamant haut et fort vouloir retourner près de ses belles dames sur son île, et il demanda à Nine de l'accompagner. Cependant cette dernière ne daigna lui répondre et partit de son côté avec Sokaro pour vérifier les alentours.

« Alors Yû, comme ça il paraît que vous vous êtes embrassés ! » s'exclama Lavi après s'être extirpé de la poigne de son grand-père, tapotant vivement l'épaule du kendoka alors qu'il était dans un coin à nettoyer son arme du sang. « Je pensais que cette histoire t'avait chamboulé mais en fait tu es pris les deva-… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car le poing de Kanda s'encastra contre la joue du futur Bookman qui vit son corps s'éjecter au milieu des ruines pour s'échouer aux pieds d'un Link incrédule.

Timcanpy tira ainsi la langue à Kanda qui comprit sombrement que le Golem avait montré l'enregistrement à cet idiot de lapin.

« Tu es mort, » annonça simplement le kendoka à l'adresse de Tim qui partit rapidement vers Allen pour se réfugier sur son crâne.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, aurait dit Timcanpy s'il pouvait parler à ce moment-là.

Bak Chan tenta plusieurs approches vers Lenalee, mais cette dernière bougeait partout, à la recherche de survivant, tandis que la section scientifique et les traqueurs dégageaient les décombres à l'aide de l'Innocence de Chaoji Han.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque la Congrégation regagna la gare et prit place dans le premier train qui menait au Q.G. de la Chine. Dans la cabine d'Allen se trouvaient aussi Lenalee, Kanda et Link, tandis que Lavi avait été interdit de pénétrer ici suite à la fureur de Kanda à son égard.

Personne ne sut d'où provenait la plus douloureuse blessure du Bookman marquée sur sa joue. Personne hormis Yû Kanda.

« Ses cheveux lui gênent, » sourit Allen en attrapant les mèches rebelles de l'enfant sur ses genoux, toutes réunies en une petite couette qu'il maintint au-dessus de son crâne.

Kanda resta un moment à scruter le sourire véritable que possédait aujourd'hui Allen. Un sourire éreinté, faible mais joyeux. Ainsi, délaissant Lenalee sur la banquette, il ignora les regards intrigués portés sur lui et s'assit auprès d'Allen, et tira sur le ruban rouge de ses cheveux pour le détacher. Le maudit leva des yeux intrigués à l'égard de Kanda qui avait gardé jusqu'à bout ce précieux ruban et pensa tout d'abord qu'il souhaitait le lui rendre. Mais ce n'est pas ce que fit le kendoka qui avait dorénavant les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules.

Avec douceur, Kanda fit reculer la main d'Allen tout en frôlant ses doigts chauds ce qui fit rougir Allen un peu plus qu'à la normale, et il entreprit de nouer le ruban autour de la couette blanche de Rachel. Puis il passa le dos de son index contre la joue maintenant propre et sans cicatrice de Rachel dans l'objectif de caresser rapidement sa joue.

« Ça évitera que tu bouffes tes cheveux comme ça, » finit par dire Kanda à l'adresse du bébé qui l'observait de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Langage, Kanda, » le prévint Allen.

« Elle comprend pas ce qu'on dit de toute manière. »

« Alors pourquoi tu lui parles ? »

Lenalee sourit face à ce tableau, regrettant pourtant le fait que le maudit ne soit pas au courant qu'il s'agisse de sa propre fille. Lavi quant à lui –qui venait de s'incruster dans la cabine, préférant être aux côtés de la jeune femme plutôt qu'avec les traqueurs en pleine partie de cartes dans le couloir-, se remémora la photo qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche, et trouva que ce cadre familial qui se trouvait en face de lui était nettement plus joli.

Ainsi, alors qu'Allen et Kanda argumentaient et se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, Lavi sortit de sa poche la photo, et discrètement, il la montra à Lenalee. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise, et sourit finalement, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo provenant d'un autre futur. Allen paraissait plus âgé, et Kanda moins bougon.

Lenalee sortit un autre pansement de la petite trousse à pharmacie, de couleur bleue cette fois-ci, et apposa la partie autocollante contre le sang séché qui tachait la partie basse de la photo pour ainsi dissimuler le rouge qui appartenait surement au Allen du futur.

Plus tard, Lavi donnerait cette photo à Rachel Walker.

De ce fait, le train traversa la Chine en douceur, et tous purent profiter de se reposer, exténués par toutes ses émotions. La tête d'Allen Walker vint rapidement se reposer contre l'épaule de Kanda qui observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, alors qu'il s'était assoupi. Et Kanda ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le repousser, faisant comme si de rien n'était, passant simplement le bout de ses doigts contre la cuisse du maudit dans les bras de Morphée avec _leur_ fille.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Komui serra fort Lenalee dans ses bras. Ce fut la partie la plus émouvante lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'Arche et la Congrégation de l'Ombre en plein déménagement. Car Luberier arriva bien vite avec des Corbeaux à ses pas, remercia Link d'un signe de la main, et se dirigea vers Allen et Rachel.

Kanda comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se produire, et sentit un pincement au cœur. Lorsque Luberier tenta d'arracher Rachel des bras du maudit, Allen se braqua et recula. Lenalee fit donc les gros yeux à son frère qui se racla la gorge et il s'interposa entre l'Inspecteur et Allen.

« Allen, elle sera en sureté là où nous allons l'envoyer. Elle a besoin de s'éloigner des endroits comme celui-ci. Tu as vu comment le Niveau 4 et la Noé on tout ravagé ici ? »

Le garçon au pentacle savait que Komui avait raison, mais il n'avait pas confiance en Luberier. De plus, la petite était devenue proche de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir partir pour toujours. Surtout pas avec le Siège Central. Ainsi, la main réconfortante de Link se posa sur son épaule.

« Je vais m'occuper de l'emmener en lieu sûr, fais-moi confiance, » lui dit-il avec douceur.

Le cœur serré, Allen comprit que c'était la seule alternative. Luberier n'avait surement pas confiance en lui et au 14ème. Ainsi, Allen céda la petite fille qui suçait son pouce à son gardien qui réceptionna l'enfant avec aisance après un baiser sur son crâne.

Lenalee évita le regard d'Allen, et Lavi passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules du maudit en proie à un chagrin étranger. Kanda quant à lui, resta immobile alors qu'il observait Howard Link et Luberier amener sa fille loin d'ici.

« Je suis désolé, Allen, » murmura Komui qui savait pourtant pertinemment que c'était la bonne solution.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La chambre de Kanda était vidée, deux cartons attendaient patiemment le déménagement derrière la porte, et il ne restait qu'un lit et une vieille commode défoncée.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Komui souhaite qu'on s'éloigne tous de Rachel… On pourrait la protéger nous aussi… »

Yû Kanda, bras croisés, devant la porte close de sa chambre, observa Allen Walker assis en tailleur sur son propre lit. Ce dernier s'était pratiquement incrusté dans cette pièce, souhaitant _discuter_ avec Kanda. Mais depuis un moment déjà, le jeune garçon se morfondait sur le départ de l'enfant, et le kendoka n'avait pas bougé.

 _En fait, il veut juste l'éloigner de nous deux…_ pensa amèrement Kanda en fermant les yeux un instant.

À vrai dire, Kanda pensait qu'Allen voulait discuter de leur relation qui avait _débuté_ –ou non ?- un peu précipitamment alors que le kendoka était au seuil d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais finalement, Allen était bien plus bouleversé par la petite Rachel. C'était sa fille de sang après tout.

« Elle n'est pas de notre monde, _Allen_ , » s'enquit soudain Kanda en rouvrant les yeux pour observer le maudit à la tête baissée.

« Et alors… ? » maugréa-t-il en serrant ses poings autour du drap, ne remarquant même pas que son camarade l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Kanda prit une longue inspiration. Il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui allait se produire pour Rachel Walker. Il lui arriverait la même chose qu'au Lavi du futur. Elle disparaîtrait lorsque la véritable 110ème Innocence de ce monde sera procréée. Et mieux vaut qu'Allen n'en soit pas conscient.

« Toi tu n'as pas l'intention de quitter ma chambre… » finit par dire Kanda qui refusait de répondre à la question du plus jeune.

Mais Allen ne répondit pas, le cœur serré. Il retenait ses larmes depuis un moment déjà, mais l'éloignement brutal avec Rachel avait été comme un coup de couteau.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché quelque chose… Mon cœur, on dirait… » murmura Allen en levant son regard embué de larmes vers Kanda. « Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

Il y eut des hoquets et des sanglots et Kanda soupira longuement, n'aimant pas voir le maudit en proie à ce mal infini. Oui c'était normal. En un sens, leurs Innocences étaient connectées à celle de l'enfant.

« Tss… Arrête de chialer, tu vas salir les draps, » riposta le japonais en se dirigeant vers lui.

Reniflant un bon coup, Allen déglutit, essayant de stopper ses larmes. Mais il était difficile pour lui de se calmer. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, et cette pensée le détruisait intérieurement. C'était suffocant et curieux. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que Kanda s'était assis sur le bord du lit, non loin de lui.

« Tu la reverras, je te le promets, Pousse de Soja. Maintenant par pitié, arrête de couiner. »

Essuyant prestement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, Allen inspira un grand coup, se trouvant soudain ridicule.

« Où est ce connard de Timcanpy ? » demanda soudain Kanda en cherchant la bête des yeux, normalement aux basques du maudit.

Intrigué, Allen le chercha lui aussi en balayant la pièce du regard, ne relevant pas l'insulte de Kanda, encore trop secoué.

« J'sais pas. Il doit être en train de piquer un somme sur la tête de Link… »

« Tss, il en vaut mieux pour lui. »

Allen leva les yeux vers Kanda, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner quant à ses étranges paroles, le kendoka intercepta le menton du plus jeune, et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le maudit entendit son cœur faire un bond contre sa poitrine, et sentit ses joues chauffer. Depuis l'affaire dans la ville chinoise dévastée, ils n'avaient jamais tenté une autre approche.

Et ce contact chaud et intime apaisa Allen qui partagea avec lui un baiser mouillé de larmes.

Qu'étaient-ils tous les deux dorénavant ? Avaient-ils déjà été meilleur ami ? Non. Simplement camarade, et encore… Ils partageaient une rivalité amicale et vitale. Mais aujourd'hui ? Amoureux ? Amant ? En couple ?

Allen Walker préféra utiliser le terme « famille ».

Mais soudain, Kanda se retira, passant le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres avec irritation évidente.

« Argh ! Tu es sérieux, Pousse de Soja ?! Ta morve dégouline ! »

Allen éclata alors d'un rire clair, ne pouvant s'arrêter tant la situation était comique. Ou pas, finalement. Mais il se sentait mieux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Howard Link était pris par un dilemme. Ce n'était pas vraiment un dilemme à proprement parler, mais pour lui, c'était de tel. Trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus au Q.G., et trois jours qu'il n'était pas capable d'aller du côté de la section scientifique. Lui, le Corbeau, bras droit de Luberier. Lui, Howard Link, s'angoissait comme une fillette à l'idée d'aller remercier son sauveur.

Car à vrai dire, une fois sauvé de sa chute mortelle du haut du clocher, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de remercier l'homme se prénommant Reever. Et cette situation était on ne peut plus ridicule, si bien que dans le couloir, il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, manquant de se frapper la tête contre les murs pour faire passer son exaspération.

Ses excuses étaient « oh, il a dû oublier m'avoir secouru ! » ou bien « ils sont tous en déménagements, ils n'auront pas de temps à m'accorder » ou même « je dois rester auprès de Walker, pas le temps pour moi d'aller faire une balade ». Mais aller remercier Reever était la moindre des corrections, surtout pour une personne du rang de Link.

Mais pourtant, ce fut le ventre retourné qu'il traversa la porte menant à la section scientifique partiellement détruite, et qu'il alla à la rencontre de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

De l'homme qui avait une entrée fracassante dans sa routine. Et étrangement, Link sut qu'il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

* * *

 _J'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux la voix agaçante de ce petit lutin dans la carte qui parle xD_

 _Tout est calme pour le moment, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, mais on n'a pas encore atteint la fin, courage !_

 _Par contre, il y a un problème de review (et visiblement c'est pour tout le monde pareil) le comptage des reviews continue mais elle ne sont pas « disponibles » je n'arrive pas à les lire, espérons que ça se règle vite pour que je puisse à tous vous répondre !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Au revoir Rachel Walker  
**_ _(Don't worry)_


	17. Au revoir Rachel Walker

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 17  
 **Au revoir Rachel Walker**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. La Congrégation avait déménagé de la Scandinavie et avait opté pour un Q.G. plus grand et plus protégé. Le petit groupe d'Exorciste s'était même vu recruter un nouvel allié du nom de Timothy Hearst qui à ce moment-là, s'amusait à tourner sur ses rollers autour du pauvre Krory, le ligotant à l'aide d'une guirlande de Noël qu'il avait dérobé à l'immense sapin de la salle principale.

L'histoire de la 110ème Innocence s'estompa finalement petit à petit, chacun ayant reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire autour d'eux. Ni Miranda, pas même Marie ne furent mis au courant, et Allen mit un peu de temps à s'y faire. Parfois, Rachel lui manquait, et Kanda devait se l'avouer que pour lui aussi.

Le réveillon de Noël touchait à sa fin, il était bientôt minuit, et le 24 décembre laisserait place au 25. Allen Walker avait fini par s'écarter un peu de ses amis, fatigué après avoir tant fait la fête, et éreinté par les problèmes qui ne cessaient de croître. Le 14ème on ne peut plus présent, ses pertes de mémoire étrange, Luberier trop collant…

Bâillant aux corneilles, assis à la table festive maintenant vide, puisque tout le monde dansait ou discutait debout près du sapin, Allen piqua sa fourchette dans une part de pudding, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Allen ! Pourquoi ton sourire radieux a disparu ? » s'exclama soudain Lavi en sautant sur le pauvre Exorciste.

Allen avala de travers la bouchée du flan délicieux, et toussa violemment, alors que Lenalee tapait énergiquement son dos tout en rouspétant sur le futur Bookman et ses idées meurtrières. Puis, une fois calmé, Allen vit que ses amis s'étaient réunis autour de lui, s'isolant eux aussi de la fête qui battait de son plein. Lavi était ici bien sûr, Lenalee aussi, et Link. Mais aussi Kanda qui avait anciennement disparu dans sa chambre il y a deux heures environ.

« Tu penses à cette histoire de Noé, » devina le rouquin.

La seule femme du groupe aurait voulu se taper la face contre un mur face au tact légendaire de son ami. Le maudit voulut répondre, mais aucun mot de sortit de sa bouche, et il soupira longuement. Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour faire semblant.

« Allen, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça, crois-moi ! » lui assura soudain Lavi en s'asseyant sur le banc aux côtés du plus jeune, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « On trouvera une solution et on sera toujours là. »

« Lavi… » murmura Allen en croisant le regard déterminé et embrumé par l'alcool du rouquin.

« Quoi qu'il arrive Allen, on sera tous là pour te ramener, » renchérit Lenalee en prenant place à la gauche d'Allen. « Ce Noé ne nous effraie pas. »

« Lenalee… »

Un faible sourire vint éclairer enfin le visage pâle du garçon au pentacle. Et ils surent tous que ce sourire était un sincère, et non pas celui que s'efforçait de montrer par moments leur ami et leur assurer que tout allait bien alors que derrière tout ça, il sombrait.

« Maintenant c'est à ton tour de parler, Link. _Le Triple L_ , tu te souviens ? » s'exclama le futur Bookman en faisant un signe au blond situé juste derrière Allen.

« Triple L ? » répéta le maudit en se tournant pour regarder son protecteur.

Le Corbeau du Siège Central se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. D'un côté, il avait Allen à protéger pour l'arrivée du 14ème, cependant, malgré les indications de son chef, Link était partagé. Et il penchait maintenant plus vers Allen Walker que vers ce prénommé Neah.

C'était devenu… Un ami ? Après tout, il pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui qui était assigné pour être aux côtés du maudit, et Luberier n'était pas en mesure de lire dans les pensées de son bras droit.

« Fais-nous confiance, Allen, » sourit soudain Link en penchant un peu la tête en avant en signe de respect.

Allen sourit largement, appréciant voir le subordonné de Luberier enfin lui offrir un sourire sincère.

« Et toi Yû-Yû ? Tu ne dis rien de réconfortant à ton amou-… »

Ce n'était pas que la relation entre Allen et Kanda soit secrète bien qu'ils ne la criaient pas sous tous les toits –l'amour entre deux hommes étant souvent montré du doigt en mal-, mais Lavi ne cessait de le charrier là-dessus et puis, il s'efforçait de l'appeler Yû. Un prénom qu'il avait tenté d'oublier suite au décès d'Alma Karma.

Ainsi, le visage de Lavi s'écrasa contre l'assiette remplie de fruits rouges placée en face de lui, alors que Kanda maintenait l'arrière du crâne du rouquin dans la coupelle après lui avoir asséné un coup qui lui laisserait une bonne dizaine de bosses.

« Je frapperais aussi fort que ça chaque miroir ou fenêtre que tu te mettras à fixer avec ton air de Pousse de Soja débile, » dit alors à son tour Kanda à l'adresse d'Allen.

Le concerné se rappela très bien de l'épisode dans le bateau, quand Kanda avait brisé un miroir à main nuit parce qu'il avait daigné regarder le reflet du Noé à travers celui-ci. Kanda lâcha ensuite rageusement Lavi qui étouffait, son visage rougi de jus.

« Merci Kanda ! » ricana Allen « Je vais faire de mon mieux, ou la note de Komui va grimper ! »

Puis, le petit groupe se mit à rire en chœur alors que Kanda laissait échapper un « Tss », quittant ensuite l'effervescence de cette fête ridicule.

Avant que Miranda ne casse une énième décoration, la Congrégation commença à quitter la grande salle, fatiguée et exténuée, impatiente de retrouver son lit. Les missions allaient reprendre dès demain matin, ce n'était pas les vacances !

Allen Walker s'étira en marchant dans les couloirs, salua Lavi et marcha avec Link jusqu'à la porte de sa propre chambre. Mais une fois devant, le maudit ne fit pas le moindre geste pour ouvrir ladite porte, et Link croisa les bras, offrant un regard ironique à l'égard de son protégé.

« J'imagine que tu aimerais terminer ta nuit dans la chambre de Kanda, » glissa Link immobile lui aussi devant la porte close.

Lâchant un faible rire, Allen se gratta nerveusement le crâne. Il est vrai qu'avec les ordres de Luberier, les faits et gestes d'Allen étaient surveillés de très près. Et puis, Kanda refusait que Link viennent dormir dans sa chambre.

« J'ai déjà eu le droit à ma nuit chez Kanda il y a deux jours, » le rappela pourtant Allen en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai dit une nuit par semaine, mais bon, je vais faire une exception. Considère ça comme cadeau de Noël. »

Les yeux du maudit s'éclairèrent soudain d'une vive lumière qui en fut presque comique, et il se retint de sauter dans les bras de son protecteur, sachant ce dernier pas très friand des contacts physiques.

« Merci, Link ! Je sais que pour toi c'est dangereux, mais je saurais être discret ! Je serais de retour aux aurores ! »

Link soupira et abaissa la poignée de la chambre d'Allen qui allait être là où il passerait la nuit, _seul_. Mais il était heureux de voir la joie émaner du plus jeune, ce qui était rare en ces temps difficiles.

Mais avant qu'Allen ne disparaisse au bout du couloir vide de vie et sombre, il s'immobilisa et fit signe à Link.

« Tu as le champ libre, va donc faire une partie d'échecs avec Reever ! Ça te requinquera ! »

Le blond se raidit brutalement, main toujours contre la poignée. Comment Walker pouvait être au courant ? Link faisait en sorte d'être discret sur ses actions en dehors de la surveillance de l'hôte du 14ème. Il retrouvait en effet le scientifique pour une partie d'échecs quand Allen était en entrainement, ou parfois dans la nuit, une petite vingtaine de minutes sans que ce dernier ne se réveille. Comment savait-il ?

Se tournant brutalement vers le couloir, le cœur battant à la chamade, la seule chose que pouvait entendre Link, ce fut le rire clair d'Allen Walker.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kanda semblait dormir lorsqu'Allen poussa la porte de sa chambre, et sans un bruit, il retira ses bottes, tira sur le nouveau ruban autour de son cou que Lenalee lui avait offert –le précédent étant peut-être toujours dans les cheveux de Rachel- et ne prit même pas la peine de se changer tant il était épuisé. Puis, en silence, il rejoignit le dormeur dans le lit chaud et poussa un long soupir de bien-être, se collant au dos de son compagnon.

Mais il sentit Kanda bouger un peu, ce dernier prenant une position plus confortable sur le ventre, tête plongée dans l'oreiller blanc et il marmonna quelque qu'Allen ne comprit pas.

« Quoi… ? » fit-il en bâillant, se poussant un peu pour faire un peu de place au kendoka.

Le visage de Kanda quitta le coussin moelleux et Allen croisa son regard teinté de fatigue, signe qu'il devait surement dormir jusque-là. Ses longes cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage qui eut l'air presque enfantin.

« J'ai dit, _bon anniversaire,_ » répéta-t-il d'une voix morne tout en laissant à nouveau retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller, sans demander son reste.

Le cœur d'Allen fit un bon titanesque alors qu'il tourna vivement la tête vers la pendule accrochée près des cartons toujours pas déballés. Il était minuit passé maintenant. Et dans ses souvenirs, jamais Allen n'avait dit à Kanda que le 25 décembre était considéré comme son anniversaire. Il l'avait dit à Lavi par mégarde mais aussi à Lenalee dans une conversation. Mais jamais à Kanda. Et ce fut le premier à lui souhaiter cette année.

« Me-… Merci Kanda ! » s'exclama Allen, secoué tout en se jetant contre le corps du japonais pour le serrer contre lui.

« Une année de plus, c'est censé être plus mature, » grogna Kanda en essayant de repousser la Pousse de Soja un peu trop collante.

Mais Allen rit. Il rit. Et Kanda soupira, passant finalement un bras autour des épaules d'Allen pour le tirer contre lui et calmer ses ardeurs. Mais le plus jeune était décidément trop excité par les vœux de bon anniversaire que venaient de lui offrir Kanda. Si bien qu'il lui planta un baiser contre son crâne, tout sourire.

Mais au moment où Kanda pensa qu'Allen s'était enfin calmé, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans la petite chambre qu'ils partageaient ensemble une fois par semaine.

« Dit Kanda… On peut le faire… ? »

« Faire quoi… ? » marmonna Kanda contre son oreiller, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tu sais… Je suis presque _majeur_. »

Kanda faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et il se redressa vivement à l'aide de ses coudes pour voir si le Moyashi avait bu ou non. Mais visiblement il paraissait sobre et puis, jamais il ne touchait à une goutte d'alcool depuis l'affaire Cross.

« Pfeuh… T'es sérieux ? Pour info', la majorité est à dix-huit ans d'après les croyances populaires. »

« Je sais. Mais personne ne le saura de toute manière. Tim' est avec Link. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Allen plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Kanda pour y entamer un baiser chaud et intime. Et rapidement, le plus jeune fut plaqué contre le matelas qui grinça sous son poids, Kanda au-dessus de lui, répondant à cet échange avec ardeur, le kendoka se réveillant petit à petit, encore un peu endormi.

Puis, Kanda brisa le baiser humide pour reprendre son souffle et scruta le garçon sous lui qui l'observait, essoufflé et aux yeux brunis par le désir.

« Tu es sûr, Pousse de Soja… ? » demanda finalement le japonais qui sentait lui aussi un désir brûlant gagner ses reins.

« C'est _Allen_ … »

Et le prénommé Allen entoura ses bras autour du cou nu de son futur amant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert.

Mais dans l'esprit encore un peu lucide de l'ainé, Kanda se surprit à penser à Rachel. Le temps avait été bouleversé, et en toute logique, lui et Allen n'auraient pas dû être ensemble avant un bon bout de temps. Est-ce que leur union qui allait se dérouler cette nuit allait concevoir le bébé ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient avancée l'arrivée de la véritable Rachel ?

Qu'allait devenir la Rachel Walker du futur ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Mais trois jours après, les craintes du kendoka prirent vie. Et il n'aurait jamais souhaité être témoin de cette scène. _Jamais_.

Un cri déchirant appartenant à Allen Walker fit écho dans la cafétéria du Q.G. et le jeune homme tomba à genoux, mains plaquées contre son crâne. Ses hurlements muèrent en spasme de douleur.

« RACHEL ! » hurla-t-il en se mettant en boule, s'arrachant presque les cheveux dans le processus.

Il ressentit une sensation semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques mois dans le Q.G. quand il argumentait avec Kanda et aussi comme il y a un an quand il était à Matera. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus puissant. Il sentait que Rachel, quelque part, dans le monde, était en danger. Qu'elle souffrait. Qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« ALLEN ! » cria Lenalee paniquée, en pleurs près de son ami qui agonisait au milieu de la cantine.

« Allen, parle-nous, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » s'exclama Lavi en secouant le maudit.

Un autre hurlement terrible fit écho au moment où Kanda courait vers la cafétéria, ayant reconnu ses cris du bout de la salle d'entrainement.

« Kanda ! Il ne va pas bien du tout ! » s'écria Noise Marie qui comprenait que les cris du plus jeune étaient de réels cris de douleur, ce dernier placé près d'Allen au sol.

Kanda poussa les gens autour du maudit et se précipita vers lui, puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le mal dans lequel semblait être son amant.

« Rachel… ! » cria Allen une main contre son cœur. « Je-… Je dois la voir ! »

Komui alerté par Miranda qui était allé le chercher, lui et la secouriste principale, accoururent vers le pauvre garçon en pleine souffrance, et l'infirmière en chef intima à tout le monde de se pousser. Mais Kanda refusa, une main contre l'épaule d'un Allen tremblant.

« Oï ! Pousse de Soja ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rachel ? » l'appela le japonais vraiment inquiet.

« Pitié… Elle va mal, Kanda ! » cria Allen en fermant ses yeux suite à la vive douleur de son cœur. « Pitié, il faut la trouver ! »

Komui fronça les sourcils à cette entente. Il n'avait reçu aucune alerte de la Branche Asiatique, là où se trouvait secrètement la fillette. Mais la douleur d'Allen semblait aller en croissant et c'était insoutenable pour tous de le voir dans cet état.

« Amenez Rachel ici ! » s'exclama Link à l'adresse de Komui.

Luberier n'étant pas là, c'était à Komui seul de prendre la décision, et à la vue du visage rougi et crispé par la douleur d'Allen Walker, il céda et se leva.

Durant le transport jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Kanda ne lâcha pas la main gelée d'Allen, et il crut comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Maman… ! »

Rachel enserra dans ses bras un Allen Walker maintenant debout dans l'infirmerie, et le maudit sentit la douleur se calmer, mais un chagrin étranger le gagna. Lenalee caressa le cuir chevelu de l'enfant récupéré quelques minutes plus tôt par Bak.

« Regarde, Allen. Elle va bien. »

Fausse alerte ? Pourtant Allen avait inquiété tout le monde au Q.G. et sa souffrance avait semblé véritable.

Mais Allen sentit son cœur se serrer et il baissa la tête, plongeant son visage dans le cou de la petite qui commençait à sangloter pour une raison inconnue. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Allen Walker.

« Non… Non, Lenalee, » dit-il la voix brisée. « Elle-… Elle ne va pas bien… ! »

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards se rivèrent vers Kanda debout devant la porte close. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire tout haut que lui et Allen avait couché ensemble il y a quelques jours et que la Rachel qu'il connaissait allait surement disparaitre comme le Lavi du futur. Ainsi, il secoua lentement la tête à l'encontre de ses amis présents dans la pièce, et Komui crut soudain comprendre.

« Rachel est en effet bien pâle, » annonça l'infirmière en chef après avoir vérifié le poult de l'enfant que serrait toujours Allen. « Elle semble faire une chute de tension. »

Le cœur d'Allen était déchiré, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le corps tremblant de l'enfant était gelé, et maintenant, Kanda commençait à ressentir la même détresse que le maudit.

Rachel Walker allait disparaitre de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

« Allen, il faut aller voir Hevlaska au plus vite, » ordonna soudain Komui avec un très grand sérieux.

Levant la tête vers le Grand Intendant, Allen hocha la tête entre deux sanglots indescriptibles.

Komui Lee accepta seulement la présence de Kanda et Allen, Lenalee comprit donc avec horreur ce qui allait se produire et elle s'en retourna vers Lavi qui était encore perdu. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, quittant des yeux le bébé qu'elle ne reverrait surement plus jamais.

Lavi la serra donc dans ses bras, observant ses deux amis quitter les couloirs avec Komui.

Même Link laissa Allen aller seul. C'était son histoire. Sa triste histoire.

Hevlaska comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle vit Komui arriver prés d'elle avec les deux hommes porteurs de la 110ème Innocence fracturée. La pièce était sombre et cachait partiellement le visage en larmes d'Allen qui laissa contre son gré Hevlaska prendre doucement l'enfant dans ses bras translucides pour l'examiner.

Comme il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à la dernière fois, Hevlaska ressentait une gêne au niveau du cube. Rachel Walker se trouvant entre ses mains, était de trop ici. Dans ce monde. Tout comme Lavi à cette même époque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! » s'exclama Allen en plaquant ses mains contre le barreau de fer qui le séparait de la femme Exorciste.

Kanda resta en retrait, le cœur serré de voir Allen dans cet état-là. Mais il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Pas même Allen, ou Hev'. C'était dans la normalité des choses, le temps reprenait sa place, et supprimait les importuns.

« Hevlaska ! » insista Allen paniqué.

« Allen Walker, cette petite est en train de disparaître, car dans notre présent, la 110ème Innocence vient d'être conçue. »

« Qu-… Quoi ?! »

« Elle est de trop ici… » expliqua Hev' en rendant à Allen le bébé qui sanglotait. « Ce monde n'est pas le sien. »

Non, c'était impossible, Rachel ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas _mourir_. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec elle. C'était injuste ! Dans son monde, elle aurait eu plus de chance, non ? Cette guerre dans le futur ne l'aurait pas tué, hein ?

« C'est faux ! » hurla Allen en enserrant le bébé agité dans ses bras. « IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Ses genoux regagnèrent le sol, et il s'accrochait à la petite comme si son sort en dépendait.

« Allen… » tenta Kanda, impuissant.

« Komui, faites quelque chose ! » s'écria Allen à son adresse.

Mais le Grand Intendant demeura immobile, lui aussi touché par le flot de tristesse émanant du puissant Allen Walker. Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien, que Rachel regagnait son monde, en un sens, mais il resta tétanisé.

Kanda s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Allen, passant une main sur son épaule, la seconde contre le dos du bébé.

« Chut, calme-toi… » lui fit-il à voix basse. « Aidons-la à partir… Elle se calque sur tes émotions… »

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Allen, et il essaya de se calmer, fermant les yeux pour ressentir le petit cœur du bébé qui battait contre son torse.

« Mama-… papa, » babilla Rachel dans le cou d'Allen alors qu'elle aussi fermait les yeux.

Kanda remarqua que l'une des mains transparentes de Hevlaska était apposée sans contre le crâne du bébé, afin de l'immuniser à la douleur qu'avait ressentie Lavi en disparaissant lui aussi.

« Oui, on est là… On est là… » murmura Allen en la berçant doucement avec son propre corps d'avant en arrière.

La main du kendoka trembla contre le dos de sa fille, et il déglutit difficilement, le cœur serré.

Rachel parut apaisée.

Et le temps reprit son cours.

Allen écarquilla soudain les yeux alors que le petit corps contre lui s'effrita en poussière claire et Kanda referma sa poigne contre la matière douce qui tomba sur le sol. Ce sable étranger coula entre les bras chancelants d'Allen Walker, et disparut doucement, ne laissant plus aucune trace de l'enfant.

Il ne resta plus que le ruban rouge.

Ni une ni deux, Kanda agrippa Allen par l'épaule et le tira avec lui dans une chaude étreinte. Allen se débattit d'abord tout en criant le nom du bébé, mais finit par serrer le col du kendoka et plonger son visage dans son cou, pleurant bruyamment.

Komui baissa la tête, contraint d'être témoin de ce terrible spectacle une seconde fois.

Caressant lentement les cheveux blancs d'Allen, Kanda resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux directives à prendre. Il était temps de tout lui dévoiler maintenant. C'était injuste qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

Puis, lentement, la crise du plus jeune prit fin, et il se détacha des bras puissant du japonais encore soucieux, puis il se leva, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Kanda le suivit dans son geste, ils firent face tous les deux à Hevlaska visiblement touchée par le chagrin d'Allen.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Allen Walker. Rachel n'est pas perdue. Tu la retrouveras très bientôt. »

« Co-… Comment ça… ? »

Kanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à cette entente, bien qu'au fond de lui, il redoutait la réaction qu'aurait le blandinet en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Rachel est juste ici… » reprit-elle en déposant une main légère et brillante contre le ventre d'Allen qui l'a suivi des yeux.

« Hein ? » répéta Allen en se tournant vers Kanda, à la recherche de réponse.

« Je laisse Komui se charger de tout t'expliquer, » ricana le kendoka en haussant les épaules. « Sinon je pense que moi je vais rapidement m'énerver. »

Jetant un regard interrogateur à l'égard de Komui, Allen fronça les sourcils, et le chinois se gratta nerveusement le crâne. Il connaissait cette histoire par cœur maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, c'était au principal concerné de tout apprendre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« ALLEN ATTEND UN BÉBÉ ! »

« MAIS VA-Y HURLE PLUS FORT, LE COMTE MILLÉNAIRE N'A PAS ENTENDU ! »

Dans le petit salon de la Nouvelle Congrégation, Lavi sautillait comme un lapin un peu partout, serrant ensuite fort Lenalee dans ses bras, mais avait été arrêté dans son élan par Kanda qui avait hurlé tout aussi fort que lui. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on être aussi exaspérant que ce rouquin ?

« Alors comme ça, vous étiez tous au courant… » lâcha Allen, assis sur le canapé rouge, observant un à un ses amis, bouleversé par la disparition de Rachel et toute la vérité.

C'est-à-dire, Lavi, Lenalee, Link et même Kanda. Le kendoka se calma ainsi et Lavi lâcha la jeune femme avant de l'étouffer, et tous se retournèrent vers le Walker qui paraissait maintenant ailleurs, le regard perdu en direction du parquet.

« On aurait aimé t'en dire plus, mais il était impératif que tu saches le moins de chose possible, » lui expliqua Lenalee en douceur alors qu'elle vint s'asseoir près de son ami. « Nous avions été mis au courant par erreur. Normalement, tout comme toi, nous n'aurions jamais dû le savoir. »

L'explication de Komui plus tôt dans la matinée avait dérouté Allen qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'histoire. Mais tout prenait un sens. Les paroles insensées de son maître, l'attitude des Noé et les sensations étranges qu'il pouvait ressentir envers Rachel. Le Grand Intendant s'était attendu à recevoir un cou poing de la part d'Allen, et avait levé son calepin devant lui, souhaitant de protéger de l'attaque, mais le maudit était resté immobile, le cœur battant.

Lorsqu'il avait tenté un regard vers Kanda derrière lui, il paraissait comme coupable car lui connaissait toute l'histoire depuis un moment. Et il avait lâché un grognement du style : « Ça n'a pas été facile de te mentir Pousse de Soja »

Et ce qui avait fortement intrigué Allen, ce fut que Kanda, malgré les informations qu'ils avaient eues durant leur mission, n'avait pas repoussé le maudit qui lui était loin de se douter que Rachel était leur fille à tous les deux.

Donc, à ce moment précis, Allen avait un minuscule _bébé_ en lui. Porteur d'une Innocence puissante et brillante. En réalité, après cette explication, Allen avait dû s'accroupir, une main contre son visage, digérant la nouvelle ahurissante. Mais Komui et Hevlaska avaient procédé avec intelligence et avaient expliqué clairement à Allen le comment du pourquoi, si bien que c'était maintenant crédible.

« Mais alors… Rachel aussi est maudite ? » avait demandé Allen encore incapable de se relever.

Mais Hevlaska avait stipulé que non, et que la couleur blanche de ses cheveux était due à la double hélice, appelé plus tard ADN, modifiée appartenant à Allen suite au maléfice qui avait causé une dépigmentation de ses cheveux. La couleur de Rachel était donc simplement liée au génome de la _mère_ , et Allen en fut soulagé.

« Crois-nous, Allen, » reprit Lavi en coupant Allen dans ses pensées. « Garder ça pour nous a été difficile. On voulait te le dire mais-… »

« Oui, je sais, Luberier et Komui préféraient ne rien dire, c'est compréhensible en un sens, » l'interrompit Allen en hochant la tête.

Puis, Allen Walker leur sourit doucement. Le sourire authentique du maudit.

« Mais maintenant, tout va s'arranger. On va changer le futur ! » reprit le maudit. « Et Rachel reviendra… »

Eviter la mort de leurs compagnons. Gagner la guerre. Protéger le Cœur. Sauver le monde. L'histoire prenait un autre tournant.

« Mais vous êtes en avance de deux ans, si je ne m'abuse, » ricana par la suite Lavi en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kanda debout et bras croisés.

Personne ne fut étonné de voir Lavi s'encastrer contre un mur alors qu'un tas de tableaux se décrochaient de la surface plane pour tomber sur le corps souffrant du futur Bookman.

« Il vaut mieux garder ça secret pour un petit moment, » glissa Allen soudain un peu plus sérieux.

Il n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout. Et tous furent d'accord à cette idée, sachant qu'ils pouvaient compter sur Komui pour garder le secret. Link, après un soupir, sentant encore une fois les ennuis arriver, finit par promettre à Allen qu'il n'irait pas dire un mot à son supérieur. Du moins, pour le moment. De toute façon, ce garçon malin avait un très bon moyen de pression envers le blond qui s'éclipsait parfois en silence, et Allen savait très bien pourquoi.

Alors que Lavi et Kanda se crêpaient le chignon et que Lenalee discutait du pouvoir infini des Innocences toutes confondues, Allen jeta un coup d'œil vers la vitre entrouverte de la pièce, laissant entrevoir un magnifique jardin.

Il se souvint avoir vu la mort de Kanda. D'un Kanda peut-être un peu plus âgé. Ceci était donc une vision du futur noir d'où venait l'autre Lavi ? Mais Allen saisit cette chance avec fermeté. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient récupéré toutes les bonnes cartes, et ils allaient tous faire pour éclairer leur futur.

Et faire honneur à cet univers parallèle.

« À bientôt, Rachel… »

* * *

 _Maintenant, l'intrigue ce déroule quelques jours après le recrutement de Timothy (tome 18-19 si je ne m'abuse)_

 _Bon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'à leur époque l'ADN s'appelait ADN. Donc j'ai laissé planer le doute._

 _J'ai eu du mal à faire disparaître Rachel. J'en ai eu mal au cœur finalement… Mais j'étais bien obligé et piégé puisque j'avais fait disparaître Lavi dans le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop d'envies meurtrières envers moi. Attendez, Rachel est bien vivante et va naître d'ici peu :3_

 _Et puis, il fallait que le temps reprenne son cours._

 _ **LaviYuu3397**_ _: oui les reviews marchent à nouveau, et je te remercie donc pour tous tes messages :D_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et se sera un épilogue, la moitié d'un chapitre en fait. KISS_


	18. Épilogue

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_ **Épilogue** _(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ce soir-là, partageant le même lit que Yû Kanda dans la chambre du kendoka toujours parsemée de cartons pas déballés, Allen Walker fit un rêve étrange. Sa main en contact avec l'Innocence était pressée contre son bas-ventre et il lui semblait que celui-ci était plus chaud qu'à la normale. Une douce chaleur. Comme un doux rêve.

 _« Allen. »_

 _Il entendait sa propre voix, peut-être un peu plus grave certes, mais c'était bien la sienne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'espace était d'un blanc immaculé et pur, et en face de lui, se trouvait un homme un peu plus grand aux cheveux tous aussi clairs qui lui souriait doucement._

 _« C'est… moi ? » lâcha Allen en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas cette étrange vision._

 _Ou peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Mais le second Allen qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui se mit à rire doucement, mains derrière le dos, Timcanpy perché sur son crâne._

 _« Oui, je suis toi. Dans le futur qui aurait dû être le tien si Lavi et Rachel n'étaient pas retournés dans le temps. »_

 _La gorge d'Allen se serra, détaillant son lui-même du futur. Malgré le sourire du jeune homme presque adulte, le maudit pouvait tout de même discerner une réelle part de tristesse en lui, qui pourtant, était dissimulée derrière les sourire habituels du Destructeur du temps._

 _Cet Allen Walker avait perdu la vie dans le futur…_

 _« Aujourd'hui, vous êtes soudés comme jamais, et c'est ce qui nous a fait défaut dans mon espace-temps, » reprit le Allen du futur avec une douceur infinie, rouvrant ses yeux pour observer son lui-même plus petit. « Nous avons dû faire face à beaucoup d'épreuves, tu sais. Tu ne seras pas épargné certes, mais je sais que vous avez le pouvoir de changer les choses. Vous avez déjà commencé. »_

 _L'histoire d'Alma Karma. Les Exorcistes de troisième génération. Apocryphos. Les découvertes terribles sur le 14_ _ème_ _. La mort d'êtres chers._

 _« Tu… Tu-… »_

 _Mais le Allen du présent était incapable d'articuler correctement tant il était dérouté par ce rêve on ne peut plus réel. Il était incapable de bouger et de se rapprocher de son double. Il était encore une fois spectateur. Comme les visions qu'il avait eues d'un Kanda au seuil de la mort dans un quartier londonien._

 _« Tout ceci provient du pouvoir de notre fille, Allen, » expliqua le plus âgé en ouvrant ses bras pour accentuer ce monde blanc. « Une Innocence complexe mais bien puissante. Personne ne connaît encore son véritable pouvoir, alors à vous de le trouver en élevant Rachel. »_

 _Le plus jeune déglutit, ressentant une peine immense provenir de son double, mais aussi une volonté de croire en un autre espoir, et cette émotion brouillait toutes les autres. Quel âge avait-il, cet Allen ? Dix-huit ? Dix-neuf ?_

 _Allen détailla lui aussi le monde blanc autour de lui, remarquant qu'il pouvait à peine bouger la tête. Ceci appartenait donc à la 110_ _ème_ _Innocence ?_

 _« Je dois t'avouer que lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que j'étais ce que l'on peut qualifier de_ enceinte _, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié, sur le coup, et j'ai mis du temps à vraiment le croire ! »_

 _Le jeune Allen ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire amusé. Lui par contre, avait été un peu plus préparé suite à son lien avec Rachel et les étranges situations qui ont perduré durant la mission._

 _Mais soudain, le visage illuminé du plus vieux s'assombrit._

 _« Mon plus grand regret, à moi et à Yû, c'est de ne pas avoir pu prendre au moins une fois Rachel dans nos bras, » dit le plus âgé, sourire triste gravé sur le visage, regard parsemé de nostalgie._

 _« Ne parles pas en mon nom, tu veux ? »_

Kanda ?!

 _Le plus jeune reconnut illico l'homme qui avait pris place près de son double. C'était Kanda qui avait maintenant seulement quelques petits centimètres en plus que le Allen du futur. Lui aussi portait l'uniforme de la Congrégation pourtant encore inconnu dans les rangs. Il s'agissait bien du Kanda du futur, lui aussi. Ce Kanda devait avoir dans la vingtaine._

 _« Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort ? » ricana le Allen plus âgé en lançant un regard ironique à son compagnon._

 _« Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à supporter quand tu as raison, » riposta simplement Kanda en offrant une tape contre le crâne d'Allen qui se mit à rire faiblement._

 _Le cœur du plus jeune se serra face à cette petite scénette. Ils n'avaient décidément pas si changé que cela, même dans cet espace-temps différent._

 _« Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Kanda… » murmura finalement le Allen proche de la vingtaine._

 _Le kendoka lâcha un léger « Tss » en croisant les bras, et l'anglais spectateur sourit à cette situation plus que familière._

 _« Quand j'ai donné mon dernier souffle de vie, j'ai vu ton visage à quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi… Tu sais, dans cette église, » glissa ensuite le Allen du futur sans détacher son regard de celui de son amant._

 _Allen avait compris dans les insinuations de Komui que lui aussi avait été tué dans la guerre, après la naissance de l'enfant. C'était ce dont voulait parler son double._

 _« Tu étais déjà en train de délirer, » répliqua Kanda en arquant un sourcil. « Pousse de Soja. »_

 _« Je t'assure ! »_

 _Soudain, le jeune Allen se remémora encore une fois le rêve avec Kanda. Ce Kanda lui parlait alors qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort. Est-ce qu'il parlait au Allen du futur à ce moment-là ? Ou à celui du présent ?_

 _« Attendez… Dans mon rêve, je voyais Kanda mourir, il me parlait… ! » fit soudain le plus jeune en captant enfin le regard d'un Kanda adulte._

 _Ce dernier le détailla de ses yeux noirs et Allen sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son regard s'était tout de même raffermi avec le temps._

 _« Quand je suis mort, j'étais tout seul… Pousse de Soja bis. Allen était assommé dans un coin je crois bien. »_

 _Quoi ? Mais pourtant Allen se rappelait parfaitement que Kanda tirait un bras vers lui dans l'objectif de l'atteindre et lui avait parlé en le suppliant de protéger ce qu'Allen avait fini par comprendre être Rachel._

 _« Mais j'ai cru le voir aussi… » avoua finalement le kendoka après un silence._

 _Et soudain, la vérité se frappa à Allen. La personne qu'avait vu Kanda en mourant, ce n'était pas le Allen du futur, mais celui du passé. Lui._

« C'était donc moi qu'il avait vu… ? Grâce au pouvoir de Rachel… ? » _pensa Allen avec déroute._

 _Il en était de même surement pour Allen lorsqu'il agonisait sur le banc de l'église. L'homme qu'il avait cru voir avait dû être le Kanda du passé. Peut-être que son amant avait vu lui aussi sa mort ? Ceci expliquerait les points sombres de cette histoire._

 _Les deux espaces-temps s'étaient croisés._

 _Bon sang, Komui avait donc raison. Ni lui, ni Kanda ne survivaient à cette guerre. Pas même Lavi qui disparaissait en poussière, et Miranda tué en l'envoyant dans le temps. Et qu'en était le destin de tous ses amis ?_

 _« Ne vous en faites pas, on a déjà changé l'histoire ! Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes plus soudés et on ne décrochera pas ! » s'écria soudain Allen, poings serrés, le cœur battant._

 _Kanda détourna le regard, étrangement irrité mais aussi touché, et le double du maudit lui sourit largement. Un sourire franc et véritable._

 _« Garde confiance en toi à en tes amis, Allen._ Toujours _. »_

 _Le Allen et le Kanda de cette histoire parallèle s'éloignèrent donc, le cœur léger, et leurs corps commencèrent doucement à se dématérialiser dans le lointain, signe que le pouvoir était surement en train de s'affaiblir. La gorge du plus jeune se serra lourdement et il ne put retenir quelques larmes chaudes lorsqu'il aperçut que quelque chose avait pris place dans les bras du kendoka adulte dans le lointain._

 _Il s'agissait d'un petit bébé d'à peine un an, aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé._

 _« COMPTEZ SUR NOUS ! » hurla Allen en plaçant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour faire porter sa voix plus loin, tandis que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler._

 _Larme de tristesse, certes, mais aussi de bonheur pour la petite famille qui avait fini par se retrouver, même dans cette partie sombre de l'histoire._

 _Il vit aussi Lavi aux cheveux un peu plus courts et à la cicatrice sur la joue droite, apparaître de façon flouté dans le lointain, aux côtés des deux hommes, qui lui souriait largement avant de lui offrir un petit clin d'œil._

 _Lenalee prit place elle aussi, son bras accroché à celui du Bookman, sa main libre contre ses lèvres pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle regardait le Allen du passé._

 _Howard Link aux cheveux détachés vint lui aussi, dos à Kanda, et lui fit un faible geste de la main, et Allen remarqua qu'un tatouage étrange marquait le dos de celle-ci._

 _Komui qui avait délaissé ses chaussons pour des bottes épaisses, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, et offrit un petit sourire à Allen._

 _Ainsi, ils avaient tous été tués dans cet espace-temps… ?_

 _Allen voulait leur crier que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'il ferait tout._

 _Il vit aussi Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, Daisya Barry, Arystar Krory, la section scientifique, et aussi, son maître. Cross Marian qui lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de jeter sa cigarette d'une pichenette vers Allen, cette dernière se dématérialisant avant d'atteindre le sol._

 _Puis, avant que ses amis n'aient tous disparu de ce monde blanc et pur, la petite main de Rachel dans les bras de Kanda se leva, et s'agita doucement, comme pour lui dire au revoir._

 _Un autre sanglot vint aux lèvres du Destructeur du Temps qui agita lui aussi vivement la main pour répondre à la petite Rachel Walker. Et comme si le vent les avait emportés avec douceur, Kanda et le bébé dans ses bras s'éteignirent eux aussi. Et juste derrière eux, resta une dernière silhouette qui irait bientôt rejoindre tous les autres._

 _« Ro-… Road ? » s'étonna Allen entre ses larmes._

 _La petite portait une robe courte et blanche, aux rubans sombres autour de ses bras tous fins, et cette dernière lui sourit doucement. Loin d'un quelconque rictus moqueur. Puis, sans un mot, elle lui fit un léger signe de la main, et ferma les yeux, sans faner son sourire doux._

 _Et elle aussi, disparue comme ses amis, pour toujours._

 _« Qui c'était tout ça… ? »_

 _Allen sursauta soudain, ressentant la fraicheur de ce monde maintenant vide. Il vit qu'à sa droite se tenait le réel Kanda qui scrutait un point invisible dans le lointain._

 _« C'était notre futur, Kanda… Un monde parallèle où nous avons tous fini par nous retrouver finalement… » expliqua Allen, secoué._

 _Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Allen ne le sut pas. Mais il remarqua soudain qu'il pouvait maintenant bouger. Il était libre de ses mouvements, et sentait que son esprit s'endormait lentement._

 _« Je leur ai promis de changer l'histoire, » renchérit Allen en fermant doucement les yeux._

 _« Tss… Arrête de chialer. Rien de tout cela ne se déroulera, on n'est pas si con pour reproduire deux fois la même erreur. »_

 _« Ve-… Venant de toi, j'ai un doute… » se moqua Allen entre quelques hoquets et sanglots._

 _« Rah… ! »_

 _Alors qu'Allen commençait à quitter lui aussi ce monde blanc provoqué par la Rachel en croissance dans son ventre, le maudit sentit le kendoka le prendre fermement dans ses bras puissants, plaçant une main réconfortante contre l'arrière de son crâne._

 _Le corps des deux hommes explosa en une multitude de poussières étoilées et le monde blanchâtre se brisa lentement dans un silence profond pour ne laisser place qu'à du noir._

Dans ce même lit, Allen était dorénavant dos au kendoka qui l'entourait de ses bras puissants, tous deux pourtant loin dans leurs songes, endormis comme deux loirs.

Le ruban rouge d'Allen était serré autour du poignet nu et dégagé du japonais.

Timcanpy quant à lui était dans un coin de la pièce, dos au lit, ayant été menacé par Kanda de le détruire douloureusement si ce dernier osait enregistrer la moindre chose les concernant.

Et dans son sommeil, Allen Walker sourit doucement, sa main regagnant les doigts chauds d'un Kanda épuisé.

« Mana… Ma voie est toute tracée maintenant… Et c'est la _mienne._ »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Alors que Tyki Mikk se faisait sermonner quelque part dans le manoir pour n'avoir pas été capable d'éliminer ses cibles, Road Kamelot était assise sur le banc du jardin chatoyant, scrutant le parterre de fleur coloré, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ignora Sheryl qui s'extasiait de nouveau sur ses rosiers, et Lulu Bell qui ronronnait un peu trop fort sur ses genoux dans son apparence féline.

Pour une fois, elle ne se souciait guère de cette mission qui avait été un échec. La seule chose qu'elle avait retenue, c'était le visage heureux et soulagé d'Allen Walker du haut du toit lorsqu'elle avait quitté les Exorcistes face à ce combat perdu.

Un sourire franc, éclatant et magnifique appartenant au réel Allen Walker.

Car Allen avait lui aussi bien le droit à des instants de bonheur au milieu de ce chemin si sombre et escarpé.

« Allen, bats-toi jusqu'au bout… » murmura finalement Road Kamelot en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses genoux alors que le chat noir siffla à l'égard de la petite.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

FIN

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _À vous d'interpréter le rêve d'Allen, et de penser à ce qui s'est déroulé dans le futur. J'ai aussi fait planer le doute sur la présence de Road (alliée ou ennemie :p car on sait pas vraiment quels étaient ses liens avec le 14ème) je préfère donc que vous ayez tous une interprétation personnelle du futur du premier monde, c'est ce qui va faire la magie de cette histoire, je pense…_

 _Ainsi donc se termine cette histoire. Ma première fic sur ce manga, en réalité. Car je l'ai commencé avant l'autre qui se nomme « Ma dernière chanson »._

 _Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos messages et pour votre lecture ! J'aimerai vous prendre tous dans mes bras si cela était possible ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la fic entière maintenant :) Vous reste-t-il des interrogations ?_

 _Et puis, Yullen un jour, Yullen toujours !  
(oui, je prépare une toute nouvelle fanfic sur ce couple héhé)_

 _KISS_


End file.
